


Aequilibrium

by Hybriseia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Philosophical debates about Good and Evil, The Dark Side of the Force, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybriseia/pseuds/Hybriseia
Summary: „Das ist zugleich die erste und die letzte Wahrheit unserer Existenz. Das ist die Wahrheit, die die Jedis verleugnen und um derentwillen sie alle verfolgen, die sie aussprechen.“ Nachdem Vesper geendet hatte, erhob sie den Blick von den alten Buchseiten. Das unruhig flackernde Feuer warf abwechselnd Licht und Schatten auf beider Gesichter, doch während ihre Miene neugierig-angespannt war, so war die seinige abweisend-kalt, mit einer tiefen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. „Was sagst du dazu?“, fragte sie endlich, nachdem er ihr weder mit Worten noch in Gedanken geantwortet hatte. „Wozu? Zu der Annahme, das Böse müsse notwendigerweise existieren?“ „Zu der Konsequenz, die man daraus schließen muss. Denn wenn das Böse notwendig ist, um das Gleichgewicht der Macht zu erhalten, wie kann man es dann böse nennen? Müsste man es nicht dann vielmehr gut nennen, und das Gute dafür böse?“ „Das sind gefährliche Gedanken, die du da hast“, sprach Ben Solo endlich. // (Ben Solo|Kylo Ren/OC)





	1. Gefährliche Gedanken

 

_Im Jahr 28 NSY auf Yavin IV_

 

Wenn es stimmt, dass ein Gedanke, der nicht gefährlich ist, es auch nicht wert sei, ein Gedanke genannt zu werden, so konnte man das, was Vesper Sereta durch den Kopf ging, einen wahrhaftigen Gedanken nennen.

Sie hatte tief eingeatmet und stieß die Luft, die sie solange anhielt, bis sie glaubte, ihre Lungen müssten zerreißen, in einem langen Strom wieder aus. Die Nacht war still, kein Windhauch regte sich, drückend lastete die Wolkendecke auf der Bergkuppe. Vesper hatte die Augen geschlossen, und auch ihre Körperhaltung, wie sie mit geradem Rücken, die Füße über den jeweils anderen Schenkel gelegt, auf dem grasigen Boden saß, verriet nichts von dem, das ihr Inneres in Aufruhr versetzte. Wieder atmete sie ein, wieder hielt sie so lange die Luft an, bis ein Dröhnen in ihren Ohren aufstieg und ihr Brustkorb zu implodieren schien. Wie köstlich war es dann, einfach aufs Neue Luft zu holen, ganz einfach nur ein- und weiter auszuatmen, ein und aus, aus und ein, immer wieder. Das war Vespers Umsetzung der Meditation, wie sie verpflichtend für alle Schüler von Luke Skywalker war. Nur dass sie heute, wie auch in den vergangenen Wochen, zu keinem inneren Gleichgewicht fähig war. Das kleine Feuer, das vor ihr brannte und das sie zur Einstimmung auf die Meditation benutzt hatte, flackerte unruhig.

Noch bevor sie seine Schritte auf den Steinplatten hörte, die den Weg dem Hügel hinauf zum Steinkreis bildeten, konnte sie Ben Solos Präsenz spüren, die sich wie eine Flamme anfühlte, wie ein warmes Licht, das in die Nacht hinausschien. _Deine Abwesenheit wurde bemerkt,_ sprach er lautlos über beider geistiger Verbindung.

_Ich wollte allein sein. In Ruhe nachdenken._

_Soll ich wieder gehen?_

„Nein“, antwortete Vesper. Das Feuer flackerte kurz auf und erlosch schließlich, als sie ihre Augen öffnete. Sie verfolgte, wie er neben ihr Platz nahm und sich einem eleganten Ruck seines Kopfes das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht warf. Ihr Herzschlag nahm analog mit seiner größer werdenden Nähe an Geschwindigkeit zu. Es kostete sie eine große Anstrengung, ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken, und dementsprechend froh war sie, als er nach dem Buch griff, dass sie zum Lesen hierher mitgenommen hatte. „Aufstieg und Niedergang der Alten Republik“, las er vor. Grinsend, die Augenbrauen erhoben, reichte er es ihr. „Was du an Historie zu viel studierst, das studiere ich zu wenig.“

„Du studierst die Macht selbst. Ist das nicht viel besser?“

„Nicht, wenn es nach unserem Meister geht.“ Ben seufzte lautlos. Dann streckte er seine schlanke Hand aus und keine Sekunde später flammte das Feuer wieder auf.

„Danke“, murmelte sie, als das Licht und die Wärme zurückkehrte.

„Kein Thema“, erwiderte er.

Eine Stille trat zwischen ihnen ein, die beide als seltsam beschämend empfanden. Ähnlich war es ihnen seit einiger Zeit immer dann ergangen, wenn weder ihr Meister noch einer ihrer Mitschüler anwesend war. Ben kratzte über seine Nase, dann über seinen Hinterkopf. Vesper hatte unterdessen begonnen, mit ihren langen Haaren zu spielen, in deren goldblonde Grundfarbe sich in den letzten Wochen eine zarte rötliche Tönung beigemischt hatte. Mit Verwunderung war ihr optischer Wandel von ihren Mitschülern aufgenommen worden, und mit großer Zurückhaltung vonseiten Meister Skywalkers. Wurde sie nach einer Erklärung für dieses Phänomen gefragt, so gab sie sich unwissend, denn die Vermutung, dass ihre äußere Veränderung die Folge eines Wandels ihrer Gesinnung war, wagte sie keinem gegenüber in Worte zu fassen, keinem, bis auf …

Sie warf einen Blick zur Seite. Es erstaunte sie nicht, als ihre kühlen, blauen Augen auf seine nussbraunen trafen. „Er hat dich geschickt, nicht wahr?“, sprach Vesper dann, nachdem sie seine Miene studiert hatte.  

Ben musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen, dass sie seinen Onkel meinte. „Es kann dich nicht verwundern, dass er besorgt ist. Du grenzt dich ab, ziehst dich immer mehr in die Einsamkeit zurück …“ Er ließ seinen Blick hinab ins Tal gleiten, wo die Gebäude der neuen Jedi-Akademie, vom Schein der Lichter hell erleuchtet, lagen. Es war nach zehn Uhr abends, die Freizeit der Schüler neigte sich dem Ende entgegen. Die meisten befanden sich schon in ihren Unterkünften, nur Haxley joggte noch seine abendliche Runde und Littell stand mit Phoebe hinter ihrer Hütte, wo beide eng umschlungen verliebte Küsse austauschten. Sie waren zuerst erschrocken auseinandergefahren; dann, als sie feststellten, dass es mitnichten ihr Meister war, hatten sie erleichtert-verschämt gelächelt. Es war eine peinliche Situation; nur beider Blick war noch peinlicher gewesen, der ihm zu sagen schien: _Läuft es zwischen dir und Vesper anders?_

 _Ja, verdammt, läuft es_ , war es ihm hitzig durch den Kopf geschossen. Schließlich benahmen sie sich, ihrer Jugend ungeachtet, nicht wie hormongesteuerte Teenager, sondern ihrem Rang als Jedi-Schüler angemessen. Vesper hatte noch nie einen Versuch unternommen, nicht einmal eine Andeutung gemacht, dass sie den Wunsch nach einer Vertiefung beider … ja, was eigentlich? Noch Freundschaft? Oder schon Liebe? Er wusste es nicht, und diese Unwissenheit irritierte ihn bis zu einem Grad, der ihn reizbar und zugleich über allen Maßen verletzlich machte. Und so reagierte er mit unterdrücktem Zorn und innerlicher Scham darauf, dass die anderen über Vesper und ihn schon Mutmaßungen anstellten.

Ben zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Hand ergriff. Noch immer ruhte ihr Blick auf seinem Gesicht, noch immer schwieg sie. Er erwiderte den Druck ihrer Hand, was ihre Mundwinkel kurz heben und ein Lächeln formen ließ. „Kann ich dich was fragen?“, flüsterte sie dann.

„Immer“, antwortete er leise. Doch anstatt zu reden, verfiel sie wieder in Schweigen, ganz so, als wüsste sie nicht, wie sie sich artikulieren sollte. „Hat es damit zu tun?“, hakte er schließlich nach. Behutsam berührte er ihren Haaransatz, dessen rote Tönung wie Blut anmutete. Als er sah, wie verkrampft Vesper auf seine Berührung reagierte, zog er rasch seine Hand zurück.

„Hat es. Vermute ich zumindest.“ Sie atmete nochmals tief durch, bevor sie zum Reden ansetzte: „In der letzten Zeit, seit ein paar Wochen, da habe ich diese Gedanken … Gedanken, die mich nicht mehr loslassen … die ein Jedi nicht haben sollte.“

Wieder dieser prüfende Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf; wieder diese Unsicherheit in ihren Augen. „Ich sage ihm nichts. Das habe ich noch nie“, sagte Ben rasch, um das Gespräch nicht abreißen zu lassen. Wie zuvor war beiden klar, dass Luke Skywalker gemeint war.

„Ich weiß“, murmelte sie. _Ich habe nur Angst, dass du das Falsche von mir denkst_. Das sagte sie ihm aber nicht, denn Stolz war eine der Grundeigenschaften von Vesper Seretas Charakter. Ebenso wie die Treue, die sie denen hielt, die sie liebte. Und Ben Solo hatte in den letzten drei Jahren, in denen sie von Meister Skywalker ausgebildet wurde, langsam und beinahe unbemerkt jenen Platz in ihrem Herz eingenommen, den bisher ihre Eltern, Senator Adam Sereta von Serenno und seine Frau Guinever, innegehalten hatten. So zog sie das Buch, das er hinter ihnen auf einen Stein gelegt hatte, zu sich heran und nahm den ledernen Schutzeinband ab.

„Der Orden der Sith – Lehre und Rituale“, las Ben vor. Er begutachtete das Werk, dessen poröse Seiten mit der altertümlichen Schrift auf sein hohes Alter verwiesen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Bibliothek der Schüler solche Werke enthält“, sprach er schließlich, die Augenbrauen fragend erhoben.

„Stell‘ dich nicht dumm. Ich habe es natürlich aus der Tempelbibliothek.“

„Und seit wann ist die Tempelbibliothek auch Vesper Sereta und nicht nur dem Meister zugängig?“

„Seit dem Tag, als der Meister mir gestattete, dort meine historischen Studien zu vertiefen.“

„Und das schließt den Sith-Orden mit ein?“

„Es schließt den Sith-Orden nicht aus … Ich sehe, du missbilligst meine Studien“, setzte sie nach, als Ben mit Schweigen geantwortet hatte.

„Nein. Ich missbillige höchstens diese … Heimlichkeit.“ Nun antwortete Vesper mit einem so beklemmenden Schweigen, dass Ben sich benötigt fühlte, weiterzureden. „Ich weiß, dass sich das Weltbild meines Onkels in einem Schema aus Schwarz und Weiß erschöpft, aber … du kannst Vertrauen zu ihm haben. Ich meine, wir sind ja fast eine Familie.“

„Ich weiß …“ Vespers Mundwinkel formten ein flüchtiges Lächeln. Sie dachte an ihre Kindheit auf Hosnian Prime, dem Sitz der Neuen Republik, und an die glückliche Zeit, die sie dort verlebt hatte, während Ben ein häufiger Gast bei ihnen zuhause gewesen war, wann immer seine Eltern im Namen der galaktischen Freiheit gegen die Reste des Imperiums kämpften. Als alte Freunde und Mitstreiter seiner Mutter hatten die Seretas den noch kleinen Jungen mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen, und als sie selbst Eltern einer Tochter wurden, war es selbstverständlich gewesen, dass Leia Organa deren Patentante geworden war. „Aber ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass dein Onkel … dass er mich nicht mag. Er hatte mich schon als Kind sehr reserviert behandelt und besser ist es seitdem nicht geworden.“

Ben zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern. Er kannte seinen Onkel schließlich gut genug. „Was haben nun deine Gedanken mit dem Buch zu tun?“, hakte er nach.

Vesper nahm ihm das Buch ab und begann darin zu blättern. „Pass auf: Betrachten wir die Existenz des Bösen im Universum, sei es nun ein überindividuelles oder ein individuelles Böses, sei es von ethischer oder praktischer Natur, unabhängig in welchem Gewand es uns auch begegnen mag, sowohl im Ganzen als im Detail studiert, so werden wir immer eine Ordnung finden, ein organisches Ganzes, einen Aufbau, sodass es nicht als zufällig bezeichnet werden kann. Betrachten wir die Existenz des Bösen, so erkennen wir, dass es mit jener Notwendigkeit besteht wie die Existenz des Guten. Denn wahr ist: Damit das Licht existieren kann, bedarf es der Dunkelheit; damit wir die Süße des Lebens schmecken können, bedürfen wir des Schmerzes; damit wir wissen, was ist Liebe ist, müssen wir wissen, was Hass ist; und damit neues Leben entstehen kann, muss der Tod das alte auslöschen. Licht und Dunkelheit, Süße und Schmerz, Liebe und Hass, Leben und Tod sind gegensätzliche Erscheinungen der Macht, die das gesamte Universum durchwaltet und sich in einem immerwährenden Gleichgewicht befindet. Das ist zugleich die erste und die letzte Wahrheit unserer Existenz. Das ist die Wahrheit, die die Jedis verleugnen und um derentwillen sie alle verfolgen, die sie aussprechen.“ Nachdem Vesper geendet hatte, erhob sie den Blick von den alten Buchseiten. Das unruhig flackernde Feuer warf abwechselnd Licht und Schatten auf beider Gesichter, doch während ihre Miene neugierig-angespannt war, so war die seinige abweisend-kalt, mit einer tiefen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. „Was sagst du dazu?“, fragte sie endlich, nachdem er ihr weder akustisch noch in Gedanken geantwortet hatte.

„Wozu? Zu der Annahme, das Böse müsse notwendigerweise existieren?“

„Zu der Konsequenz, die man daraus schließen muss. Denn wenn das Böse notwendig ist, um das Gleichgewicht der Macht zu erhalten, wie kann man es dann böse nennen? Müsste man es dann nicht vielmehr gut nennen, und das Gute dafür böse, wenn es das Gleichgewicht stört?“

„Das sind gefährliche Gedanken, die du da hast“, sprach er endlich.

„Aber auch wahre. Oder?“, schob sie nach, als er wieder geschwiegen hatte. Vesper beobachtete, wie er sich abwandte und aufstand. In diesem Augenblick zerriss ein Blitz die schwarze Wolkendecke. Groß und abweisend wie eine der Heldenstatuen, die vor dem Parlament der Neuen Republik errichtet waren, stand er neben ihr und schien bis in den Himmel zu ragen. „Ben …“, sagte sie leise und mit zitternder Stimme. Aber Ben Solo antwortete ihr nicht. Stattdessen war sein Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, auf ein Ziel, das nur er kannte. Achtlos ließ Vesper das Buch fallen, als sie sich erhob. Sie legte ihre linke Hand auf seinen Oberarm, spürte dabei die Festigkeit seines Bizeps, der ein Resultat seiner morgendlichen Liegestützen war, und als er sie noch immer nicht beachtete, berührte sie mit ihrer Rechten seine Wange. „Ben …“, wisperte sie erneut, das Gesicht nur eine Handbreit von seinem entfernt. Ihre blauen Augen huschten über seine markanten Züge und blieben an seinen Lippen hängen, die für einen Mann ungewöhnlich voll und rot waren. Wie oft hatte sie schon diese Lippen beobachtet, im Unterricht, während des Kampftrainings, in all den Stunden, die sie schon gemeinsam verbracht hatten. _Ben …_ , flüsterte sie ein weiteres Mal in Gedanken. Die Augen schließend tastete sie nach seinem Geist, doch eine Mauer aus Schatten zog sich zwischen ihren Gedanken dahin, die sie nicht zu überwinden vermochte.

„Wahr sind sie, deine Gedanken“, sprach Ben, aus seiner Trance erwachend, als der nächste Blitz den Himmel aufriss. Er atmete die mittlerweile abgekühlte Luft tief ein, dann sah er zur Seite, zu Vesper, die noch immer zu ihm aufsah und in deren Miene sich eine tiefe Verunsicherung eingeschlichen hatte. Ein weiterer Blitz spaltete den Himmel. Einen Augenblick nur, zu kurz, um es für mehr als eine optische Täuschung zu halten, schimmerten ihre Augen ockergelb, bevor das kalte Blau ihrer Iris wieder aufleuchtete. Noch ein Blitz, untermalt von einem zerberstenden Donnerschlag. Dann begann es zu regnen; einzelne, winzige Tropfen peitschte der stärker werdende Sturm in ihre Gesichter, bis das Unwetter das Ausmaß eines Wolkenbruchs annahm.

Beide Jedi-Schüler standen sich noch immer gegenüber, sah einander noch immer in die Augen, als berühre sie der heftige Wind und eisige Regen nicht. Vesper fror elendig, und Ben konnte anhand ihrer Kieferbewegungen erraten, dass ihre Zähne zitternd aufeinanderschlagen mussten. Einer Regung folgend legte er die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und zog sie an seine Brust, als schütze seine körperliche Nähe sie vor dem Sturm. Sie wiederum presste ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Die Wärme seiner Haut und ihr heißer Atem darauf machte beide benommen und ließ sie für den Moment Vespers unerhörten Gedanken vergessen. Als sie den Kopf hob und ihre Nase sein Kinn streifte, blickte er zu ihr hinab. Hätte nun einer von ihnen versucht, in den Geist des anderen einzudringen, so wäre es ohne jede Mühe gelungen, da sich beide in diesem einen Augenblick ganz ihren Gefühlen hingaben. Den Blick auf seinen Mund gerichtet, stellte sich Vesper auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um den Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen auszugleichen; Ben wiederum umfasste ihr Gesicht und hob es sachte an, bis ihre Lippen aufeinandertrafen, sich behutsam tastend erforschten und schließlich zum ersten Kuss vereinten.

„Ben“, erklang eine scharfe Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie fuhren abrupt auseinander und fanden sich ihrem Meister gegenüber, dessen grimmige, abweisende Miene sie erröten ließ. „Ihr solltet schon längst in euren Unterkünften sein“, sprach Luke schließlich, nachdem er jeden von ihnen ausgiebig gemustert hatte. Sein Neffe war seinem Blick wie für gewöhnlich ausgewichen; Vesper hingegen hatte, ihrer Verlegenheit zum Trotz, nicht einmal geblinzelt, während sie zurückstarrte. Er signalisierte beiden mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung, dass sie nun schleunigst zur Akademie zurückkehren sollten. „Und lass‘ die Bücher nicht im Regen liegen, wenn es nicht deine eigenen sind“, setzte er nach, als Vesper das Buch mit der Macht zu sich heranzog.

„Ja, Meister“, antwortete sie kühl. Es war offenkundig, dass sie – gelinde gesagt – verstimmt war, dessen Ursache Luke zu Recht in seiner Unterbrechung ihres Kusses vermutete. Als sie an ihm vorbeiging, erschien ihm ihr Haar am Ansatz dunkler denn je, von einem zarten rötlichen Blond zu einem tiefblutigen Rot gewandelt. Nur an ihren Spitzen leuchtete es noch in der ursprünglichen goldblonden Farbe. Goldfarben, vermischt mit dunklerem Ocker, schimmerten dafür ihre Augen während des kurzen Blicks über die Schulter, den sie ihrem Meister zuwarf, zu flüchtig für die Augen einer nicht-machtsensitiven Person, aber lang genug, damit es für die geschärften Sinne eines Jedi erkennbar war. Luke war, als umfasste eine eisige Faust sein Inneres und presste seinen Brustkorb zusammen, bis er keine Luft mehr bekäme. Das alte, wohlbekannte Gefühl, einen nicht wieder gutzumachenden Fehler begangen zu haben, überkam ihn aufs Neue, und aufs Neue unterdrückte er den Drang, diesen Fehler durch einen gewaltsamen Streich seines Lichtschwertes zu beheben – noch.


	2. Das Exil

_Im Jahr 34 NSY auf Dantooine_

 

Vesper schoss abrupt hoch. Alles war still in dem kleinen Raum, der ihr Zimmer war; von draußen fiel graues Dämmerlicht, das von den beiden Monden Dantooines stammte, durch die kleinen Fenster. Keuchend setzte sie sich auf. Das leichte, kurze Wollhemd, das sie zum Schlafen trug, war am Rücken und unter den Achseln durchgeschwitzt. Ihr Herz raste, als sie sich hochkämpfte und an der schmalen Kommode abstützte, bis ihr Atem wieder tiefer und ruhiger verlief. Sie wischte ihr Gesicht am Hemd ab und setzte schon an, sich wieder ins niedrige Bett zu legen, als sie es sich anders überlegte. Sie schlüpfte in ihre halblange, beigefarbene Hose, bevor sie mit nackten Füßen in ihre ledernen Stiefel stieg und sich in den erdbraunen Poncho hüllte. Leisen Schrittes verließ sie ihr Zimmer, durchquerte die Küche, den wärmsten Ort des flachen Hauses, wo der gusseiserne Ofen noch eine laue Nachhitze abgab.

Eine kühle Brise empfing sie, als sie vor die Tür trat. Der graue Kies, der den weitläufigen Hof bedeckte, knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln, dann erzeugte die vom nächtlichen Regen aufgeweichte Erde schmatzende Geräusche, wann immer sie ihre Füße hob, als sie das Gelände verließ. In einiger Entfernung nahm sie auf der Bank Platz, die im Schutze eines großen Findlings stand. Das Holz fühlte sich feucht und aufgeschwemmt an; eine Folge der überdurchschnittlich häufigen Regenfälle in diesem Jahr, die dem Reis umso besser und den Getreidefeldern umso schlechter bekamen. Noch wehte ein erfrischender Hauch über die flache Ebene, doch die Wärme der  blassroten Sonnenscheibe, die bereits am Horizont schimmerte, verriet, dass der heutige Tag nicht weniger heiß als die vorhergegangenen werden würde. Vesper schwitzte bereits unter dem wollenen Poncho und in den warmen Stiefel, bevor sie letztere auszog. Gedankenverloren wühlte sie mit den Zehen im Schlamm, der ihren Füßen in den letzten Wochen, seit sie mit der Reisernte begonnen hatten, arg zugesetzt hat, sodass die einst so zarte, weiche Haut mittlerweile schmutzbraun verfärbt und aufgequollen war. Auch anderweitig war nicht mehr viel von Vesper Sereta, Senatorentochter der Neuen Republik, übrig geblieben, die ihren Lebensunterhalt indessen mit dem Anbau von Feldfrüchten bestritt. Ihr Äußeres hatte viel von ihrer vormals mädchenhaften Schönheit eingebüßt, während ihr Inneres, einst hell und rein, schwarz verbrannt war.

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete Vesper einige Male tief ein und aus, wobei sie zwischen den Atemzügen solange die Luft anhielt, bis ihr Herz raste, bis ihre Sinne zu schwinden drohten. So hatte sie seit jeher meditiert, so meditierte sie noch jetzt, wann immer ihre Erinnerungen, ihre Gefühle, maßlos und rasend, die matte, taube Gelassenheit bedrohten, die sie sich in den letzten beiden Jahren zu eigen gemacht hatte. Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, stellte sie fest, dass die nunmehr blutrote Sonnenscheibe über die Ruinen aufgestiegen war, die jenseits der Reisfelder lagen. Die Einwohner dieses Landstriches erzählten sich viele Legenden um diesen Ort, viele wahre und noch mehr phantastische, doch keiner außer Vesper wusste um die wahre Bedeutung, keiner, nicht einmal Sergeant Strokeman, dessen Familie sie, unwissend um ihre Identität, hier aufgenommen hatte. Als einstiger Kampfpilot der Rebellion, der sich nach dem Fall des Imperiums hier im Outer Rim niedergelassen hatte, um seinen Kindern ein friedlicheres Leben zu ermöglichen, lag er mit seiner Vermutung, es handele sich um einen alten Jedi-Außenposten, beinahe richtig. Dass es sich um eine der ältesten Jedi-Enklave, erbaut vor 4000 Jahren, handelte, konnte er schließlich kaum wissen, und genauso wenig ahnte er von der Macht, die diese Ruinen noch immer bargen.

Die Augen wieder schließend, spürte sie, wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannten, als sie die dunkle Präsenz wahrnahm, die dort im Tempel verborgen lag, die sie dort selbst verborgen hatte. Sie atmete ruhig, gleichmäßig weiter, während sie darum rang, weiterhin den Ausgleich der Macht in sich zu erhalten, weder ein Zuviel an Dunkelheit noch an Licht in sich zu versammeln. Die Monotonie dieses naturnahen Lebens, das sie hier führte, die tägliche Routine, die einschläfernd auf ihr hitziges Gemüt und betäubend auf ihre überreizten Nerven gewirkt hatte, der Kreislauf des Werdens und Vergehens in der Natur, den sie Tag für Tag aufs Neue verfolgte, hatte die dunkle Seite in ihr abgekühlt, wie ein Feuer, das man unter Sand begrub, und es der hellen Seite wieder ermöglicht, gleich einem Phönix aus der Asche aufzusteigen. Und diesen Ausgleich der Macht hatte sie, einmal erworben, in den vergangenen zwei Jahren um jeden Preis zu erhalten gesucht. Sie hatte nichts Böses getan und ebenso wenig hatte sie Gutes getan. Sie war neutral geblieben. Sie hatte nicht verletzt, zerstört, getötet, wie sie doch so einfach hätte tun können; hatte keinen erniedrigt, keinen gedemütigt, keinen als ihren willenlosen Sklaven missbraucht, wie es durch den Einsatz der Dunklen Seite ein Leichtes gewesen wäre. Sie hatte aber auch nicht geheilt, nichts aufgebaut, nichts erschaffen; hatte keinem geholfen, keinem beigestanden, keinem hatte sie eine besondere Wohltat erwiesen, wie es durch den Einsatz der Hellen Seite ebenfalls ein Leichtes gewesen wäre.

Wieder spannten sich ihre Muskeln an, die feinen Härchen auf ihrer Haut sträubten sich, als sie die finstere Präsenz wahrnahm, die nach ihr tastete, nach dem, was in ihrem Blut lag. Doch noch war sie stark. Noch war sie gewillt, ihm zu widerstehen. Einmal hatte sie ihm nachgegeben, ihm und seiner süßen Verlockung, die sich als wahr erwiesen hatte, als allzu wahr. Nur einmal. Ein zweites Mal würde es nicht geben. Niemals. Bei ihrem Leben. Das hatte sie sich damals geschworen, als sie am Tage ihrer Ankunft hier auf Dantooine seine Maske in den Ruinen des Jedi-Tempels abgelegt hatte, in der schwachen, albernen Hoffnung, die dort noch verbliebene Macht könne der Dunkelheit Einhalt gebieten.

Als die Erinnerung an diesen Tag in ihr aufstieg, war ihr, als stiege damit auch eine hämische Stimme in ihr auf, die aus ihrem Blut zu stammen schien. _Es ist Euer Schicksal_ , wisperte sie ihr zu, _und Ihr werdet es annehmen. Denn wer sein Schicksal nicht annimmt, der irrt umher und sucht eine Heimstätte und findet sie nicht und schwebt verloren im All, und während er Ängste spürt, für die es keinen Namen gibt, und ein Leben ohne Sinn und Ende führt, so wird er im wilden Wahnsinn nach dem Tode heulen_.

„Nein“, antwortete Vesper scharf. Sie hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie in eine Trance abgeglitten war.

 _Einstweilen …_ Damit zog sich die Präsenz merklich zuvor, bis sie nur noch als schwacher Schatten über den Tempel lag, ohne dem Licht der inzwischen vollständig aufgegangenen Sonne zu weichen.

„Leia?“, erklang es schließlich hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich nach der mittlerweile bekannten Stimme um. Ihre ernste Miene bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu jenem unbefangenen Lächeln, mit dem sie von Jaden begrüßt wurde. Er musste erst vor kurzem aufgestanden sein, denn sein strohblondes Haar war noch zerzaust und auf seiner Wange zog sich der Abdruck seines Kopfkissens entlang. „Schon lange wach?“, fragte er beiläufig, bis er ihren ernsten Blick bemerkte. „Wieder böse Träume?“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, entgegnete sie ohne sichtbare Regung, die Arme verschränkt.

„Du hast geschrien, im Schlaf. Heute, aber auch schon gestern Nacht.“

Vesper wandte sich ab. „Es ist nichts.“

„Leia …“, murmelte er, in Unkenntnis über ihren wahren Namen. Jeder der Familie kannte sie nur unter diesem Namen, ihren Zweitnamen, den sie ihnen damals, als sie sie in die Familie aufnahmen, genannt hatte. Es war das einzige aus ihrem früheren Leben, dass sie den Strokemans offenbart hatte.

„Es ist nichts“, wiederholte sie monoton.

Jaden fragte nicht weiter. Stattdessen berührte er ihre linke Hand, in deren weiße Haut Symbole tätowiert waren, die sich über den Rücken ihrer Finger sowie deren Gelenken dahinzogen. „Ich soll dir ausrichten, das Frühstück sei fertig“, sprach er schließlich, nachdem die sanfte Berührung ihrer Haut ohne ersichtliche Emotionen ihrerseits erfolgt war.

„Ja … wir sollten gehen.“ Damit entzog sie ihre Hand seinem Griff und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Farm.

 


	3. Die Tragödie von Darth Cruor

Die Sonne befand sich auf den Höhepunkt ihrer Bahn, als der Peeper an ihrem Handgelenk vibrierte. Mit einem Stöhnen richtete sich Vesper auf, streckte ihren schmerzenden Rücken durch, bevor sie auf den kleinen Speeder sprang und sich auf den Weg zurück zur Scheune machte, um das Mittagessen zuzubereiten. Was sie sonst mit Sorgfalt und innerer Freude über das Essen tat, erfolgte heute so geistesabwesend, dass es mehrmals nicht viel gefehlt hätte, um das Fleisch und die Reissuppe anbrennen zu lassen. Stumm richtete sie den Essenstisch für sich und die Männer her, die nacheinander eintrafen. Während sie wartete, stand sie mit verschränkten Armen da, den Blick fest auf die Transportschiffe gerichtet, die vorgestern Abend rund um den Jedi-Tempel gelandet waren. Die Sturmtruppen hatten das Areal in der Zwischenzeit weitläufig abgesperrt und heute Morgen war ein Team eingetroffen, das weniger wie Militär, sondern eher wie Wissenschaftlern aussah, mitsamt etlichen Kisten an Ausrüstung. Vesper war sich sicher, den Grund für diese Expedition zu kennen; schließlich waren die Katakomben des Jedi-Tempels von Dantooine einer der wenigen Orte der Galaxie, wo man Kyberkristalle finden konnte, die die Grundlage von Lichtschwertern waren. Aber was sollte die Erste Ordnung mit Lichtschwertern anfangen wollen?

Vesper zuckte zusammen, als eine Präsenz, die einer dunklen Flamme ähnelte, sie streifte. Sie fuhr ein zweites Mal zusammen, als Sergeant Strokeman seine schwere Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Er schenkte ihr auf ihren erschrockenen Blick hin ein beruhigend-warmes Lächeln. „Mach‘ dir keine Sorgen, Leia“, sprach er leise, „wir sind zu uninteressant, als dass sie sich lange mit uns beschäftigen.“

Sie nickte knapp, wohlwissend, dass er auf die gestrige Hausdurchsuchung mitsamt Verhör aller Familienmitglieder anspielte. Man hatte sich bereits angeschickt, zu Bett zu gehen, als lautes Pochen und Rufen sie noch einmal aufgeschreckt hatte. Ein wenig freundlicher Offizier, der die Gruppe von Sturmtrupplern anführte, hat herrisch Einlass gefordert unter der Begründung, es handele sich um eine Routinekontrolle zur Ergreifung subversiver Elemente, insbesondere jener Terroristen unter der Führung von General Leia Organa. Selbstverständlich hatte die Durchsuchung des Hauses nach untergetauchten Rebellen oder nach einer Verbindung zu ihnen kein Ergebnis zutage gebracht; angespannt wurde die Situation aber dann, als man die Personalien überprüfte. Woher sie denn käme, wenn sie nicht von Dantooine stamme, wurde sie gefragt. Von Jakku, hatte ihre Antwort gelautet. Wenn sie nun von Jakku komme, was habe sie dort gemacht? Und warum sei sie hierhergekommen? Was glaube er denn, was sie dort gemacht habe? Ums Überleben gekämpft, wie alle anderen dort auch. Was schließlich auch der Grund war, sich eine Passage hierher nach Dantooine zu buchen. Hier sei der Überlebenskampf um einiges leichter, und das Klima um einiges angenehmer.

Es war deutlich ersichtlich, dass der sie befragende Offizier Zweifel an ihren Worten hatte. Da aber das Verzeichnis aller gesuchten Rebellen weder ein ihr ähnliches Bild ausspukte noch sich eine Übereinstimmung zwischen ihren Fingerabdrücken und einer aktenkundigen Person ergab, hatte man sich damit begnügt, ihren Namen zu vermerken. Leia, so so, hatte der Offizier noch spöttisch gesagt. Das sei so ein Name, der unter den Rebellen populär war. Da haben ihre Eltern sie wohl nach dieser Organa benannt, was? Haben wohl auch dem sogenannten Widerstand angehört? Für einen Augenblick hatte Vesper an diesem Gesprächspunkt alles für verloren geglaubt; ihre Fingerspitzen hatten bereits gezuckt, als sie die Konzentrationen der Macht in ihnen spürte, um allen acht Männern das Genick zu brechen. Und wenn schon, hatte sie so kühl als möglich geantwortet. Sie jedenfalls gehöre nicht zum Widerstand. Sie wolle einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben. Sie sei nicht für die Erste Ordnung, aber habe auch nichts gegen sie. Sie wolle einfach nur neutral bleiben. Man werde sehen, lautete die undurchsichtige Erwiderung. Da sie bis jetzt aber keinen weiteren unerfreulichen Besuch von Seiten der Ersten Ordnung erhalten hatten, war davon auszugehen, dass der alte Strokeman mit seiner Annahme, dass sie letztendlich doch nicht interessant genug waren, um sich eingehender mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, Recht behalten sollte. Sie selbst hätte nichts dagegen; nicht weil sie die Konfrontation gefürchtet hätte, sondern weil sie nicht wollte, dass die Strokemans ihretwegen in den Fokus der Ersten Ordnung rückten.

„Was glaubst du, was die da suchen?“ Tacos Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er zu ihr und seinem Vater hinzutrat. Währenddessen nahm er den Feldstecher von seinem Gürtel, um mehr erkennen zu können.

„Vielleicht alte Jedi-Artefakte … Aber als ich vor ein paar Jahren das letzte Mal im Tempel war, gab es dort nichts außer Schutt und Trümmer. Das Imperium hat den Tempel seinerzeit recht gründlich zerstört, musst du wissen.“ Sein Vater nahm ihm das Fernglas aus der Hand und sah selbst hindurch.

Jaden, der in der Zwischenzeit die Reissuppe und das Fleisch vor dem Anbrennen bewahrt hatte, schloss zu ihnen auf. „Kommt ihr jetzt mal zum Essen?“, murrte er. Doch die anderen waren zu interessiert an den Vorgängen drüben am Tempel. „Was sind denn das für Gestalten?“, fragte er dann und sprach damit aus, was den anderen beim Anblick der in schwarzen Rüstungen und Gewändern gehüllten Personen durch den Kopf ging, die gerade ein Transportschiff verließen, das neben dem Kommandoposten gelandet war. Ausnahmslos jeder trug einen Helm oder eine Maske, die sie unkenntlich machte. „Sind das Sith?“, setzte er schließlich mit leiserer Stimme nach.

„Bitte“, entgegnete Taco voll mitleidigem Spott, „du bist schon wie meine Jungs, die den ganzen Quatsch glauben, den die da“, er nickte zu Vesper hinüber, „immer erzählt.“

„Es dürften die Ritter von Ren sein“, sprach der alte Sergeant nach einem Moment nachdenklichen Schweigens. Seine Söhne sahen ihn an. „Man sagt von ihnen, sie könnten die Macht wirken. Und sie sollen Lichtschwerter haben.“

„Also doch Sith.“ Jadens Erwiderung klang zögernd, fragend.

Sein Vater zuckte mit den Schultern. „So heißt es zumindest von ihrem Meister, Kylo Ren.“

Ein spöttisches Schnauben ließ sie zur Seite blicken. Dort stand Vesper, die Arme verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen, als lausche sie angestrengt. „Ein Lichtschwert führen zu können macht noch keinen Sith“, sprach sie dann mit leiser Stimme.

„Und dennoch hat er es geschafft, die Jedi auszulöschen“, erwiderte der alte Strokeman. „Es heißt sogar, er habe den letzten Meister der Jedi, diesen Luke Skywalker, getötet.“

„Unmöglich!“ Die Starre fiel augenblicklich von ihr ab. Voll Erstaunen sahen die Strokemans sie in einer emotionalen Aufregung, die an ihr noch nie zutage getreten war. Wo war nur die stets ausgeglichene und ausgleichend wirkende Leia hin?

„Nun ja“, antwortete ihr Gastvater, „so lauten zumindest die Gerüchte und Geschichten, die bis hierher in den Outer Rim dringen und von diesem Ren als den Jedi-Schlächter sprechen. Er soll auch den Sohn dieser Generalin Organa getötet haben, diesen … diesen … er hieß nicht Organa, musst du wissen, dieser-“

„Ben Solo.“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern.

„Ja, so soll er geheißen haben …“

Vesper hörte, wie der alte Strokeman weitersprach, und doch verstand sie keines seiner weiteren Worte noch die Erwiderungen seiner Söhne. Alle Geräusche, alle Eindrücke der Umgebung wurden von einem Schleier ausgelöscht, der sich um ihre Ohren und über ihre Augen legte, einem betäubenden Schleier, einem blutig roten Schleier. Sie schloss die Augen, doch das ließ jenes dumpfe Raunen in ihr noch stärker werden, das unmittelbar aus ihrem Blut zu kommen schien. Doch heute, heute leistete sie keine Gegenwehr. Heute begrüßte sie den Zorn und den Hass und das maßlose Verlangen nach dem Tod, aus denen ihre Macht resultierte, über die Maßen dunkel und über die Maßen stark. _Komm‘ mit_ , hörte sie Bens Stimme flüstern. Sie sah ihn vor sich stehen, damals in jener Nacht, als ihr altes Leben endete, und wie er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. _Vesper, bitte …_ Seine Stimme war so zittrig gewesen, flehend. Doch statt einer Antwort hatte sie ihn und ihre verbliebenen Mitschüler mit der Macht weggestoßen und war davongelaufen. Und jetzt war er tot. Snoke hatte ihn hintergangen, wie es doch so offensichtlich gewesen war, und ihn von diesem Ren töten lassen. Ihre Erinnerungen schwanden, als sie jene Präsenz der Macht wahrnahm, die sie schon zuvor gespürt hatte. Die Augen öffnend blickte über die weite Ebene zu der Gruppe schwarzer Gestalten hinüber, aus deren Mitte eine Person sowohl durch ihre Größe als auch Machtausstrahlung hervorragte. Das war er. Das musste er sein. Der Meister dieser Ritter, Kylo Ren. Sie hatte diesen Namen noch nie gehört. Es spielte auch keine Rolle. Schließlich war er so gut wie tot. Er wusste es nur noch nicht. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, verzerrten sich zu einem wilden Grinsen, als sie imaginierte, wie sie sich all seine Macht einverleiben und ihn dann schlachten würde wie ein Tier. Er sollte es bitter bereuen, Ben Solo getötet zu haben.

„Was soll denn das werden?“, rief Taco, als sie, aus ihrer Starre erwachsend, mit festen, zielgerichteten Schritten hinüber zu einem der Speederbikes ging und sich mit einem Sprung hochschwang. Seine Worte fanden keine Beachtung, was ihm möglicherweise das Leben rettete, denn Vespers Denken und Trachten kannte nur eine Richtung, ein Ziel. Und wer diesem Ziel im Wege stand, konnte keine Gnade erwarten. Wer nicht für mich ist, der ist gegen mich. So einfach war das, so radikal.

Vesper trieb den kleinen Speeder bis an die Grenze seiner Höchstleistung, ohne die Geschwindigkeit der mehr als 250 km/h bewusst zu spüren. Ihre Wahrnehmung hatte sich auf einen schmalen Tunnel verengt und wies einen Bruch mit der Wirklichkeit auf, der durch die Macht erfolgte, die sie in zunehmenden Maße durchströmte. So schien die Zeit träger zu verlaufen, die Geschehnisse schienen langsamer vonstatten zu gehen; gleichzeitig nahm sie zahllose Details wahr, die normalen Blicken und Empfindungen ansonsten verborgen blieben: Das Rauschen der Atmosphäre Dantooines und das unaufhörliche Brodeln seines Planetenkerns, das Knirschen des Gesteins der Berge am Horizont und die Brandung der Wellen des Ozeans weit dahinter, vermischt mit Stimmen des organischen Lebens, den Genuss- und Schmerzenslauten der Tierwelt, die fraß und wieder gefressen wurde, dem Freudenschrei des einen und dem Weinen des anderen auf der anderen Seite des Planeten, und schließlich über den Planeten hinaus die Bahnen der Sterne, die die Raumzeit zum Erzittern brachten, bis diese Vibration im Zentrum der Galaxie im Augenblick ihrer größten Intensität erstarb, ausgelöscht durch die unendliche Gravitation des dortigen Schwarzen Lochs. Ja, das war. Das Gefühl der Macht, das Vesper nach der langen Zeit der Abstinenz schwindeln ließ, sie betrunken machte und ihr den Verstand raubte, bis sie nur noch aus Sinnen zu bestehen schien, einem Tier gleich, in unerschütterlichen Einheit mit dem Kreislauf des Lebens und des Todes verbunden, ohne jene Grenze, die die kalte Ratio und nüchterne Reflexion zwischen der Welt und dem Individuum zog. _Es gibt keinen Frieden, nur Leidenschaft_ , sprach sie, sprach ihr Geist, sprach der Dämon ihres Blutes.

Die beiden Sturmtruppler wandten sich herum, als der kleine Speeder in einigen Metern Entfernung stoppte. Halb abschätzig, halb belustigt musterten sie das Farmermädchen mit seinem knappen Top und den kurzen Hosen, das von ihm absprang und unbeirrt, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, auf den Tempel zuschritt. „Hey du“, wurde sie angesprochen. „sieh‘ zu, dass du wie-“ Eine knappe, energische Bewegung ihrer Hand und beide flogen mehrere Meter weit durch die Luft, bis sie, ohne sich abfangen zu können, auf den Gesteinsruinen aufschlugen, die den Tempel umgaben.

Ihre Schreie erregten die Aufmerksamkeit des restlichen Trupps und ihres kommandierenden Offiziers. „Was geht hier vor?“, brüllte er. Einen Untergebenen zur Seite stoßend marschierte er mit zackigen Schritten Vesper entgegen. „Du, Mädchen“, begann er, nur um sich einen Augenblick später an die Kehle zu fassen, als er in die Luft gehoben wurde. Er keuchte auf, noch im Bestreben, seinen Soldaten den Angriff zu befehlen, als ihm der Kopf nach hinten gedrückt wurde und sein Genick unter einem lauten Knacken brach. Der abscheulich anzuhörende Laut ließ sie auflachen, wild und frei. Dieses Lachen war das Requiem für ihre Gelassenheit, der Kardinaltugend der Jedi, in der sie sich in den letzten Jahren geübt und die nun unter dem Ansturm der maßlosen Leidenschaft, die in ihrem Blut lag, binnen weniger Augenblicke vertilgt wurde.

Das nun ausbrechende Chaos, Schreie, gebrüllte Befehle und Blaster-Schüsse, drangen auch bis in den Tempel vor, wo sie Armitage Hux von seinem Pad aufblicken ließen. Was beim Imperium ging da draußen vor sich? Hatte die Aufklärungseinheit nicht erst gestern gemeldet, dass dieser Landstrich frei von Rebellen war? Entsprechend niedrig hatte man daraufhin das Sicherheitsprotokoll angesetzt; von Seiten der wenigen Farmer, die hier auf diesem kleinen Planeten im Outer Rim ein karges Leben führten, war schließlich keine bedeutsame Gegenwehr zu erwarten. Dementsprechend hatte es so ausgesehen, als dass diese Mission die einfachste und ruhigste seit langem sein würde. Und natürlich war dies zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. So hatte sich das Ziel ihrer Mission als unerfüllbar entpuppt, denn die Archive dieser alten Jedi-Enklave, in denen man die Hyperraumrouten zu anderen möglichen Jedi-Fluchtorten vermutet hatte, waren seit langem vollständig zerstört. Wieder keinen Schritt weiter auf der Suche nach Luke Skywalker. Das zu erfahren würde dem Obersten Anführer gewiss nicht behagen und Ren … Hux schloss entnervt die Augen und atmete tief durch. Wahrscheinlich würde wieder ein Teil der Schiffsausstattung der _Finalizer_ seinem Wutausbruch zum Opfer fallen. Dieser dumme Junge, dieser verzogene Bengel, schimpfte er in sich hinein, voll unterschwelligem Zorn darüber, jemanden zugeteilt zu sein, dessen Selbstbeherrschung und Frusttoleranz geringer ausgeprägt waren als bei jedem Kind. Hoffentlich wäre wenigstens jenes von einigem Interesse sein, das sie anstatt der Hyperraumrouten gefunden hatten. So waren sie in den Katakomben auf ein Stase-Feld gestoßen, in dem mehrere Gegenstände eingeschlossen waren: Ein Buch, das offenkundig sehr alt war; ein Lichtschwert, in dessen Griff gut sichtbar ein blutroter Kristall eingelassen war; und dazwischen eine weiße Maske, die an einem Totenschädel gemahnte. Als Hux das erste Mal an das Stase-Feld herangetreten war, hatte er einen Moment lang gedacht, ein Raunen sei ihm aus der Maske entgegengedrungen. Doch an so einem Unfug glaubte er schließlich nicht, und so hatte er das Pionierteam angewiesen, die Stase zu deaktivieren. Das war gestern Nachmittag gewesen, und seitdem hatten weder die Pioniere noch die Ingenieure, die zur Stammbesatzung der _Finalizer_ gehörten, auch nur irgendeinen Fortschritt erzielt. Es war zum Haareraufen! Als habe er auch nichts Besseres zu tun, als seine Zeit auf diesem abgeschiedenen Planeten im Outer Rim zu vertrödeln!

Gerade, als er noch Kontakt mit seinem Kommunikationsoffizier auf der _Finalizer_ aufnahm, um ihm den Abbruch der Mission mitzuteilen, drang dieser Lärm von draußen in den Tempel, der eindeutig von einem Gefecht herrührte. Der General übergab das Pad einem Sturmtruppler und marschierte mit zügigen Schritten die Treppen empor zur Haupthalle des Tempels. Noch immer glaubte er, es könne sich nur ein mögliches Scharmützel mit Rebellen zu handeln, die sich entweder in der Nähe aufgehalten oder ihnen aber gefolgt waren, um den Tempel vor ihnen zu beschützen. Als er aber unter das Vordach trat, konnte er nicht glauben, was er sah: Ihm den Rücken zugewandt stand dort eine junge Frau auf den Stufen, ein halbes Mädchen, ärmlich gekleidet, die Beine und Füße mit Schlamm bedeckt. Sie hatte ihre linke Hand ausgestreckt, in deren helle Haut schwarze Runen eintätowiert waren, und hielt damit die Blaster-Schüsse auf, die seine Männer, die hinter den Ruinen in Deckung gegangen waren, auf sie schossen. Hux hatte bisher nur eine Person gesehen, die dazu in der Lage war, nämlich Kylo Ren selbst. Nicht einmal seine Ritter verfügten über diese Fähigkeit. Und nun stand dort dieses Mädchen und wehrte die Geschosse mit Handbewegungen ab, die so autoritär wie elegant waren, als entsprängen sie großem Können und einem noch größeren Ego.

Aus seiner Starre aufschreckend griff der General nach dem Holster an seinem Gürtel, um seine eigene Blaster-Pistole zu ziehen. „Im Namen der Ersten Ordnung“, begann er, während er die Mündung der Waffe gegen ihren Hinterkopf drückte, „befehle ich Ihnen, augenblicklich jede Gegenwehr zu unterlassen und sich zu ergeben!“

Eine leichte Drehung ihres Kopfes signalisierte ihm, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte. Doch statt ihre Linke sinken zu lassen, begann sie zu lachen, erst leise, dann immer lauter, und in diesem Zug wurde ihr Lachen umso dunkler, bis man glaubte, es könne nicht dem Mund eines Menschen entspringen. „Du glaubst, mir befehlen zu können?“, erklang schließlich ihre Stimme.

Hux drückte die Mündung des Blasters fester gegen ihren Kopf, tiefer in ihr Haar, das blutig rot war, bereit, den Abzug zu drücken. Plötzlich wurde sein Arm zur Seite gedrückt, entgegen jeder natürlichen Position verdreht, bis die Speiche brach und das umgebende Fleisch durchbohrte. Der Schmerz war so intensiv, dass er wie gelähmt in die Knie sank und nicht mehr als ein Ächzen über die Lippen brachte. Augenblicklich begann das Blut, das aus der Wunde des offenen Bruchs austrat, den rechten Ärmel seiner Uniform zu durchtränken. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, als er die Hand auf seinen Arm presste, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Währenddessen hatte das Mädchen sich herumgewandt und sah auf ihn herab, der zu ihren Füßen kniete. Das beklemmende Gefühl der Angst durchströmte Hux, der keine vergleichbare Situation je erlebt hatte, weder mit Snoke noch mit Kylo Ren, als er ihr ins Gesicht sah, das man nun kaum mehr als menschlich bezeichnen konnte. Schwarzes Blut schien durch ihre Adern zu fließen, die deutlich sichtbar unter der fahlweißen Haut hervortraten, und über ihre Wangen, aber insbesondere um ihre Augenhöhlen ein verschlungenes Muster bildeten. Doch am bemerkenswertesten waren ihre Augen selbst, die in einer dunkelgelben Farbe strahlten, bis diese am Rand der Iris in ein tiefes Rot überging. „Was nun, du kleiner Mann?“, wisperte sie mit einem wilden Grinsen. Hux, dem in diesem Augenblick klar wurde, dass der Tag seines Ablebens offenbar sehr viel eher gekommen war, als er je gedacht hätte, straffte den Rücken. Immerhin war er General der Ersten Ordnung, von Kindesbeinen an zum Soldaten erzogen, und wie ein Soldat würde er auch sterben, ehrenvoll, ohne Betteln oder Flehen um Gnade. Doch dann schritt sie einfach an ihm vorbei und verschwand im Tempel.

So schnell er vermochte, rappelte er sich hoch und lief strauchelnd die breite Treppe hinunter. Hinter sich hörte er die Schreie der im Tempel verbliebenen Sturmtruppen und Ingenieure, doch hielt nicht inne. Seine Männer kamen aus ihren Deckungen hinter den Ruinen hervor. „Sir“, begann der ranghöchste Sturmtruppler, während er vor ihm salutierte.

Doch Hux schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Sofortiger Rückzug zum Gefechtsstand, Corporal“, zischte er, die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammengebissen. Die Truppen sammelten sich zum taktischen Abzug, während er das Transport-Shuttle bestieg, das ihn zurück zum Kommandoposten brachte, der in einiger Entfernung auf einem kleinen Hügel errichtet worden war.

„Sir“, fing auch sogleich Lieutenant Mitaka an, kaum dass er auf der Plattform angekommen war. „Sir, wir konnten das angreifende Subjekt noch nicht identifizieren, aber es scheint …“, der junge Offizier warf einen flüchtigen Blick zur Seite, auf die vermummte Gestalt Kylo Rens, der still und mit verschränkten Armen zum Tempel hinüberstarrte, „es scheint machtsensitiv zu sein.“

Der General war währenddessen auf einen Sitz gesunken, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um die durch den Schmerz verursachte Übelkeit niederzuringen. „Rufen Sie gefälligst die _Finalizer_ und fordern Sie Verstärkung an! Und schicken Sie nach meiner Leibgarde!“, herrschte er dann Mitaka an, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gedreht, damit der Medi-Droide, der ihn umschwirrte, ein Sedativ injizieren konnte, bevor er sich seines Arms annahm.

Der junge Lieutenant beeilte, seinem Befehl nachzukommen, und vermied es dann tunlichst, durch Wort oder Tat die weitere Aufmerksamkeit des Generals auf sich zu ziehen. Doch diesbezüglich war seine Sorge überflüssig, da Hux‘ zorniger Blick unentwegt auf Ren ruhte, der noch immer auf den Tempel fokussiert war, so stumm und starr, als lausche er auf etwas.

Unterdessen war Vesper in den Katakomben angelangt. Mit Schritten, leicht und elegant wie Tanzbewegungen, lief sie zwischen den Leichen der Soldaten und Ingenieure hindurch zum Stase-Feld, das zu pulsieren begann, je näher sie ihm kam. Als sie schließlich die Hand ausstreckte, blitzte die Stase auf und verlosch. Das leise, verzerrte Wispern, das den Raum wie eine Brise durchweht hatte, wurde nunmehr zur einer klaren und durch und durch finsteren Stimme, die aus großer Entfernung zu ihr sprach, mit Worten, deren Bedeutung seit tausenden von Jahren nur dunklen Machtnutzern bekannt war.

Als sie vor der Maske, dem Ursprungsort der Stimme, auf die Knie sank, zeugte ihr Gesichtsausdruck, zuvor durch ein sadistisches Grinsen entstellt, nun von einer entrückten Trance, einer Ekstase, einem heiligen Wahnsinn, der ihre Augen gelb strahlen ließ. „Meister“, wisperte sie, „Meister, ich flehe Euch an, zeigt sie mir … zeigt mir noch einmal die wahre Macht der Dunklen Seite … und ich werde Euch viele Leben darbringen, ich werde sie für Euch schlachten, damit ihr Euren Hunger stillen könnt.“

Ein Moment der absoluten Stille setzte ein, dann brach die finstre Stimme in ein leises Lachen aus. _Und so kann doch niemand entgegen seiner Bestimmung handeln …_

_Für den Augenblick, Meister._

_Für jetzt und für immer, meine Schülerin._

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang ließ sie die Hand, die sie nach der Maske ausgestreckt hatte, sinken; den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang tauchte das Bild des Nichts vor ihren Augen auf, das immer hungrig, nie gesättigt alles Leben verschlang, bis die Galaxie ein Ort toter, unbewohnter Planeten war. Doch dann sah sie wieder Bens Gesicht vor ihren Augen, und die Verzweiflung in seinen Zügen, als er ihr die Hand hinstreckte und sie über ihre mentale Verbindung anflehte, ihn zu Snoke zu begleiten, gefolgt von einem anderen Bild, das nicht ihrer Erinnerung, sondern ihrer Vorstellung entsprang. Dort sah ihn liegen, ihren Ben, niedergestreckt zu Füßen dieses Kylo Rens. Dieses Bild brannte sich in ihren Gedanken fest, nahm ihren ganzen Verstand gefangen, bis sie glaubte, ihr Hass auf diesen Mann müsse sie zerreißen. So streckte sie die Hand aus, um die Maske ihres Meisters mit der Macht zu ergreifen und sich über das Gesicht zu legen.

Das Gefühl unendlicher Gravität, die sie auf den Boden zu zerquetschen schien, erfasste sie in jenen Moment, als die Maske ihre Haut berührte, gefolgt vom Gefühl unendlicher Leere in ihr und einem Hunger, einem so furchtbaren Hunger, dass sie sich selbst hätte verschlingen wollen. Stattdessen zog sie das Lichtschwert, das neben der Maske in der Stase eingeschlossen gewesen war, zu sich heran. Der Griff fühlte sich vertraut in ihrer Hand an; der rote, synthetische Kristall begann zu glühen, als er in ihr den Erben seines ursprünglichen Besitzers erkannte. Abrupt wandte sie sich ab und erklomm die schmalen, schartigen Stufen empor zum Hauptraum des Tempels. Als sie hinaus unter das Vordach schritt, wurde sie sogleich von etlichen Salven Blaster-Schüsse empfangen, die sie wie zuvor abwehrte. Nur dieses Mal schien es ihr weder Mühe noch Konzentration zu kosten, es war … langweilig. Ihr Blick richtete sich über die in den Ruinen verschanzten Sturmtruppen hinweg zum Kommandoposten, wo sie jene dunkle Flamme verortete, als die sie Kylo Rens Präsenz wahrnahm. Und sie lachte in sich hinein.

„Sir“, sprach der ranghöchste Todestruppler über Funk zu Hux, „das anzugreifende Subjekt ist nunmehr in Reichweite, doch mit konventioneller Munition nicht zu verwunden.“

„Dann rücken Sie vor und verwickeln Sie sie in den Nahkampf“, antwortete der General. „Betäuben Sie sie, wenn möglich“, dabei warf er Ren, der ihm die Nichttötung dieses Mädchens angeordnet hatte, einen weiteren wütenden Blick zu, „aber töten Sie sie, sofern es notwendig ist.“

Der Soldat bestätigte den Befehl und gab den anderen vier Todestruppler, die wie er zu Hux‘ persönlicher Garde gehörten, die Anweisung, ihre Staffeln von verschiedenen Seiten zum Tempel zu führen, damit die Sturmtruppen ihnen Feuerschutz gäben, während sie den noch unidentifizierten Feind mit ihren Vibro-Klingen attackierten. Doch der Plan sollte sich als hinfällig erweisen. So rückte zwar die gesamte Schwadron korrekt wie nach dem Militärhandbuch vor, und nicht nur die Todestruppler, sondern auch Hux, der die Geschehnisse vom Kommandoposten aus beobachtete, wähnte sich beinahe am Ziel, als sie bis zur Treppe vorgestoßen waren, an deren Spitze Vesper stand, umgeben von tödlicher Ruhe. Sie war als solche nicht mehr zu erkennen, denn ihr Gesicht, mit Ausnahme ihrer glühenden Augen, war unter der Maske ihres Meisters verborgen; zudem war sie gänzlich in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, der aber weniger aus Stoff als vielmehr aus wabernden Schatten zu bestehen schien, die sich um ihren Körper gelegt hatten. Und so, obwohl sie von Kopf bis Fuß verhüllt war, zeigte sie sich ihnen ihre wahre Natur.

Als nun die fünf Todestruppler ihre Vibro-Schwerter zückten, während ihre Sturmtruppen die Blaster-Gewehre anlegten, hob Vesper die linke Hand, die Handfläche gen Himmel gerichtet. Alles war still, nichts schien zu geschehen. Hux, der sich einen Feldstecher genommen hatte, um verfolgen zu können, weshalb seine Männer, anstatt anzugreifen, wie erstarrt dastanden, zuckte zusammen, als sämtliche Soldaten, mehr als hundert Mann, plötzlich in die Luft gehoben wurden. Dort hingen sie wie am Galgen, während sie ihre Waffen fallen ließen und stattdessen an ihre Kehlen griffen, als befände sich dort ein Strick, den man lockern könnte. Ihr Winden gegen den unsichtbaren Griff wurde zunehmend verzweifelter, ihre Beine begannen unkontrolliert zu zucken und zu strampeln, als sie durch die Macht stranguliert wurden. „Sir“, stieß Lieutenant Mitaka aus. Er starrte seinen kommandierenden General hilflos an, machte einige Handbewegungen, als wüsste er nicht, was nun zu tun sei. Dabei wusste es Hux genauso wenig. Es war keine Situation, auf die man ihn jemals in seiner Ausbildung vorbereitet hatte.

„Halten Sie Ihre restlichen Männer zurück, General“, sprach Ren schließlich. Sein gänzlich geschlossener Helm machte es unmöglich zu erkennen, wie er auf diesen so unerwarteten wie uneinschätzbaren Gegner reagierte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, auf Hux, der keinen Widerspruch einlegte, dann gab er seinen sechs Rittern das Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Während die Gruppe vom Transport-Shuttle zum Tempel geflogen wurde, erstarben nach und nach alle Bewegungen der in der Luft schwebenden Sturmtruppen, bevor sie, einer nach dem anderen, um Himmel fielen wie reifes Obst von den Bäumen.

Vesper, deren Züge noch ein arrogantes Lächeln geziert hatte, begann breit zu grinsen, als sie das Shuttle nahen sah. Das Gefühl ihrer Präsenzen, wie sie nur machtsensitive Wesen hatten, verstärkte sich zunehmend, als die schwarzgewandten Krieger die breite Straße zum Tempel hochschritten. Sie war geduldig, lauernd wie eine Spinne in ihrem Netz, bis sie den Vorplatz erreicht hatten. Ihr entging nicht, wie die Ritter bereits nach ihren Lichtschwertern griffen. Ihr Meister hingegen schritt aus der Gruppe hervor, ihr entgegen. Sein Gang war selbstsicher und zeigte nicht das Zögern seiner Männer, mit dem sie ihm folgen. Er hatte Mut, das musste sie ihm lassen. Ihm konnte ihre eigene Machtpräsenz schließlich unmöglich entgangen sein. Er musste doch ermessen können, wie viel stärker sie war. Wirklich mutig. Oder einfach nur dumm. Vesper lachte kurz auf, dann ging sie die Stufen hinunter. So sehr sie danach lechzte, ihm das Leben zu nehmen, so gespannt war sie auf ihn, denn seine Präsenz, eine flackernde, dunkle Flamme schien ihr nicht unvertraut zu sein.

Einige Schritte vor ihr blieb er stehen und zog die Kapuze herunter. Neugierig musterte sie seinen Helm, während er sich demonstrativ umsah und die zahlreichen Leichen der Sturmtruppler, die quer verteilt über den Vorplatz lagen, musterte. „Ich befürchte, Ihr habt dem General den Tag verdorben“, sprach er dann. Der Spott in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar, als er mit dem Fuß einen toten Todestruppler anstupste. „Dabei gibt er doch so viel auf die elitäre Ausbildung seiner Truppen.“

Vesper lachte erneut auf. Er hatte also nicht nur Mut, sondern auch einen Sinn für Humor. „Ich bin untröstlich“, antwortete sie. Ihre gelben Augen funkelten mit Hohn.

„Gewiss seid Ihr das.“ Er betrachtete sie dann von Kopf bis Fuß, während er sie mit langsamen Schritten umrundete. Vesper ließ sich dadurch nicht irritieren. „Eure Fähigkeiten sind … beeindruckend“, sagte er schließlich und ganz ohne Ironie.

„Von Euren hat man hingegen noch nicht viel gesehen, Meister von Ren“, entgegnete sie.

„Nun, da Ihr wisst, wer ich bin, solltet auch Ihr Euch zu erkennen geben“, konterte er.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Mein Name ist unerheblich“, gab sie nach einem Augenblick zurück. „Man hat mir schon so viele gegeben, sodass es letztlich keine Rolle mehr spielt, unter welchem ich auftrete.“ Ihre Worte veranlassten ihn seltsamerweise zum leichten Nicken. „Ihr müsst nur dies wissen: Dass ich gekommen bin, um Euch zu töten.“

„Das sind große Worte …“

„Groß wie meine Beweggründe gerechtfertigt sind. Ihr nahmt mir jemanden, den ich … liebte.“ Das letzte Wort schnitt ihr tief ins Herz.

Der Meister von Ren reagierte mit einem belustigten Schnauben. „Ich nahm viele Leben … zu viele, um mich an alle zu erinnern.“

„Ich bezweifle, dass Ihr ihn vergessen habt.“ Als sie nicht weitersprach, signalisierte er ihr mit einer Handbewegung, fortzufahren. „Ich spreche von Ben Solo.“ Nun hatte Vesper mit vielem gerechnet, am meisten mit einem höhnischen Lachen seinerseits. Stattdessen ließ er den Kopf sinken, während seine Ritter erst sich, dann ihm Blicke zuwarfen. Diese so unerwarteten Reaktionen verwirrten sie bis zu jenen Maß, dass sie gar ihr Lichtschwert, das sie schon zum Entzünden bereit in der Hand hielt, sinken ließ. „Das habt Ihr doch, nicht wahr? Ihr habt ihn getötet, den Sohn von Han Solo und Leia Organa.“

„Das habe ich“, antwortete er nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns. „Er war ein schwacher und törichter Junge … zu weich und zu verträumt für diese Welt. Es war ein Gnadentod.“ Er hatte den Blick noch immer gesenkt, als sei er in Gedanken verloren. In Vesper hingegen, deren Rage in den letzten Minuten abgeklungen war, entbrannte von neuem der wilde Hass auf diesen Mann; ihre Augen, die in der Zwischenzeit ihre ursprünglich blaue Farbe wiedererlangt hatten, glühten nunmehr rotgelb auf. Da sah er abrupt auf. „Wer seid Ihr wirklich, dass Ihr für Ben Solo Rache nehmen wollt?“, fragte er. Selbst der Stimmenverzerrer seines Helmes konnte die Anspannung nicht überdecken, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Doch Vesper, für die es wahrlich nichts mehr zu sagen gab, entzündete ihr Lichtschwert. Summend leuchtete die rote Klinge auf. „Keine Sorge“, wisperte sie. „Bevor es mit Euch zu Ende geht, werde ich mich zu erkennen geben … Ich werde Euch in die Augen schauen, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, und mich meines Triumphes erfreuen, bevor ich Eurer unbedeutendes Leben vertilgen werde.“

Die Ritter zogen augenblicklich ihre Lichtschwerter, deren Klingen grün und blau leuchteten. Dass es Jedi-Schwerter sein mussten, wurde Vesper, die einzig auf Ren fokussiert war, nicht gewahr. Beide starrten einander an, als könnten ihre Blicke die Maske des jeweils anderen durchdringen. Sie spürte das Tasten seiner Präsenz nach ihr, den Versuch, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Zum Schein ließ sie ihn ein Stück weit in ihren Geist eintauchen; dann, als er durch die Flut an Bildern, die sie ihm schickte, entsprechend verwirrt war, verpasste sie ihm einen mentalen Schlag, der so heftig war, dass er einige Schritte zurücktaumelte. Mit Mühe hielt er sich auf den Beinen, während sie einmal mehr zu lachen begann. Dann, voll Zorn über ihren so starken Widerstand, signalisierte er seinen Ritter, sie anzugreifen.

Es mochte rund zwei Jahre her sein, dass Vesper ihr letztes Gefecht gekämpft, und es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, ungeachtet der Vorteile, die sie gehabt hatte. Damals war ihr Kontrahent ihr ebenbürtig gewesen. Die Kontrahenten, die ihr jetzt und heute gegenüberstanden, waren es keineswegs. Einige Schläge, verstärkt durch ihre Macht-Rage, und der erste der Ritter sank in die Knie, durchbohrt von ihrer roten Klinge. Während die übrigen instinktiv zurückwichen, streckte sie die linke Hand aus. Vespers Kopf fiel nach hinten, ein entrücktes Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie ihrem Gegenüber die Lebenskraft und insbesondere die ihm eigene Macht entzog. Der entsetzliche Hunger in ihr verschwand für einen Augenblick, nur um im nächsten umso stärker zurückzukehren. _Mehr_ , befahl ihr der Geist, der in der Maske hauste.

 _Ja, Meister_ , antwortete Vesper in Gedanken. Sie zitterte, taumelnd unter der Fülle der Macht, die durch ihren Körper pulsierte. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, schien sie die Angst in den Präsenzen der Ritter förmlich wittern zu können. Und es erfüllte sie mit wilder, unbändiger Freude, die sich zur Raserei steigerte, als zum Angriff überging. Ihre Bewegungen, mit denen sie die Schwertstriche ausführte, waren schnell und wirbelnd wie ein Tanz, so elegant wie tödlich. Dem zweiten Ritter schlug sie den Waffenarm ab, dem dritten trieb sie ihr Lichtschwert schräg durch die Schulter bis zum Herzen, bevor sie beide ihrer Macht beraubte. Die verbliebenen drei gingen auf Abstand, als sie scheinbar ohne Kontrolle über sich hin- und herwankte, als sei sie betrunken. Und sie war auch betrunken, trunken von enormen Steigerung ihrer Macht, die sie durch die Einverleibung der Leben gewonnen hatte, und zugleich schier dem Wahnsinn nahe vor Hunger nach mehr. Also stürmte sie los, schleuderte einen Ritter mit der Macht beiseite, um beide anderen in einen schnellen, brutalen Kampf zu verwickeln. Dem einen schnitt sie die Finger der rechte Hand ab, indem sie ihr Schwert an seinem bis zum Griff hinabgleiten ließ, bevor sie ihre Klinge quer über seine Körpermitte zog und ihn aufschlitzte; den anderen schlug sie erst eine tiefe Wunde am Bein und schließlich, als er in die Knie sank, den Kopf ab. Als nun der letzte der Ritter hinter ihrem Rücken auf sie zustürmte, bereits zum Sprung ansetzend, wandte sie sich schnell wie eine angreifende Schlange um, die linke Hand erhoben. Ihr Gegner erstarrte inmitten der Luft, zitternd, zuckend, bevor er einen entsetzliches Laut ausstieß, ein Heulen, ein Schreien, ein Wimmern. Er ließ sein Lichtschwert fallen, als er hilflos über seinen Brustkorb tastete, in welchem ihm das Herz zerquetscht wurde. Wie ein Stück Müll wurde sein Leichnam dann von Vesper davongeschleudert, sobald sie mit ihm fertig war. Eine bleischwere Stille trat ein, als sie sich zum Anführer der Ritter herumwandte. Er war nicht eingeschritten, als sie seine Männer abgeschlachtet hatte. War er wirklich so feige oder einfach nur kaltblütig? Sie würde es gleich herausfinden. „Jetzt sind nur noch wir beide übrig …“ Obwohl sie leise sprach, durchdrang ihre Stimme die tiefe Ruhe, die sich über den Schauplatz des Gefechts gelegt hatte. „Spürt Ihr schon die Angst vor dem nahenden Tod, Meister von Ren?“, spottet sie. Demonstrativ, übermütig ließ sie ihr Lichtschwert kreisen.

„Euer Sieg hat Euch hochmütig werden lassen“, zischte er. „Meine Ritter verfügten bei weitem nicht über meine Fähigkeiten.“ Damit zog auch er endlich sein Lichtschwert, dessen Klinge tiefblau strahlte.

Das Zittern in seiner Stimme, der blinde Zorn, der darin mitschwang, befriedigte Vesper zutiefst. „Dann hoffe ich, dass wenigstens Ihr eine Herausforderung darstellen werdet …“ Mit einer durch und durch hämischen Bewegung ihrer Hand winkte sie ihn heran, und wie erwartet ließ er sich davon soweit provozieren, um zum Angriff überzugehen. Sie packte ihr Lichtschwert mit beiden Händen; bereit, seiner Attacke auszuweichen, was sie viel weniger Kraft kostete, als wenn sie sie kontern würde, und, kaum dass sie beiseite gesprungen war, einen gezielten Schlag nach seinen Beinen ausführte. Doch schneller als sie angenommen hatte, war er herumgefahren und hatte es geschafft, ihren Angriff abzublocken. Vesper, deren Machttrunkenheit sich negativ auf ihr rationales Denken auswirkte, war so erstaunt, dass sie es versäumte, ihrer ersten Attacke sogleich eine Fortsetzung folgen zu lassen. Ren nutzte die Gelegenheiten, seinen Konterschlag mit einer Serie weiterer offensiver Schläge fortzusetzen, die allesamt nur unter großem Kraftaufwand abzuwehren waren. Sie behalf sich damit, ihm in einem kurzen Augenblick, als er das Schwert zur Seite neigte, einen Machtstoß zu versetzen und ging sofort zu einem Sturmangriff über, bei dem sie konstant zwischen Schlägen der Vorder- und Rückhand wechselte, wodurch der Effekt entstand, von beiden Seiten zugleich angegriffen zu werden. Er schlug sich gut, zugegebenermaßen; doch es war offenkundig, dass er ihren Angriff falsch einschätzte. Er verwandte viel zu viel Kraft für die Abwehr ihrer Schläge, dabei ging es ihr zu keinem Zeitpunkt darum, ihn zu verletzen, sondern darum, ihn so weit zu ermüden, um seine Deckung zu durchbrechen. Schließlich setzte sie, nachdem er bereits einige Schritte zurückgewichen war, zu einem Sprungangriff an, bei dem sie durch die Macht geleitet hoch in die Luft aufstieg. Er hatte eine Verteidigungsstellung eingenommen, bei der er sein Schwert mit beiden Händen hielt, um sie zu blocken. Sie hatte ihre Waffe ebenfalls mit beiden Händen umschlossen und zielte punktgenau auf den Ansatz seiner Lichtklinge. Dabei schloss sie die Augen und gab sie ganz dem Rausch der Macht hin. _Es gibt keinen Frieden, nur Leidenschaft_ , rezipierte sie in Gedanken. _Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. Die Macht wird mich befreien._ Im Schlag, den sie schließlich ausführte, sammelte sie all ihre Wut, all ihren Zorn, ihren Hass, und das brennende Verlangen nach Rache. Und als beide Lichtschwerter aufeinandertrafen, geschah etwas, womit Ren keineswegs gerechnet hatte: Eine Schockwelle fuhr durch sein Schwert, die blaue Klinge flackerte auf und erlosch letztendlich. Die Wucht ihrer Attacke hatte ihn darüber hinaus ins Straucheln gebracht. Zwar schaffte er es, das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen, doch als er sein Lichtschwert erneut entzünden wollte, geschah nichts. Was hätte Vesper dafür gegeben, in diesem Augenblick den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sehen zu können, wenn ihm klarwerden musste, dass sie den Kyberkristall seines Schwertes zerschmettert hatte. Nun sollte er ihre ganze Macht kennenlernen.

Als er von seiner Waffe aufsah, streckte sie ihre linke Hand wie eine Kralle aus, alle dunkle Macht in ihr kanalisierend, bevor sie einen gewaltigen Machtblitz auf ihn abschoss. Ohne sein Lichtschwert blieb ihm keine Möglichkeit, ihn abzuwehren, und so wurde sein ganzer Körper gelähmt, als der Blitz ihn durchfuhr, und schließlich in die Luft gehoben und davongeschleudert. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit erfüllte sie dabei, und steigerte sich noch mit jedem Schritt, mit dem sie dann auf ihn zuging. Dampf stieg von ihm auf, der von der Hitze des Machtblitzes resultierte, und der Geruch von verbrannter Kleidung, von verbranntem Fleisch. Sie steckte ihr eigenes Lichtschwert weg, bevor sie sich über ihn beugte. „Das ist Euer Ende …“, wisperte sie. Währenddessen fuhren ihre Finger die Konturen seines Helmes nach. Seine bebende Machtpräsenz verriet deutlich, wie stark sie ihn geschwächt, welche Schmerzen sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Sie ließ ihre Hand tiefer gleiten, auf die Höhe seines Herzens, dessen Schlag wild, panisch war. Ihre Hand zu einer Faust ballend, stöhnte er leise auf, als sie mit der Macht sein Herz zusammenpresste. Vesper lachte in sich hinein, dann lockerte sie den Griff, nur um nach einigen Sekunden wieder zuzudrücken.

 _Lasst die Kindereien und tötet ihn endlich_ , befahl die Stimme aus der Maske. Die Gier und der Hunger in ihr ließen sie umso aggressiver klingen.

 _Ja, Meister_. Damit gab nur noch eine Sache zu erledigen. Sie wollte ihm im Augenblick seines Todes in die Augen blicken, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, ohne seinen Helm und ihre Maske. So tastete Vesper am unteren Rand entlang, bis sie zu beiden Seiten unter dem Kiefer einen Mechanismus fand, der die Partie, die Nase und Mund bedeckte, hochfahren ließ, damit der Helm abgenommen werden konnte, was sie, innerlich mit wiedererwachter Neugierde, ohne Zögern tat.

Ein menschliches Gesicht kam zum Vorschein, das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, bleich wie der Tod und feucht von Schweiß, genau wie seine dunklen Locken, die förmlich auf seiner Stirn klebten. Seine tiefbraunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine Lippen, für einen Mann so ungewöhnlich voll und rot, bebten wie die eines weinenden Kindes. In Vesper erlosch jedes Gefühl, jeder Gedanke starb in ihr ab, als sie in dieses Gesicht blickte. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war ein heißer Fiebertraum, eine wilde Vorstellung ihres überhitzten Geistes, nicht mehr. Oder eine Täuschung seinerseits, äußerst perfide und zutiefst grausam, indem er sich das Aussehen jener Person gab, deren Tod sie doch hatte rächen wollen. Dass sie diese Möglichkeit aber nicht ernsthaft in Betracht zog, verrieten ihre zittrigen Hände, mit denen sie über sein Gesicht strich. „Ben …“, stieß sie schließlich aus. „Ben …“ Sie war sich nicht bewusst, dass ihre Stimme, zuvor rau und kehlig und mit einem Ton, der nicht aus einem menschlichen Mund kommen konnte, wieder ihren ursprünglichen Klang wiedererlangt hatte. Ebenso war das gelbe Glühen ihrer Augen vollständig erloschen und hatten einem getrübten Blau Platz gemacht.

 _Darth Electa_ , sprach die Stimme aus der Maske mit solcher Autorität, dass sie sogleich einen physischen Schmerz empfand. _Tötet ihn. Augenblicklich!_

_Ich kann nicht._

Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, als der Geist ihres Meisters in sie eindrang. Sie glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, als ihr Brustkorb durch eine schier unendliche Kraft langsam komprimiert wurde. _Ich verlieh Euch Macht und im Gegenzug verspracht Ihr mir Lebenskraft. Nun gebt sie mir, oder ich werde mich an Eurer laben_. Statt einer Antwort packte sie die Maske zu beiden Seiten und versuchte, sie sich vom Gesicht zu ziehen. Sein hämisches Lachen hallte in ihren Ohren wider. _Euer Widerstand beweist ein ums andere Mal, wie töricht Ihr seid._

Vesper stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, als der Geist sie übermannte, ihren Körper wie eine Hülle in Besitz nahm. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo sie war noch was sie hier überhaupt tat, und letztendlich war ihr, als wüsste sie gar nichts mehr, als sei alles Wissen um ihre Person ausgelöscht, als würde sie selbst durch die Macht vertilgt werden. Im Wahn, die Maske abzureißen, zog sie mit aller verbliebenen Kraft an ihren Rändern, und tatsächlich begannen diese sich zu lösen, um den Preis ihrer Haut, die sie von den Stellen ihres Gesichts mit abzog, wo die Maske ihr Fleisch berührte. Sie schrie, brüllte vor Schmerz, der wie ein weißglühendes Eisen auf Stirn und Wangen presste, gefolgt von einer klammen Leere, als all ihre Kräfte dahinschwand. So gewaltig der Rausch gewesen, so tief war nun der Sturz, den ihr Körper und ihr Geist durch den abrupten Entzug der Macht erlebten. Es war eine Gnade, als sie daraufhin das Bewusstsein verlor.


	4. Der Rausch der Macht

4\. Der Rausch der Macht

 Die Sonne befand sich auf den Höhepunkt ihrer Bahn, als der Peeper an ihrem Handgelenk vibrierte. Mit einem Stöhnen richtete Vesper sich auf, streckte ihren schmerzenden Rücken durch, bevor sie auf den kleinen Speeder sprang und sich auf den Weg zurück zur Scheune machte, um das Mittagessen zuzubereiten. Was sie sonst mit Sorgfalt und innerer Freude über das Essen tat, erfolgte heute so geistesabwesend, dass es mehrmals nicht viel gefehlt hätte, um das Fleisch und die Reissuppe anbrennen zu lassen. Stumm richtete sie den Essenstisch für sich und die Männer her, die nacheinander eintrafen. Während sie wartete, stand sie mit verschränkten Armen da, den Blick fest auf die Transportschiffe gerichtet, die vorgestern Abend rund um den Jedi-Tempel gelandet waren. Die Sturmtruppen hatten das Areal in der Zwischenzeit weitläufig abgesperrt und heute Morgen war ein Team eingetroffen, das weniger wie Militär, sondern eher wie Zivilisten oder vielmehr Wissenschaftlern aussah, mitsamt etlichen Kisten an Ausrüstung. Vesper war sich sicher, den Grund für diese Expedition zu kennen; schließlich waren die Katakomben des Jedi-Tempels von Dantooine einer der wenigen Orte der Galaxie, wo man Kyberkristalle finden konnte, die die Grundlage von Lichtschwertern waren. Aber was sollte die Erste Ordnung mit Lichtschwertern anfangen wollen?

Vesper zuckte zusammen, als eine Präsenz, die einer dunklen Flamme ähnelte, sie streifte. Sie fuhr ein zweites Mal zusammen, als Sergeant Strokeman seine schwere Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Er schenkte ihr auf ihren erschrockenen Blick hin ein beruhigend-warmes Lächeln. „Mach‘ dir keine Sorgen, Leia“, sprach er leise, „wir sind zu uninteressant, als dass sie sich lange mit uns beschäftigen.“

Sie nickte knapp, wohlwissend, dass er auf die gestrige Hausdurchsuchung mitsamt Verhör aller Familienmitglieder anspielte. Man hatte sich bereits angeschickt, zu Bett zu gehen, als lautes Pochen und Rufen sie noch einmal aufgeschreckt hatte. Ein wenig freundlicher Offizier, der die Gruppe von Sturmtrupplern anführte, hat herrisch Einlass gefordert unter der Begründung, es handele sich um eine Routinekontrolle zur Ergreifung subversiver Elemente, insbesondere jener Terroristen unter der Führung von General Leia Organa. Selbstverständlich hatte die Durchsuchung des Hauses nach untergetauchten Rebellen oder nach einer Verbindung zu ihnen kein Ergebnis zutage gebracht; angespannt wurde die Situation aber dann, als man die Personalien überprüfte. Woher sie denn käme, wenn sie nicht von Dantooine stamme, wurde sie gefragt. Von Jakku, hatte ihre Antwort gelautet, die sogar stimmte. Schließlich war sie damals, nachdem sie von Korriban geflohen war, in Ermangelung von Treibstoff und darüber hinaus ohne jede Vorstellung, wohin sie nun gehen solle, auf Jakku gestrandet. Wenn sie nun von Jakku komme, was habe sie dort gemacht? Und warum sei sie hierhergekommen? Was glaube er denn, was sie dort gemacht habe? Ums Überleben gekämpft, wie alle anderen dort auch. Was schließlich auch der Grund war, sich eine Passage hierher nach Dantooine zu buchen. Hier sei der Überlebenskampf um einiges leichter, und das Klima um einiges angenehmer.

Es war deutlich ersichtlich, dass der sie befragende Offizier Zweifel an ihren Worten hatte. Da aber das Verzeichnis aller gesuchten Rebellen weder ein ihr ähnliches Bild ausspukte noch sich eine Übereinstimmung zwischen ihren Fingerabdrücken und einer aktenkundigen Person ergab, hatte man sich damit begnügt, ihren Namen, Leia Eclipsis, zu vermerken. Leia, so so, hatte der Offizier noch spöttisch gesagt. Das sei so ein Name, der unter den Rebellen populär war. Da haben ihre Eltern sie wohl nach dieser Organa benannt, was? Haben wohl auch dem sogenannten Widerstand angehört? Für einen Augenblick hatte Vesper an diesem Gesprächspunkt alles für verloren geglaubt; ihre Fingerspitzen hatten bereits gezuckt, als sie die Konzentrationen der Macht in ihnen spürte, um allen acht Männern das Genick zu brechen. Und wenn schon, hatte sie so kühl als möglich geantwortet. Sie jedenfalls gehöre nicht zum Widerstand. Sie wolle einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben. Sie sei nicht für die Erste Ordnung, aber habe auch nichts gegen sie. Sie wolle einfach nur neutral bleiben. Man werde sehen, lautete die undurchsichtige Erwiderung. Da sie bis jetzt aber keinen weiteren unerfreulichen Besuch von Seiten der Ersten Ordnung erhalten hatten, war davon auszugehen, dass der alte Strokeman mit seiner Annahme, dass sie letztendlich doch nicht interessant genug waren, um sich eingehender mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, Recht behalten sollte. Sie selbst hätte nichts dagegen; nicht weil sie die Konfrontation gefürchtet hätte, sondern weil sie nicht wollte, dass die Strokemans ihretwegen in den Fokus der Ersten Ordnung rückten.

„Was glaubst du, was die da suchen?“ Tacos Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er zu ihr und seinem Vater hinzutrat. Währenddessen nahm er den Feldstecher von seinem Gürtel, um mehr erkennen zu können.

„Vielleicht alte Jedi-Artefakte … Aber als ich vor ein paar Jahren das letzte Mal im Tempel war, gab es dort nichts außer Schutt und Trümmer. Das Imperium hat den Tempel seinerzeit recht gründlich zerstört, musst du wissen.“ Sein Vater nahm ihm das Fernglas aus der Hand und sah selbst hindurch.

Jaden, der in der Zwischenzeit die Reissuppe und das Fleisch vor dem Anbrennen bewahrt hatte, schloss zu ihnen auf. „Kommt ihr jetzt mal zum Essen?“, murrte er. Doch die anderen waren zu interessiert an den Vorgängen drüben am Tempel. „Was sind denn das für Gestalten?“, fragte er dann und sprach damit aus, was den anderen beim Anblick der in schwarzen Rüstungen und Gewändern gehüllten Personen durch den Kopf ging, die gerade ein Transportschiff verließen, das neben dem Kommandoposten gelandet war. Ausnahmslos jeder trug einen Helm oder eine Maske, die sie unkenntlich machte. „Sind das Sith?“, setzte er schließlich mit leiserer Stimme nach.

„Bitte“, entgegnete Taco voll mitleidigem Spott, „du bist schon wie meine Jungs, die den ganzen Quatsch glauben, den die da“, er nickte zu Vesper hinüber, „immer erzählt.“

„Es dürften die Ritter von Ren sein“, sprach der alte Sergeant nach einem Moment nachdenklichen Schweigens. Seine Söhne sahen ihn an. „Man sagt von ihnen, sie könnten die Macht wirken. Und sie sollen Lichtschwerter haben.“

„Also doch Sith.“ Jadens Erwiderung klang zögernd, fragend.

Sein Vater zuckte mit den Schultern. „So heißt es zumindest von ihrem Meister, Kylo Ren.“

Ein spöttisches Schnauben ließ sie zur Seite blicken. Dort stand Vesper, die Arme verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen, als lausche sie angestrengt. „Ein Lichtschwert führen zu können macht noch keinen Sith“, sprach sie dann mit leiser Stimme.

„Und dennoch hat er es geschafft, die Jedi auszulöschen“, erwiderte der alte Strokeman. „Es heißt sogar, er habe den letzten Meister der Jedi, diesen Luke Skywalker, getötet.“

„Unmöglich!“ Die Starre fiel augenblicklich von ihr ab. Voll Erstaunen sahen die Strokemans sie in einer emotionalen Aufregung, die an ihr noch nie zutage getreten war. Wo war nur die stets ausgeglichene und ausgleichend wirkende Leia hin?

„Nun ja“, antwortete ihr Gastvater, „so lauten zumindest die Gerüchte und Geschichten, die bis hierher in den Outer Rim dringen und von diesem Ren als den Jedi-Schlächter sprechen. Er soll auch den Sohn dieser Generalin Organa getötet haben, diesen … diesen … er hieß nicht Organa, musst du wissen, dieser-“

„Ben Solo.“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern.

„Ja, so soll er geheißen haben …“

Vesper hörte, wie der alte Strokeman weitersprach, und doch verstand sie keines seiner weiteren Worte noch die Erwiderungen seiner Söhne. Alle Geräusche, alle Eindrücke der Umgebung wurden von einem Schleier ausgelöscht, der sich um ihre Ohren und über ihre Augen legte, einem betäubenden Schleier, einem blutig roten Schleier. Sie schloss die Augen, doch das ließ jenes dumpfe Raunen in ihr noch stärker werden, das unmittelbar aus ihrem Blut zu kommen schien. Doch heute, heute leistete sie keine Gegenwehr. Heute begrüßte sie den Zorn und den Hass und das maßlose Verlangen nach dem Tod, aus denen ihre Macht resultierte, über die Maßen dunkel und über die Maßen stark. _Komm‘ mit_ , hörte sie Bens Stimme flüstern. Sie sah ihn vor sich stehen, damals in jener Nacht, als ihr altes Leben endete, und wie er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. _Vesper, bitte …_ Seine Stimme war so zittrig gewesen, flehend. Doch statt einer Antwort hatte sie ihn und ihre verbliebenen Mitschüler mit der Macht weggestoßen und war davongelaufen. Und jetzt war er tot. Snoke hatte ihn hintergangen, wie es doch so offensichtlich gewesen war, und ihn von diesem Ren töten lassen. Ihre Erinnerungen schwanden, als sie jene Präsenz der Macht wahrnahm, die sie schon zuvor gespürt hatte. Die Augen öffnend blickte über die weite Ebene zu der Gruppe schwarzer Gestalten hinüber, aus deren Mitte eine Person sowohl durch ihre Größe als auch Machtausstrahlung hervorragte. Das war er. Das musste er sein. Der Meister dieser Ritter, Kylo Ren. Sie hatte diesen Namen noch nie gehört. Es spielte auch keine Rolle. Schließlich war er so gut wie tot. Er wusste es nur noch nicht. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, verzerrten sich zu einem wilden Grinsen, als sie imaginierte, wie sie sich all seine Macht einverleiben und ihn dann schlachten würde wie ein Tier. Er sollte es bitter bereuen, Ben Solo getötet zu haben.

„Was soll denn das werden?“, rief Taco, als sie, aus ihrer Starre erwachsend, mit festen, zielgerichteten Schritten hinüber zu einem der Speederbikes ging und sich mit einem Sprung hochschwang. Seine Worte fanden keine Beachtung, was ihm möglicherweise das Leben rettete, denn Vespers Denken und Trachten kannte nur eine Richtung, ein Ziel. Und wer diesem Ziel im Wege stand, konnte keine Gnade erwarten. Wer nicht für mich ist, der ist gegen mich. So einfach war das, so radikal.

Vesper trieb den kleinen Speeder bis an die Grenze seiner Höchstleistung, ohne die Geschwindigkeit der mehr als 250 km/h bewusst zu spüren. Ihre Wahrnehmung hatte sich auf einen schmalen Tunnel verengt und wies einen Bruch mit der Wirklichkeit auf, der durch die Macht erfolgte, die sie in zunehmenden Maße durchströmte. So schien die Zeit träger zu verlaufen, die Geschehnisse schienen langsamer vonstatten zu gehen; gleichzeitig nahm sie zahllose Details wahr, die normalen Blicken und Empfindungen ansonsten verborgen blieben: Das Rauschen der Atmosphäre Dantooines und das unaufhörliche Brodeln seines Planetenkerns, das Knirschen des Gesteins der Berge am Horizont und die Brandung der Wellen des Ozeans weit dahinter, vermischt mit Stimmen des organischen Lebens, den Genuss- und Schmerzenslauten der Tierwelt, die fraß und wieder gefressen wurde, dem Freudenschrei des einen und dem Weinen des anderen auf der anderen Seite des Planeten, und schließlich über den Planeten hinaus die Bahnen der Sterne, die die Raumzeit zum Erzittern brachten, bis diese Vibration im Zentrum der Galaxie im Augenblick ihrer größten Intensität erstarb, ausgelöscht durch die unendliche Gravitation des dortigen Schwarzen Lochs. Ja, das war. Das Gefühl der Macht, das Vesper nach der langen Zeit der Abstinenz schwindeln ließ, sie betrunken machte und ihr den Verstand raubte, bis sie nur noch aus Sinnen zu bestehen schien, einem Tier gleich, in unerschütterlichen Einheit mit dem Kreislauf des Lebens und des Todes verbunden, ohne jene Grenze, die die kalte Ratio und nüchterne Reflexion zwischen der Welt und dem Individuum zog. _Es gibt keinen Frieden, nur Leidenschaft_ , sprach sie, sprach ihr Geist, sprach der Dämon ihres Blutes.

Die beiden Sturmtruppler wandten sich herum, als der kleine Speeder in einigen Metern Entfernung stoppte. Halb abschätzig, halb belustigt musterten sie das Farmermädchen mit seinem Poncho und den kurzen Hosen, das von ihm absprang und unbeirrt, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, auf den Tempel zuschritt. „Hey du“, wurde sie angesprochen. „sieh‘ zu, dass du wie-“ Eine knappe, energische Bewegung ihrer Hand und beide flogen mehrere Meter weit durch die Luft, bis sie, ohne sich abfangen zu können, auf den Gesteinsruinen aufschlugen, die den Tempel umgaben.

Ihre Schreie erregten die Aufmerksamkeit des restlichen Trupps und ihres kommandierenden Offiziers. „Was geht hier vor?“, brüllte er. Einen Untergebenen zur Seite stoßend marschierte er mit zackigen Schritten Vesper entgegen. „Du, Mädchen“, begann er, nur um sich einen Augenblick später an die Kehle zu fassen, als er in die Luft gehoben wurde. Er keuchte auf, noch im Bestreben, seinen Soldaten den Angriff zu befehlen, als ihm der Kopf nach hinten gedrückt wurde und sein Genick unter einem lauten Knacken brach. Der abscheulich anzuhörende Laut ließ sie auflachen, wild und frei. Dieses Lachen war das Requiem für ihre Gelassenheit, der Kardinaltugend der Jedi, in der sie sich in den letzten Jahren geübt und die nun unter dem Ansturm der maßlosen Leidenschaft, die in ihrem Blut lag, binnen weniger Augenblicke vertilgt wurde.

Das nun ausbrechende Chaos, Schreie, gebrüllte Befehle und Blaster-Schüsse, drangen auch bis in den Tempel vor, wo sie Armitage Hux von seinem Pad aufblicken ließen. Was bei der Macht ging da draußen vor sich? Hatte die Aufklärungseinheit nicht erst gestern gemeldet, dass dieser Landstrich frei von Rebellen war? Entsprechend niedrig hatte man daraufhin das Sicherheitsprotokoll angesetzt; von Seiten der wenigen Farmer, die hier auf diesem kleinen Planeten im Outer Rim ein karges Leben führten, war schließlich keine bedeutsame Gegenwehr zu erwarten. Dementsprechend hatte es so ausgesehen, als dass diese Mission die einfachste und ruhigste seit langem sein würde. Doch natürlich war dies zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. So hatte sich das Ziel ihrer Mission als unerfüllbar entpuppt, denn die Archive dieser alten Jedi-Enklave, in denen man die Hyperraumrouten zu anderen möglichen Jedi-Fluchtorten vermutet hatte, waren seit langem vollständig zerstört. Wieder keinen Schritt weiter auf der Suche nach Luke Skywalker. Das zu erfahren würde dem Obersten Anführer gewiss nicht behagen und Ren … Hux schloss entnervt die Augen und atmete tief durch. Wahrscheinlich würde wieder ein Teil der Schiffsausstattung der Finalizer seinem Wutausbruch zum Opfer fallen. Dieser dumme Junge, dieser verzogene Bengel, schimpfte er in sich hinein, voll unterschwelligem Zorn darüber, jemanden unterstellt zu sein, dessen Selbstbeherrschung und Frusttoleranz geringer ausgeprägt waren als bei jedem Kind. Hoffentlich wäre wenigstens jenes von einigem Interesse sein, das sie anstatt der Hyperraumrouten gefunden hatten. So waren sie in den Katakomben auf ein Stase-Feld gestoßen, in dem mehrere Gegenstände eingeschlossen waren: Ein Buch, das offenkundig sehr alt war; ein Lichtschwert, in dessen Griff gut sichtbar ein blutroter Kristall eingelassen war; und dazwischen eine weiße Maske, die an einem Totenschädel gemahnte. Als Hux das erste Mal an das Stase-Feld herangetreten war, hatte er einen Moment lang gedacht, ein Raunen sei ihm aus der Maske entgegengedrungen. Doch an so einem Unfug glaubte er schließlich nicht, und so hatte er das Pionierteam angewiesen, die Stase zu deaktivieren. Das war gestern Nachmittag gewesen, und seitdem hatten weder die Pioniere noch die Ingenieure, die zur Stammbesatzung der Finalizer gehörten, auch nur irgendeinen Fortschritt erzielt. Es war zum Haareraufen. Als habe er auch nichts Besseres zu tun, als seine Zeit auf diesem abgeschiedenen Planeten im Outer Rim zu vertrödeln!

Gerade, als er noch Kontakt mit seinem Kommunikationsoffizier auf der Finalizer aufnahm, um ihm den Abbruch der Mission mitzuteilen, drang dieser Lärm von draußen in den Tempel, der eindeutig von einem Gefecht herrührte. Der General übergab das Pad einem Sturmtruppler und marschierte mit zügigen Schritten die Treppen empor zur Haupthalle des Tempels. Noch immer glaubte er, es könne sich nur ein mögliches Scharmützel mit Rebellen zu handeln, die sich entweder in der Nähe aufgehalten oder ihnen aber gefolgt waren, um den Tempel vor ihnen zu beschützen. Als er aber unter das Vordach trat, konnte er nicht glauben, was er sah: Ihm den Rücken zugewandt stand dort eine junge Frau auf den Stufen, ein halbes Mädchen, ärmlich gekleidet, die Beine und Füße mit Schlamm bedeckt. Sie hatte ihre linke Hand ausgestreckt, in deren helle Haut schwarze Runen eintätowiert waren, und hielt damit die Blaster-Schüsse auf, die seine Männer, die hinter den Ruinen in Deckung gegangen waren, auf sie schossen. Hux hatte bisher nur eine Person gesehen, die dazu in der Lage war, nämlich Kylo Ren selbst. Nicht einmal seine Ritter verfügten über diese Fähigkeit. Und nun stand dort dieses Mädchen und wehrte die Geschosse mit Handbewegungen ab, die so autoritär wie elegant waren, als entsprängen sie großem Können und einem noch größeren Ego.

Aus seiner Starre aufschreckend griff der General nach dem Holster an seinem Gürtel, um seine eigene Blaster-Pistole zu ziehen. „Im Namen der Ersten Ordnung“, begann er, während er die Mündung der Waffe gegen ihren Hinterkopf drückte, „befehle ich Ihnen, augenblicklich jede Gegenwehr zu unterlassen und sich zu ergeben!“

Eine leichte Drehung ihres Kopfes signalisierte ihm, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte. Doch statt ihre Linke sinken zu lassen, begann sie zu lachen, erst leise, dann immer lauter, und in diesem Zug wurde ihr Lachen umso dunkler, bis man glaubte, es könne nicht dem Mund eines Menschen entspringen. „Du glaubst, mir befehlen zu können?“, erklang schließlich ihre Stimme.

Hux drückte die Mündung des Blasters fester gegen ihren Kopf, tiefer in ihr Haar, das blutig rot war, bereit, den Abzug zu drücken. Plötzlich wurde sein Arm zur Seite gedrückt, entgegen jeder natürlichen Position verdreht, bis die Speiche brach und das umgebende Fleisch durchbohrte. Der Schmerz war so intensiv, dass er wie gelähmt in die Knie sank und nicht mehr als ein Ächzen über die Lippen brachte. Augenblicklich begann das Blut, das aus der Wunde des offenen Bruchs austrat, den rechten Ärmel seiner Uniform zu durchtränken. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, als er die Hand auf seinen Arm presste, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Währenddessen hatte das Mädchen sich herumgewandt und sah auf ihn herab, der zu ihren Füßen kniete. Das beklemmende Gefühl der Angst durchströmte Armitage, der keine vergleichbare Situation je erlebt hatte, weder mit Snoke noch mit Kylo Ren, als er ihr ins Gesicht sah, das man nun kaum mehr als menschlich bezeichnen konnte. Schwarzes Blut schien durch ihre Adern zu fließen, die deutlich sichtbar unter der fahlweißen Haut hervortraten, und über ihre Wangen, aber insbesondere um ihre Augenhöhlen ein verschlungenes Muster bildeten. Doch am bemerkenswertesten waren ihre Augen selbst, die in einer dunkelgelben Farbe strahlten, bis diese am Rand der Iris in ein tiefes Rot überging. „Was nun, du kleiner Mann?“, wisperte sie mit einem wilden Grinsen. Hux, dem in diesem Augenblick klar wurde, dass der Tag seines Ablebens offenbar sehr viel eher gekommen war, als er je gedacht hätte, straffte den Rücken. Immerhin war er General der Ersten Ordnung, von Kindesbeinen an zum Soldaten erzogen, und wie ein Soldat würde er auch sterben, ehrenvoll, ohne Betteln oder Flehen um Gnade. Doch dann schritt sie einfach an ihm vorbei und verschwand im Tempel.

So schnell er vermochte, rappelte er sich hoch und lief strauchelnd die breite Treppe hinunter. Hinter sich hörte er die Schreie der im Tempel verbliebenen Sturmtruppen und Ingenieure, doch hielt nicht inne. Seine Männer kamen aus ihren Deckungen hinter den Ruinen hervor. „Sir“, begann der ranghöchste Sturmtruppler, während er vor ihm salutierte.

Doch Hux schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Sofortiger Rückzug zum Gefechtsstand, Corporal“, zischte er, die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammengebissen. Die Truppen sammelten sich zum taktischen Abzug, während er das Transport-Shuttle bestieg, das ihn zurück zum Kommandoposten brachte, der in einiger Entfernung auf einem kleinen Hügel errichtet worden war.

„Sir“, fing auch sogleich der junge Lieutenant an, kaum dass er auf der Plattform angekommen war. „Sir, wir konnten das angreifende Subjekt noch nicht identifizieren, aber es scheint …“, der Offizier warf einen flüchtigen Blick zur Seite, auf die vermummte Gestalt Kylo Rens, der still und mit verschränkten Armen zum Tempel hinüberstarrte, „es scheint machtsensitiv zu sein.“

Der General war währenddessen auf einen Sitz gesunken, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um die durch den Schmerz verursachte Übelkeit niederzuringen. „Rufen Sie gefälligst die Finalizer und fordern Sie Verstärkung an! Und schicken Sie nach meiner Leibgarde!“, herrschte er dann den jungen Offizier an, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gedreht, damit der Medi-Droide, der ihn umschwirrte, ihm ein Sedativ injizieren konnte, bevor er sich seines Arms annahm.

Der Lieutenant beeilte, seinem Befehl nachzukommen, und vermied es dann tunlichst, durch Wort oder Tat die weitere Aufmerksamkeit des Generals auf sich zu ziehen. Doch diesbezüglich war seine Sorge überflüssig, da Hux‘ zorniger Blick unentwegt auf Ren ruhte, der noch immer auf den Tempel fokussiert war, so stumm und starr, als lausche er auf etwas.

Unterdessen war Vesper in den Katakomben angelangt. Mit Schritten, leicht und elegant wie Tanzbewegungen, lief sie zwischen den Leichen der Soldaten und Ingenieure hindurch zum Stase-Feld, das zu pulsieren begann, je näher sie ihm kam. Als sie schließlich die Hand ausstreckte, blitzte die Stase auf und verlosch. Das leise, verzerrte Wispern, das den Raum wie eine Brise durchweht hatte, wurde nunmehr zur einer klaren und durch und durch finsteren Stimme, die aus großer Entfernung zu ihr sprach, mit Worten, deren Bedeutung seit tausenden von Jahren kein lebendes Wesen mehr kannte, ausgenommen ihre eigene Person. Es war ihr Blut, das als Katalysator für jene Sprache fungierte, dessen Volk sie ursprünglich entstammte, und ihr Blut war es erst gewesen, das sie so empfänglich für seine Einflüsterungen machte.

Als sie vor der Maske, dem Ursprungsort der Stimme, auf die Knie sank, zeugte ihr Gesichtsausdruck, zuvor durch ein sadistisches Grinsen entstellt, nun von einer entrückten Trance, einer Ekstase, einem heiligen Wahnsinn, der ihre Augen gelb strahlen ließ. „Meister“, wisperte sie, „Meister, ich flehe Euch an, zeigt sie mir … zeigt mir noch einmal die wahre Macht der dunklen Seite … und ich werde Euch viele Leben darbringen, ich werde sie für Euch schlachten, damit ihr Euren Hunger stillen könnt.“

Ein Moment der absoluten Stille setzte ein, dann brach die finstre Stimme in ein leises Lachen aus. _Und so kann doch niemand entgegen seiner Bestimmung handeln …_

_Für den Augenblick, Meister._

_Für jetzt und für immer, meine Schülerin._

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang ließ sie die Hand, die sie nach der Maske ausgestreckt hatte, sinken; den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang tauchte das Bild des Nichts vor ihren Augen auf, das immer hungrig, nie gesättigt alles Leben verschlang, bis die Galaxie ein Ort toter, unbewohnter Planeten war. Doch dann sah sie wieder Bens Gesicht vor ihren Augen, und die Verzweiflung in seinen Zügen, als er ihr die Hand hinstreckte und sie über ihre mentale Verbindung anflehte, ihn zu Snoke zu begleiten, gefolgt von einem anderen Bild, das nicht ihrer Erinnerung, sondern ihrer Vorstellung entsprang. Dort sah ihn liegen, ihren Ben, niedergestreckt zu Füßen dieses Kylo Rens. Dieses Bild brannte sich in ihren Gedanken fest, nahm ihren ganzen Verstand gefangen, bis sie glaubte, ihr Hass auf diesen Mann müsse sie zerreißen. So streckte sie die Hand aus, um die Maske ihres Meisters mit der Macht zu ergreifen und sich über das Gesicht zu legen.

Das Gefühl unendlicher Gravität, die sie auf den Boden zu zerquetschen schien, erfasste sie in jenen Moment, als die Maske ihre Haut berührte, gefolgt vom Gefühl unendlicher Leere in ihr und einem Hunger, einem so furchtbaren Hunger, dass sie sich selbst hätte verschlingen wollen. Stattdessen zog sie das Lichtschwert, das neben der Maske in der Stase eingeschlossen gewesen war, zu sich heran. Der Griff fühlte sich vertraut in ihrer Hand an; der rote, synthetische Kristall begann zu glühen, als er in ihr den Erben seines ursprünglichen Besitzers erkannte. Abrupt wandte sie sich ab und erklomm die schmalen, schartigen Stufen empor zum Hauptraum des Tempels. Als sie hinaus unter das Vordach schritt, wurde sie sogleich von etlichen Salven Blaster-Schüsse empfangen, die sie wie zuvor abwehrte. Nur dieses Mal schien es ihr weder Mühe noch Konzentration zu kosten, es war … langweilig. Ihr Blick richtete sich über die in den Ruinen verschanzten Sturmtruppen hinweg zum Kommandoposten, wo sie jene dunkle Flamme verortete, als die sie Kylo Rens Präsenz wahrnahm. Und sie lachte in sich hinein.

„Sir“, sprach der ranghöchste Todestruppler über Funk zu Hux, „das anzugreifende Subjekt ist nunmehr in Reichweite, doch mit konventioneller Munition nicht zu verwunden.“

„Dann rücken Sie vor und verwickeln Sie sie in den Nahkampf“, antwortete der General. „Betäuben Sie sie, wenn möglich“, dabei warf er Ren, der ihm die Nichttötung dieses Mädchens angeordnet hatte, einen weiteren wütenden Blick zu, „aber töten Sie sie, sofern es notwendig ist.“

Der Soldat bestätigte den Befehl und gab den anderen vier Todestruppler, die wie er zu Hux‘ persönlicher Garde gehörten, die Anweisung, ihre Staffeln von verschiedenen Seiten zum Tempel zu führen, damit die Sturmtruppen ihnen Feuerschutz gäben, während sie den noch unidentifizierten Feind mit ihren Vibro-Klingen attackierten. Doch der Plan sollte sich als hinfällig erweisen. So rückte die gesamte Schwadron zwar korrekt wie nach dem Militärhandbuch vor, und nicht nur die Todestruppler, sondern auch Hux, der die Geschehnisse vom Kommandoposten aus beobachtete, wähnte sich beinahe am Ziel, als sie bis zur Treppe vorgestoßen waren, an deren Spitze Vesper stand, umgeben von tödlicher Ruhe. Sie war als solche nicht mehr zu erkennen, denn ihr Gesicht, mit Ausnahme ihrer glühenden Augen, war unter der Maske ihres Meisters verborgen; zudem war sie gänzlich in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, der aber weniger aus Stoff als vielmehr aus wabernden Schatten zu bestehen schien, die sich um ihren Körper gelegt hatten. Und so, obwohl sie von Kopf bis Fuß verhüllt war, zeigte sie sich ihnen ihre wahre Natur.

Als nun die fünf Todestruppler ihre Vibro-Schwerter zückten, während ihre Sturmtruppen die Blaster-Gewehre anlegten, hob Vesper die linke Hand, die Handfläche gen Himmel gerichtet. Alles war still, nichts schien zu geschehen. Hux, der sich einen Feldstecher genommen hatte, um verfolgen zu können, weshalb seine Männer, anstatt anzugreifen, wie erstarrt dastanden, zuckte zusammen, als sämtliche Soldaten, mehr als hundert Mann, plötzlich in die Luft gehoben wurden. Dort hingen sie wie am Galgen, während sie ihre Waffen fallen ließen und stattdessen an ihre Kehlen griffen, als befände sich dort ein Strick, den man lockern könnte. Ihr Winden gegen den unsichtbaren Griff wurde zunehmend verzweifelter, ihre Beine begannen unkontrolliert zu zucken und zu strampeln, als sie durch die Macht stranguliert wurden. „Sir“, stieß der junge Lieutenant aus. Er starrte seinen kommandierenden General hilflos an, machte einige Handbewegungen, als wüsste er nicht, was nun zu tun sei. Dabei wusste es Hux genauso wenig. Es war keine Situation, auf die man ihn jemals in seiner Ausbildung vorbereitet hatte.

„Halten Sie Ihre restlichen Männer zurück, General“, sprach Ren schließlich. Sein gänzlich geschlossener Helm machte es unmöglich zu erkennen, wie er auf diesen so unerwarteten wie uneinschätzbaren Gegner reagierte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, auf Hux, der keinen Widerspruch einlegte, dann gab er seinen sechs Rittern das Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Während die Gruppe vom Transport-Shuttle zum Tempel geflogen wurde, erstarben nach und nach alle Bewegungen der in der Luft schwebenden Sturmtruppen, bevor sie, einer nach dem anderen, um Himmel fielen wie reifen Obst von den Bäumen.

Vesper, deren Züge noch ein arrogantes Lächeln geziert hatte, begann breit zu grinsen, als sie das Shuttle nahen sah. Das Gefühl ihrer Präsenzen, wie sie nur machtsensitive Wesen hatten, verstärkte sich zunehmend, als die schwarzgewandten Krieger die breite Straße zum Tempel hochschritten. Sie war geduldig, lauernd wie eine Spinne in ihrem Netz, bis sie den Vorplatz erreicht hatten. Ihr entging nicht, wie die Ritter bereits nach ihren Lichtschwertern griffen. Ihr Meister hingegen schritt aus der Gruppe hervor, ihr entgegen. Sein Gang war selbstsicher und zeigte nicht das Zögern seiner Männer, mit dem sie ihm folgen. Er hatte Mut, das musste sie ihm lassen. Ihm konnte ihre eigene Machtpräsenz schließlich unmöglich entgangen sein. Er musste doch ermessen können, wie viel stärker sie war. Wirklich mutig. Oder einfach nur dumm. Vesper lachte kurz auf, dann ging sie die Stufen hinunter. So sehr sie danach lechzte, ihm das Leben zu nehmen, so gespannt war sie auf ihn, denn seine Präsenz, eine flackernde, dunkle Flamme schien ihr nicht unvertraut zu sein.

Einige Schritte vor ihr blieb er stehen und zog die Kapuze herunter. Neugierig musterte sie seinen Helm, während er sich demonstrativ umsah und die zahlreichen Leichen der Sturmtruppler, die quer verteilt über den Vorplatz lagen, musterte. „Ich befürchte, Ihr habt dem General den Tag verdorben“, sprach er dann. Der Spott in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar, als er mit dem Fuß einen toten Todestruppler anstupste. „Dabei gibt er doch so viel auf die elitäre Ausbildung seiner Truppen.“

Vesper lachte erneut auf. Er hatte also nicht nur Mut, sondern auch einen Sinn für Sarkasmus. „Ich bin untröstlich“, antwortete sie. Ihre gelben Augen funkelten mit Hohn.

„Gewiss seid Ihr das.“ Er betrachtete sie dann von Kopf bis Fuß, während er sie mit langsamen Schritten umrundete. Vesper ließ sich dadurch nicht irritieren. „Eure Fähigkeiten sind … beeindruckend“, sagte er schließlich und ganz ohne Ironie.

„Von Euren hat man schließlich noch nicht viel gesehen, Meister von Ren“, entgegnete sie.

„Nun, da Ihr wisst, wer ich bin, solltest auch Ihr Euch zu erkennen geben“, konterte er.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Mein Name ist unerheblich“, gab sie nach einem Augenblick zurück. „Man hat mir schon so viele gegeben, sodass es letztlich keine Rolle mehr spielt, unter welchem ich auftrete.“ Ihre Worte veranlassten ihn seltsamerweise zum Nicken. „Ihr müsst nur dies wissen: Dass ich gekommen bin, um Euch zu töten.“

„Das sind große Worte …“

„Groß wie meine Beweggründe gerechtfertigt sind. Ihr nahmt mir jemanden, den ich … liebte.“ Das letzte Wort schnitt ihr tief ins Herz.

Der Meister von Ren reagierte mit einem belustigten Schnauben. „Ich nahm viele Leben … zu viele, um mich an alle zu erinnern.“

„Ich bezweifle, dass Ihr ihn vergessen habt.“ Als sie nicht weitersprach, signalisierte er ihr mit Handbewegung, fortzufahren. „Ich spreche von Ben Solo.“

Nun hatte Vesper mit vielem gerechnet, am meisten mit einem höhnischen Lachen seinerseits. Stattdessen ließ er den Kopf sinken, während seine Ritter erst sich, dann ihm Blicke zuwarfen. Diese so unerwarteten Reaktionen verwirrten sie bis zu jenen Maß, dass sie gar ihr Lichtschwert, das sie schon zum Entzünden bereit in der Hand hielt, sinken ließ. „Das habt Ihr doch, nicht wahr? Ihr habt ihn getötet, den Sohn von Han Solo und Leia Organa.“

„Das habe ich“, antwortete er nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns. „Er war ein schwacher und törichter Junge … zu weich und zu verträumt für diese Welt. Es war ein Gnadentod.“ Er hatte den Blick noch immer gesenkt, als sei er in Gedanken verloren. In Vesper

hingegen, deren Rage in den letzten Minuten abgeklungen war, entbrannte von neuem der wilde Hass auf diesen Mann; ihre Augen, die in der Zwischenzeit ihre ursprünglich blaue Farbe wiedererlangt hatten, glühten nunmehr gelbgolden auf. Da sah er abrupt auf. „Wer seid Ihr wirklich, dass Ihr für Ben Solo Rache nehmen wollt?“, fragte er. Selbst der Stimmenverzerrer seines Helmes konnte die Anspannung nicht überdecken, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Doch Vesper, für die es wahrlich nichts mehr zu sagen gab, entzündete ihr Lichtschwert. Summend leuchtete die rote Klinge auf. „Keine Sorge“, wisperte sie. „Bevor es mit Euch zu Ende geht, werde ich mich zu erkennen geben … Ich werde Euch in die Augen schauen, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, und mich meines Triumphes erfreuen, bevor ich Eurer unbedeutendes Leben vertilgen werde.“

Die Ritter zogen augenblicklich ihre Lichtschwerter, deren Klingen grün und blau leuchteten. Dass es Jedi-Schwerter sein mussten, wurde Vesper, die einzig auf Ren fokussiert war, nicht gewahr. Beide starrten einander an, als könnten ihre Blicke die Maske des jeweils anderen durchdringen. Sie spürte das Tasten seiner Präsenz nach ihr, den Versuch, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Zum Schein ließ sie ihn ein Stück weit in ihren Geist eintauchen; dann, als er durch die Flut an Bildern, die sie ihm schickte, entsprechend verwirrt sein musste, verpasste sie ihm einen mentalen Schlag, der so heftig war, dass er einige Schritte zurücktaumelte. Mit Mühe hielt er sich auf den Beinen, während sie einmal mehr zu lachen begann. Dann, offenbar voll Zorn über ihren so starken Widerstand, signalisierte er seinen Ritter, sie anzugreifen.

Es mochte rund zwei Jahre her sein, dass Vesper ihr letztes Gefecht gekämpft, und es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, ungeachtet der Vorteile, die sie gehabt hatte. Damals war ihr Kontrahent ihr ebenbürtig gewesen. Die Kontrahenten, die ihr jetzt und heute gegenüberstanden, waren es keineswegs. Einige Schläge, verstärkt durch ihre Macht-Rage, wodurch sie nur unter großem Kraftaufwand abzuwehren waren, und der erste der Ritter sank in die Knie, durchbohrt von ihrer roten Klinge. Während die übrigen instinktiv zurückwichen, streckte sie die linke Hand aus. Vespers Kopf fiel nach hinten, ein entrücktes Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie ihrem Gegenüber die Lebenskraft und insbesondere die ihm eigene Macht entzog. Der entsetzliche Hunger in ihr verschwand für einen Augenblick, nur um im nächsten umso stärker zurückzukehren. _Mehr_ , befahl ihr der Geist, der in der Maske hauste.

_Ja, Meister_ , antwortete Vesper in Gedanken. Sie zitterte, taumelnd unter der Fülle der Macht, die durch ihren Körper pulsierte. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, schien sie die Angst in den Präsenzen der Ritter förmlich wittern zu können. Und es erfüllte sie mit wilder, unbändiger Freude, die sich zur Raserei steigerte, als zum Angriff überging. Ihre Bewegungen, mit denen sie die Schwertstriche ausführte, waren schnell und wirbelnd wie ein Tanz, so elegant wie tödlich. Dem zweiten Ritter schlug sie den Waffenarm ab, dem dritten trieb sie ihr Lichtschwert schräg durch die Schulter bis zum Herzen, bevor sie beide ihrer Macht beraubte. Die verbliebenen drei gingen auf Abstand, als sie scheinbar ohne Kontrolle über sich hin- und herwankte, als sei sie betrunken. Und sie war auch betrunken, trunken von enormen Steigerung ihrer Macht, die sie durch die Einverleibung der Leben gewonnen hatte, und zugleich schier dem Wahnsinn nahe vor Hunger nach mehr. Also stürmte sie los, schleuderte einen Ritter mit der Macht beiseite, um beide anderen in einen schnellen, brutalen Kampf zu verwickeln. Dem einen schnitt sie die Finger der rechte Hand ab, indem sie ihr Schwert an seinem bis zum Griff hinabgleiten ließ, bevor sie ihre Klinge quer über seine Körpermitte zog und ihn zerteilte; den anderen schlug sie erst eine tiefe Wunde am Bein und schließlich, als er in die Knie sank, den Kopf ab. Als nun der letzte der Ritter hinter ihrem Rücken auf sie zustürmte, bereits zum Sprung ansetzend, wandte sie sich schnell wie eine angreifende Schlange um, die linke Hand erhoben. Ihr Gegner erstarrte inmitten der Luft, zitternd, zuckend, bevor er einen entsetzliches Laut ausstieß, ein Heulen, ein Schreien, ein Wimmern. Er ließ sein Lichtschwert fallen, als er hilflos über seinen Brustkorb tastete, in welchem ihm das Herz zerquetscht wurde. Wie ein Stück Müll wurde sein Leichnam dann von Vesper davongeschleudert, sobald sie mit ihm fertig war. Eine tiefe Stille trat ein, als sie sich zum Anführer der Ritter herumwandte. Er war nicht eingeschritten, als sie seine Männer abgeschlachtet hatte. War er wirklich so feige oder einfach nur kaltblütig? Sie würde es gleich herausfinden. „Jetzt sind nur noch wir beide übrig …“ Obwohl sie leise sprach, durchdrang ihre Stimme die Ruhe, die sich über den Schauplatz des Gefechts gelegt hatte. „Spürt Ihr schon die Angst vor dem nahenden Tod, Meister von Ren?“, spottet sie. Demonstrativ, übermütig ließ sie ihr Lichtschwert kreisen.

„Euer Sieg hat Euch hochmütig werden lassen“, zischte er. „Meine Ritter verfügten bei weitem nicht über meine Fähigkeiten.“ Damit zog auch er endlich sein Lichtschwert, dessen Klinge tiefblau strahlte.

Das Zittern in seiner Stimme, der blinde Zorn, der darin mitschwang, befriedigte Vesper zutiefst. „Dann hoffe ich, dass wenigstens Ihr eine Herausforderung darstellen werdet …“ Mit einer durch und durch hämischen Bewegung ihrer Hand winkte sie ihn heran, und wie erwartet ließ er sich davon soweit provozieren, um zum Angriff überzugehen. Sie packte ihr Lichtschwert mit beiden Händen; bereit, seiner Attacke auszuweichen, was sie viel weniger Kraft kostete, als wenn sie sie kontern würde, und, kaum dass sie beiseite gesprungen war, einen gezielten Schlag nach seinen Beinen ausführte. Doch schneller als sie angenommen hatte, war er herumgefahren und hatte es geschafft, ihren Angriff abzublocken. Vesper, deren Machttrunkenheit sich negativ auf ihr rationales Denken auswirkte, war so erstaunt, dass sie es versäumte, ihrer ersten Attacke sogleich eine Fortsetzung folgen zu lassen. Ren nutzte die Gelegenheiten, seinen Konterschlag mit einer Serie weiterer offensiver Schläge fortzusetzen, die allesamt nur unter großem Kraftaufwand abzuwehren waren. Sie behalf sich damit, ihm in einem kurzen Augenblick, als er das Schwert zur Seite neigte, einen Machtstoß zu versetzen und ging sofort zu einem Sturmangriff über, bei dem sie permanent zwischen Schlägen der Vorder- und Rückhand wechselte, wodurch der Effekt entstand, von beiden Seiten zugleich angegriffen zu werden. Er schlug sich gut, zugegebenermaßen; doch es war offenkundig, dass er ihren Angriff falsch einschätzte. Er verwandte viel zu viel Kraft für die Abwehr ihrer Schläge, dabei ging es ihr zu keinem Zeitpunkt darum, ihn zu verletzen, sondern darum, ihn so weit zu ermüden, um seine Deckung zu durchbrechen. Schließlich setzte sie, nachdem er bereits einige Schritte zurückgewichen war, zu einem Sprungangriff an, bei dem sie, geleitet durch die Macht, hoch in die Luft aufstieg. Er hatte eine Verteidigungsstellung eingenommen, bei der er sein Schwert mit beiden Händen hielt, um sie zu blocken. Sie hatte ihre Waffe ebenfalls mit beiden Händen umschlossen und zielte punktgenau auf den Ansatz seiner Lichtklinge. Dabei schloss sie die Augen und gab sie ganz dem Rausch der Macht hin. _Es gibt keinen Frieden, nur Leidenschaft_ , rezipierte sie in Gedanken. _Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. Die Macht wird mich befreien._ In den Schlag, den sie schließlich ausführte, sammelte sie all ihre Wut, all ihren Zorn, ihren Hass, und das brennende Verlangen nach Rache. Und als beide Lichtschwerter aufeinandertrafen, geschah etwas, was sie insgeheim erhofft und womit er keineswegs gerechnet hatte: Eine Schockwelle fuhr durch Rens Schwert, die blaue Klinge flackerte auf und erlosch letztendlich. Die Wucht ihrer Attacke hatte ihn darüber hinaus ins Straucheln gebracht. Zwar schaffte er es, das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen, doch als er sein Lichtschwert erneut entzünden wollte, geschah nichts. Was hätte Vesper dafür gegeben, in diesem Augenblick den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sehen zu können, wenn ihm klarwerden musste, dass sie den Kyberkristall seines Schwertes zerschmettert hatte. Nun sollte er ihre ganze Macht kennenlernen.

Als er von seiner Waffe aufsah, streckte sie ihre linke Hand wie eine Kralle aus, alle dunkle Macht in ihr kanalisierend, bevor sie einen gewaltigen Machtblitz auf ihn abschoss. Ohne sein Lichtschwert blieb ihm keine Möglichkeit, ihn abzuwehren, und so wurde sein ganzer Körper gelähmt, als der Blitz ihn durchfuhr, und schließlich in die Luft gehoben und davongeschleudert. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit erfüllte sie dabei, und steigerte sich noch mit jedem Schritt, mit dem sie dann auf ihn zuging. Dampf stieg von ihm auf, der von der Hitze des Machtblitzes resultierte, und der Geruch von verbrannter Kleidung, von verbranntem Fleisch. Sie steckte ihr eigenes Lichtschwert weg, bevor sie sich über ihn beugte. „Das ist Euer Ende …“, wisperte sie. Währenddessen fuhren ihre Finger die Konturen seines Helmes nach. Seine bebende Machtpräsenz verriet deutlich, wie stark sie ihn geschwächt, welche Schmerzen sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Sie ließ ihre Hand tiefer gleiten, auf die Höhe seines Herzens, dessen Schlag wild, panisch war. Ihre Hand zu einer Faust ballend, stöhnte er leise auf, als sie mit der Macht sein Herz zusammenpresste. Vesper lachte in sich hinein, dann lockerte sie den Griff, nur um nach einigen Sekunden wieder zuzudrücken.

_Lasst die Spielereien und tötet ihn endlich_ , befahl die Stimme aus der Maske. Die Gier und der Hunger in ihr ließen sie umso aggressiver klingen.

_Ja, Meister_. Damit gab nur noch eine Sache zu erledigen. Sie wollte ihm im Augenblick seines Todes in die Augen blicken, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, ohne seinen Helm und ihre Maske. So tastete Vesper am unteren Rand entlang, bis sie zu beiden Seiten unter dem Kiefer einen Mechanismus fand, der die Partie, die Nase und Mund bedeckte, hochfahren ließ, damit der Helm abgenommen werden konnte, was sie, innerlich mit wiedererwachter Neugierde, ohne Zögern tat.

Ein menschliches Gesicht kam zum Vorschein, das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, beinahe das eines Knabens, bleich wie der Tod, feucht von Schweiß, genau wie seine dunklen Locken, die förmlich auf seiner Stirn klebten. Seine tiefbraunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine Lippen, für einen Mann ungewöhnlich voll und rot, bebten wie die eines weinenden Kindes. In Vesper erlosch jedes Gefühl, jeder Gedanke starb in ihr ab, als sie in dieses Gesicht blickte. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war ein heißer Fiebertraum, eine wilde Vorstellung ihres überhitzten Geistes, nicht mehr. Oder eine Täuschung seinerseits, äußerst perfide und zutiefst grausam, indem er sich das Aussehen jener Person gab, deren Tod sie doch hatte rächen wollen. Dass sie diese Möglichkeit aber nicht ernsthaft in Betracht zog, verrieten ihre zittrigen Hände, mit denen sie über sein Gesicht strich. „Ben …“, stieß sie schließlich aus. „Ben …“ Sie war sich nicht bewusst, dass ihre Stimme, zuvor rau und kehlig und mit einem Ton, der nicht aus einem menschlichen Mund kommen konnte, wieder ihren ursprünglichen Klang wiedererlangt hatte. Ebenso war das gelbe Glühen ihrer Augen vollständig erloschen und hatten einem getrübten Blau Platz gemacht.

_Darth Electa_ , sprach die Stimme aus der Maske mit solcher Autorität, dass sie sogleich einen physischen Schmerz empfand. _Tötet ihn. Augenblicklich!_

_Ich kann nicht._

Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, als der Geist ihres Meisters in sie eindrang. Sie glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, als ihr Brustkorb durch eine schier unendliche Kraft langsam komprimiert wurde. _Ich verlieh Euch Macht und im Gegenzug verspracht Ihr mir Lebenskraft. Nun gebt sie mir, oder ich werde mich an Eurer laben_. Statt einer Antwort packte sie die Maske zu beiden Seiten und versuchte, sie sich vom Gesicht zu ziehen. Sein hämisches Lachen hallte in ihren Ohren wider. _Euer Widerstand beweist ein ums andere Mal, wie töricht Ihr seid._

Vesper stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, als der Geist sie übermannte, ihren Körper wie eine Hülle in Besitz nahm. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo sie war noch was sie hier überhaupt tat, und letztendlich war ihr, als wüsste sie gar nichts mehr, als sei alles Wissen um ihre Person ausgelöscht, als würde sie selbst durch die Macht vertilgt werden. Im Wahn, die Maske von ihrem Gesicht zu reißen, zog sie mit aller verbliebenen Kraft an ihren Rändern, und tatsächlich begannen sie sich zu lösen, um den Preis ihrer Haut, die sie sich somit von ihrem Fleisch abzog. Sie schrie, brüllte vor Schmerz, der wie ein weißglühendes Eisen ihr Gesicht umrahmte, gefolgt von einer klammen Leere, als all ihre Kräfte dahinschwand. So gewaltig der Rausch gewesen, so tief war nun der Sturz, den ihr Körper und ihr Geist durch den abrupten Entzug der Macht erlebten. Es war eine Gnade, als sie daraufhin das Bewusstsein verlor.


	5. Ein Schatten aus der Vergangenheit

 

Die Pneumatik der mechanischen Kopplungen zischten beim Druckausgleich, als die Container mit den Leichen ausgeladean wurden. Während Droiden die sterblichen Überreste der Sturm- und Todestruppler zur Weiterverarbeitung, die aus der systematischen Demontage der Ausrüstung bestand, und anschließenden Einäscherung abtransportierten, wurde der Behälter mit den Leichen der Ritter von Ren vorläufig in der Ladebucht eingelagert. Was mit ihnen geschehen sollte, oblag deren Meister, der seit der Rückkehr auf die _Finalizer_ spurlos verschwunden war. Hux, der den Abtransport seiner toten Soldaten verfolgt hatte, stand noch immer auf jener Plattform, von der aus er den gesamten Dockbereich überblicken konnte. Konditioniert seit seinen Kindestagen auf der Imperialen Akademie, hielt er den linken Arm in der steifen Paradehaltung hinter dem Rücken, während sein rechter bandagiert war und zur Entlastung in einer Schlinge lag. Um seine wenig rühmliche Verletzung zu kaschieren, hatte seinen schweren, dunklen Mantel übergezogen. „Sir, die Laserschwerter“, sprach dann Lieutenant Mitaka, der zu ihm herangetreten und salutiert hatte. In Händen hielt er die sechs Lichtschwerter der toten Ritter, die so provisorisch wie profan mit Kabelbindern zu einem handlichen Bündel zusammengeschnürt worden waren.

Der General sah ihn an, als sei er aus tiefen Gedanken erwacht. Stumm nahm er die Lichtschwerter entgegen. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Rens Räumlichkeiten. Es war dort dunkel, nur die Streifen der Notbeleuchtung warfen ein rotes Dämmerlicht, gerade hell genug, um sich im Raum orientieren zu können. Und es war kalt; da neben der Beleuchtung auch die Klimaanlage ausgeschaltet war, herrschte nur die Standardtemperatur von knapp über 10 °C, die eine Beschädigung der Elektronik zu vermeiden sollte. Es war keine Spur von seinem Co-Commander zu sehen, und so ging Hux in den Raum hinein, wohlwissend, wie sehr Ren es ansonsten hasste, wenn man ungebeten in seine Privatsphäre eindrang. „Was soll das werden?“, sagte er dann, als er ihn zwischen Bett und Wand auf dem Boden sitzend vorfand. Der General sah gleich, dass der jüngere Mann seiner Anweisung, sich zur Krankenstation zu begeben, nicht nachgekommen war. Auch der kleine Medi-Droide, der ihn seit seiner Ankunft auf der _Finalizer_ mit einem Dauerpiepsen verfolgte hatte, das ihn an die Notwendigkeit einer medizinischen Versorgung gemahnen sollte, lag zerschmettert in der Ecke. Stattdessen saß er mit nacktem Oberkörper da und drückte eine Kompresse mit kühlendem Gel auf seine Brust. Die dortige tiefe Brandwunde war das Resultat jenes Machtblitzes, der den Meister von Ren so ruhmlos außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. „Wollen Sie aus Schmach über Ihre Niederlage an einer Erkältung sterben?“, sprach Hux weiter. Der Tonfall seiner Stimme war kühl und beherrscht, was den Spott nur noch verstärkte. Ren warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn dann überraschte. Natürlich, er war wütend, tief verletzt über seine Schlappe, aber da war noch etwas anderes … Hatte er etwa geweint? Er hatte. Hux‘ Geringschätzung für seinen Co-Commander erreichte ein neues Höchstmaß. Da sollte Ren noch einmal abfällig über die militärische Ausbildung seiner Soldaten sprechen … zumindest verfügten sie über jenes Maß an emotionaler Disziplin, die Ren vollkommen fehlte. „Vielleicht hätten Sie die Güte, mir zu erklären, was dort unten am Tempel wirklich passiert ist?“, fuhr er fort, nachdem er das Bündel an Lichtschwertern auf Rens Bett niedergelegt hatte.

Doch der jüngere Mann war wieder in Gedanken versunken. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Pad in seinen Händen, das er ausgeschaltet hatte, als er den sich nähernden Hux durch die Macht gespürt hatte. Zuvor hatte er sich im galaktischen Extranet ein Hologramm angesehen, dessen Inhalt er Wort für Wort kannte, so oft hatte er es im Verlauf der letzten Jahre aufgerufen, wieder und wieder, und jedes Mal war es wie eine bereits verheilte Wunde, die er damit aufkratzte, die nässte und blutete und schmerzte. Er hasste diesen Schmerz und er liebte ihn, denn er überdeckte seine innere Zerrissenheit, und schmerzhaft war es in der Tat, in die Gesichter von Senator Sereta und seiner Frau zu blicken, die ihm mehr Eltern gewesen waren als seine eigenen. Hatten sie je nach ihm gesucht, wie die Seretas mit dieser Vermisstenmeldung nach Vesper gesucht hatten? Oder hatten sie je einen Versuch unternommen, ihn nach dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht zu kontaktieren? Ihn zu fragen, was wirklich geschehen ist? Das hatten sie nie, und es lag nicht daran, dass sie dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen waren, wenn sie nur gewollt hätten. Die Wahrheit war, dass es sie nicht gekümmert hatte. Sie waren es gewesen, die das Band zwischen Eltern und Kind schon vor langer Zeit soweit gelockert hatten, dass auch ein kleinerer Riss, ein Ereignis von weitaus geringerer Bedeutung genügt hätte, um einander zu entfremden. So dachte Kylo Ren über seine Eltern, denn das machte es so viel einfacher, sie als Fremde zu betrachten. Zugleich empfand er den Stich des Neids, wenn er sich wieder den Suchaufruf nach Vesper durch den Kopf gehen ließ. _Wenn Sie unsere Vesper gesehen haben, dann zögern Sie bitte nicht, mit uns in Kontakt zu treten_ , hatte Adam Seretas Hologramm gesprochen. Der Senator wirkte in der Aufnahme erschöpft und wie innerlich gebrochen, während seine Frau Guinever, die Tränen in den Augen hatte, sich direkt an ihre Tochter wandte: _Wir vermissen dich so, Vesper, mein Schatz. Wir sind doch immer noch deine Eltern und du bist unser Kind. Komm‘ nach Hause, bitte …_

Doch offenbar war sie der Bitte ihrer Mutter nie nachgekommen. Oder hatte die Nachricht sie nie erreicht? Aber auf welcher abgelegenen Welt musste sie sich befunden haben, damit Nachrichten aus dem Kern der Galaxie sie nicht mehr erreichten? Überhaupt, was war nur mit ihr selbst geschehen? Wenn er an ihre Augen dachte, deren Blau ihn früher durch dessen kalte Klarheit fasziniert hatte … Stattdessen waren sie gelb gewesen, hatten förmlich in einem dunklen, giftigen Gelb gestrahlt, wie es so charakteristisch war für einen … Sith. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Es handelte sich um Vesper Sereta! Sie war schon immer temperamentvoll gewesen, aber nicht jähzornig oder gar boshaft; sie war zwar durchsetzungsfähig, aber hatte nichts von Zwang gehalten; sie hatte vielleicht ein wahrer Dickkopf und Querdenker sein können, aber er war von ihrer Treue den Jedis und der Republik gegenüber zutiefst überzeugt. Überzeugt gewesen. Was hatte sie also nur motiviert, den Pfad des Lichts zu verlassen? Als er ihr die Hand hingehalten hatte, in Gedanken darum bettelnd, sie möge sich nicht von ihm abwenden, nicht wie seine Eltern, nicht wie sein eigener Onkel, sondern ihn zu Snoke zu begleiten, da hatte sie ihn und die anderen mit einem Machtstoß zurückgeschleudert und war geflohen. Damals hatte sie sich für die Jedis entschieden. Was hatte also diesen Sinneswandel verursacht? Sie war nicht machthungrig, hatte nie einen Willen zur Dominanz anderer gezeigt, nicht einmal besonderen Ehrgeiz beim Erlernen der Macht – und dennoch war sie so gut darin gewesen, so ohne jene Mühe, die es ihn manchmal und die es den anderen beinahe immer gekostet hatte. Und war es nicht der Hunger nach der Macht, der politischen Macht und der kosmischen Macht selbst, der so viele Jedi zur Dunklen Seite gelockt hatte? Wenn das nicht Vespers Motivation gewesen war, was dann? _Ihr nahmt mir jemanden, den ich … liebte_ , hatte sie zu ihm gesagt. _Ich spreche von Ben Solo_. Das waren ihre Worte gewesen, noch bevor sie um seine frühere Identität gewusst hatte. Warum hätte sie also lügen sollen? Aber hieße das dann nicht, dass-? So viele Fragen, so viele Gedanken, zu viele Fragen, zu viele Gedanken, die sein Gehirn zermarterten und ihm höllische Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

„Ren!“ Er fuhr zusammen, als ihn der General bei seinem angenommenen Namen nannte. Durch die Fokussierung auf sein Inneres hatte er Hux‘ Anwesenheit bereits wieder vergessen. „Hören Sie, Ren“, sprach dieser mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme und zusammengekniffenen Augen, „Sie wollten diese Mission nach Dantooine, dieser Fehlschlag geht somit auf Ihre Kosten. Ihretwegen haben wir über einhundert Mann verloren, einhundert Mann meiner persönlichen Einsatztruppe, inklusive der Hälfte meiner Leibgarde. Wir reden hier von Soldaten, die ich persönlich für mein Korps ausgewählte und die allesamt ein Ausbildungsprogramm durchliefen, das zu den härtesten zählt, das die Erste Ordnung zu bieten hat. Ganz zu schweigen vom gesamten Ingenieursteam des Schiffes, für das nun schnellstens Ersatz beschafft werden muss. Währenddessen sitzen Sie hier und schmollen wie ein kleiner Junge, dessen Spielzeug kaputt gegangen ist.“ Bei seinen letzten Worten stupste er sachte gegen Rens Lichtschwert, das in seine Einzelteile auseinandergenommen neben ihm auf den Boden lag. Der General mochte keine detaillierten Kenntnisse über den Bau von Lichtschwertern haben, doch verfügte er über so viel technischen Sachverstand, um zu wissen, dass die Zerstörung eines jener Schwerter – genauer gesagt: das Zerschmettern dessen Kristalls – ein höchst unwahrscheinliches Ereignis war. Immerhin galten Kyberkristalle als eine der härtesten und widerstandsfähigsten Substanzen der bekannten Galaxie.

Hux‘ Spott wirkte auf Rens Temperament, ohnehin explosiv und durch die heutigen Ereignisse zusätzlich erschüttert, wie Benzin in offenes Feuer geschüttet. „Reden Sie nicht mit mir, als sei ich ein Kind!“, entgegnete er, mit jedem Wort lauter werdend, als er abrupt aufsprang. Das Pad, das er gerade noch in seiner Rechten gehalten hatte, knallte er dabei auf den Boden, sodass Display und Außenhülle brachen.

Der General gab sich davon unbeeindruckt; er unterbrach nicht einmal den Blickkontakt zu Ren. „Dann verhalten Sie sich nicht wie eines“, lautete seine kühle Antwort. Es zuckte in der Miene des jüngeren Mannes und Hux wusste nicht, ob der gefallene Jedi nun körperlich tätig würde oder wieder in Tränen ausbräche. „Der Oberste Anführer hat sich von seinem Schiff aus gemeldet. Allem Anschein nach hat er schon erfahren, was geschehen ist“, sagte er dann. „Er erwartet uns im Kommunikationsraum.“

Ren starrte ihn noch einen Moment an, dann drehte er sich weg und begann, sich anzuziehen. Als er das enganliegende Wams über das ebenso dunkle Hemd zog, atmete er hörbar ein, die Hand auf die rechte Seite seiner Brust gepresst. Er verharrte einen Augenblick, bis der Schmerz der tiefen Brandwunde ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, dann zog das lange, schwarze Obergewand darüber. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er schließlich an Hux vorbei, der schon ungeduldig auf ihn gewartet hatte, und verließ den Raum. So wenig ihn Rens launenhaftes Verhalten noch überraschte, so erstaunt war der General darüber, dass er nun schon zum zweiten Mal seinen Helm vergaß. Bisher niemals ohne diesen albernen Fetisch außerhalb seiner Räumlichkeiten gesehen, hatte er ihn früher am Tag dort auf dem Tempelvorplatz liegengelassen, nachdem dieses seltsame Mädchen ihn demaskiert hatte, und nun schien er zum zweiten Mal keinen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. Nichts zeigte deutlicher, wie sehr Kylo Ren neben sich stand. Hux schnaubte leise, bevor er dem jüngeren Mann folgte.

* * *

 

„Der große General Hux mit seinen persönlichen Truppen, besiegt von einem Mädchen …“ Snokes Stimme triefte förmlich vor Herablassung.

Hux hielt dem Blick der übergroßen Projektion tapfer stand, nur ein flüchtiges Zucken seines linken Mundwinkels verriet, dass Snokes Spott direkt ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Unwillkürlich presste er seinen gebrochenen Arm näher an den Körper. „Oberster Anführer, dieses Mädchen scheint äußerst stark in der Macht zu sein. Selbst Rens Ritter“, er warf seinem Co-Commander einen scharfen Seitenblick zu, „erwiesen sich als chancenlos ihr gegenüber. Sie konnten einzig und allein in den Tod gehen, worin ihnen ihr Meister beinahe folgte.“

„Sie besiegte auch dich, mein Schüler?“

„Ja, Meister.“ Rens Antwort war im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes kleinlaut. Beständig hielt er den Blick gesenkt.

„Das zu hören, erfreut mich ganz und gar nicht.“ Die Antwort des gefallenen Jedis bestand aus Schweigen. „Ich kann davon ausgehen, General, dass Sie die erforderlichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergriffen haben, um weitere Verluste zu vermeiden?“, wandte sich Snokes Projektion dann wieder an Hux.

„Jawohl, Oberster Anführer. Ihr wurden die entsprechenden machtresistenten Hand- und Fußfesseln angelegt.“

„Gut. Nehmen Sie dann unverzüglich Kurs auf die Supremacy. Ich wünsche, dass mir dieses Mädchen vorgeführt wird.“

„Ich werde die Instruktionen sofort erteilen.“ Doch statt den Kommunikationsraum zu verlassen, warf Hux einen weiteren Seitenblick auf Ren.

„Gibt es noch etwas, General?“

Seine nächsten Worte wählte Hux mit Bedacht. „Oberster Anführer, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es zwischen Ren und diesem Mädchen eine Verbindung gibt. Schließlich stellte sie ihren Angriff in jenem Moment ein, als sie ihm den Helm abnahm. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie ihn in irgendeiner Form wiedererkannt hat.“

 Snokes Miene verriet nicht, was er von dieser Neuigkeit hielt. „Was hast du dazu zu sagen, mein Schüler?“, wandte er sich erneut an Ren.

„Sie ist niemand. Ein Schatten aus der Vergangenheit“, antwortete dieser so leise wie zuvor.

„Ein Schatten mit deutlicher Auswirkung auf die Gegenwart“, korrigierte ihn der General, wofür er von Ren einen feindseligen Blick kassierte.

„Nun, wir werden sehen“, sprach der Oberste Anführer. „Ich erwarte Ihr Schiff so bald wie möglich, General.“

Die Projektion verschwand. Der Raum, zuvor von ihr erhellt, versank in rötlichem Dämmerlicht, das von der obligatorischen Notbeleuchtung des Fußbodens stammte. „Das war unnötig“, sagte Kylo schließlich, als der General sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte.

„Im Gegenteil. Es ist meine Pflicht, dem Obersten Anführer nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Was im Übrigen auch für Sie gelten sollte“, schob Hux hinterher.

„Ich bin der erwählte Schüler des Obersten Anführers selbst. Wollen Sie meine Loyalität in Frage stellen?“

„Sie lassen Ihre Loyalität selbst fragwürdig erscheinen, indem Sie dem Obersten Anführer wichtige Informationen vorenthalten.“ Dem General entging nicht, wie sein Co-Commander die Lippen zusammenpresste. „Vorsicht, Ren. Sie sind höchst unausgeglichen; noch unausgeglichener als üblich.“ Abfällig musterten sich beide Männer. „Sie verzeihen, aber ich muss die Befehle des Obersten Anführer ausführen.“ Schon im Begriff, den Kommunikationsraum zu verlassen, setzte Hux nach: „Und begeben Sie sich endlich zum Schiffsarzt. Ich möchte dem Obersten Anführer nicht erklären müssen, dass sein erwählter Schüler an den Nachwirkungen seiner Verletzungen verschieden ist.“

Kylo sah dem General nach, bis dieser den Raum verlassen hatte. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, versank der Raum wieder in der rötlichen Dunkelheit, die sich nach Snokes schmerzhaft heller Projektion so wohltuend auf seine Augen und um seinen Geist legte. Unnötig zu sagen, dass er nicht beabsichtigt, Hux‘ Anweisung nachzukommen. Stattdessen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Heck der _Finalizer_ , wo die Arrestzellen lagen. Er war in Gedanken versunken, weshalb er die Blicke zuerst nicht bemerkte, mit denen er von der Besatzung betrachtet wurde, nicht nur angesehen, sondern regelrecht angeglotzt und angestarrt. Abrupt blieb er stehen. Seine Hand fuhr unwillkürlich hoch, tastete über sein Gesicht. Sein Helm! Urplötzlich fühlte er sich entblößt, furchtbar verletzlich und den neugierigen Augen der anderen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Jetzt sahen sie sein Gesicht, sie sahen, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war. Er machte schlagartig kehrt. Mit langen, schnellen Schritten, den Kopf gesenkt, marschierte er in Richtung seiner Räumlichkeiten. Erst als er dort endlich seinen Helm ergriff und ihn über den Kopf stülpte, wichen die Zweifel, die an ihm nagten, jenem Gefühl der Bestimmung, die Snoke ihm stets attestiert hatte. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger, tiefer, seine Schritte waren zwar schnell wie zuvor, doch nicht mehr gehetzt, als sei er auf der Flucht, sondern so herrisch und autoritär, sodass die ihm Entgegenkommenden tunlichst auswichen. Sie vermieden es gar, ihn direkt anzublicken. Jetzt fürchteten sie ihn, diesen Mann, dessen Gesicht unter dem Helm verborgen war, und es war ebenjene Furcht, die ihm ein Hochgefühl eingab und wie eine Kompensation für den Spott wirkte, den er sich von Hux hatte gefallen lassen müssen.

„Wie lautet der Status der Gefangenen?“, fragte er den ranghöchsten Sturmtruppler, einen Sergeant, als er die Arrestzellen erreicht hatte.

„Sir“, antwortete der Soldat, während er Haltung annahm, „die Gefangene wurde gemäß den Anordnung General Hux‘ mit den machtresistenten Fesseln fixiert und ist zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt noch immer ohne Bewusstsein.“

Kylo nickte leicht, was unter seinem Helm nicht sichtbar war. „Öffnen Sie die Zelle“, ordnete er schließlich an.

„Ja, Sir.“ Der Sergeant führte ihn aber nicht zu einer Zelle, sondern in den ebenfalls dort befindenden Verhörraum. Kylo wappnete sich innerlich, fest entschlossen, sich nicht von irgendwelchen Sentimentalitäten verwirren zu lassen. Als er dann aber hinter dem Soldaten den Raum betrat und sein Blick auf Vesper fiel, ging ein Riss durch sein Inneres. _Sie ist niemand. Ein Schatten aus der Vergangenheit_ , hatte er gesagt. Jetzt spürte er allzu deutlich, wie unwahr seine Worte gewesen waren.

„Lassen Sie uns allein“, befahl er. Der Stimmenverzerrer seines Helms übertönte das Zittern, das in seinen Worten mitschwang. Er wartete, bis sich die Tür zum Verhörraum zischend geschlossen hatte. Mit langsamen Schritten trat er dann näher an die ohnmächtige Vesper, die an halb aufrechter, halb liegender Position an den Stuhl gefesselt war. Die in die Hand- und Fußfesseln eingelassenen Kyberkristalle strahlten ein mattes, aber pulsierendes Licht aus; das Zeichen dafür, dass sie sowohl aktiviert waren also auch in Berührung mit der Macht standen, was man beim Anblick Vespers kaum glauben konnte. Nur mit einer kurzen Hose und einem knappen Top bekleidet, zitterte ihr Körper in der bitteren Kälte, die im Raum herrschte. Ihre Haut war mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt, der sich auf ihrem Gesicht mit dem Blut vermischten, das aus den tiefen Wunden an ihrer Stirn und den Wangen entlang stammte, wo ganze Stücke ihrer Haut weggerissen war. Das nackte Fleisch glänzte dunkelrot und hatte bereits zu nässen begonnen. Seine Hand auf ihr Herz gelegt, tastete Kylo nach ihrer Präsenz, und erschrocken stellte er fest, dass sie verschwindend schwach war. „Droide“, sprach er dann zu dem Medi-Droiden, der in seiner Ladestation an der Wand ruhte, im Normalfall stets bereit, medizinisch einzuschreiten, nachdem ein Verhör härtere Argumenten notwendig gemacht hatte. „Warum wurde sie nicht versorgt?“

„Sir, die medizinische Versorgung des Subjekts wurde untersagt.“

„Von wem?“

„General Armitage Hux.“

Er schnaubte. _Hux, du schlechter Verlierer_. „Kümmere dich um ihre Wunden.“

„Sir, die medizinische Versorgung des Subjekts wurde untersagt“, piepste der Droide erneut. „Wünschen Sie, dass General Hux zur Erteilung der Erlaubnis einer medizinischen Erstversorgung kontak-“ Die mechanische Stimme des Droiden verstummte, als er durch einen Machtschlag in die Ecke geschleudert wurde.

Kylo atmete einige Male tief ein und tastete dann über seine rechte Brustseite. Das Wirken der Macht ließ die Brandwunde pochen und pulsierende Schmerzwellen durch seinen Körper senden. Dennoch hob er erneut die Hand. Ein bläulicher Schimmer überzog das durch die fehlende Haut entblößte Fleisch, als er eine Schutzbarriere über die Wunden legte, die den Schmerz lindern und Infektionen verhindern würde. Sie stöhnte leise auf, ohne aber zu erwachen. Ihr rasselnder Atem beschleunigte sich für einen Augenblick, bevor er wieder ruhiger wurde. Er wandte sich ab, um die Raumtemperatur auf 20 °C einzustellen, damit sie nicht länger frieren musste. Dann setzte er sich auf den Boden, die Beine in der typischen Meditationshaltung übereinandergeschlagen, während er darauf wartete, dass sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte. Doch statt sich auf die Erlangung seines inneren Gleichgewichts konzentrieren zu können, wanderten seine Gedanken ohne Ziel, immer mit Vesper als Inhalt umher. Wieder fragte er sich, auf welche dunklen, verschlungenen Wege sie geraten war, und unwillkürlich dachte er an den Tag vor jener Nacht, in der sich ihre Pfade so abrupt getrennt hatten.


	6. Erinnerungen

 

 Die Sonne stand noch niedrig, hatte die Luft noch nicht erwärmt, als Ben dem verschlungenen Pfad durch den Wald folgte, einfach nur rannte, als könnte er damit vor dem weglaufen, das ihn in der Dunkelheit der Nacht heimsuchte, eine Stimme, die immer wieder auf jenen unerhörten, gefährlichen Gedanken zurückkam, den Vesper ihm vor einigen Wochen anvertraut hatte. _Betrachten wir die Existenz des Bösen, so erkennen wir, dass es mit jener Notwendigkeit besteht wie die Existenz des Guten_. Er lief weiter durch das Dickicht der Vegetation von Yavin IV. _Denn wahr ist: Damit das Licht existieren kann, bedarf es der Dunkelheit; damit wir die Süße des Lebens schmecken können, bedürfen wir des Schmerzes; damit wir wissen, was ist Liebe ist, müssen wir wissen, was Hass ist; und damit neues Leben entstehen kann, bedarf es des Todes_. Obwohl sich ein Stechen in seiner rechten Seite breitgemacht hatte, beschleunigte er seine langen, fliegenden Schritte noch weiter. _Licht und Dunkelheit, Süße und Schmerz, Liebe und Hass, Leben und Tod sind gegensätzliche Erscheinungen der Macht, die das gesamte Universum durchwaltet und sich in einem immerwährenden Gleichgewicht befindet_. Seine Beine fühlten sich mittlerweile bleischwer an, seine Waden pochten vor Schmerz. _Das ist zugleich die erste und die letzte Wahrheit unserer Existenz. Das ist die Wahrheit, die die Jedis verleugnen und um derentwillen sie alle verfolgen, die sie aussprechen_. Ein Hustenanfall ließ ihn stoppen. An einen Baum gelehnt wartete er, bis sein Atem wieder ruhiger ging. Er wischte sich mit dem weiten Hemd über das schweißnasse Gesicht, bevor sein Blick, erschöpft und abwesend, über den alten pyramidenförmigen Tempel wanderte, der dort in den Wäldern lag, einst der Zufluchtsort der Rebellen während der Schlacht von Yavin, die in der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns gemündet hatte. W _enn aber das Böse notwendig ist, um das Gleichgewicht der Macht zu erhalten, wie kann man es dann böse nennen?_ , sprach die Stimme weiter, die so sehr nach Vesper klang. _Müsste man es dann nicht vielmehr gut nennen, und das Gute dafür böse, wenn es das Gleichgewicht stört?_

Ben rieb sich über die pochenden Schläfen und wischte seine tropfende Nase am Hemdärmel ab, bevor er, die Augen schließend, den Rücken durchstreckte. Seine Umgebung wirkte auf ihn ein, sobald er sich der Macht öffnete. Er hörte dutzende Laute und Geräusche, den Morgenwind in den hohen Laubbäumen, den frühen Gesang der Vögel, das Scharren der pflanzenfressenden Tiere im Unterholz und das Knacksen der Zweige vom Pirschgang der Raubtiere, die ihrer Beute hinterherjagten. Und er spürte Wasser und darin wiederum eine Form von Wasser, sanft und freundlich sprudelnd wie eine frische Bergquelle. _Vesper …_ Er folgte ihrer Präsenz weiter durch den Wald, bis er an den kleinen See kam, der im Sommer ein beliebtes Ziel fürs Baden war, doch jetzt, Anfang Mai, bestimmt noch bitterkalt war. Er blieb hinter einer großen Linde stehen, während er Vesper beobachtete, die mit langsamen, kräftigen Bewegungen ihre Bahnen schwamm. Sie hatte ihn offenbar noch nicht bemerkt, und er wollte, dass es auch so blieb, denn die Szenerie nahm ihn mit allen Sinnen gefangen. Sie hatte ihr goldblondes Haar hochgesteckt, damit es nicht nass wurde, und golden, durchzogen von hellblauen und zartrosa Streifen, leuchtete auch die Oberfläche des Sees im Licht der Morgensonne.

Er war von diesem magischen Anblick so gebannt, dass er sich nichts Weiteres dachte, als sie endlich auf das Ufer zuschwamm und sich aufrichtete. Seine Augen hingen stattdessen den Wassertropfen, die auf ihrer Haut schimmerten. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass ihre Schultern und ihr Rücken von keinem Träger oder sonstigem Stück Stoff bedeckt war. Bei der Macht, hatte sie ihr Bikini-Oberteil etwa gar nicht an? Eine Hitzewelle überzog Bens Wangen und ließ seine großen Ohren feuerrot anlaufen. Sein Atem ging wieder schneller, doch diesmal nicht vom Rennen, und auch seine anderen körperlichen Reaktionen waren ihrer Wirkung zuzuschreiben. Er verfolgte, wie sie mit aller Zeit der Welt den Dutt auflöste, zu dem sie ihre langen Haare zusammengerollt hatte, die dann ihrem Rücken hinabfielen. Er machte eine unwillkürliche Bewegung, ein Zusammenzucken, ein Aufschrecken, als sie auf das Ufer zuschritt und ihr Körper weiter aus dem See entstieg, denn als sein Blick über ihre nackte Rückseite glitt, wurde ihm klar, dass sie gänzlich unbekleidet schwimmen gegangen war. Er hatte sie noch nie ohne jede Kleider gesehen; nur nachts hatte er sich schon so manches Mal vorgestellt, wie ihr Körper unter den weiten Padawan-Gewändern indessen aussehen mochte, denn aus einem Grund, den er nicht verstand, hatte sie vor einigen Jahren begonnen, nur noch mit Phoebe, dem einzigen weiteren Mädchen ihres Alters, schwimmen zu gehen. Wollte sie ihm etwa den Anblick ihres nunmehr weiblichen Körpers vorenthalten? Umso schuldiger fühlte er sich nun, sie aus seinem Versteck heraus zu beobachten. Er sollte das nicht tun, es gehörte sich einfach nicht, aus Respekt ihr gegenüber und aus Achtung ihrer langen Freundschaft. Und dennoch … alles zog ihn zu ihr hin, sein eigener Körper bettelte danach, sich gegen ihren zu pressen und ihn so zu spüren wie an jenen Abend, als sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. _Sie hätte es doch nicht getan, wenn sie in mir nur einen Freund sähe …_ Aber sicher wusste er es nicht, zumal sich keine weitere Gelegenheit für ein vertrauliches Treffen ergeben hatte, was den scharfen, wachsamen Augen seines Onkels zu verdanken war. Seit diesem Abend hatte er sehr genau dafür gesorgt, dass beide mit Lernaufgaben und Meditationen stets beschäftigt waren, die aber bei ihm zu keiner Distanzierung zu Vesper geführt hatte. Im Gegenteil: Wann immer er sie tagsüber sah, bei den Mahlzeiten, den Kampfübungen, bei ihrer Meditation oder wie sie an ihrem Lieblingsplatz, dem Steinkreis auf dem Hügel über dem Dorf, in ihrer Lektüre versunken war, dann war jede Lektion, die er gerade noch erlernt hatte, wie aus seinem Gehirn getilgt. Ob es Vesper genauso ging? Wenn ja, dann ließ sie sich nichts von der Verwirrung ihrer Gefühle anmerken.

Seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung zusammennehmend wandte er sich ab und lief den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Bis die Zeit für das Frühstück gekommen war, nahm er sein Kalligraphieset zur Hand und vertiefte sich in die kunstvolle Ausformung der Schriftzüge. Er zuckte zusammen, als Littell an der Tür seiner Hütte klopfte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass schon jeder andere bei Tisch säße. Auf dem Weg zum Haupthaus, wo sie die Mahlzeiten einnahmen, warf Ben seinem Mitschüler einen kurzen Blick zu. Nicht zum ersten Mal überlegte er, ob er den kaum jüngeren Mann um Rat bezüglich Vesper und ihn fragen sollte. Immerhin waren Littell und Phoebe schon seit über zwei Jahren ein Paar, ohne dass sein Onkel etwas davon bemerkt hatte. Oder wenn er es bemerkt hatte, dann war er zumindest nicht eingeschritten. _Nicht wie bei mir und Vesper …_ Doch da war wieder sein Stolz und die Scham davor, sich eine Blöße zu geben, in solch einer privaten Angelegenheit auf das Wissen und die Erfahrung anderer angewiesen zu sein. Und so schwieg er auf den restlichen Weg und setzte er sich ebenso schweigend an der Tafel nieder. Es war ein länglicher Tisch mit Luke Skywalkers Platz an der Stirnseite und so niedrig, dass man im Schneidersitz auf den Boden sitzen konnte. Während die jüngeren Schüler beim Meister saßen, hatte die älteren eine kleine, eingeschworene Gruppe am anderen Ende der Tafel gebildete, wo sie, halbwegs außer Hörweite ihres Meisters, ungestört tratschen und lachen konnten.

Eine Hitzewelle legte sich über seine Wangen und ließ seine Ohren rot anlaufen, als er Vespers Blick begegnete, die schräg gegenüber neben Phoebe saß. Sie war in die üblichen weiten, beigefarbenen Jedi-Gewänder gehüllt, ihr hellblondes Haar war zu einem Zopf geflochten, der wie ein Band um ihre Stirn und ihren Kopf geschlungen war. Ihre klaren Augen waren fest auf ihn gerichtet, während er gesenkten Hauptes und ohne großen Appetit sein Müsli aß. Er hatte das äußerst peinliche Gefühl, dass sie irgendwie wusste, dass er sie zuvor heimlich beobachtet hatte. Endlich sah sie weg und beugte sich zu Phoebe. Beide junge Frauen begannen nun miteinander zu tuscheln, so leise, dass er nichts verstehen. Dass es aber um ihn gehen musste, machten die verstohlenen Blicke, die beide ihm immer wieder zuwarfen, mehr als deutlich. Was, wenn sie Phoebe nun alles erzählte? Von ihrem Kuss, von heute Morgen … Dabei hatte er sich bei ihrem ersten Kuss doch so ungeschickt angestellt, hatte seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst wie ein Kind, das einen Kuss auf die Wange seiner Mutter drückte. Und was musste Phoebe von ihm denken, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er es offenkundig nötig hatte, die nackte Vesper zu begaffen? Sein Gesicht fühlte sich bei dieser Vorstellung glühend heiß an. Als dann noch ein spontanes Grinsen Phoebes Gesicht überzog, glaubte er sich in allen Mutmaßungen bestätigt. Abrupt sprang er auf, womit er erst recht alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, die der anderen Schüler und natürlich jene seines Onkels und Meisters. Gehetzt sah er sich um, begegnete fragenden Blicken von allen Seiten. Den einzigen Ausweg fand er schließlich in der Flucht aus dem großen Saal.

Die Zeit, bis der Unterricht begann, verbrachte er mit ruhelosem Nichtstun, mit der kurzen, oberflächlichen Lektüre einiger Bücher, die er sich vor einiger Zeit aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte; dann machte er sich kurzfristig wieder an die Kalligraphiearbeit, für die seine Hand aber zu zittrig war. Innerlich war er deshalb froh, als er den feinen Pinsel dann gegen sein blaues Lichtschwert eintauschen konnte, bevor er sich der Gruppe älterer Padawane anschloss. Vesper hat schon in Phoebe einen Partner gefunden. Ben wurde auf einmal himmelangst, als er den schnellen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen und den gezielten Schlägen folgte, mit denen die jungen Frauen sich duellierten. Seit Ende letzten Jahres hatten sie, die erste Generation neuer Jedis, endlich ihre richtigen Lichtschwertern erhalten, nachdem ihr Können von ihrem Meister als ausreichend befunden worden war. Zu aller Enttäuschung hatten sie aber nicht, wie es Padawane in früheren Zeiten tun mussten, eine Expedition nach Ilum unternommen, um in den dortigen Höhlen ihren eigenen Kristall zu finden, der sie für den Rest ihres Jedi-Lebens begleiten würde. Stattdessen waren ihnen Schwerter früherer Jedis ausgehändigt worden, die Meister Skywalker auf seinen früheren Reisen durch die Galaxie zurückerobert hatte. Als Vesper seinen Onkel auf diesen Traditionsbruch ansprach, hatte es zur Begründung knapp geheißen, er wolle seine Schüler keinem unnötigen Risiko aussetzen. Woraus dieses Risiko bestünde, hatte sie, direkt wie es ihre Art war, erwidert. Der Bau eines eigenen Lichtschwerts sollte schließlich der Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung darstellen. Was sei ihre Ausbildung denn überhaupt wert, wenn sie jeder, der einen Stein schweben lassen konnte, bestünde? Sollte man sich nicht beweisen müssen, zeigen, was man könne? Wie er es erwartete, hatte sein Onkel recht ungehalten auf Vespers Widerworte reagiert; schließlich wusste Ben gut genug, dass Luke Skywalker sehr empfindlich war, stellte man seine Autorität in Frage.

Er nahm Haxley gegenüber seine Position ein, der den Griff seines grünen Lichtschwerts mit beiden Händen umgriffen hielt, bereits, die harten Schläge zu kontern, für die er beim Kampf schon berüchtigt war. Es überraschte diesen aber, wie unkonzentriert Ben heute kämpfte und aus dem Übungsduell eher ein Duett machte, mit leichten und schlechtgezielten Schlägen, voll Gelegenheiten für Konterangriffe und dem Einsatz von Machtstößen, die er ungenutzt verstreichen ließ. Und immer wieder drehte er sich um und hielt nach Vesper Ausschau. Aufgrund seiner mangelnden Konzentration kam es schließlich, wie es bei einem Kampf mit richtigen Lichtschwertern kommen musste: Haxley führte aus einer Drehung heraus eine aufwärts führende Angriffsbewegung durch, die Ben, der gerade eben noch über seine Schulter nach Vesper gesehen hatte, im falschen Winkel blockte. Dadurch rutschte Haxleys grüne Klinge seiner blauen entlang und erwischte seinen linken Unterarm.

Vor Schmerz, aber noch mehr vor Schreck schrie Ben laut auf. Er ließ sein Lichtschwert fallen und presste seine Rechte auf die Wunde. Die grüne Klinge hatte den Ärmel durchschnitten und eine tiefe Kerbe in seine Haut gebrannt. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Haxley. Er wirkte durchaus erschrocken, als er an ihn herantrat und sich die Verletzung ansehen wollte.

Stattdessen wurde er von Ben weggestoßen. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?“, brüllte er.

„Kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren?“, gab Haxley nach einem Moment des irritierten Schweigens zurück. „Was musst du ihr“, er nickte zu Vesper hinüber, die auf seinen Schrei hin erschrocken zu ihnen hersah, „auch ständig hinterhergaffen?“

Bens Mundwinkel zuckten. Dann holte er aus und versetzte seinem Mitschüler einen Faustschlag mitten in Gesicht. Hatte sein Schrei schon die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Duellanten erregt, so verursachte die Schlägerei – denn Haxley, zwar nur ein Sprössling eines Schiffmechanikers von Naboo, von seinem Können aber nicht weniger überzeugt als Ben Solo von seinem, sich ließ die Prügel nicht ohne Gegenwehr gefallen –, dass Vesper und Phoebe laut ihre Namen schrien, während Littell und Koby versuchten, beide voneinander zu trennen. Doch die jungen Männer rollten weiter über die grasbewachsenen Steine, zu beschäftigt damit, sich gegenseitig mit ihren Fäusten zu traktieren. Schließlich zog Haxley sein Knie an und warf Ben mit einem gezielten Tritt in den Bauch von sich herunter. Dieser überschlug sich noch zweimal, bis er in einer grasigen Mulde liegen blieb.

„Diese Runde geht an mich, Solo“, sagte Haxley, keuchend und mit blutender Nase, aber breit und nicht sehr freundlich grinsend.

Ben rappelte sich hoch. Mit fahrigen Gesten strich er seine schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht, wobei er eine blutige Spur quer von seinen Lippen bis zu seiner Stirn zog. Dann steckte er seine Hand nach Haxley aus. Dessen Grinsen schwand, es zuckte in seiner Miene, dann griff er sich an die Kehle. „Sag‘ das nochmal, Gasus“, zischte er. Seine ausgestreckte Hand ballte sich weiter zusammen. Haxleys Augen traten hervor, sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie der eines Fisches, der auf Land geraten war. „Sag‘ das nochmal!“, brüllte Ben, der sich in der Zwischenzeit erhoben hatte und nun auf seinen Kontrahenten zuschritt. Das Gesicht seines Mitschülers war mittlerweile tiefrot angelaufen, seine Augenlider flatterten, Speichel lief ihm übers Kinn.

„Ben!“, erklang hinter ihnen die donnernde Stimme seines Onkels.

Der junge Solo fuhr herum. Gleichzeitig fiel Haxley nach vorne auf seine Knie und begann laut hörbar nach Luft zu schnappen. Konfrontiert mit der harten, abweisenden Miene Luke Skywalkers, senkte Ben den Blick.

_Was ist nur in ihm gefahren?_

_Scheiße, was hat er mit Haxley gemacht?_

_Wie er sich verhält … so verhält sich doch kein Jedi._

_Weiß die Macht, wie viel er von seinem Großvater in sich trägt …_

Weitere Gedanken seiner Mitschüler prasselten auf ihn ein, während er sich umblickte. Erschrocken, voll Scham und Angst sah er einem nach dem anderen ins Gesicht. Alle senkten den Kopf, wichen seinem Blick aus. Schließlich sah er zu Vesper auf, die noch oben am Abhang stand. Sie sah nicht weg. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Doch eine tiefe Falte lag zwischen ihren Augenbrauen, und ihre Miene strahlte Besorgnis aus.

Wieder strömten die Gedanken seiner Mitschüler auf ihn ein. Seit der Kindheit gewohnt, das Innere seiner Mitmenschen so offen vorzufinden wie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, hatte er mit den Jahren selbst gelernt, sich dagegen abzuschirmen, solange er im Gleichgewicht der Macht gewesen war. Und wie selten hatte er diesen Zustand erlangt, diese überaus raren Momente, wenn ihn eine tiefe Ruhe durchströmte, ohne dass seine Gefühle verdrängt waren. Doch im Augenblick war an ein inneres Gleichgewicht nicht zu denken. Alles tobte in ihm, alles raste, zog an ihm, bis er glaubte, es müsse ihn auseinanderreißen.

Noch immer den misstrauischen Blicken, den misstrauischen Gedanken der anderen ausgesetzt, nicht fähig, sich dagegen zu schützen, lief er einfach davon, quer über den Übungsplatz, vorbei am Tempel und seiner Bibliothek, vorbei am Gemeinschaftshaus und ihren Unterkünften, die aus kleinen, steinernen Häuschen bestanden und sich am Fuß des Berges dahinzogen. Mit schnellen, fliegenden Schritten folgte er ausgetretenen und teils schon zerstörten Steinstufen, die in den Felsen geschlagen waren, bis er auf der Spitze ankam, eine flache, kreisrunde Ebene mit einem einzelnen Findling in der Mitte. Das Gestein funkelte und glitzerte im Sonnenschein, denn es beherbergte Kyberkristalle, die hier und da aus dem grauen Stein hervorragten. Mit dem Gefühl, seine Lungen stünden in Flammen, beugte Ben sich nach vor, die Hände auf seine Oberschenkel abgestützt. Es war still hier oben, nichts war zu vernehmen außer dem Geräusch des Windes und seiner eigenen Atmung, die laut und rasselnd ging. Die Gedanken der anderen waren mit der entsprechenden Distanz zu einem unverständlichen Gemurmel geworden.

„Ben“, hörte er dann hinter sich. Er sah kurz auf und schlug erneut den Blick nieder, als er seinen Onkel sah. Dabei wollte er doch endlich nur einmal allein sein, befreit von den furchtbar wachsamen Augen seines Meisters.

Ohne Gegenwehr ließ er zu, dass Luke seinen verletzten Unterarm inspizierte, dessen physischen Schmerz er im Ansturm seiner Emotionen schon vergessen hatte, und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er seine aufgeplatzte Unterlippe begutachtete. Dabei schüttelte sein Onkel den Kopf, so leise, so müde, so enttäuscht, dass es ein Brennen in Bens Augen hervorrief. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, schluckte er die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter. „Du bist für den Rest des Tages von den Lektionen entbunden. Meditiere. Finde dein Gleichgewicht“, sagte er dann knapp, unpersönlich, bevor er sich abwandte. Mit gesenktem Kopf, doch den Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet, verfolgte er seinen Onkel, bis dieser außer Sichtweite war. Ungeachtet, dass Luke Skywalker noch nicht einmal die Fünfzig erreicht hatte, kam er Ben auf einmal alt vor, alt und müde.

_Er ist schwach geworden, ein alter Mann. Deswegen beneidet er dich um deine Stärke, deinen Tatendrang._

Ben hielt den Atem an, als dieser Gedanke ihn gefangen nahm. Ja, das war die Wahrheit. Welchen Grund gäbe es sonst, warum ihm sein Onkel den Titel eines Jedi-Ritters verweigerte? Ausgebildet seit seinem siebten Lebensjahr und nunmehr dreiundzwanzig Jahren alt, war er lange genug ein Padawan gewesen. Warum zögerte Luke seine Ausbildung weiter hinaus, ohne einen anderen Grund als den, dass Ben seiner Meinung nach einfach noch nicht soweit sei, als Jedi-Ritter die Republik zu unterstützen?

_Er vertraut dir nicht. Stattdessen fürchtet er dich. Er fürchtet dich um das Potential, das du in dir trägt. Das Potential eines Darth Vaders._

„Nein“, stieß er aus. Ein Blick hinter sich zeigt nur, dass niemand physisch anwesend war. Gleichzeitig wurde das Gefühl einer anderen, sich nähernde Präsenz immer stärker, und plötzlich wusste Ben, woher er diese Präsenz kannte. Es war jene, die in der Nacht zu ihm kam, die leise und mit einer Stimme zu ihm sprach, die Vespers so ähnelte. Doch jetzt klang sie tiefer, rauer, dunkler und viel zu alt für Vesper. Und noch nie hatte sie ihn beim Tage heimgesucht. Ein Grauen erfüllte ihn, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Er wischte die schweißfeuchten Hände an der Hose ab, dann ging er in die Knie, um die morgendliche Runde Liegestütze zu wiederholen, so lange, bis die Muskeln seiner Arme brannten, bis der physische Schmerz seinen Körper gefangen nahm und alle mentalen Verbindungen kappte. Mit geschlossenen Augen rollte er sich auf den Rücken und blieb einige Minuten ganz ruhig liegen, tief ein- und ausatmend, während seine Fingerspitzen über die brüchigen Steinplatten und dem dazwischen hervorsprießenden Gras wanderten. Erst jetzt überkam ihn die Ruhe, die Gelassenheit, die ihm die Meditation, die von seinem Onkel so favorisiert wurde, nie gebracht hatte. Noch eine Weile starrte er in den Himmel, beobachtete die Wolken mit ihren charakteristisch schillernden Farbschattierungen, wie sie nur auf den Monden des Gasriesen Yavin vorkamen. Als Kind, getrennt von seiner besten Freundin – denn die Seretas hatten erstaunlich lange gezögert, bis sie seinem Onkel erlaubt hatten, Vesper als Padawan aufzunehmen – hatte er viele freie Nachmittage damit verbracht, die Wolkenformationen zu betrachten und sich dabei seinen Tagträumen hinzugeben. Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug setzte er sich auf. Sein vom Schweiß klammes Hemd, da an seinem Rücken klebte, zog er kurzerhand aus und wischte sich damit sein Gesicht ab. Dann setzte er sich, den Rücken an den Findling gelehnt, in die Sonne und zog ein kleines Notizbuch mit einem Bleistiftstummel aus seiner Hosentasche, sein ganz eigenes Heiligtum, in welchem er Skizzen und vor allem seine Gedichte festhielt. Während er weiter an den Haikus feilte, begann er mit seinen Füßen rhythmisch zu wippen.

Die Stunden vergingen, ohne dass etwas in der physischen oder mentalen Welt seine Konzentration störte. Plötzlich spürte er die Präsenz von Wasser, eine geschmeidig heranrollende Meereswoge, die den Sand des Strandes sanft liebkoste. Er sah auf. Eine lächelnde Vesper stand neben ihn. „Du bist nicht zum Mittagsmahl erschienen. Wenn du dich beeilst, kriegst du vielleicht noch was ab“, sprach sie dann.

„Hab‘ keinen Hunger“, erwiderte er schulterzuckend. Wie um ihn Lügen zu strafen, knurrte sein Magen laut auf. „Ich will lieber allein sein“, setzte er trotzig nach.

„Dann kann ich ja gehen.“

„Warte!“

Die wohlvertraute Verlegenheit überkam ihn, als Vesper sich herumdrehte und er sie schelmisch grinsen sah. Er blickte starr in sein Notizbuch, nur um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen, während sie neben ihm Platz nahm und ihren erdbraunen Manteln auszog. Dann landete ein Päckchen in seinem Schoß. Als er das Papier – es war das feine Briefpapier der serennischen Botschaft, das Vesper für ihre Exzerpte verwendete – aufschlug, fand er darin einige Sandwiches. „Ich kenne dich lange genug, Ben Solo“, antwortete sie auf seinen fragenden Blick. „Meine empfindsame Prinzessin …“ Neckend kniff sie ihm ins Ohrläppchen.

„Nenn‘ mich nicht so“, brummte er, wohlwissend, dass er diesen Spitznamen wohl nie loswerden würde, mit dem ihn Vesper seit jenem Tag aufzog, als ihn sein Vater das erste Mal so genannt hatte. Der Anlass war alltäglich gewesen, irgendeine Reparatur am Millenniumfalken, entweder Scharniere nachfetten oder eine Ölleitung flicken. Jedenfalls eine Arbeit, bei der man sich die Hände schmutzig machte, was ihm schon damals zuwider gewesen war. _Du bist wie deine Mutter_ , hatte sein Vater daraufhin gesagt. _Eben eine richtige Prinzessin_. Und wie immer wusste man bei Han Solo nicht recht, ob es freundlich oder spöttisch gemeint war.

Hungrig wie er war, machte er sich über die Sandwiches her. Vespers starrender Blick, den er aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte, irritierte ihn aber von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Als er sich herumwandte, stellte er fest, dass sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht sah. Stattdessen wanderten ihre Augen über seinen noch immer entblößten Oberkörper, über seine breiten Schultern, seine athletischen Arme, seine muskulöse Brust, seinen flachen Bauch. Er wünschte plötzlich, schlagfertig wie Haxley zu sein, der nie um einen Spruch verlegen war, um Phoebe und sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Vesper räusperte sich schließlich, dann griff sie in ihren Mantel, um ein Buch aus der Innenseite hervorzuholen.

Eine tiefe Stille umfing die Bergspitze aufs Neue, während sie las und er die Brote verzehrte, bevor er sich wieder seinen Haikus widmete. So konzentriert er aber zuvor gearbeitet hatte, so unruhig machte ihn die anwesende Vesper, die nichts anderes tat, als Seite um Seite mit voller Aufmerksamkeit zu lesen. Seine Unrast spürend, sah sie letztlich auf. „Was ist?“

Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß‘ nicht …“

Sie hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen, dann nickte sie in Richtung seines Notizbüchleins. „Was schreibst du da eigentlich?“

„Gar nichts“, gab er zurück, so schnell, dass er sich damit selbst verriet. Er wollte das kleine Buch noch wegsteckte, da hatte Vesper schon ihre Hand ausgestreckt und es mit der Macht herangezogen. „Hey“, schrie er, doch sie war schon aufgesprungen und einige Schritte davongelaufen.

„Jetzt stell‘ dich nicht so an“, gab sie zurück.

Ben spürte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde und sein Herz vor Aufregung wild schlug, als sie die Seiten durchblätterte. Jetzt würde sie erfahren, dass seine Gedanken über sie nicht mehr die eines Kindheitsfreundes waren. Allein die Skizzen waren entlarvend genug. „Vesper-“, sagte er noch, doch ihre erhobene Hand ließ ihn wieder verstummen. Sie blätterte bis zur letzten beschriebenen Seite.

„Deine Augen – so

blau, so tief, so wunderschön –

sehen mir ins Herz.“

Sie warf ihm über den Rand des Büchleins einen Blick zu, der nichts davon verriet, was sie dachte. Dann las sie weiter vor:

„Dein Haar – golden wie

die Sonne hoch am Zenit –

umfängt mich schützend.

 

Deine Lippen – rot

wie Mohnblumen auf Naboo –

lassen mich träumen.

 

Deine Hände – so

geduldig und sanft – wischen

weg meine Tränen.

 

Dein Busen – warm und

weich und unberührt keusch – ist

Ort meiner Zuflucht.

 

Dein Leib – erblüht zur

vollen Weiblichkeit – sicher

in meinen Armen.

 

Deine Schenkel - so

kraftvoll umfangen sie mich,

halten mich ganz fest.

 

Dein Schoß – heilige

Mitte deines Leibs, noch fremd –

Ziel meiner Sehnsucht.

 

Wir vereinen uns.

Schließe die Augen: Endlich

finde ich Frieden.“

 

Als sie endete, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als im Erdboden versinken zu können. „Was verdummst du deine Zeit mit pathetischen Reimen?“, sprach Vesper schließlich. Er senkte den Kopf noch ein Stückchen weiter, bis die Locken sein Gesicht beschatteten. „Anstatt es einfach zu tun?“

Er benötigte einen Augenblick, um ihre Worte zu verstehen. Als er dann aufsah und ihrem Blick begegnete, traf ihn ihre Präsenz, überrollte ihn wie eine hohe Springflut die flache Küste. Zitternd – er wusste nicht mehr, ob aus Furcht oder vor Begehren – verfolgte er jeden ihrer Schritte, mit denen sie sich näherte. Die Hände auf seine Brust legend, stieß Vesper ihn zurück, drückte ihn mit den Rücken gegen den Findling. Noch einen Moment betrachtete sie ihn, seinen Körper, und es versetzte ihn in wilde Aufregung, als er den nackten Hunger in ihren Augen sah, deren tiefblaue Iris einen seltsam-faszinierenden goldenen Schimmer aufwies. Dann presste sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund, leidenschaftlich, rasend wie eine Mänade, als wollte sie ihn verschlingen. Er leistete keinen Widerstand, sondern ergab sich der Macht, die sie über ihn hatte.

* * *

 

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen, die Hände zitternd, riss Kylo am Mechanismus, der die Mundpartie hochfahren ließ. Es war, als würde er unter seinem Helm keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich bei seinen tiefen Atemzügen, und aufs Neue strahlte eine Woge des Schmerzes, ausgehend von der Brandwunde, durch seinen Körper. Der Helm rutschte ihm aus den Händen, als er seine Stirn gegen nackte Wand presste. Das Metall war wiederum schmerzhaft kalt gegen die erhitzte Haut seines Gesichts, das feucht von Schweiß und Tränen war. Während er seinen rasselnden Atem zu beruhigen suchte, wanderten seine Augen zurück zu Vesper, der Ursprung seiner Erinnerungen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, er habe sie mit seinem früheren Namen vollständig zurückgelassen.

Seinen eigenen Schmerz, körperlich und seelisch, vergaß er aber schnell, als er ihren Zustand bemerkte. Sie war noch ohne Bewusstsein, aber bebte und kämpfte immer wieder gegen ihre Fesseln an. Ihre Atmung war flach, keuchend, ihre Haut fahl wie die von Sterbenden und das Rot ihrer Lippen hatte einen Stich ins Bläuliche. Plötzlich stieß sie ein Wimmern aus, so kindlich-hoch und bettelnd, das ihn aufschreckte. „Vesper“, sprach er mit lauter, klarer Stimme. Rasch zog Kylo die schweren Handschuhe aus. Mit der Linken umfasste er ihr Kinn, während er seine Rechte über ihre Brust wandern ließ, um ihre Präsenz zu suchen. Er fand sie zu einem kleinen, sumpfigen Rinnsal zusammengeschrumpft, und mit jedem weiteren Moment schien ihre Machtpräsenz weiter an Stärke einbüßte. Da wusste er, dass ihre desolate Verfassung nicht den körperlichen Wunden geschuldet sein konnte. „Vesper, wach‘ auf“, sagte er aufs Neue. Wieder reagierte sie nicht. In Ermangelung einer sanfteren Möglichkeit, sie aus ihrem Delirium zu wecken, sandte er einen Machtstoß durch ihren Körper, der sich bei anderen Individuum zuvor als effektive Foltermethode erwiesen hatte.

Sie bäumte sich auf, als sich ihre Muskeln unter dem Einfluss der Macht verkrampften. Laut keuchend schlug sie dann die Augen auf. Ihr Blick war noch trübe, desorientiert, schärfte sich aber, als sie ihn ansah. Ein paar Augenblicke, die Kylo so lange wie die Jahre ihrer Trennung vorkam, vergingen. „Ben …“, flüsterte sie dann.


	7. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht

 

Vesper fuhr mit einem Schrei auf. Ihr Atem ging schnell und war trotz ihrer Anstrengung, den Brustkorb zu heben, so flach, dass ihr vor Sauerstoffmangel übel wurde. Panisch sah sie sich um. Sie schwebte eine Handbreit über den Boden, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Die sie umgebende Dunkelheit war dicht und schwer, wie schwarzer Stoff, der auf ihrem Gesicht lag, und sie spürte augenblicklich eine andere Präsenz in ihrer Nähe. Es war eine Präsenz, so einzigartig, dass sie mit keiner anderen zu verwechseln war. Sie war mit einem schwarzen Loch vergleichbar, das sich alles einverleibte, und Vesper entsetzlich bekannt. _Mylord Nihilus_ , keuchte sie, als die Dunkelheit ein Gesicht offenbarte, eine Maske, entfernt einem Totenschädel ähnlich, kalkweiß mit blutig roten Streifen von der Stirn hinab zu den großen Augenhöhlen, die leer waren, ohne leer zu sein. Eine Verdorbenheit füllten sie aus, wie Vesper sie bei keinem ihrer Meister zuvor gespürt hatte. Doch waren diese auch nicht lebendig gewesen, nur Machterscheinungen, die an ihre Holocrone gebunden waren. Andererseits wäre lebendig das letzte Attribut, mit dem sie diesen Sith-Lord bezeichnen würde. _Das hier ist nicht real. Das ist nur ein Traum_ , sagte sie, als er sich ihr näherte. Die Dunkelheit floss wie Schwaden um die Maske, die Konturen einer turmhohen Gestalt bildend. _Ich trage nicht mehr Eure Maske. Ihr habt keine Gewalt mehr über mich_ , sprach sie weiter. Wie um ihre Worte Lügen zu strafen, hob er die Rechte auf Höhe ihrer Brust. Vesper wimmerte, als ihre eigene Machtpräsenz von ihm verzehrt wurde. Ein Schmerz der ganz eigenen Art durchfuhr sie, vergleichbar mit dem entsetzlichen Gefühl, als die Haut ihres Gesichts von ihrem Fleisch gerissen wurde.

 _Ihr wart mit meinem Geist verschmolzen, weil ich es gestattete_ , sprach er schließlich. _Und Ihr vermögt nicht, diese Verbindung entgegen meinen Willen zu lösen_.

 _Ich habe es schon einmal geschafft_.

 _Das habt Ihr, doch nicht dieses Mal_. Sie wandte sich, kämpfte gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln an, die sie zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammten, während er weitersprach: _Ihr habt mich um mein Entgelt betrogen, und so werdet Ihr mich nun schadlos halten_.

 _Wenn Ihr mich tötet, tötet Ihr den letzten Sith_.

Ihre Worte, mehr in Verzweiflung über ihre Lage als über die Zukunft des Ordens ausgestoßen, ließen ihn in ein Lachen ausbrechen, das sie wie die Erschütterung eines ganzen Planeten traf. _Die Sith sind belanglos_ , gab er schließlich zurück, monoton, ohne Regung. _Die Jedi sind belanglos. Das Nichts allein ist von Bedeutung, das ewighungrig das Leben verzehrt_. Währenddessen ballte er seine Rechte langsam zu einer Faust. Eine gewaltige Gravitation wirkte auf Vesper ein und komprimierte ihren Brustkorb, bis ihre Lungen vor Anstrengung, dagegen zu halten, in Flammen zu stehen schienen. Ihre Gliedmaßen zuckten unter dem akuten Sauerstoffmangel, dann verkrampfte sich ihr ganzer Körper, als ein Machtstoß durch sie strömte und kreischend wie eine Säge ihren Schädel zu spalten schien.

Da zerriss die Dunkelheit, als sie erneut auffuhr und dieses Mal endgültig aufwachte. Panisch wie zuvor sah sie sich um. Der kleine Raum war hell erleuchtet; weißes Licht fiel von der Decke und reflektierte an den metallenen Wände. Ihre Augen benötigten einige Augenblicke, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen; nach der tiefschwarzen Dunkelheit empfanden sie das Licht als stechend wie einen Fremdkörper. Ihr Blickfeld klarte sich schließlich auf, ein vertrautes Gesicht erschien über ihr. „Ben …“, stieß sie zwischen ihren Atemzügen aus. Ihre Augen wanderten über ihn, saugten sich an jedem Detail fest, als wollte sie sich versichern, dass sie wirklich wach war. Sein Haar war ein Stück länger geworden und reichte nun bis zu seinen Schultern; mittlerweile lag auch der dunkle Schatten des Bartwuchses auf seiner Oberlippe. Doch hiervon abgesehen war ihr, als sei kein Tag zwischen heute und jener verhängnisvollen Nacht vergangen. Er schien noch immer derselbe zu sein, mit denselben tiefbraunen Augen, derselben markanten Nase, denselben androgynen Gesichtszügen und diesen Lippen, von denen sie in ihrer Jugend so oft geträumt hatte.

Auch Kylo hatte sie ausführlich gemustert. Ihre einst so helle Haut, aristokratisch blass, war dunkler und bronzefarben; ihr einst so strahlend blondes Haar hingegen ein wenig ausgeblichen. Beides schrieb er der starken Sonnenstrahlung zu, die auf diesem belanglosen und armseligen Planeten herrschte, wohin es sie verschlagen hatte. Und dann ihre Hände und nackten Füße, die von profaner Feldarbeit in Mitleidenschaft gezogen waren. Wie hatte sie sich nur dazu überwinden können, solche eine niedrige Tätigkeit auszuführen, wo sie doch über dieses Machtpotential verfügte? Sie hätte diesen kleinen, unbedeutenden Farmern eine Göttin sein können, über sie verfügen und sie nach Belieben beherrschen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich vor ihnen erniedrigt, hatte sich zu dieser erbärmlichen Arbeit auf den Reisfeldern herabgelassen. Sie hatte sich zu deren Dienstmagd gemacht, obwohl sie ihre Königin hätte sein sollen! Der Gedanke daran, dass man ihr nicht jene Achtung entboten hatte, die ihr seiner Meinung nach zustand, genügte schon, um persönlich gekränkt zu sein.

„Wo bin ich?“, fragte sie schließlich.

„An Board der _Finalizer_ , mit Kurs auf die _Supremacy_.“

„Wozu?“

Als er antwortete, vermied er, ihrem Blick zu begegnen. „Der Oberste Anführer Snoke wurde über deine Fähigkeiten in Kenntnis gesetzt und wünscht nun, dass du zu ihm gebracht wirst.“ Seine Worte verursachten einen Knoten in ihrer Brust. Abrupt riss sie an den Hand- und Fußfesseln, ein paar Mal und natürlich ohne jede Wirkung. Es hätte nicht einmal der machtbindenden Wirkung der Kyberkristalle bedurft, um sie festzuhalten, da ihre Präsenz nunmehr so schwach war, dass sie momentan nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, die Macht zu benutzen. Sie erstarrte, als er seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. „Du musst keine Angst haben, Vesper“, sprach er. Seine Stimme mochte leise sein, doch sie klang ebenso ruhig, bestimmend wie der Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen, als er endlich den Blick hob und ihr unvermittelt ins Gesicht sah. „Der Oberste Anführer ist weise und gnädig. Er nahm sich Ben Solos an, dieses verwirrten Jungen, und tilgte alle Schwäche in ihm aus, auf dass er seine wahre Bestimmung erkannte.“

Der Knoten in ihrer Brust zog sich bei seinen Worten weiter zusammen. _Nein, er hat einfach nicht recht …_ „Wovon redest du da?“, erwiderte sie dann. Sie hielt den Kopf hoch und seinem Blick tapfer stand.

„Du mag mich noch immer Ben nennen, doch Ben Solo ist gestorben. Der Mann vor dir heißt nun Kylo Ren, Meister der Ritter von Ren, erwählter Schüler des Obersten Anführers und Erbe Darth Vaders.“

Ihr fahles Gesicht wurde eine Spur blasser, die Pupillen ihrer Augen weiteten sich. _Er hat nicht recht … Lass‘ ihn nicht recht haben, lass‘ nicht alles umsonst geschehen sein …_ Doch das Brennen ihrer Augen nahm an Intensität zu, bis ihre Sicht verschwamm und wieder klar würde, als vereinzelte Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. Das aufsteigende Schluchzen würgte sie aber hinunter. Wieder zog sie mit all ihrer verbliebenen körperlichen Kraft an den Handfesseln, die tief in die mittlerweile aufgescheuerten Handgelenke einschnitten. Diesmal begrüßte sie den Schmerz, umarmte ihn, trank ihn tief in sich. Doch sie ahnte schon, sie ahnte zu recht, dass dieses Bisschen an physischem Schmerzempfinden nicht ausreichte, um die nackte Verzweiflung in sich zu ersticken, die sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte und von ihm durchaus wahrgenommen wurde.

Als er die Hand hob, um die einzelnen Tränen wegzuwischen, wich sie vor ihm zurück, soweit die Fixierung es zuließen. Kylo hielt inne, verwirrt von ihrer Reaktion. Sie fürchtete sich, das spürte er deutlich. Fürchtete sie sich vor ihm? Diese Vorstellung löste widersprüchliche Gefühle aus: Zuerst Befremden darüber, dass sie ihn als eine Bedrohung empfand, sie, Spielgefährtin seit Kindestagen, Jugendfreundin, schließlich Waffenschwester in ihrer Zeit als Padawane. Gleichzeitig – und es sollte das Befremden schnell verdrängen – war er auf eine Art und Weise mit sich selbst zufrieden, wie sie ihn bisher nur dann erfüllt hatte, wenn er seinen Helm trug und dieses niedere Gewürm von Mitmenschen vor ihm auf die Knie fielen, auf Gedeih und Verderb seinem Willen ausgeliefert. Zu ersten Mal fühlte er sich mächtig, ohne sein Gesicht verbergen zu müssen. Wie konnte er sich auch nicht mächtig fühlen, wie konnte er auch nicht mächtig sein, wenn sie mit all der ihr eigenen Macht vor ihm zurückwich? Ja, sie spürte es, sein wahres Potential als Erbe Darth Vaders, als Vollender seines Werkes. Sie musste es spüren, daran gab es für Kylo keinen Zweifel. Und deshalb fürchtete sie sich vor ihn.

Sein Blick wanderte ein weiteres Mal über ihre Erscheinung, über ihr Gesicht, dessen Wunden bestimmt ohne Narben verheilten, würde er sie mit Bacta behandeln lassen, über ihre Brüste, die sich unter dem enganliegenden Top abmalten und voller denn je schienen, über ihre nackten Schenkel, die unter den Schlammverkrustungen sicherlich genauso weich waren, wie er sie sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sie beruhigen, ihr sagen, dass ihr Platz nicht vor ihm auf den Knien sein wird. In seiner Gnade wird der Oberste Anführer seinem treuen Schüler gewiss nicht die bescheidene Bitte abschlagen, sie am Leben zu lassen. Schließlich war deutlich geworden, dass sie kein Jedi mehr war, sondern selbst den Weg der Dunkelheit beschritten hatte. Ihr Tod wäre somit ein Verlust für Snoke und für die Erste Ordnung. Und für ihn selbst …

            Einen Augenblick lang kann die Erinnerung an beider früheres Leben zurück. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass sie eine Schwäche für diesen Tölpel gehabt hatte, als der er geboren worden war. Ja, sie hatte für Ben Solo geschwärmt, das wusste er nun, wenn er sich diese Erinnerungen mit all den Jahren an Abstand, die dazwischen lagen, ins Gedächtnis zurückrief. Sie war verliebt gewesen und Ben Solo, dieser Einfaltspinsel, hatte es einfach so hingenommen, passiv und willenlos, wie er gewesen war; dankbar wie ein Hund, dem man einem Knochen zuwarf, wenn sie seine Hand berührt, seine Lippen so zärtlich geküsst hatte. Doch diesen Narren gab es nicht mehr, diesen Traumtänzer mit seinen Möchtegern-Reimen, die ekelerregend sentimental gewesen waren. Er, Kylo Ren, war an seine Stelle getreten, hatte seinen Platz eingenommen. Und wenn sie einmal für einen solchen Schwächling wie Ben Solo hatte Gefühle hegen können, weshalb dann nicht auch für ihn, den Meister des Ordens von Ren? Stand er nicht so viel höher über Ben Solo? War er nicht so viel mächtiger, so viel weiser als dieser willensschwache Knabe? Hatte dieser nicht geheult, geflennt wie ein Mädchen, als er erfahren hatte, wessen Erbe er war; voller Angst, von seinen Mitmenschen als Monster betrachtet zu werden? Er, Kylo Ren, hatte sein Schicksal hingegen angenommen. Er konnte nicht nur damit leben, dass ihn die anderen als Monster sahen; nein, ganz tief in ihm, an einem dunklen Ort, erwachte dann ein Feuer, von dem er ahnte, dass es ihn zu Taten befähigen konnte, die noch keiner zuvor vollbracht hatte. Sie sollten ihn alle fürchten, sie sollten zu Boden fallen und um Gnade betteln, sie alle, ohne Unterschied, ohne Ausnahme, alle, nur dieses Mädchen, diese junge Frau hier nicht. Sie sollte nicht vor ihm knien, sie sollte bei ihm sein, in seinen Armen, ihre blauen Augen voll Bewunderung für ihn … Ein flüchtiges Grinsen ließ seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Ja, dieser Ben Solo wäre niemals so weit gegangen, er hätte es nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt, der Feigling, sondern hatte Gelegenheit auf Gelegenheit ungenützt verstreichen lassen. Doch er, Kylo Ren, würde hingegen nicht zögern. Er würde ein Mann sein, die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen. Er würde sich das nehmen, was Ben Solo so sehr begehrt und noch mehr gefürchtet hatte. Er würde sich alles nehmen, ihren Körper und ihre Zuneigung und würde im selben Zug die Erinnerungen an Ben Solo auch aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen.

            Wieder erkundeten Rens Augen ihren Körper und betrachteten dabei ausführlich die Form ihrer Brüste unter dem einfachen Baumwollstoff. Ihren schlechten Allgemeinzustand, ihr Zittern und ihr schnelles, flaches Atmen, nahm er nicht länger wahr. Vesper hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Maximum erreicht, das sie als Distanz zwischen beiden bringen konnte. „Ben …“, keuchte sie, doch auch das wurde von ihm nicht länger registriert. Stattdessen waren seine Augen dunkler geworden, groß und so schwarz, wie sie seine Iris noch nie gesehen hatte, mit einem manischen Glanz, der finster aufloderte. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, als er sich über sie beugte und schließlich seine Lippen auf ihre pressen wollte. „Rühr‘ mich nicht an!“, stieß sie aus, mit einer schrillen, abgehackten Stimme. „Der Ben, den ich kannte, hätte sich niemals als Darth Vaders Erbe bezeichnet.“

„Der Ben, den du kanntest, war ein naiver Idealist wie seine Mutter, ein Schwächling wie sein Vater, und ein Verräter an seiner Blutlinie wie sein Onkel!“ Kylo war beständig lauter geworden; die letzten Worte, die vor Verachtung trieften, schrie er ihr entgegen. Die darauf eintretende Stille empfand er nach seinem Wutausbruch als beschämend. Es war unter seiner Würde, derart die Beherrschung zu verlieren, das wusste er. Hatte Darth Vader denn jemals die Stimme erhoben? Zu schreien war ein Zeichen von Schwäche, nicht von Stärke, und wann war Vader je schwach gewesen? Kylo atmete tief ein, um seine aufgepeitschten Emotionen zu bändigen. „Es war Ben Solos Bestimmung, zu zerbrechen, so wie es meine Bestimmung ist, den Orden der Jedi zu vernichten und die Macht wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen“, sprach er dann ruhiger weiter, bestimmend, autoritär, als er stolz das Kinn hob. Es kränkte ihn, brannte in seiner Brust, dass sie sich noch immer weigerte, das Offensichtliche zu akzeptieren, und spürte schon wieder eine Woge des Zorns in sich aufflackern, als ihr Weinen an Intensität zunahm. Vor sich selbst konnte er nicht leugnen, dass ihre Tränen ihm zusetzten, dass sie Erinnerungen an sein früheres Ich vorherriefen, die er so sehr vergessen wollte. Plötzlich war alle Selbstsicherheit, jedes Gefühl einer erhabenen Abstammung und eines bedeutsamen Schicksals dahin. Plötzlich war er wieder so klein, so schwach wie der einstige Padawan Ben Solo. „Hör‘ auf zu weinen“, fuhr er sie an. Es war ein verzweifelter Versuch, seine eigenen Gefühle zu stabilisieren, die stolze und kalte Persönlichkeit Kylo Rens aufrecht zu erhalten. Stattdessen schluchzte sie so laut auf, dass sich das Brennen in seiner Brust weiter ausbreitete. Kylo konnte sich nicht entsinnen, sie jemals so aufgelöst gesehen zu haben. Er spürte, dass sie in diesem Augenblick unter einer Last zusammenbrach, die seit langem auf ihren Schultern lasten musste. „Vesper …“, murmelte er. Wieder streckte er seine Hand aus, um ihre Tränen wegzuwischen, damit sie nicht in die offenen Wunden liefen. Und wieder wich sie vor ihm zurück.

Er machte eine unwillkürliche Bewegung, seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie schließlich den Blick hob. Unverwandt sah Vesper ihm ins Gesicht. _Ja, er hat recht gehabt …_ „Ich wollte es nicht glauben … Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben …“, sprach sie keuchend. Zwischen den flachen, rasselnden Atemzügen konnte sie nur in abgehakten Sätzen reden. „Nach dieser furchtbaren Nacht … als ich dann am nächsten Morgen zurückkehrte … und unseren Meister dort verletzt vorfand … Auch nicht, als ich das Ausmaß der Zerstörung sah, den Tempel und das Dorf niedergebrannt … Selbst dann“, sie hielt den Atem an, die Zähne tief in ihre Unterlippe vergraben, „selbst dann, als ich die Leichen unserer Mitschüler geborgen habe … Sie waren verkohlt und zerschmettert vom Feuer und den Trümmern, aber immer noch soweit intakt, dass man ihre Gesichter erkennen konn-“ Sie brach ab, machte eine längere Pause, in der sie letztendlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Selbst dann wollte ich einfach nicht glauben, was dein Onkel sagte … dass nämlich nichts Gutes mehr in dir sei, dass du dich der Dunklen Seite zugewandt hättest … aber jetzt, jetzt sehe ich es … jetzt spüre ich es … jetzt erkenne ich, dass er die Wahrheit sprach … Du bist wirklich verloren.“ Resignation lag in ihrem Blick, eine tiefe, innere Leere. _Und ich auch … es war alles umsonst._

„Nein“, entgegnete Kylo. Er klang ein wenig heiser; ein unkontrolliertes Zucken verzerrte seine Mundwinkel. „Ich habe mich endlich gefunden.“ _Und ich habe dich gefunden …_

Vesper schenkte seinen Worten keine Beachtung mehr. Ihr Weinen war verstummt; ihre Augen waren unter den geschwollenen Lidern stark gerötet, bevor sie sie schloss. Kylo lauschte ihren kurzen, stockenden Atemzügen. Ihre Lippen hatten nunmehr einen deutlichen Stich ins Violette und ihre Fingerspitzen und -nägel waren weiß-bläulich verfärbt. Da fasste er kurzerhand einen Entschluss, von dem er genau wusste, dass er Hux‘ Anweisungen zuwiderlief. Er betätigte den Schalter für die Hand- und Fußfesseln, die sich mit einem Klicken öffneten. Vesper mochte es vernommen haben, doch hatte sie weder die physische noch die psychische Kraft, sich zu erheben. Seit sie zu weinen aufgehört hatte, spürte sie kaum mehr ihren Körper. Alles war matt und taub, und selbst das begann zunehmend dem Gefühl der Leere zu weichen, die vom Rand ihres Bewusstseins mit erbarmungslosen Händen nach ihr griff. Vielleicht hätte sie es vermocht, ihn zurückzudrängen, wenn sie gewollt hätte. Aber warum noch kämpfen? Wofür? Warum nicht die Augen schließen, aufgeben, einfach sterben? Denn sie würde sterben, das wusste sie. Er, den sie sich fatalerweise zum Meister auserkoren hatte, würde sie töten, er würde all ihre Macht absorbieren, bis ihr Geist zerstört war, und sich dann den Rest ihrer Lebenskraft nehmen, bis ihr Herz zu schlagen aufhörte.

Sie blinzelte, als eine äußere Kraft ihren Körper bewegte. Mit dem linken Arm drückte er ihren Oberkörper an seine Brust, während er den rechten Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen schob. Ihr Kopf, kraftlos wie der einer Marionette, sank gegen seine Schultern, als er sie hochhob. Wieder blinzelte sie. Sein Atem klang verzerrt, mechanisch. Vesper schaffte es, ihre Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen. Das Gefühl der Resignation überkam sie erneut, als sie sah, dass er seinen Helm wieder aufgesetzt hatte, und jetzt begriff sie dessen Funktion. Ja, Ben Solo musste wirklich tot sein. Er hätte doch nie sein Gesicht verborgen, eingetauscht gegen diese kalte, unheimliche Maske, nur um seinem Großvater gleich Furcht und Zittern zu verbreiten. Ja, dieser Mann hier, Kylo Ren, wie er sich nannte, war nicht mehr Ben Solo, nicht mehr ihr Ben. _Aber ich bin ja auch nicht mehr seine Vesper … Ich hab‘ mir was vorgemacht, all die Jahre. Wenn er nur wüsste …_

 _Schhh_ , kam es als Antwort zurück. Da es nicht aus ihrem Inneren stammte, muss er es sein, der durch die Macht mit ihr sprach. Und in der Tat, als sie noch einmal die Augen öffnete – das letzte Mal, bevor die Dunkelheit, die in ihrem Inneren anwuchs, sie übermannte und ihr Bewusstsein verzehrte –, konnte sie sehen, dass die Augenpartie des Helms starr auf sie gerichtet war.


	8. Eine gewundene und finstere Gedankenwelt

„Zusammenfassend muss man konstatieren, dass ihre kritische Konstitution keineswegs ein Resultat ihrer Wunden sein kann, zumal sich die Subkutis durch die schnelle Behandlung mit Bacta bereits regeneriert. Dennoch – aus einem Grund, der physisch nicht zu erklären ist – verlieren wir sie.“ Colonel Enerdy, der Schiffsarzt der _Finalizer_ , schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sein Blick fiel durch die Glasscheibe auf Vesper, die im Raum nebenan lag. Seit Commander Ren, sein befehlshabender Offizier nach General Hux, sie vor etlichen Stunden auf die Krankenstation brachte, hatte sich ihr Zustand kontinuierlich verschlechtert, von einem Delirium, in welchem sie noch temporär bei Bewusstsein war, bevor sie wieder zu halluzinieren begann und dabei in einer Sprache flüsterte und murmelte, die auch das Standard-Translationsprogramm der Ersten Ordnung nicht kannte, bis zu jener tiefen Ohnmacht, in die sie vor rund einer Stunde gefallen ist. „Augenblicklich“, fuhr der Colonel mit seinem Bericht an den General fort, „atmet sie noch eigenständig, weshalb wir den Sauerstoffanteil auf 100 % steigerten, bislang allerdings ohne eine wesentliche Verbesserung zu erreichen. Sollte die Sauerstoffsättigung ihres Blutes aber weiter absinken, bleibt nur noch die Möglichkeit einer Intubation unter vollständiger Anästhesie.“

„Sie meinen künstliches Koma?“

„Ja, als ultima ratio.“ Bevor er weitersprach, musterte Enerdy seinen Vorgesetzten aus den Augenwinkeln, grübelnd, ob es der geeignete Augenblick war, Hux den anderen, nicht minder merkwürdigen Befund der Patientin mitzuteilen. „Sir, routinemäßig wurde auch ein allgemeiner Bluttest vorgenommen, bei dem gewisse … Anomalien zutage traten“, sprach er schließlich.

Hux wandte seinen Blick, der ebenfalls auf Vesper geruht hatte, die mit einer Sauerstoffmaske über Nase und Mund in einem der Betten lag, dem Schiffsarzt zu. „Anomalien welcher Art?“ Der General klang kühl, beherrscht wie immer, doch kannte man ihn länger, konnte man der Art und Weise, wie sich eine kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete, erkennen, dass er irritiert war.

„Unter Berücksichtigung, dass es nur ein Standard-Test zur Erfassung des Blutbildes war, konnten wir einige ungewöhnliche Elemente auf DNA-Ebene feststellen. Elemente wie Pseudo-Gene, die für gewöhnlich nicht zum Erbgut der Spezies Mensch gehören.“

„Und das heißt konkret? Dass sie … gar kein Mensch ist?“

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Phänotypisch ist sie offensichtlich ein Mensch, und auch genotypisch ist sie primär human. Um eine exakte Chromosomenanalyse durchzuführen fehlt uns allerdings die entsprechende Laborausstattung. Doch wenn Sie wünschen, kann ich eine Blutprobe an das Krennic-Institut nach Coruscant schicken.“

„Tun Sie das, Colonel.“

„Sir, da es sich bei der Patientin um eine machtsensitive Person handelt, haben wir natürlich auch eine Messung des Midi-Chlorianer-Werts vorgenommen. Verglichen mit den alten Daten, die wir aus imperialen Zeiten über die Jedis haben, ist ihr Wert überdurchschnittlich hoch.“

Hux schnaubte leise. „Das ist wenig überraschend.“ Er ballte die Hand seines gebrochenen Arms langsam zur Faust. Der Schmerz, ein dumpfes Gefühl zwischen Ellbogen und Handgelenk, strahlte bis in die Schulter aus und verstärkte seinen Groll, dessen Ursache dort vor ihm im Bett lag. Er wusste noch immer nicht, von welcher Art die Beziehung zwischen Snokes Liebling und dieser jungen Frau war, hatte allerdings eine gewisse Vermutung, die auf sein Wissen um Kylo Rens frühere Identität beruhte. War es denn so unwahrscheinlich, dass dieses Mädchen zu den Schülern von Luke Skywalker gehört hatte? Und wenn es so war, bestand dann nicht die Möglichkeit, dass sie wusste, wohin Skywalker verschwunden war?

Colonel Enerdys Stimme unterbrach seinen Gedankengang, als dieser erwiderte: „Selbstverständlich. Allerdings … ist ihr Midi-Chlorianer-Wert höher als der Commander Rens.“

Der Schiffsarzt wartete neugierig auf eine Antwort des Generals. Er wurde enttäuscht, dass diese nicht unwesentliche Neuigkeit nur ein weiteres Kopfnicken hervorrief. Andererseits, so sagte sich Enerdy, war Hux niemand, der seine Gedanken und Emotionen preisgab, am wenigsten durch eine unkontrollierte Mimik. „Nun gut“, sprach Hux schließlich, als er den Blick von der jungen Frau abwandte. „Sobald eine Analyse ihres Blutes durchgeführt wurde, erwarte ich Ihren Bericht, insbesondere unter Berücksichtigung ihres nicht-menschlichen Erbguts.“

„Jawohl, Sir.“ Der Colonel und sein Assistenzarzt, Major Lloyd, nahmen Haltung an, als der General die Krankenstation verließ. Durch die Ortung von Rens Transpondersignal konnte Hux sehen, dass sich sein Co-Commander im Frachtraum 9B aufhielt, der eine provisorische Asservatenkammer bildete. Dort wurden für gewöhnlich irgendwelche obskuren Jedi-Artefakte aufbewahrt, von Ren aus verschiedenen zerstörten Tempels geborgen, und so hatte er bei der Rückkehr auf die _Finalizer_ kurzerhand beschlossen, die Besitztümer der Gefangenen dorthin zu verbannen. Hux war ein rationaler Mensch, der an die nachweisbaren Naturgesetze anstelle eines metaphysischen Gleichgewichts glaubte und sein Vertrauen lieber in Technologie und Wissenschaft anstatt antiquierter Waffen und pseudomagischer Fähigkeiten setzte. Und so glaubte er auch – er wollte es glauben –, dass jenes befremdliche Flüstern, das von der Maske rührte, die das Mädchen getragen hatte, nur seiner Imagination entsprang. Die letzte Nachtruhe war schließlich kurz gewesen, selbst für seine Verhältnisse, dazu all die unerwarteten und verwirrenden Ereignisse, die die Mission nach Dantooine mit sich gebracht hatte, und nicht zuletzt die durch seine Verletzung notwendigen Analgetika, die sicherlich nicht konzentrationsförderlich waren. Und dennoch war er innerlich erleichtert gewesen, als er diese Maske, die er auf dem Schauplatz des Kampfes aufgehoben hatte, bei der Rückkehr auf sein Schiff endlich losgeworden war. In die großen, leeren Augenhöhlen zu blicken, diese großen, leeren Augenhöhlen auf sich ruhen zu spüren, hatte eine Art von Angst in ihm ausgelöst, die jeder Rationalität entbehrte, die jeder logischen Erklärung trotzte. Es war dem hohen Maß seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu verdanken, dass er jede Gefühlsregung unter die Oberfläche seiner harten, stoischen Miene verbannen konnte und so sich nichts von seiner Furcht anmerken ließ.

Als er den kleinen Frachtraum betrat, dessen Türen ausschließlich auf Hux‘ und Rens Zugangscode ausgerichtet waren, fand er dort wie erwartet seinen Co-Commander, der nach typischer Jedi-Art in kniender Position auf dem Boden saß. Der jüngere Mann hatte die Augen geschlossen; die erhobene Rechte war der Maske entgegengestreckt, die vor ihm in der Luft schwebte. Hux beobachtete ihn eine Weile und räusperte sich schließlich, als Ren ihn fortwährend ignorierte. „Wir werden in Kürze auf der _Supremacy_ eintreffen“, informierte er ihn.

Kylo deutete ein Nicken an. „Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte er, als sich der General bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte.

„Schlecht. Sie stirbt.“ Im Gegensatz zu Ren, dessen Stimme seine Anspannung verriet, war Hux‘ Antwort so schlicht wie emotionslos. 

Sein Co-Commander suchte seinen Blick, und der General wünschte sich plötzlich, er würde seinen Helm, diesen albernen Fetisch seiner Verehrung für Darth Vader, tragen. In sein Gesicht zu schauen, in die Miene dieses Mannes, der in den sechs Jahren ihrer unfreiwilligen Zusammenarbeit keinen Tag älter und keinen Tag reifer geworden war, und die Verzweiflung zu erblicken, die sich in seinen dunklen Augen widerspiegelte, empfand Hux als irritierend intim. „Er ist zu stark …“, murmelte er dann, als er den Kopf sinken ließ.

„Bitte?“

„Er ist zu stark“, wiederholte Kylo mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Maske.

„Wenn Sie sich so ausdrücken wollen, dass man Ihren Äußerungen auch folgen kann …“, entgegnete Hux, der keine Neigung für vage Andeutungen hatte, mit scharfem Tonfall.

„Er – die Präsenz, die in der Maske haust – ist zu stark, um die Verbindung zwischen ihm und ihr zu lösen.“

„Sie wollen damit sagen, dass die Maske besessen ist …“, erwiderte Hux nach einem Moment des verblüfften Schweigens. „Das ist absurd.“

„Nichts ist unmöglich für einen Machtnutzer der Dunklen Seite“, sagte Ren leise, den Blick wieder auf die Maske gerichtet. Auch jetzt, nicht mehr im Status der Meditation, der kosmischen Macht gegenüber nicht länger geöffnet, spürte er das Tasten jener Präsenz nach ihm, nach der ihm innewohnender Macht, hörte noch immer jenes Flüstern, leise wie aus großer Entfernung und in einer Sprache, die ihm unbekannt war. Auch wenn ihm Hux wie erwartet keinen Glauben schenkte, war sich Kylo seiner Vermutung sicher, dass die Maske nicht einfach nur eine Machtkonzentration der Dunklen Seite enthielt, dafür war die Form dieser Präsenz zu individuell, einem Schwarzen Loch vergleichbar, ein Ort der unendlichen Gravitation, ein Ort, der alles Leben verschlang. Es war zweifelsohne der Geist eines dunklen Machtnutzers, der diese Maske als physisches Gefäß benutzte, und zweifelsohne war er mächtig. Mächtiger als er selbst. Aber gewiss nicht so mächtig wie Snoke. „Bringen Sie die Maske zum Obersten Anführer, so wie wir die _Supremacy_ erreichen“, sprach er dann, als er sich erhob und abwandte, um seinen Helm aufzusetzen. „Ich kümmere mich Vesper.“

Er würdigte den General keines weiteren Blicks, als er den Raum verließ, und so entging ihm der flüchtige Ausdruck in Hux‘ Miene, der von Empörung aufgrund Rens Frechheit, ihm einen Befehl zu erteilen, über Erstaunen zu Selbstzufriedenheit wechselte. Wie hatte Ren dieses Mädchen noch vor wenigen Stunden Snoke gegenüber bezeichnet? Als einen Niemand, als einen Schatten aus der Vergangenheit, als habe er keinerlei nähere Beziehung zu ihr. Und jetzt, selbst unter Berücksichtigung seiner grundsätzlich emotionalen Natur, war Ren offenkundig verzweifelt über ihre moribunde Verfassung – ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sehr wohl ihre Identität kannte. Er mochte den Oberste Anführer vielleicht nicht direkt belogen haben, aber als loyal hatte er sich auch nicht gerade erwiesen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchdrang Hux‘ Brust, ein Hochgefühl über die Aussicht, seinen Langzeitrivalen endlich einmal auszustechen. _Du treibst ein riskantes Spiel, Ren … eines, für das du zu kurzsichtig bist._ Denn unvorsichtigerweise hatte er durch sein unbeherrschtes Verhalten bereits zu viel preisgegeben. Nun blieb nur noch die Frage, warum Ren so ein Geheimnis aus ihrer Person machte. Warum sollte er nicht wollen, dass man ihre Identität erfuhr? Bestand die Möglichkeit, dass beider Bekanntschaft Details über ihn ans Licht bringen konnte, die er lieber für sich behalten würde?

Vom Konkurrenzkampf um Posten und Ränge innerhalb der Ersten Ordnung nicht minder geprägt war als von seiner Ausbildung an der Imperialen Akademie konnte sich Hux keinen anderen möglichen Grund für Rens Heimlichtuerei denken. Wie falsch er mit seiner Vermutung lag, begriff er erst, als er im Shuttle, das sie zur _Supremacy_ fliegen sollte, gegenüber von Ren Platz nahm, der dieses Mädchen, das er zuvor Vesper nannte, von der Krankenstation abgeholt hatte. Es war – gelinde gesagt – nicht das, was Hux unter einer Gefangenenüberführung verstand: Nicht nur, dass sie weder Hand- noch Fußfesseln trug; statt ihren Transport den sie begleitenden Todestrupplern zu überlassen, trug Ren sie selbst. Hux kniff die Augen zusammen, doch die Szene änderte sich deswegen nicht im Geringsten. Ren mochte wieder seinen lächerlichen Helm tragen, der jede entlarvende Mimik verbarg, doch verrieten ihn seine Hände, die sie so unbewusst wie vorsichtig streichelten. Da wurde dem General klar, dass die Beweggründe seines Co-Commanders von wesentlich profanerer Natur waren. Auch wenn Hux es zuerst nicht glauben mochte, sprachen alle Anzeichen dafür: Kylo Ren hatte Gefühle für dieses Mädchen. Eindeutige Gefühle. Zärtliche Gefühle. Diese Erkenntnis veranlasste Hux zu einem halb mitleidsvollen, halb verächtlichen Kopfschütteln.

* * *

 

Angespanntes Schweigen herrschte zwischen beiden Männern im Turbolift, der direkt zu Snokes Thronsaal führte. Gedankenverloren betrachtete der General die Maske, die er neben dem Lichtschwert und dem alten Büchlein mit sich führte, während Kylo den Blick auf Vesper gerichtet hielt. Von Zeit zu Zeit fuhr ein Beben durch ihren entkräfteten Körper und sie wimmerte leise auf, dann lag sie wieder stumm und scheinbar leblos in seinen Armen. Ihre Machtpräsenz war mittlerweile nicht mehr ertastbar.

Mit einem kleinen Ruck kam der Lift zum Halten. Der General schritt an ihm vorbei, zielstrebig der weitläufigen Brücke entlang. Sollte Hux wegen der Ereignisse, der fehlgeschlagenen Mission nach Dantooine mit all ihren Folgen, nervös sein, so ließ er es nicht anmerken, als er vor Snoke trat und Haltung annahm. Kylo, der ihm zögerlicher gefolgt war, kniete vor seinem Meister nieder. „Oberster Anführer“, begann Hux, „hier ist das Mädchen, das Sie zu sehen wünschten.“

„Gut. Ich bin beruhigt zu sehen, dass Sie zumindest dieser Aufgabe gewachsen waren.“

Hitze kroch über Hux‘ Nacken. Es war das einzige Anzeichen seines durch Snokes Spott verletzten Stolzes, der sich bereits seinem Schüler zugewandt hatte. Einen Augenblick betrachtete er Ren in dessen kniender Position. Ein flüchtiges Grinsen verzerrte seine Mundwinkel, bevor er mit einer leichten Bewegung seiner Hand die ohnmächtige Vesper aus dessen Armen zu sich heranzog. In der tiefen Stille des Thronsaals klangen ihre flachen Atemzüge laut und rasselnd. Obwohl Kylo seinen Kopf weiterhin gesenkt hielt, verfolgte er unter dem Helm jede Reaktion seines Meisters. „Das ist also das Mädchen, das den großen General Hux und den mächtigen Kylo Ren besiegt hat … Sie erscheint geringer als durchschnittlich. Andererseits … offenbart sich die Macht nicht immer auf den ersten Blick.“ Er betrachtete ihr schlichtes Äußeres, dann schloss er die Augen, als er eine Verbindung der Macht mit ihr aufnahm. „Ja … ja, da ist es …“, murmelte Snoke dann. Abrupt wandte er sich Hux zu. „Sie haben etwas für mich, General?“

„Jawohl, Oberster Anführer. Diese Gegenstände führte sie mit sich.“

Eine weitere sachte Handbewegung von Seiten Snokes genügte, um ihre Besitztümer zu ihm heranzuziehen. Er musterte das kleine, zerschlissene Büchlein, danach das Lichtschwert mit seiner ungewöhnlichen Konstruktion, bei der der rote Kyberkristall sichtbar in den Griff eingelassen war. Schließlich richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Maske. Ein schiefes Lächeln verzerrte seine entstellten Züge, das sich zu einem leisen Lachen steigerte. „Das erklärt es nun durchaus …“

Ren beobachtete, wie sich sein Meister wieder Vesper zuwandte. Unwillkürlich fuhr er zusammen, als sie auf eine Bewegung von Snokes Hand hin ein helles Wimmern ausstieß und dann zuckte und sich verkrampfte, als kämpfte sie gegen eine unsichtbare Kraft an. Ihr Keuchen wurde lauter und steigerte sich letztlich zu einem Röcheln, bis sie zu husten und würgen begann. Dunkle Schwaden entströmten ihrem offenen Mund, die sich schließlich um die Maske herum ansammelten und die Form einer turmhohen Gestalt annahmen. „Araskuris tu rixik kioskanun priaet?“, sprach dieses Wesen, und seine Stimme klang entsetzt, leer, monoton und tot, und gleichzeitig verzweifelt vor Hunger. „Kassishpanele manosi. Kashjiavasi manosi. Kashjimidwan manosi. Kashjinatura manosi. Galiamusoksh atgal nunottoi kash tu’iea qorit“, fuhr es an Snoke gerichtet fort, der seinem Blick aus den leeren Augenhöhlen regungslos, stoisch begegnete. „Araskuris tu? Araskam tu?“ Doch Snoke machte einzig eine weitere entschiedene Handbewegung, die dem Wesen ein Zischen entlockte. Mit zu einer Kralle gekrümmten Hand, als wollte er sie jeden Moment ergreifen, wandte es sich zu Vesper herum, die auf den Boden gesunken war. „Diablenuntu, xaarimanosi. Butiokshwon niekadatu valiaottoi manosi. Manytatul meo Visas Marr nwulanjat? Zutimusm’tye Katarrprie ir ardytiyatulveleji mazo diableyatulm’tye Qyâsik ir vengtiyatul laisvasis mriajasm’tyekaza.“

„Nie … nie, ne’iestiesa. Meom’tye nwulanjat prosaljisu iratiduoyatulm’tye irusottoi“, keuchte Vesper. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Mimik zeigt, dass sie große Schmerzen erlitt, doch ihre Hände waren zu Fäuste geballt, ihr Körper war angespannt wie bei einem Kampf.

Snoke machte zum dritten Mal eine so knappe wie autoritäre Gestik mit seiner Hand. Die Gestalt erzitterte, erbebte, bevor sie sich wieder in Schatten auflöste, die dann von der Maske aufgesogen wurden. Eine tiefe Stille trat ein, die sich nach der finsteren Stimme und den durch den Thronsaal hallenden Worten des Sith-Lords wie ein bleierner Mantel über die Anwesenden legte. Erst jetzt merkte Ren, wie stark er selbst zitterte. Seine Hände in den schweren, ledernen Handschuhen waren feucht und glitschig vor Schweiß. Ein Blick hinüber zum General zeigte ihm, dass auch Hux noch keiner vergleichbaren Situation begegnet war. Er war noch blasser als üblich, mit einem Teint, der ins Käsig-Gelbliche ging, und auf seiner Oberlippe glänzten einige Schweißperlen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Vesper, die schließlich regte und den Kopf hob. Sie sah ausgesprochen verwirrt aus, als sie zu Snoke aufsah. „Er ist weg“, flüsterte sie. Obwohl sie zu sich selbst gesprochen hatte, klangen ihre Worte laut durch den gewaltigen Raum.

„In der Tat.“ Snoke löste sich von seiner Betrachtung der Maske. Er machte eine leichte Handbewegung, sodass sie auf der Armlehne neben ihm zu liegen kam. „Mir scheint, Ihr habt mit Sith-Artefakten gespielt und wart ihrer Macht nicht gewachsen?“ Ein schiefes Grinsen gesellte sich zu dem durch und durch spöttischen Tonfall. Vesper, die sich auf die Knie aufgerichtet hatte, schwieg, den Blick noch immer auf Snoke gerichtet, den sie eindringlich musterte.

„Ihr seid Snoke …“, sprach sie dann. Wieder wanderten ihre Augen über seine Gestalt. „Ihr seid gar kein Sith …“, sagte sie schließlich, als sie keine sith-typischen Anzeichen der Korruption durch die Dunkle Seite an ihm erkennen konnte.

Ihrer Irritation begegnete er mit einem herablassenden Schmunzeln. „Ich stehe über derartige Kategorien wie der Zuordnung zu einer bestimmten Gruppe von Machtnutzern …“ Er beäugte die knieende Vesper noch einen Moment, bevor er sie mit der Macht hochhob und zu sich heranzog. Sie verkrampfte sich, ohne die Kraft zu haben, sich gegen seinen Machtgriff zu wehren. Angst und Neugierde pumpte Adrenalin durch ihren Körper, als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah, das erschreckend menschlich und abstoßend entstellt war. Er war in der Tat anders, als Vesper ihn sich je vorgestellt hatte. Früher, in ihrer Zeit als Padawan, war er nur ein abstrakter Name gewesen, ohne Gesicht und ohne Körper, zwar eine Bedrohung, aber so weit weg, dass er das normale Leben nicht berührt hatte. Später, nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit den Torwächtern der Holocrone auf Korriban, hatte sie sich Snoke immer als Sith-Lord imaginiert, in einer düsteren Rüstung wie Bane oder Malgus oder in schwarze Roben gehüllt wie Nihilus. Aber niemals hätte sie sich Snoke als dieses entstellte, aber entfernt humanoide Wesen in dieser absurd-prächtigen Goldrobe gedacht. „Ja, Ihr scheint es wahrhaft zu sein …“, murmelte er, nachdem er sie nicht minder eindringlich betrachtet hatte. „Nun, so hat Euch Euer Weg letzten Endes doch zu mir geführt. Sagt, mit welchem Namen, welchem Titel wünscht Ihr angesprochen zu werden? Mit dem Namen, den Euch die Leute gaben, die Euch an Kindes statt angenommen haben, als Vesper Sereta? Oder beansprucht Ihr den Titel der Prinzessin, wie er Euch von Geburt wegen zustünde? Vielleicht beruft Ihr Euch auch lieber auf jenen anderen Namen und Titel, der für Eure Macht und Euer Credo steht, den der Darth Electa, der Dunklen Lady der Sith … Nun sprich, Kind, und hülle dich nicht länger in Schweigen.“

Damit entließ er Vesper aus seinem Machtgriff, die daraufhin taumelte und letztlich wieder auf die Knie sank. Mit Mühe konnte sie ihren Oberkörper aufrecht halten, doch ihr wiedererwachsender Stolz verbot ihr, sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden abzustützen, während ihr Verstand, der nach der Befreiung von Darth Nihilus wieder klar war, ihr riet, nicht auf seine Worte einzugehen. Es war zu offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht wirklich um eine Antwort gelegen war, dafür wusste er bereits jetzt zu viel. Nur woher? Woher konnte er all diese Dinge wissen? Und warum bei der Macht hatte er geholfen? Warum hatte er sie vom Geist ihres letzten Meister befreit? Gewiss war es keine reine Gefälligkeit gewesen. Wenn sie eines von der Dunklen Seite gelernt hatte, dann die Tatsache, dass kein dunkler Machtnutzer aus Nächstenliebe handelte. Hilfe wurde gewährt, aber nur, wenn sie einem Zweck dient und wenn der Bittsteller ein adäquates Werkzeug darstellte. So war es ihr mit all ihren Meistern ergangen, warum sollte es mit Snoke anders sein? Wenn sie daran dachte, was er mit den Jungen gemacht hatte, den sie einmal als Ben Solo gekannt hatte … „Was wollt Ihr von mir?“, entgegnete sie schließlich. Sie hielt sich aufrecht, das Kinn stolz vorgestreckt.

Wieder verzog sich sein Gesicht zu diesem hämischen Grinsen. „Impulsiv und auf die Konfrontation ausgerichtet, wie es die wahre Natur eines Sith ist …“ Erneut hob er die Hand. Vesper keuchte, als sie durch die Macht angehoben wurde. Alle Anstrengung, seine Präsenz zurückzudrängen, waren derart vergeblich, als würde ein nicht-machtsensitives Wesen versuchen, einen Stein schweben zu lassen. Zudem war seine Machtpräsenz von ganz eigener Art; sie konnte Vespers durchdringen, ohne dass sie im Stande war, seine wiederum zu erfassen. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, lähmte sie ein überwältigender Schmerz, der alles in ein weißes Licht tauchte, und plötzlich erschienen Szenen aus ihrem Leben vor ihren Augen, als er in ihre Erinnerungen eindrang.

* * *

 

Ein großer Salon, edel eingerichtet mit dunklen Möbeln aus Schwarzeiben und schweren Teppichen in den Farben und mit dem Wappen der Seretas, die eines der fünf Adelshäuser von Serenno waren. Vesper, in verdreckter Padawan-Kleidung, das blonde Haar aufgelöst und mit Ruß verschmiert, stand einem Paar gegenüber. Ihr Adoptivvater, das dunkle Haar bereits vollständig ergraut, trug die schwarze Amtsrobe des Senators, ihre Adoptivmutter die traditionelle Tracht ihres Heimatplaneten. Sie presste beide Hände auf den Mund, um das heftige Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Ihr Mann hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, während er mit Vesper sprach. Seine beherrschte Miene stand dem Antlitz seiner Adoptivtochter gegenüber, das von Zorn und vom Schreien gerötet und verzerrt war. Guinever Sereta schüttelte dann den Kopf, versuchte, Vesper in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie hob aber die Hand und stieß ihre Mutter mit der Macht brutal weg.

Eine karge Landschaft, schneebedeckt. Hier und da ragten blutrote Felsen hervor. Blutrot war auch das gewaltige Mausoleum, vor dem Vesper stand. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, die rechte Hand ausgestreckt. Die steinerne Doppeltür knirschte schließlich, gewährte ihr Einlass zu den Gräbern ihrer Vorfahren. Doch Vesper stand noch immer regungslos da, die Augen fest zusammengedrückt, die Hand mit aller Kraft ausgestreckt. Im Inneren des Mausoleums knirschte der Deckel eines steinernen Sarges, als er durch die Macht weggeschoben wurde. Schließlich sandte Vesper ein drittes Mal die Macht aus. Mit einem Surren folgt dann ein Lichtschwert heraus, direkt in ihre Hand. Der blutrote Kyberkristall, der sichtbar im Griff eingelassen war, glühte bei der Berührung auf, mit einem Summen entzündete sich schließlich die blutrote Klinge.

Wieder eine Landschaft, nicht minder karg als die vorherige. Ein rötliches Dämmerlicht herrschte, ein kalter Wind pfiff durch die Schlucht der zerklüften, roten Felsen. Vesper saß auf einigen Stufen, die in den Stein geschlagen waren und zu einem Felsengrab hinaufführten. Ein schlichter Manteln hüllte ihre Gestalt ein, darunter zog sie noch immer ihre Padawan-Kleidung, die mittlerweile noch dreckiger, noch abgewetzter war. Sie war nach vorne gebeugt, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Ihr lautes Weinen hallte von den hohen Wällen des Tales wider. Ein Ruf schreckte sie auf. Ihrer verzweifelten Verfassung zum Trotz sprang sie begehend auf, das rote Lichtschwert entzündend. Die aufkommende Dunkelheit wurde kurz darauf von einem grünen Lichtschwert durchschnitten. Sie umklammerte den Griff ihrer Waffe so stark, dass ihre Handgelenke schmerzten. Die anbrechende Nacht gab im Licht der Schwerter schließlich eine Gestalt preis, das Gesicht unter einer Schutzbrille und Lagen von Stoff verborgen. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Die Gestalt sah aus wie ein Tuskenräuber.

Dunkelheit umgab Vesper, umhüllte sie. Dennoch konnte sie deutlich jene Gestalt sehen, die vor ihr stand und auf sie herabblickte. In einem tiefschwarzen Mantel gehüllt, mit einer rötlich flimmernden Aura machte die Frau einen so erhabenen wie schrecklichen Eindruck auf das zitternde Mädchen. „Fürchte dich nicht, mein Kind. Lange habe auf jemanden wie dich gewartet. Auf jemanden, der einst dem Licht diente, so wie ich. Auf jemanden, der letztlich erkannte, dass das Licht leer ist, so wie ich. Auf jemanden, der sich danach sehnt, die wahren Wege der Macht zu ergründen, so wie ich. Auf jemanden, der den Mut hat, sich seines eigenen Verstandes zu bedienen, anstatt blind der Doktrin der Jedi nachzueifern, so wie ich. Erhebe dein Antlitz, du überaus würdige Anwärterin. Blicke auf zu mir, der Jen’jidai Sorzus Syn, und erfahre die Wahrheit über die Macht, um derentwillen der Orden der Jedi uns verstoßen hat.“ Und zitternd vor Furcht und vor Begierde erhob Vesper den Blick.

Das Sith-Holocron strahlte ein schwaches, rötliches Licht aus, rhythmisch pulsierend wie der Schlag eines Herzens, als sie es in die Hand nahm, denn es erkannte in ihr die Präsenz eines dunklen Machtnutzers. Vorsichtig drehte sie die kleine Pyramide in Händen, auf der Suche nach dem Öffnungsmechanismus. Neben ihr auf dem Boden saß ein Mann, gekleidet in der Tracht der tatooinischen Sandleute, obwohl er kein Tuske, sondern ein Mensch war. Er hatte seine Schutzbrille und Kopfbedeckung abgelegt, offenbarte so sein hartes, kantiges Gesicht, das mit schwarzen Tätowierungen bedeckt war. Beide zuckten zusammen, als sich das Holocron schließlich öffnete und der Torwächter hervortrat, das bedrohliche Abbild des Erschaffers, um sich den Störenfrieden zuzuwenden.

Vesper lehnte sich zurück, die halbgeschlossenen Augen gen rötlichen Himmel gerichtet, an dem die sieben Monde aufgegangen waren, die Korriban umgaben. Es war Abend, das Licht des Stern Horuset war am Schwinden. Ihr Kopf sank ganz nach hinten, bis er auf den steinern Platten zum Ruhen kam, während das Wasser der heißen Erdquelle ihren nackten Körper bedeckte. Das Geräusch von Schritten ließen sie dann aufblicken. Der als Tuske gekleidete Mann stand neben ihr, sah auf sie herab. „A’Sharad …“, murmelte sie, ihre Blöße mit den Armen bedeckend. Sie unternahm aber nichts, während er die leichte Lederrüstung und seine Kleidung ablegte und zu ihr in das natürliche Becken kam. Sie schritt auch dann nicht ein, als er begann, ihre Schulter und ihren Nacken zu küssen. „A’Sharad …“, sprach sie wieder. Ihre Hand fand schließlich den Weg in sein Haar, das die blasse Farbe von Sand hatte.

Das Licht der Fackel tanzte über die in den Stein geschlagenen Wände des Felsengrabs; Schutt und Knochen von verendeten Tieren und Abenteurern knirschte unter ihren Schritten. Vesper hatte die rechte Hand erhoben, während sie nach jener grausamen, verschlingenden Präsenz tastete, die sie rief. Schließlich verließ sie die Prachtstraße, die tiefer ins Grab führte, um sich eine Seitenkrypta zuzuwenden. Die steinernen Tore knirschten in den Angeln, als sie die Macht auf sie wirkte. Die finstere Stimme, zuvor noch flüchtig wie ein Wispern im Wind, war nun klar verständlich, als sie schwarze Worte in der antiken Sprache der Sith zischte. Vesper wusste nicht – noch nicht – um die Semantik der einzelnen Worte, der Sätze, und doch, wenn sie die Augen schloss, sich auf den Schlag ihres Herzens, auf das Zirkulieren ihres Sithblutes fokussierte, gewann sie ein intuitives Verständnis für die Sprache ihres Volkes. Langsamen Schrittes näherte sie sich der kalkweißen, totenkopfartigen Maske, die dort auf einem altarähnlichen Block ruhte und die Quelle jener sie rufenden Präsenz war.

Noch einmal rührte sie die Paste mit dem Mörser durch, dann nahm sie einen kleinen Spatel, um sie auf ihre Lippen aufzutragen, bevor sie ihre Räumlichkeiten verließ. Vespers Schritte hallten laut in den hohen Räumen wider, die dunkel und leer waren, als sie die Gänge der verlassenen Sith-Akademie hinab in die große Eingangshalle schritt. Der A’Sharad genannte Mann war dabei, seinen Astrodroiden zu reparieren, der durch eine Attacke von Tuk’ata vor ein paar Tagen beschädigt worden war. „Kommst du dann?“, fragte sie leise. Ihre Finger strichen durch sein Haar, spielten mit dessen strohiger Textur. „So … bin ich dir wieder recht, ja?“, entgegnete er kühl, spöttisch. Vesper schwieg, doch hielt seinem Blick stand, als er vom Droiden aufsah. Beider Augen strahlten in einem tiefen Gelb, zeigten deutliche Anzeichen der Korruption durch die Dunkle Seite. Sie verfolgte, wie er sie von oben bis unten betrachtete. Zorn und sexuelles Verlangen verzerrten abwechselnd sein tätowiertes Gesicht. Dann packte er Vesper, die keine Gegenwehr unternahm, presste ihren Körper gegen seinen, presste seine Lippen auf ihre, verwickelte sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, leckte er nochmals über ihre Lippen. „Ich wusste, dass du wieder angekrochen kommen würdest …“, raunte er ihr zu, während seine Hände ihren Hintern kneteten. „Ja, du wusstest, dass ich wieder angekrochen kommen würde … Und ich wusste, dass du darauf eingehen würdest“, flüsterte Vesper zurück. Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung, als ihn ein plötzlicher Krampf packte, so intensiv, dass er in die Knie sackte. Keuchend, würgend, sah er zu ihr auf. Ein rötliches Glimmen hatte das Gelb ihrer Iris übernommen, während die Adern unter ihrer fahlen Gesichtshaut hervortraten, bis es aussah, als flösse schwarzes Blut durch ihre Venen. Und als sich ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht zog, so langsam und so voller Boshaftigkeit, da wurde auch ihm klar, dass sie ihn hintergangen hatte.

Eine grasbewachsene Ebene, grau in der aufziehenden Nacht. Die Siedlung, einfache Hütten, wurde von den wenigen Lampen, die an den Türen hingen, schwach erleuchtet. Es gab keine Wachposten, denn schließlich war es nur ein unbedeutendes Fleckchen auf einem verlassenen Planeten im Outer Rim, wo Aussteiger und Flüchtlinge aus den Kernwelten ihr Exil gefunden hatten. Eine Gestalt, in schwarze Roben gehüllt, die aus Schatten bestanden, das Gesicht unter der weißen, schädelartigen Maske verborgen, stand in einiger Entfernung zum Dorf. Die rechte Hand war ausgestreckt, suchend, nach den Abdrücken tastend, die die lebendige Macht, die allen Lebewesen innewohnte, innerhalb des Geflechts der kosmischen Macht notwendigerweise hinterließe. _Spürst du es? Spürst du ihr Leben, wie es pulsiert, ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst sind? Wie sie fressen und saufen und sich paaren, dumpf wie Tiere, ohne Reflexion ihrer Existenz?_ , sprach Nihilus über ihre geistige Verbindung. _Ja, Meister_ , antwortete Vesper. _Sie sind nichts, einzig gut genug, um unseren Hunger zu stillen, um unsere Macht zu vergrößern. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nun nimm‘ dir ihre Leben, absorbiere ihre Macht._ Vespers ausgestreckte Hand zuckte. _Es wird sie töten … nicht wahr?_ Bereits beim Stellen ihrer Frage kannte sie die Antwort, und so war sein kühles Lachen keine überraschende Reaktion. _Sie sind ohnehin des Todes. Auf die eine oder andere Weise sterben sie eines Tages, aber sterben werden sie. Ihr Tod ist gewiss und er wird ohne Bedeutung für das Schicksal der Galaxis sein. Wir aber sind Sith, die höchste Manifestation der Macht, und sie sind unser Werkzeug, das wir benutzen können, ganz wie es uns beliebt. Also benutze sie_. Vesper nickte. Dann streckte sie erneut die Hand aus, machte eine entschlossene Geste, mit der sie all das Leben aufzunehmen begann und so den kollektiven Tod brachte.

Ein anderes Dorf in einer anderen Gegend auf einem anderen Planeten. Man hatte sie entdeckt, hatte beim republikanischen Außenposten Alarm geschlagen. Vesper lächelte nur. Ihr Körper wurde von Schatten umhüllt, sodass einzig ihr Gesicht zu sehen waren, das nur noch entfernt menschlich wirkte. Sie trug nicht länger die Maske ihres Meisters, da er aufgrund all der einverleibten Lebenskraft wieder begonnen hatte, eine physische Gestalt anzunehmen. Als man begann, Blasterschüsse auf sie abzufeuern, aktivierte sie ihr Lichtschwert. Mit eleganten, spielerischen Bewegungen wehrte sie sie ab, zurück auf die Verteidiger. Die Schreie der Soldaten, die wilde Panik der fliehende Siedler ließen sie breit grinsen, bevor sie zum Angriff überging. Arme und Beine, Haut und Knochen durchtrennte die rote Klinge ihres Schwertes, immer darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu töten – noch nicht. Schließlich sollte ihre Lebenskraft nicht verloren gehen. Stöhnen und Wimmern umgab sie, als sie dann über das Schlachtfeld hinwegschritt und den Männern nacheinander das Leben entzog. „Du Monster …“, keuchte es hinter ihr. Als sie aufsah, fiel ihr Blick auf einen der republikanischen Soldaten. Sein Abzeichen wies ihn als Truppführer aus. Sie stieß ein gutturales Kichern aus, als sie sich über ihn beugte und seine Wange streichelte. „Schhh, hab‘ keine Angst“, flüsterte sie. „Du wirst sterben, aber dein Tod wird nicht bedeutungslos sein. Indem ich mir dein Leben einverleibte, wirst du einer größeren Sache dienen.“ Sie ließ ihre Hand tiefer wandern, unmittelbar über seine Brust. Der Mann stieß einen unterdrückten Laut aus, als sie sein Herz zusammendrückte. Sie kicherte erneut, den Blick auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, das vor Schmerzen verzerrt war. Plötzlich keuchte er erneut auf, seine Augen weiteten sich. Ein solches Entsetzen lag in ihnen, dass sie innehielt. „Du bist das …“, stieß er abgehackt aus. „Wovon redest du dummer Narr?“, herrschte sie ihn an. „Du bist doch … das Mädchen, das sie suchen … die Seretas von Serenno …“ Es zuckte in ihrem Gesicht. „Ich … weiß nicht, von wem du sprichst“, sagte sie leise, doch ihre Miene strafte sie Lügen. Es fand ein Kampf in ihrem Inneren statt, ein Kampf, der immer stärker wurde, der sich sichtbar äußerte, als das Glühen ihrer gelblich-roten Augen erlosch und einem matten Blau wich, während sich die Adern unter ihrer Haut zurückbildeten.

Der Morgen graute, eine leichte Brise ließ die schweren Köpfe der Reispflanzen hin und her wanken. Erschöpft stolperte Vesper die Stufen zum alten Jedi-Tempel hinauf. Die Kleidung, die sie trug, ihre einstigen Padawan-Gewänder, waren nunmehr so zerschlissen, dass das Gewebe der Fäden unter dem Stoff sichtbar war. Im Inneren des Tempels, tief in den Katakomben, fiel sie vor dem in den Boden eingelassenen Mosaik auf die Knie. Dort öffnete sie das Bündel, das sie mit sich getragen hatte, seit sie am gestrigen Abend mit ihrem Schiff eine Bruchlandung auf den Ebenen Dantooine hingelegt hatte. „Bei der Macht, der lebendigen und der kosmischen Macht“, flüsterte sie, während sie ihre Besitztümer – das alte Büchlein, das Lichtschwert ihrer Vorfahren und Darth Nihilus‘ Maske – nacheinander auf das Mosaik niederlegte. „Hiermit schwöre ich, Vesper Leia Sereta, der Macht zu entsagen. Ich will sie nicht länger nach meinem Willen benutzen, stattdessen soll sie mich nach ihrem Willen leiten. Sie soll mir nicht länger dienen, stattdessen will ich ihr dienen. Ich werde hier darauf warten, dass die Macht mir den Weg zeigt, dass sie mir meine wahre Bestimmung aufweist, und solange will ich diesen Ort beschützen und jene Dinge bewahren, auf dass sie nicht in unkundige Hände fallen.“ Währenddessen machte sie einige Gesten, mit denen sie ein Stasefeld bildete, die die Gegenstände einschloss. Danach verließ sie ihre Kraft. Eine Zeit lang lag sie auf den aus gesplitterten Steinplatten bestehenden Boden, die Augen geschlossen, tief ein- und ausatmend. Als sie sich schließlich wieder aufraffte, wirkte sie so müde wie ratlos. Langsam stieg sie die Stufen hinauf in den Hauptraum und von dort aus hinaus auf den Vorplatz, dessen Steine in der Morgensonne bereits glühten. „Heda, was treiben Sie da?“, erklang eine männlich-dröhnende Stimme. Instinktiv fuhr ihre Hand an ihren Gürtel, wo sie für gewöhnlich ihr Lichtschwert getragen hatte. Ihr Blick ruhte auf den drei Männern, einen älteren, rund Mitte Fünfzig, und zwei jüngeren, die in ihren Zwanzigern zu sein schienen. Sie waren schlicht gekleidet, wie Farmer für die Feldarbeit.

Tote Sturm- und Todestruppler säumten die Umgebung, die sechs Leichen der Ritter von Ren lagen um sie herum, als sie sich über deren Meister beugte, der keuchend und zitternd dalag. Unter der Sith-Maske war nur ihr zähnebleckendes, sadistisches Grinsen zu sehen, mit dem sie ihren besiegten Feind betrachtete. „Das ist Euer Ende …“, wisperte sie, während ihre Finger die Konturen seines Helms nachfuhren, bevor sie nach dem Mechanismus tastete, um ihn zu öffnen. Sie hielt inne, erstarrte förmlich, als sie in das Gesicht blickte, das darunter zum Vorschein kam. „Ben … Ben …“, keuchte sie. Schwankend stand sie auf, taumelte einige Schritte hin und her. Dann stieß sie einen schrecklichen Schrei aus. Ihre Hände fuhren zu der Maske, packten sie, rissen an ihr, bis sie sich mit einem Ruck und einem weiteren, noch lauteren Schrei von Seiten Vespers löste. Rens Miene wechselte von Angst zu einem tiefen Entsetzen, als die dunklen Schatten, die sie umgeben hatte, nun schwanden, ihre Gestalt preisgebend, und er erkennen konnte, wer sein Angreifer wirklich war.

* * *

 

Abrupt schwanden die Bilder, als Snoke sich aus ihrem Geist zurückzog. Die Augen halb geschlossen, fand sich Vesper zitternd auf den Boden liegend, die verletzte Wange auf das eisigkalte Metall gepresst. Eine erlösende Mattigkeit machte sich in ihrem Körper breit, und der Drang, sich ihrer Erschöpfung ganz hinzugeben, wurde übermächtig. „Du hast eine gewundene und finstere Gedankenwelt, mein Kind …“, sprach Snoke, nachdem er sie eindringlich betrachtet hatte. Vesper schwieg, und er schien auch keine Antwort zu erwarten. „General“, fuhr er dann an Hux gerichtet fort, „begleiten Sie Darth Electa zurück auf Ihr Schiff. Kylo Ren wird sich Ihnen in Kürze anschließen. Bringen Sie dann beide nach Coruscant, wo Sie weitere Instruktionen erhalten werden.“

„Ja, Oberster Anführer.“ Hux bemühte sich um eine neutrale Miene, was ihm beinahe gelang. Dass er unzufrieden war, spürte auch Vesper, als er zu ihr herantrat. „Aufstehen“, herrschte er sie an. Seinen harten Blick begegnete sie nicht minder freundlich, als sie sich mühselig hochrappelte. Er machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu helfen. Sie blickte zur Seite, wo Kylo noch immer mit gesenktem Haupt kniete. Eine nur unwesentliche Drehung seines Helms verriet, dass er sie ansah. Ihre Lippen formten lautlos seinen ehemaligen Namen. Er zeigte keine Reaktion. Eine zweite Gelegenheit, sich an ihn zu wenden, bekam sie nicht. Hux packte ihren Oberarm und zog sie mit sich. Sie hielt mit seinem militärischen Gang mühsam Schritt, doch war nicht gewillt, ihm oder Snoke die Genugtuung einer weiteren Schwäche ihrerseits zu geben. Im Aufzug, kaum dass sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, sank sie allerdings in die Knie. Hux, der sie mit einem knappen Blick bedacht hatte, schnaubte herablassend, aber sparte sich einen Kommentar.

Mit einem Zischen der Pneumatik öffneten sich die Türen, als sie den Hangar erreicht hatten. Bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, wurde sie von zwei Sturmtrupplern unter den Achseln gepackt und hochgezogen. Stolpernd versuchte sie mit dem Tempo ihrer Schritte mitzukommen, bis sie diesen fruchtlosen Versuch aufgab. Im Shuttle, das sie zur _Finalizer_ zurückbringen sollte, wurde sie auf einen Sitz verfrachtet. „Soll die Gefangene fixiert werden, Sir?“, fragte einer der Sturmtruppler.

„Das dürfte nicht nötig zu sein“, erwiderte Hux. „Unser Möchtegern-Sith ist augenblicklich ja ganz zahm …“

Seine spöttische Bemerkung brachte ihm einen wütenden Blick von Seiten Vespers ein. Insgeheim war sie sich aber wohlbewusst, dass sie momentan in keinem Zustand war, der eine Gegenwehr, ob nun physischer oder mentaler Natur, gestattete. Sie fühlte sich im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes ausgezehrt, und so begnügte sie sich, den rothaarigen Mann, dessen Namen sie nicht einmal kannte, zu ignorieren. Das Innere des Shuttles flüchtig musternd, zog sie ihre nackten und mittlerweile eiskalten Füße an und umschlang ihre Knie, auf die sie ihre Stirn bettete.

Noch bevor dann Rens Schritte zu vernehmen waren, spürte sie sein Nahen. Die Flamme, die charakteristische Ausformung seiner Machtpräsenz, erschien verdunkelt, unruhig flackernd und stark rußend. Sie blinzelte und hob leicht den Kopf, als er ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. _Ben …_ , murmelte sie.

_Du bist erschöpft. Wir werden reden, sobald es dir besser geht. Ruhe dich jetzt aus._

Seine Stimme klang so anonym wie seine Maske undurchdringlich und seine Worte distanziert waren. Noch einen Moment betrachtete sie ihn, ohne zu wissen, worauf sie eigentlich hoffen sollte, was sie erhofft hatte. Dass beider Verhältnis wieder wie früher sein würde, ungeachtet der Jahre der Trennung? Dass beider Gefühle noch dieselben waren, unberührt von all jenen Erfahrungen, die beide gemacht hatten? Vesper spürte, dass solche Hoffnungen vergeblich waren. Sie konnten nicht mehr zurück. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Die Vergangenheit war nicht mehr zu ändern.

Diese Erkenntnis, so alltäglich und selbstverständlich, traf sie mit unerwarteter Wucht. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, um ihre verzerrte Mimik zu verbergen, als sie die aufsteigenden Tränen unterdrückte. So sah sie nicht, wie sich sein Helm leicht zur Seite neigte, als Kylo sie betrachtete. Er spürte ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit, ihre Verzweiflung, ihren Schmerz. Und er tat nichts, um ihn zu lindern.


	9. „Willkommen auf Coruscant.“

Wärme, eine weiche, mollige Wärme, die sie umschloss. Dazu ein zarter Duft, der sie wünschen ließ, sich umzudrehen und wieder ins Reich des Schlafes zu versinken. Es roch wie Zuhause, wie jenes Lavendelbeutelchen, dass ihre Mutter unter ihr Kopfkissen gelegt hatte, wann immer sie als Kind nicht schlafen konnte. Langsam, die Augen noch geschlossen, glitten Vespers Finger über den sie umgebenden Stoff. Das Laken und die Bettwäsche fühlten sich glatt und fein auf ihrer Haut an. Schließlich nahm sie ein leises Knistern und gelegentliches Zischen wahr, das charakteristische Geräusch von brennendem Holz. Erschrocken schoss sie hoch, nur um festzustellen, dass das Geräusch und jenes flackernde Licht, das den Raum erhellte, von einem hellen Feuer stammte, das im Kamin brannte. Sie starrte wie gebannt in die Flammen, die sich nach der Dunkelheit des Schlafes in ihre Pupillen fraßen. Erst als der Schmerz, den die Helligkeit verursachte, zu stark wurde, wandte sie den Blick ab, blinzelte einige Male, bevor sie den Raum neugierig betrachtete. Er war nicht übermäßig groß, aber geschmackvoll mit hellen Möbeln ausgestattet, die sich vom Boden und den mit Holz vertäfelten Wänden abhoben, deren charakteristisch dunkelviolette Farbe bedeuten musste, dass es sich dabei um Greel-Holz handelte. Es war so kostspielig, dass es vor etlichen Jahren zu einem republikweiten Skandal gekommen war, als eine interne Budgetprüfung ergab, dass sich Hudson Irmos, Senator von Corellia, die Anschaffung eines daraus gefertigten Schreibtisches auf Staatskosten genehmigt hatte. Vespers Mundwinkel zuckten, als ihr diese alte Geschichte durch den Kopf schloss. Was hatte sie sich damals über den korrupten Senator empört! Und jetzt? Jetzt, im Rückblick auf die vergangenen Jahre, erschien es ihr als reine Lappalie, nicht gerade nobel, aber im Vergleich zu all ihren Taten doch sehr vernachlässigbar. Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf, dann stand sie auf. Augenblicklich erklang ein helles Piepsen, das von dem kleinen Medi-Droiden stammte, der im Stand-by-Modus neben dem Nachttischchen geschwebt hatte. „Hallo, mein Name ist GH7-EO2, Erste-Klasse-Droide für Allgemeinmedizin und Notfallchirugie. Ich fühle mich geehrt, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mistress“, begann er mit seiner mechanischen Stimme. „Meine Sensoren melden mir, dass Ihr Blutdruck noch relativ niedrig ist, weshalb ich Sie bitten muss, sich noch zu schonen.“

Die Ermahnung des Droiden war insofern überflüssig, da Vesper selbst gemerkt hatte, dass sie alles andere als fest auf den Beinen stand. Also setzte sie sich wieder zurück auf die Bettkante. „Sag‘ mir, wo ich hier bin“, sprach sie dann. 

„Sie befinden sich auf Coruscant im Haus meines Masters, seiner Lordschaft Kylo Ren“, antwortete der Droide, während er an Vesper heranschwebte und begann, die Bacta-Pflaster zu inspizieren, die ihre Stirn und Wangen bedeckten. „Wenn Sie wünschen, werde ich die Dienerschaft darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass Sie wach sind. Bestimmt möchten Sie eine Stärkung zu sich zu nehmen.“

„Ich habe keinen Hunger. Mir ist eher schlecht.“

„Bis auf die dermatologischen Verletzungen scheinen Sie wohlauf zu sein. Ihre Übelkeit ist vermutlich ein Resultat Ihres niedrigen Blutzuckerspiegels. Wenn Sie gestatten, werde ich nun Miss Gabex informieren.“ GH7-EO2 hatte seine Inspektion ihres Gesichts abgeschlossen und wartete nun auf ihre Zustimmung.

Vesper nickte knapp und zog dann ihre Beine an. Im Schneidersitz saß sie wartend auf dem Bett und befühlte die frischen Pflaster, während der Droide die alten entsorgte. Keine Minute später waren Schritte zu vernehmen, bevor es an die hohe Doppeltür klopfte. „Bitte“, sprach sie laut, sodass es auf der anderen Seite vernehmbar war.

Zwei Frauen traten ein. Beide trugen lange, dunkle Kleider mit hochgezogenem Kragen und einer breiten, durch Puffärmel betonten Schulterpartie, was an die Mode zu Zeiten des Imperiums erinnerte. Während dieser Stil ganz zu jener älteren Frau, die Vesper auf Mitte bis Ende Dreißig schätzte, passte, wirkte die Jüngere, die noch nicht einmal die Zwanzig vollendet zu haben schien, seltsam deplatziert in dieser strengen Kleidung. Sie schenkte Vesper auch sogleich ein zutraulich-mädchenhaftes Lächeln; die Miene der anderen Frau blieb hingegen beherrscht-kühl, als sie einen Knicks andeutete. „Willkommen auf Coruscant, Mylady“, sprach sie. „Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte: Erin Gabex. Ich stehe dem Haushalt seiner Lordschaft vor und bin für alle diesbezüglichen Angelegenheiten verantwortlich. Wann immer Sie etwas benötigen, wenden Sie sich bitte an mich oder an Marisa.“ Damit verwies sie auf die jüngere Frau im Hintergrund, die ihr erneut zulächelte – oder vielmehr verschmitzt grinste, was Vesper nicht wenig irritierte. Da sie jedoch schwieg, fuhr Erin Gabex nach kurzem Abwarten fort: „Wenn Sie nun wünschen, kann Marisa Ihnen ein Bad einlassen und Sie dann ankleiden.“

Ihre Worte waren so bestimmt, dass ihr Vorschlag vielmehr wie ein unterschwelliger Befehl klang. Vesper fühlte sich von ihrer Art eingeschüchtert, was ihr gleichzeitig äußerst lächerlich erschien. Keiner der anwesenden Personen – nicht nur die Frauen, sondern auch die Männer im mittleren Umfeld, die sie durch die Macht spürte – waren eine Bedrohung für sie. Sie griff nochmals in die Macht hinaus. Nein, kein Anzeichen eines machtsensitiven Wesens in ihrer Nähe, nicht die erdrückende Gravitation der Präsenz Darth Nihilus‘, nicht der Amorphismus der Präsenz Snokes und auch nicht die flackernde, rußende Flamme der Präsenz jenes Mannes, den sie früher einmal unter dem Namen Ben Solo gekannt hatte. Vesper nickte schließlich, was die Frau veranlasste, der Jüngeren die Anweisung zu geben, ein Bad einzulassen. „Ungeachtet Ihrer ungeplanten Anwesenheit ist es uns gelungen, Ihnen eine angemessene Garderobe zusammenzustellen. Da seine Lordschaft mir mitteilte, dass Sie eine gebürtige Serennianerin seien, ließ ich die Kleider gemäß den serennischen Stil anfertigen. Ich hoffe, dass meine Entscheidung Ihre Zustimmung findet.“ Noch während sie sprach, öffnete sie den großen Kleiderschrank und begann einzelne Kleider herauszunehmen und neben ihr auf dem Bett auszubreiten. Zögerlich ließ Vesper ihre Hand über den schimmernden Stoff wandern. „Sept-Seide“, erklärte Miss Gabex, was sie wiederum mit einem knappen Nicken bestätigte.

„Haben Sie auch etwas … Schlichteres?“, fragte sie dann.

„Seine Lordschaft wünschte, dass die Garderobe Ihrer Herkunft angemessen ist.“ Dabei ließ sie ihren Blick über das Top und die kurze Hose wandern, die Vesper noch immer trug.

„So“, machte diese. „Es dürfte schon spät sein“, setzte sie mit einem Blick aus der hohen Doppeltür, die auf eine weitläufige Terrasse führte, nach. Aus dem dunklen Himmel rieselten in dichter Abfolge große Schneeflocken.

„Nein. Es ist gerade erst nach 17 Uhr Standardzeit.“ Vesper nickte wieder auf ihre knappe, abrupte Art. „Sie haben lange geschlafen, beinahe zwanzig Stunden, seit seine Lordschaft mit Ihnen am gestrigen Abend angekommen ist. Deshalb hat er auch EO2 beauftragt, Ihren Zustand zu überwachen, als Sie heute Morgen noch immer nicht erwacht waren.“

„Und wo ist er jetzt?“, hakte sie nach.

„Soviel ich weiß, ist er noch im Ordenstempel“, antwortete Miss Gabex, die weiter den Kleiderschrank durchging. Vesper war peinlich berührt, als die Haushälterin neben Kleider auch Unterwäsche hervorholte. Sie hoffte sehr, dass die entsprechenden Größen durch den Scan eines Droiden ermittelt worden waren. „Wie gefällt Ihnen das hier? Es ist vergleichbar simpel.“ Sie präsentierte ihr ein langes Kleid mit dem für den serennischen Stil üblichen schulterfreien Ausschnitt. Es war aus weißem Musselin anstatt aus farbiger Seide gefertigt.

Vespers Nicken war diesmal von freundlicherer, zustimmender Natur. Einen Augenblick später kehrte die jüngere Frau aus dem Raum nebenan zurück und teilte ihr mit, dass das Bad bereit sei. „Werfen Sie Ihre Kleider einfach in den Wäschebehälter. Wir lassen sie dann reinigen“, fügte Marisa hinzu.

„Entsorgen“, wurde sie von der Haushälterin korrigiert, die Vespers Top und Hose mit einem weiteren kritischen Blick bedachte.

Ihr herablassender Tonfall missfiel Vesper nicht wenig, andererseits konnte sie es selbst nicht erwarten, aus den verschwitzten Kleidern herauszukommen. So folgte sie Marisa ins Bad, das beinahe genauso groß wie ihr Zimmer war. Wieder grinste die junge Frau, als Vesper sich umsah und die aufwendigen Mosaike betrachtete, die den Boden und die Wände schmückten. „Hübsch, nicht wahr? Seine Lordschaft hat uns angewiesen, Ihnen das schönste Zimmer zuzuteilen.“

„Hat er … sonst noch etwas gesagt? Bezüglich meiner Person?“

„Gesagt nicht, aber … Nun, Lord Ren schien sehr darum bemüht, dass Sie es so komfortabel wie möglich haben.“ Vesper nickte einmal mehr und zuckte dann zusammen, als Marisa den Bund ihres Tops ergriff und es ihr über den Kopf zog. Instinktiv bedeckte sie ihre entblößten Brüste, während die junge Frau ohne irgendwelche Befangenheit die Knöpfe ihrer Hose öffnete und diese mitsamt ihrer Unterwäsche herunterzog. „Tja, ich stimme der Miss nicht immer zu, aber die Kleider sollten wir wohl wirklich besser entsorgen … Sie sind ausgesprochen einfach gefertigt. Und welcher Stoff ist das überhaupt? So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen …“ Während Marisa mit ihren Bemerkungen über Vespers Kleider fortfuhr, stieg diese rasch die Stufen ins Bad hinab, das so groß und tief war, dass sie einige Züge hätte schwimmen können. Lange konnte sie das entspannende Gefühl des duftenden, schaumigen Wassers aber nicht genießen, da die junge Frau auf dem Rand Platz nahm und ohne Aufforderung begann, Vespers Haar zu waschen. Dabei sprach sie in ihrem lockeren Plauderton weiter, berichtete von der Arbeit, die die kurzfristige Besorgung ihrer Garderobe gemacht, und von der in ihren Augen unnötigen Umständlichkeit, mit der Erin Gabex an diese Aufgabe herangegangen ist. Sie hätte doch einfach nur sie, Marisa, fragen müssen, denn wenn sie sich in etwas gut auskannte, dann doch im Bereich Mode und Kosmetik. Aber nein, bevor Miss Gabex sie um Rat fragte, durchforstete sie lieber das HoloNet nach den entsprechenden Trends. Und überhaupt glaubte Miss Gabex, alles besser zu wissen!

Während Marisas Geplauder ohne relevanten Inhalt dahinplätscherte, bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich Vespers Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten ballten. Sie hielt erst inne, als Vesper sich abrupt umwandte. „Du wirst jetzt schweigen“, sprach sie leise, während sie eine leichte, wischende Bewegung mit der Hand machte.

Marisa blinzelte, als ein betäubendes Gefühl von ihr Besitz ergriff. „Ich werde jetzt schweigen“, sprach sie emotionslos.

„Du wirst außerdem das Bad verlassen und im Zimmer auf mich warten.“

„Ich werde außerdem das Bad verlassen und im Zimmer auf Sie warten.“

Vesper verfolgte, wie die junge Frau langsam aufstand und mit steifen Schritten den Raum verließ. Sie atmete tief durch und betrachtete dann ihre Hände, nicht ohne jenes Schuldbewusstsein, das aus dem erneuten Bruch ihres Schwurs entstand. Nach der jahrelangen Abstinenz von der Macht fühlte es sich noch immer ungewohnt an, sie wieder zu wirken. Ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten wie bei einem elektrischen Kontakt, als sie Konzentration der Lebendigen Macht in sich spürte, während jene Stellen ihrer linken Hand, die mit den schwarzen Runen bedeckt waren, höllisch brannten und schmerzten. Rasch wusch sie sich zu Ende und stieg aus dem Wasser. Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet und ihre Haare in ein Handtuch gewickelt hatte, schlüpfte sie in den seidenen Morgenmantel, die für sie bereitlag.

Als sie ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, stand dort Marisa neben dem Frisiertisch, steif und regungslos wie ein Droide und mit demselben leeren Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre geistige Abwesenheit nutzte Vesper, um sich ungestört und ohne peinliche Eingriffe in ihre Privatsphäre anzuziehen. Dabei wählte sie jenes weiße Musselinkleid, das sie so sehr an Guinever Sereta erinnerte, jener Frau, die sie zeit ihres Lebens für ihre Mutter gehalten hatte. Ein Brennen trat in ihre Augen, das Gefühl der Beklemmung breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus, doch bevor die Erinnerungen sie überwältigen konnten, verschloss sie ihr Inneres, panzerte ihr Herz mit Herablassung und Zorn gegenüber jenen Leuten, die sich angemaßt hatte, ihre Eltern sein zu wollen. Schließlich nahm sie am Frisiertisch Platz und hatte schon begonnen, ihr angetrocknetes Haar durchzukämmen, als ihr Blick wieder auf Marisa fiel. Da der Gedächtnistrick noch immer wirkte, musste sie einen wahrlich schwachen Willen haben. „Du wirst mein Haar zu einem Chignon frisieren“, befahl sie ihr.

„Ich werde Ihr Haar zu einem Chignon frisieren“, sprach Marisa monoton.

Mit mechanischen Bewegungen nahm sie die Bürste entgegen, die ihr entgegengehalten wurde, und begann mit der Arbeit, während Vesper in düstere Gedanken versank. Wieder musterte sie die geistesabwesende Miene Marisas im großen, runden Spiegel. Verschmähe nie ein Werkzeug, solange es nützlich ist. Und entledige dich seiner ohne Zögern und ohne Gewissensbisse, sobald es seinen Zweck erfüllt hat. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und verzogen sich zu einem sardonischen Grinsen. Die junge Zofe war nicht gerade ein typisches Werkzeug, auf das ein Sith normalerweise zurückgriff. Andererseits konnte Vesper ihr eine gewisse Nützlichkeit nicht absprechen, als sie schließlich ihr Spiegelbild besah und die Frisur und das leichte Make-up begutachtete, das Marisa ihr aufgelegt hatte. Dann machte sie wieder eine leichte Bewegung mit der Hand, um die mentale Beeinflussung aufzuheben.

Marisa blinzelte einige Male. „Haben Sie etwas gesagt, Mylady?“

„Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob Sie so freundlich wären, mir einen Snack zu bringen.“

„Oh ja, natürlich.“ Die junge Frau mimte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Was hätten Sie denn gerne? Wir können Ihnen alles besorgen, was Sie möchten. Hier auf Coruscant bekommt man schließlich alles nur Erdenkliche, nicht so wie auf Druckenwell, wo ich aufgewach-“

„Bringen Sie mir einfach einige Sandwiches und eine Kanne Kaffa, ja?“ Damit war für Vesper die Sache erledigt. Ihre Geduld sollte jedoch ein weiteres Mal auf eine Probe gestellt werden.

„Meinen Sie? Es würde uns wirklich keine Umstände zu machen, Ihnen ein Menü zuzubereiten“, begann Marisa einmal mehr einzuwenden.

„Sandwiches und Kaffa. Danke“, sprach Vesper so entschieden, dass sogar das junge Dienstmädchen merkte, dass sie keinen Wert auf weitere Konversation legte.

„Ja, Mylady.“ Marisa versuchte sich an einem Knicks, der sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ. Auf Vesper hochgezogene Augenbrauen antwortete sie einmal mehr mit ihrem mädchenhaften, entwaffnenden Lächeln, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche begab, wo Miss Gabex mit Okim Panno am Personaltisch saßen. Der Sergeant, mittelalt und nur mittelerfolgreich innerhalb der Ersten Ordnung und nun am Ende seiner Karriere mit der Leitung der Wachmannschaften von Rens Palast und Tempel betraut, hatte den Helm seiner Sturmtruppenrüstung abgenommen, um an seiner Tasse Kaffa nippen zu können, während er mit der Haushälterin über ihren Gast diskutierte.

„Meine Anweisungen kamen unmittelbar von General Hux und waren eindeutig“, sprach Panno weiter, während er nebenbei die Coruscant HoloNet News auf seinem Pad verfolgte. „Die Dame steht bis auf weiteres unter Hausarrest, ohne Ausnahme. Der General hat mich außerdem darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie … nun ja, dass sie vom selben Schlag wie Ren ist.“

„Sie meinen, sie kann auch -?“ Die Haushälterin machte mit der ausgestreckten Hand eine ominöse Bewegung.

„Exakt.“

Miss Gabex seufzte übertrieben auf. „Dann sollten wir beten, dass sie nicht auch das Temperament seiner Lordschaft hat … Ich nehme an, die Dame möchte etwas speisen?“, wandte sie sich Marisa zu, die sie erst jetzt beachtete.

„Sie möchte nur Kaffa und einige Sandwiches.“

„Sonst nichts? Ich hätte sie für prätentiöser gehalten …“ Sie deutete sie ein kühles Lächeln an, bevor sie Marisa an SE4-T3, den Haushaltsdroiden, verwies.

Noch während sie und der Droide den Imbiss zubereiteten, piepste der Kommunikator an Pannos linkem Handgelenk. „Sir, Commander Rens Shuttle trifft gerade ein“, meldete eine der Sturmtruppen.

„Das war’s dann mit der Ruhe“, kommentierte Panno trocken, bevor er seinen Helm wieder aufsetzte. Als Miss Gabex ebenfalls aufstand, um ihren Dienstherrn zu begrüßen, beeilte er sich, ihr die Tür zum Flur aufzuhalten. Ihre unterkühlte Miene wurde für einen Augenblick durch ein Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel erwärmt.


	10. Der Barash-Schwur

Bereits an seinen schnellen, herrischen Schritten und den zu Fäusten geballten Hände konnten Miss Gabex und Sergeant Panno erkennen, dass Kylo Rens Laune nicht die beste war. „Ist sie inzwischen wach?“, fragte er unvermittelt, noch während der Sergeant salutierte und die Haushälterin einen Knicks machte.

„Ja, Mylord“, antwortete Erin. Sie vermied es, direkt in die schwarze Augenpartie seines Helms zu blicken. „Wir sind gerade dabei, ihr einige –“

Doch Ren hatte schon seinen Weg ins obere Stockwerk fortgesetzt. Das Geschwätz seiner Dienstboten kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig, stattdessen rekapitulierte er das Gespräch mit dem Obersten Anführer, das er zuvor im Tempel via Holoprojektion geführt hatte.

_„Sie hat eine weite Reise hinter sich und ist dabei tief in die Dunkelheit eingetaucht. Sie ist nicht mehr der Padawan von einst, und auch nicht mehr das Mädchen, für das Ben Solo so sehr schwärmte.“_

_„Meister, ich –“_

_Snoke hob die Hand, was Ren augenblicklich verstummen ließ. „Deine Gedanken sprechen laut und klar. Sie offenbaren mir alles, jede Regung deines Herzens, jedes zärtliche Gefühl, jedes körperliche Verlangen.“ Kylo spürte eine Hitzewelle über sein Gesicht ziehen, die auch sein Helm nicht vor Snoke verbergen konnte. Nichts blieb vor Snoke verborgen, wenn er es zu erfahren wünschte. Trotzdem war es noch eine Stufe demütigender, von seinem Meister unmittelbar auf seine intimsten Gedanken angesprochen zu werden. „Du willst sie für dich?“, fuhr Snoke fort. Beide wussten, dass es weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung war. Sein Stolz untersagte Ren allerdings, seine Gefühle offen einzugestehen._

_„Ich war Euch immer treu ergeben. Ich gab Euch alles, was Ihr von mir verlangtet“, entgegnete er. „Lasst Vesper leben, Meister, und ich werde sie dazu bewegen, Euch und die Erste Ordnung als ihre Bestimmung anzunehmen, wie ich es tat.“_

_„Du glaubst also, dass du die Stärke besitzt, ihr zu widerstehen? Mir scheint, dass die wenigen Stunden ihrer Gegenwart bereits genügt haben, um deinen Willen schwach und dein Herz weich werden zu lassen.“ Wiederum errötete Kylo unter seinem Helm. Die Worte seines Meisters waren zu wahr, als dass er sie hätte leugnen können. Die Konsequenz war Scham und ein unterschwelliger Zorn, der aus dieser Scham erwuchs. „Ich habe dich davor gewarnt, an deinem früheren Leben festzuhalten“, fuhr Snoke leise und eindringlich fort. „Begehe nicht denselben Fehler, den Lord Vader beging, indem er im entscheidenden Augenblick der Sentimentalität verfiel. Lass‘ die Vergangenheit sterben. Töte sie, wenn du musst. Nur so kannst du deine Bestimmung erfüllen.“_

_Der Schlag seines Herzes erschien auf einmal wild und unregelmäßig. Verlangte Snoke etwas, dass er Vesper –? Etwas stieg aus seiner Magengegend auf und breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, umschlang sie mit eisernen Banden. Es war das alte, wohlvertraute Gefühl der Angst, des Ausgeliefertseins, das ihn schon als Kind so viele Nächte gequält hatte. „Ich werde nicht scheitern, Meister“, sprach er schnell. „Ich werde meine Bestimmung erfüllen und die Macht wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen.“_

_Seine Worte verursachten ein Zucken in Snokes entstelltem Gesicht. „Du weichst meinen Worten aus“, erwiderte er. Sein Schweigen schien Kylo eine qualvolle Ewigkeit anzudauern. „Nun, wenn du glaubst, sie für dich gewinnen zu können, so versuche es“, fuhr der Oberste Anführer schließlich fort. „Aber wappne dich, wenn du ihr gegenübertrittst. Du darfst ihr weder gestatten, dass sie Ben Solo wieder auferstehen lässt, noch darfst du zulassen, dass sie dich ganz auf die Dunkle Seite zieht. Denn du bist kein Jedi mehr, noch bist du aber ein Sith. Du bist die Vereinigung beider Aspekte der Macht. Du“, er musterte Ren eindringlich, „verkörperst die Zukunft. Sie hingegen verkörpert die Vergangenheit, wie Skywalker. Beide – mit seinem Selbstverständnis als Jedi genau wie mit ihrem Selbstverständnis als Sith – stehen für die unnatürliche Trennung der Macht in eine vermeintlich Helle und Dunkle Seite, womit sich beide irren. Denn wahr ist, dass das eine nicht ohne das andere existieren kann.“_

Kylo atmete tief durch, als er die Erinnerungen verscheuchte, sich innerlich wappnend, Vesper gegenüberzutreten. Bei ihrem letzten Gespräch hatte so abweisend reagiert … aber gut, sie war verletzt gewesen und hatte Angst gehabt. Vielleicht würde sie jetzt, ausgeruht, medizinisch versorgt und in einer ruhigen Umgebung, mehr Vertrauen zu ihm fassen können, ihm endlich die zahllosen Fragen beantworten, die die Ereignisse der letzten drei Tage aufgeworfen hatten. Er atmete ein weiteres Mal tief ein, dann klopfte er an der hohen Doppeltür. Nichts rührte sich, also trat er ein. Ein weißer Morgenmantel lag auf dem großen Bett, der Hocker vor dem Frisiertisch war leicht verschoben. Es war dämmerig, einzig das Feuer im offenen Kamin spendete ein rötliches, warmes Licht. „Guten Abend, Master“, sprach der Medi-Droide, dessen Sensoren sich aktiviert hatten, als Ren den Raum betrat. „Ich freue mich, Ihnen berichten zu können, dass die Mistress wieder wohlauf ist. Die Bacta-Pflaster werden voraussichtlich übermorgen endgültig entfernt werden können.“

Kylo nickte. „Wo ist sie?“, fragte er, nachdem er vergeblich nach ihrer Präsenz getastet hatte.

„Die Mistress ist auf die Terrasse gegangen. Ich riet ihr davon ab, da sie nur leicht bekleidet war, doch sie ignorierte meinen Ratschlag.“ Der Droide sah seinem Master hinterher, als dieser das große Zimmer durchquerte und schließlich die Flügeltür öffnete, die nur angelehnt gewesen war.

Dicke, flauschige Schneeflocken wehten ihm entgegen, die ihn schon zuvor genötigt hatten, noch langsamer als üblich mit dem Shuttle durch den dichten Verkehr des Stadtplanten zu fliegen. Vesper stand einige Schritte entfernt an der Balustrade, den Blick hinab auf die Stadt um und unter sich gerichtet. Einige Flocken hatten sich in ihrem hellblonden Haar verfangen, das zu einem eleganten Knoten frisiert war; andere, die auf ihren entblößten Schultern landeten, schmolzen unter ihrer Körperwärme rasch dahin und hinterließen dabei glänzende Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut. Der Drang, sich den Helm vom Kopf zu reißen, einfach seinen Mund auf diese Tropfen zu pressen und ihre Haut zu schmecken, überkam ihn mit einer solchen Wucht, dass er schon die Hände erhoben hatte, um den Mechanismus der Mund-Nasen-Partie zu betätigten. Doch er hielt inne, bemeisterte den Ansturm seiner Gefühle. Stattdessen tastete er ein weiteres Mal mit der Macht nach ihr. Seine Anstrengungen verpufften scheinbar im lichten Nichts, das sie umgab. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn! Keinen Tag zuvor hatte er ihre Aura und deren dunkle Ausprägung noch deutlich erkennen können, und jetzt … jetzt erschien sie so gewöhnlich wie jedes andere Lebewesen, das nicht über die Macht verfügte.

Kylo blinzelte, als er bemerkte, wie sie ihn ansah. Bei der Macht, sie war noch immer so seltsam schön, ungeachtet der Bacta-Pflaster, die noch immer ihre Stirn und ihre Wangen bedeckten, und im Unterschied zu früher erschienen ihm ihre Gesichtszüge, so streng und klar gezeichnet wie die einer Marmorstatue und dementsprechend wenig passend für ein jugendliches Mädchen, als nunmehr übereinstimmend zu ihrer Haltung, die – gewollt oder nicht – Stolz und Dominanz ausstrahlte. Er glaubte, in ihren Augen die stumme Aufforderung, er möge doch seinen Helm abnehmen, zu erkennen. Zögerlicher als beim ersten Mal hob er die Hände, um den Mechanismus zu bedienen, der mit einem Zischen der Pneumatik hochfuhr. Er spürte sein Herz plötzlich sehr laut und intensiv schlagen, als sie ihm nunmehr unverwandt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Es gab keine Maske mehr, hinter der er sich verstecken konnte. „Du solltest hineinkommen“, sprach er schließlich, um das peinliche Schweigen zwischen ihnen endlich zu brechen. „Du bist bestimmt schon ganz kalt.“

Nach einem Moment, als warte sie noch auf etwas, schritt sie dann auf ihn zu, feminin und elegant in ihrem weißen Kleid, dessen Schnitt mit der niedrigen Schulterlinie und der schmalen Taille den Blick automatisch auf den Busen und die Hüften lenkte. Wieder kam in Kylo der Drang auf, seine Lippen auf ihre entblößte Haut zu pressen, ihren Körper so gegen seinen zu spüren wie an ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Tag vor so vielen Jahren. Er ließ sie eintreten und nickte dann in Richtung der Sofas, die um einen niedrigen Tisch am Kamin standen. Sie nahm auf dem einen Platz und er daher auf dem anderen, um eine allzu große körperliche Nähe zu vermeiden. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er dann, nachdem sie noch immer kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Warum musste sie es ihm so schwer machen, mit ihr zu reden? Und warum befand er dieselbe Verlegenheit, die schon Ben Solo in ihrer Gegenwart heimgesucht hatte? Ja, Snoke war in der Tat weise, als er ihn vor Vesper gewarnt hatte. Zum ersten Mal nahm er mit Erstaunen wahr, wie sich sein Geist von seinen Emotionen distanzierte, um diese nüchtern und objektiv beurteilen zu können. Und dieses Urteil, wenn er es sich selbst eingestand, fiel alles andere als gnädig aus.

Kylo atmete tief durch, mehr denn je gewillt, die Oberhand über die Situation zu behalten, komme, was wolle. Vesper, die ihn nicht minder ausführlich betrachtet hatte, zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Die Pflaster können übermorgen entfernt werden …“, antwortete sie. „Wie geht es dir?“, setzte sie nach.

„Gut“, erwiderte Kylo.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Das Grinsen, das sie andeuteten, war so kalt wie ihm unvertraut. „Du bist ein schlechter Lügner …“ Wieder zuckten ihre Mundwinkel. „Ich spüre, dass du Schmerzen hast“, fügte sie auf seine verwirrte Miene hinzu, und machte einen Wink zu seiner rechten Brusthälfte. Unwillkürlich tastete er über den Bacta-Verband über jener Stelle, wo ihre Machtblitze in seinem Körper eingeschlagen waren. GH7-EO2, den er nach ihrer Ankunft auf Coruscant schließlich doch konsultiert hatte, nachdem die Schmerzen und die Übelkeit nicht abnehmen wollten, teilte ihm nach seiner Diagnose schließlich mit, dass seine Haut Verbrennungen 2. und 3. Grades davongetragen hatte.

Das Klopfen an der Tür entband ihn von einer Antwort. Beide sah kurz auf, als Marisa mit einem großen Tablett in Händen eintrat. „Mylord, Mylady“, sagte sie. Ihr unsicher-wackelige Knicks ließ das Geschirr leise klappern. Auf Rens knappes Zunicken, das sie puterrot anlaufen ließ, trat sie heran und begann, den Tisch zu decken. Dabei stellte sie sich über die Maßen schusselig an; immer wieder stieß sie das feine Porzellan aneinander und hätte zu guter Letzt auch beinahe noch die Kanne mit dem Kaffa umgeworfen. Kylo starrte währenddessen mit leerem Blick in die Flammen, versunken in Gedanken; Vesper hingegen beobachtete jede Mimik und Gestik Marisas. Wie einfach dieses Mädchen doch zu durchschauen war … Ein spöttisches Grinsen verzog ihre Lippen.

„Die Kleine konnte ja kaum die Augen von dir lassen“, sprach sie dann, kaum dass das Dienstmädchen den Raum wieder verlassen hatte. Kylo sah verwirrt auf, doch stieß dann ein verächtliches Schnauben aus und murmelte etwas Undeutliches vor sich hin. Vesper hob fragend die Augenbrauen, was ihn wiederum ihrem Blick, so klar und gnadenlos, ausweichen ließ. Dennoch konnte sie zur gleichen Zeit in Kribbeln ihrer Schläfen spüren, das Resultat einer ganz bestimmten Verwendung der Macht. „Du weißt, dass es unhöflich ist, ungefragt in jemandes Gedanken eindringen zu wollen?“

„Ich will nur wissen, was du denkst.“

„Dann frag‘ mich. Oder ist sich seine Lordschaft Kylo Ren dafür zu fein?“

Dem herablassenden Tonfall ihrer Stimme zum Trotz blieb er ruhig. „Du bist dir bewusst, dass du dein Leben meiner Fürsprache verdankst?“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Der Oberste Anführer hat dich verschont, weil ich mich für dich einsetzte. Weil ich ihn um Gnade für dich ersucht habe.“

„Ich habe nicht um Gnade gebeten“, entgegnete sie hochmütig. „Und auch nicht um Fürsprache deinerseits“, fügte sie leiser hinzu. Ihre undurchsichtige Miene blieb bestehen, doch eine leichte rote Farbe belebte ihre Wangen.

„Nein? Dann lagst du nicht im Sterben, als ich dich zu Snoke brachte?“

„Du wusstest also, dass er mir helfen würde?“

„Ich wusste, dass sein Interesse an dir zu groß war, um dich sterben zu lassen“, gestand er. „Vorerst zumindest.“

Wieder antwortete Vesper mit diesem spöttischen Grinsen. „Und das heißt?“

„Sag‘ du es mir.“

„Ich verstehe nicht …“

Sie nicht aus den Augen lassend, stand Kylo auf und umrundete den Tisch, um sich neben sie zu setzen. Seine unerwartete körperliche Nähe ließ ihre Haltung angespannt werden. „Ich weiß, was diese Runen besagen“, murmelte er dann, als er ihre linke Hand in seine nahm. „Es gibt keinen Frieden, nur Leidenschaft. Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. Die Macht wird mich befreien.“

Abrupt entreißt sie ihm ihre Hand. „Du sprichst von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst“, wisperte sie.

Es zuckte in Kylos Miene. „Was soll ich denn nicht verstehen? Die Bedeutung von Stärke? Von Macht? Das berauschende Gefühl des Siegs? Davon verstehe ich genug.“

Vespers Augen wurden schmal. „Du maßt dir also an, die Lehren der Sith zu verstehen?“

Wieder zuckte sein linkes Augenlid. „Sie sind nicht minder begrenzt und kurzsichtig wie die der Jedi. Ich studierte sie beide, eignete mir beider Stärken an, während ich beider Schwächen vermied.“

„Schwachsinn!“ Vesper hatte ihm ihre Hand entrissen und war aufgesprungen. „Man kann nicht die Helle **und** die Dunkle Seite nutzen!“

„Man muss sehr stark in der Macht sein, um es zu tun.“ Seine Worte klangen arroganter, als sie gemeint waren, denn sie waren nichts anderes als Wiederholungen der zahlreichen Lektionen von Snoke.

„Was willst du damit andeuten? Dass ich zu schwach bin?“ Vespers Stimme war lauter geworden, mit einem unterschwelligen gereizten Ausdruck. „Nicht ich habe meine Anhängerschaft verloren. Nicht ich wurde von einem Machtblitz niedergestreckt und kampfesunfähig gemacht“, setzte sie nach.

Kylo ballte seine Fäuste kurz zusammen. Die zunehmende Aggressivität der Situation, die so ganz anders verfiel, wie er es erhofft hatte, verlangte ihm alle Selbstbeherrschung ab, zu der er fähig war. „Nein“, entgegnete er stattdessen und in einem Ton, der um einige Nuance kühler war und nicht einer gewissen Häme entbehrte. „Du bist stattdessen einem Gruselgespenst, das in einer Maske haust, erlegen.“

„Schweig!“ Ihre Stimme hallte aufschreckend laut durch den großen, hohen Raum, und sie war nicht hoch oder gar schrill, wie wenn die meisten Frauen ihre Stimme erhoben. Etwas Gravitätisches lag in ihr und eine bedenkliche Gewohnheit, anderen zu befehlen. Kylo hatte schon zu einer wütenden Erwiderung angesetzt, doch abermals bemeisterte er sein impulsives Temperament, um sich auf die Macht zu fokussieren. Etwas umgab Vesper, das konnte er nun deutlich erkennen, doch noch immer trug es keine Signatur, am wenigsten eine dunkle. Jetzt erschien sie wie ein Lebewesen, das in geringen Spuren machtsensitiv war, aber auch nicht mehr. Unwillkürlich, die Hand leicht ausgestreckt, kam er ihr näher und legte sie, mit Widerstand ihrerseits rechnend, auf die Stelle ihres Herzens. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr sie, doch weder wich sie vor ihm zurück noch brach sie den Blickkontakt ab. Ihr Herz schlug kräftig und schnell, so schnell unter seiner Berührung … War sie zornig? Hatte sie Angst? Doch das passte nicht zu diesem Ausdruck in ihren Augen, diesen Ausdruck, der Kylo doch so vertraut war, diesen Hunger und diesen unbedingten Willen, diesen Hunger zu befriedigen … Ja, es war genau jener Ausdruck, mit den sie ihn angestarrt hatte, bevor sie ihn damals küsste, in jener Nacht auf der Spitze des Hügels, als sie ihn mit dem Gedanken von der Symmetrie der Macht, der Notwendigkeit der Hellen und der Dunklen Seite, vertraut gemacht hatte, und an jenen Nachmittag, als sie das letzten Mal einfach nur Ben und Vesper gewesen und sich genauso so unbeschwert wie sie jung waren ihren pubertären Gefühlen hingegeben hatten.

Die Flut der Erinnerungen überkamen Kylo und zum ersten Mal in den vergangenen sechs Jahren wehrte er sich nicht gegen sie, nur um letzten Endes doch von ihnen überrollt zu werden und als emotionszerrüttetes Chaos zurückzubleiben. Stattdessen gab er sich ihnen hin, spürte, wie Freude, Sehnsucht, Schmerz, Traurigkeit, körperliches Verlangen und die Furcht davor durch seinen Körper kreiste. Und dahinter, darunter spürte er eine Kraft lauern, so mächtig wie gefährlich, lauernd und sprungbereit wie ein Raubtier. Es war die Macht der Gefühle, die Macht der Dunklen Seite, die dort in ihm ruhte. Die Vesper in ihm erwachen ließ. Vor der ihn Snoke so eindringlich gewarnt hatte, weil sie bei einer gänzlichen Hingabe nicht mehr zu bemeistern sei. Ein herablassendes Grinsen kroch über Kylos Gesicht. Ja, sie war in der Tat mächtig, die Dunkle Seite in ihm, aber er war mächtiger. Nicht sie würde ihn bezwingen, sondern er sie. Sie und ihre Repräsentantin, dieses Wesen, so dunkel und schön wie es nur schwarze Kyberkristalle waren.

Noch immer lag seine Hand auf der Stelle ihres Herzens, als er seine Fingerspitzen den feinen Rand ihres tiefen Ausschnitts langsam nachfuhren und schließlich unter den Stoff schlüpften. Beide atmeten scharf ein, als seine kühlen Finger über den Ansatz ihres Busens strichen. Vesper, von seiner Forschheit überrumpelt, leistete zuerst auch keinen Widerstand, als Kylo ihren Körper ohne Vorwarnung an seinen presste und ihre Lippen mit seinen bedeckte, so ungestüm, so unbeherrscht, so ungeschickt wie früher. Kaum hatte sie sich aber wieder gefangen, versetzte sie ihn einen groben Stoß gegen die Brust. „Was tust du da?“, keuchte sie.

„Ich setzte lediglich das fort, was wir bereits begonnen haben …“, erwiderte er schließlich. Wieder ließ er seine Finger über die weiche Haut ihres Dekolletés gleiten, bevor er ihr Kinn mit einem harten Griff befasste, um ihre Lippen den seinen wieder nahezubringen. Und wieder stieß sie ihn zurück. Ein harter, hochmütiger Zug trat in seine Miene; seine dunklen Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Ich bin gewohnt, mir zu nehmen, was ich will …“, zischte er. Seine Rage wirkte aufpeitschend auf seine Machtsensitivität, und dennoch kam ihr Schlag zu schnell, als sie ihm eine klatschende Ohrfeige versetzte. „Wie kannst du es wagen?!“, brüllte er, die Hand auf die sich rötende Wange gepresst, nach einem Moment des verdutzten Schweigens los.

„Sprich‘ **nie wieder** so mit mir.“ Vespers Stimme war zu einem Flüstern herabgesunken, das nicht minder gefährlich wie sein Wutausbruch war.  

„Ich bin Kylo Ren, Darth Vaders Erbe! Ich stehe an zweiter Stelle der Ersten Ordnung und damit weit über dir!“

Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem durch und durch hämischen Lachen, das lauter und lauter wurde. „Du bist nur ein dummer Junge und dieses Ding da“, sie deutete auf seinen Helm, den er auf dem niedrigen Tisch abgelegt hatte, „ist einzig ein Witz!“

Ihre Verspottung seines Helms, Sinnbild seiner Devotion für seinen Großvater, brach seiner Wut die Bahn. Alle Macht in ihm kanalisierend griff er nach ihr, umschloss ihre Kehle mit festem Griff. Sie keuchte auf; ob aus Schreck oder aus abrupten Luftmangel, konnte er nicht sagen. „Bitte um Verzeihung!“, schmetterte er ihr entgegen.

Doch wieder erntete er nur ein gehässiges Lachen. „Für die Wahrheit oder die Zurückweisung?“, stieß sie, leicht heiser, hervor.

Ihr Widerstand ließ ihn nur noch härter zugreifen. „Ich dulde nicht, dass meine Autorität angezweifelt wird! Von niemanden! Auch nicht von dir! Also bitte mich um Verzeihung.“ Sie aber schwieg, während es in ihrer arroganten Miene zuckte. „Bitte! Bettle darum!“, schrie er nunmehr. Die wilde, stumpfsinnige Wut nahm ihn gefangen, überrollte sein ganzes Denken, als er mit aller Kraft ihre Kehle zusammendrückte. Gleichzeitig verwendete er seine gesamte Macht darauf, endlich ihre Präsenz zu erfassen. Wieder zuckte es in ihrer Miene, deren Arroganz dem Ausdruck einer großen Anstrengung gewichen war, während ihre Atmung immer rasselnder, immer panischer klang. Und dennoch tat sie gerade das nicht, womit Kylo schon längst gerechnet hatte: Sie wehrte sich nicht. Sie wehrte sich einfach nicht, weder gegen seinen Würgegriff, der ihr zunehmend die Luft raubte, noch gegen seine Machtpräsenz, die er immer wieder mit erbarmungsloser Härte auf sie einwirken ließ.

„Ben …“, keuchte sie auf, so plötzlich, so unvermittelt, und dann geschah etwas, das beide überwältigte und bis auf die Fundamente erschütterte. Unter seiner brutalen Machteinwirkung, instinktiv bemüht, den drohenden Erstickungstod abzuwehren, zerbrach die Maske, die Vespers Macht-Unterdrückung geschaffen hatte, als sich die Dunkle Seite in ihr aufbäumte, tief aus ihr hervorschoss und Kylo in einer Intensität übermannte wie noch nie zuvor. Kälte überkam ihn, umgab ihn, drang in ihn ein, zerfraß ihn; die Sicht seiner Augen, der Anblick der materiellen Umgebung verschwamm, wich einer reinen Wahrnehmung der Welt durch die Macht; ein Strudel aus Emotionen riss ihn davon, hinunter in einen Mahlstrom. Liebe, Hass, Wut, Zorn, Trauer, Freude, Ekel, Begehren peitschten durch ihn, die Macht der Zerstörung, die Macht des Wandels, des Erschaffens und des Vernichtens, die Macht der Zweifel und des Infragestellens, einen solchen Grad an Freiheit bietend, bis das Individuum von aller Welt abgesondert durch das leere All trieb und im Wahnsinn um den Tod flehte. Schmerz hielt Kylo gefangen, ein Schmerz, kribbelnd wie Elektrizität, brennend wie weißglühende Kohle und gefrorener Stahl auf der nackten Haut, als er sich gegen die Inbesitznahme durch die Macht sträubte, sie zu bezwingen versuchte, sie für sich nutzbar machen wollte. Doch je stärker er sich gegen sie wehrte, desto unbarmherziger umschlang ihn die Dunkle Seite. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er sich bewegen sollte, wie er noch zu atmen vermochte. Sein Körper schien in einer zähen Materie gefangen zu sein, und immer deutlicher spürte er, wie die Dunkle Seite auf seine physische Gestalt einwirkte. Sein Fleisch schien abwechselnd zu verbrennen und aufzufrieren, seine Knochen knirschten und knackten unter der widernatürlichen Machtkonzentration.

Dann, aus heiterem Himmel, ließ die Macht von ihm ab. Keuchend, orientierungslos sah er sich um. Die ruhige, friedliche Umgebung, die angenehme Wärme des fröhlich flackernden Feuers im Kamin hätten keinen größeren Kontrast zu dem eben Erlebten darstellen können. Sein Blick fiel auf Vesper, die schwer atmend nach vorne gebeugt da stand. „Nicht“, stieß sie aus, als er sie an der Schulter berühren wollte. Ihren Widerspruch ignorierend machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu. Doch bevor er ihr zu nahe kam, war sie bis an den Kamin zurückgewichen. Kylo hielt unwillkürlich inne, als sie endlich aufsah, um seinen Blick zu begegnen. Das tiefe, klare Blau ihrer Augen war einem strahlend Gelb mit orangenen Untertönen gewichen; ihre Lippen und die Haut ihrer Augenhöhlen wiesen eine schwarz-bläuliche Verfärbung auf, während sich dunkle Adern von Mund- und Augenwinkeln aus unter der ansonsten bleichen Haut abbildeten. „Jetzt siehst du, wer ich wirklich bin. **Was** ich bin …“ Ihr von der Dunklen Seite entstelltes Gesicht zeigte ihren drohenden Tonfall zum Trotz keine Spuren von Zorn. Nein, es lag vielmehr etwas Bitteres in ihren Zügen, das sich noch steigerte, als sie die glühenden Augen schloss und sich am marmornen Sims des Kamin nach unten rutschen ließ, wo sie die angezogenen Knie mit den Armen umschlang.

„Warum?“, fragte Kylo schließlich, leise und ein wenig heiser.

Vespers Lachen war durch und durch sardonisch, zugleich grimmig und schmerzvoll. „Warum ich mich der Dunklen Seite öffnete? Warum ich nach Korriban ging und die Lehren der Sith studierte? Was glaubst du denn warum? Deinetwegen natürlich. Ich habe dir diese Gedanken in den Kopf gesetzt, diese Vorstellung, dass für die Balance der Macht auch die Dunkle Seite gebraucht werde –“

„Was auch stimmt. Vesper“, Kylo ging vor ihr in die Knie, und obwohl er sich im Innersten nicht wenig fürchtete, wagte er, vorsichtig ihr Kinn zu berühren. „Vesper, du hattest damals Recht gehabt. Du hattest die Verlogenheit der Jedis als erste durchschaut. Du hast mich befreit.“

„Und wozu? Sieh‘ doch an, was du selbst geworden bist! Du hast sie umgebracht, all unsere Mitschüler, die dir nicht folgen wollten. Was für eine Freiheit ist das? Das ist keine Freiheit! Ich habe dich für die Dunkle Seite empfänglich gemacht und nur so ist es Snoke überhaupt erst gelungen, dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen! Es … es war meine Schuld …“ Ihre gelb-orangenen Augen schimmerten jetzt wie Sonnenstrahlen an einem warmen Sommertag, als Tränen in ihnen aufstiegen. Als Kylo dieses Mal seine schweren Lederhandschuhe ablegte und die Hand ausstreckte, um die Tränen von ihren Wangen zu wischen, ließ sie ihn gewähren. Dieses Gefühl, von ihm berührt zu werden, seine Finger auf ihrer Haut zu spüren … Er war hier bei ihr und sie bei ihm, und bei der Macht, das war über die Jahre hinweg ihr Traum gewesen, ihre Religion, ihr Grund, all die Schmerzen und all die Demütigungen ihrer Meister zu ertragen.

„Aber warum dann Korriban? Und was hat dich nach Dantooine verschlagen?“, hakte er nach einigen Momenten nach. Sie zitterte, sie bebte, sie war ein Chaos an Emotionen. Kylo wusste, dass es klüger wäre, nicht weiter in sie zu dringen, sondern abzuwarten, bis sie sich ihm von selbst anvertrauen würde. Doch der Drang, endlich zu erfahren, was sie in dieses dunkle Wesen verwandelt hatte, war übermächtig. Er musste es einfach wissen, wissen, was geschehen war. Wofür er der Grund gewesen war. Dieser Gedanke lastete wie ein Bleigewicht auf ihn.

Sie schwieg längere Zeit, bevor sie endlich zu sprechen begann. „Am Morgen danach bin ich zum Tempel zurückgekehrt, den ihr zerstört hatte. Dort fand ich dann unseren Meister, deinen Onkel, zutiefst erleichtert, dass er noch lebte, obwohl du doch gesagt hast, dass du ihn im Kampf getötet hättest. Er war … er sprach kein Wort mit mir, er saß einfach nur da und starrte auf die Leichen unserer Mitschüler an. Ich habe dann Holz gesammelt, damit wir sie wenigstens verbrennen konnten, ich sie verbrennen konnte, denn der Meister saß immer noch da und sah mir einfach zu. Am nächsten Tag – ich war während der nächtlichen Totenwache eingeschlafen – weckte er mich, sagte mir, dass er ein Notsignal abgesetzt hatte und mich spätestens am Abend ein Schiff der Republik abholen würde. Er wollte mich nicht begleiten und hatte auch schon seinen X-Flügler vorbereitet, um selbst irgendwohin zu reisen. Ich … ich hatte während der ganzen Zeit schon so ein schlechtes Gewissen, ich fühlte mich so schuldig an dem, was passiert ist, dass ich es einfach nicht mehr aushielt und … und ihm alles erzählte, all meine Gedanken, die ich dir anvertraut hatte, und er … Oh Ben, wenn du nur sein Gesicht gesehen hättest, als ich ihm alles gestand. Bis dahin habe ich wirklich noch geglaubt, dass es ein Missverständnis zwischen euch gewesen sein musste, dass unser Meister dich doch nie hätte töten wollen, seinen eigenen Neffen, aber in diesem Augenblick, als er mich mit diesem Blick ansah und seine Hand schon nach seinem Lichtschwert griff, da wusste ich dann sicher, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hattest.“

Vesper schnappte laut nach Atem, presste dann ihre Hand auf den Mund, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Kylo hatte sich währenddessen neben ihr auf den Boden gesetzt und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie schniefte und wischte ihre Nase am Ärmel ab. „In diesem Augenblick rannte ich dann einfach davon, einfach nur noch weg, bevor ich mich besann und kehrtmachte. Ich habe mir dann einfach seinen X-Flügler geschnappt und bin abgehauen, zurück nach Serenno, das ist ja nicht weit weg von Yavin. Dort habe ich mich auf den Familiensitz versteckt und erst nach ein paar Tagen die Seretas kontaktiert. Sie … sie waren nicht minder geschockt von den Ereignissen. Ich hatte, während ich auf sie gewartet habe, einen Entschluss gefasst. Unser Meister war so stark in der Macht, in der Hellen Seite … ich meine, er war es, der das Imperium zum Fall gebracht hatte, und trotzdem hatte er es nicht verhindern können, dass Snoke dich weiter beeinflussen konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob er letztendlich doch zu schwach war, um die Dunkle Seite abzuwehren, oder ob er einfach nur nicht um deren Machtfähigkeiten wusste. Jedenfalls haben ihm seine ganzen Jedi-Weisheiten nicht weitergeholfen und … weißt du, ich dachte mir, dass wenn doch jemand, der mit den besten Absichten die Dunkle Seite studiert, nur zu dem Zweck, ihre Macht und ihre Fähigkeiten gegen andere dunkle Machtnutzer einzusetzen, Snoke zum Beispiel, dass so jemand dann doch bestimmt gegen die Verlockung der Dunklen Seite gefeit ist. Er ist ja nicht böse, er bedingt sich ja nur … böser Mittel. Oder?“

Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Nein, sag‘ besser nichts“, murmelte sie dann. „Jedenfalls … na ja, ich nahm mir dann wieder den X-Flügler und machte mich auf den Weg nach Korriban. Korriban …“, wiederholte sie. Eine widersprüchliche Mischung aus Kummer und Sehnsucht lag in ihren Zügen. „Korriban ist … es ist überwältigend, in jeder Hinsicht. Aber ich hatte mich geirrt, als ich glaubte, ich würde dort noch die Schriften und Zeugnisse der Sith finden. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich mir darüber nicht mal Gedanken gemacht, bevor ich dorthin kam. Die Akademie lag jedenfalls in Trümmern und von Schriftrollen, Bücher, Holoaufzeichnungen war nichts mehr übrig. Er hatte alles zerstört, Darth Gravid, meine ich“, fügte sie erklärend hinzu. „Er hat kaum etwas übrig gelassen, außer sein eigenes Werk natürlich …“

„Das Buch, das du dabei hattest“, schlussfolgerte Kylo nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

Vesper nickte stumm, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Zumindest die Holocrone hatte er nicht zerstören können, dafür hat die Kraft des Verräters wohl doch nicht gereicht.“ Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Sie waren es dann, die mich unterwiesen, die großen Dunklen Lords der vergangenen Zeiten … und, ich weiß nicht wann, es gab wohl auch keinen konkreten Zeitpunkt, ab wann ich das Ziel aus den Augen verlor, aber ich habe es aus den Augen verloren, ich habe mich dort selbst verloren. Vielleicht wäre ich sogar dort auf Korriban geblieben und hätte mich bis zum Ende meiner Tage dem Studium der Dunklen Seite gewidmet – denn glaube mir, wenn sie dich einmal eingefangen hat, dann lässt sie dich nicht wieder gehen, niemals. Allerdings sandte mich eines Tages der Torwächter eines Holocrons aus, um die Maske seines Erschaffers zu finden, die in einem der Felsengräber im Tal der Dunklen Lords sein musste, sein sollte. Und schließlich fand ich dann diese Maske.“ Sie sah ihn bedeutsam an.

„Die Maske, die du trugst …“

„Ja, die Maske des legendären Darth Nihilus … Kann man überhaupt glauben, dass ich wirklich so dumm war, sie aufzusetzen? Das erste Mal könnte man es vielleicht noch nachvollziehen, denn ich hatte bis dahin nur mit den Torwächtern der Holocrone zu schaffen, und diese sind ungeachtet ihrer hyperrealen Nachbildung ihrer Erschaffer letztendlich doch nur eine Art … holographisches Programm, wenn man so sagen will. Sie sind jedenfalls nicht real, nicht lebendig, auch wenn ich nicht einmal sagen kann, dass Darth Nihilus wirklich noch lebt. Andererseits ist er aber auch nicht tot, nicht wirklich zumindest … Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, von welcher Art seine Existenz ist, er hat es mir einfach erklärt, aber ich habe nichts verstanden und er wurde nur ungehalten, sozusagen … Jedenfalls war er ganz anders als die anderen Dunklen Lords, die ungeachtet ihrer Ziele doch immer die Sith als solche erhalten bzw. wieder auferstehen lassen wollten. Er hingegen, er war nur daran interessiert, seinen Hunger zu stillen, einen Hunger, der daraus resultierte, dass die Dunkle Seite ihn selbst aufzehrte … sein Interesse, mich als Schülerin anzunehmen, bestand exakt so lange, bis ich seine Maske aufsetzte und sich mein Geist mit dem seinen verband. Ab da hatte er mich und …“ Sie verfiel in kurzes Schweigen, suchte nach Worten für Schmerzen, mit denen er ihren Widerstand schließlich gebrochen hatte. „Egal … Am Ende verließen wir Korriban und zogen durch den Outer Rim, von Planet zu Planet, und löschten dort alles intelligente Leben aus. Er hatte nur dieses eine Ziel, sich so viel Lebenskraft einzuverleiben, um wieder eine Gestalt annehmen zu können, was ihm mit der Zeit auch teilweise gelang. Ich vermute, dass wenn er sein Ziel erreicht hätte, er sich als erstes meiner Person entledigt haben würde. So weit kam es dann aber nicht. Eines Tages stießen wir auf einen republikanischen Außenposten und einer der Soldaten – frag‘ mich nicht, woher – erkannte mich als Vesper Sereta …“

„Es gab einen Aufruf, in dem deine Eltern nach dir suchen …“ Kylo beobachtete genau, wie sie auf die Nennung der Seretas als ihre Eltern reagieren würde. „Er wurde im ganzen HoloNet ausgestrahlt … gut möglich, dass der Soldat ihn gesehen hatte.“

„Ich … ich wusste davon nichts … dass sie mich suchen, meine ich …“ Vesper ließ den Kopf sinken. Das Glühen ihrer Augen war mittlerweile erloschen, bestand nur noch aus einem matten gelben Glimmen; die dunkle Verfärbung ihrer Haut und Lippen hatte sich beinahe vollständig zurückgebildet. „Ich … ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie es mir am Ende gelungen ist, diese geistige Verbindung zwischen uns zu kappen. Als dieser Soldat mich dann mit meinem Namen angesprochen hat, nicht mit meinem Sith-Namen, wie die Lords es taten, da … überkam mich eine große Traurigkeit, und ich erinnerte mich daran, wer ich einmal war … und mir wurde bewusst, was ich überhaupt getan hatte … ich- ich wollte in diesem Augenblick einfach nur sterben, als mir klar wurde, was ich geworden war. Ich hörte zum ersten Mal auf, gegen Darth Nihilus anzukämpfen, aber seltsamerweise hatte mir die Aussicht, von ihm verzehrt zu werden, keine Angst mehr gemacht. Ich spürte gar nichts mehr, ich war ganz leer. Es- es ist Ketzerei, aber es gab nichts mehr in mir, nur noch Frieden. Und plötzlich ließ er von mir ab … Nicht ganz freiwillig natürlich, aber unsere Verbindung wurde ihm zu einer solchen Qual, als ich mich auf einmal der Hellen Seite öffnen konnte, dass er die Verbindung kappte. Zurück blieb nur ich, nur ich, ganz allein, aber ich war frei … Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es war, nach Monaten der mentalen Sklaverei wieder frei zu sein? Ich hätte schreien können vor Freude; stattdessen sah ich all die Leichen derer um mich herum, die ich noch kurz zuvor abgeschlachtet hatte. Ihr Tod war noch sinnloser gewesen als der der anderen zuvor … Ich kehrte dann zu meinem Schiff zurück – noch immer der alte X-Flügler –, ohne dass ich eine Vorstellung gehabt hatte, wohin ich überhaupt noch gehen sollte. Ich habe einfach das Steuer in die Hand genommen und dabei auf die Macht vertraut, die mich dann bis nach Dantooine geführt hatte. Die Helle Seite ist dort stark, selbst nach all diesen tausenden Jahren, seit der dortige Jedi-Tempel zerstört wurde. Dort habe ich dort den Barash geleistet, und als mich die Strokemans fanden und bei sich aufnahmen, da blieb ich dann einfach. Das war vor zwei Jahren …“

„Ich dachte, nur Jedis können den Barash-Schwur ablegen?“, sprach er nach einer Weile.

Vespers begegnete seinem Einwand mit einem bitteren Lächeln. „Nur Jedi sind **gewillt** , den Barash-Schwur abzulegen. Kein wahrer Sith würde doch von sich aus der Macht entsagen …“

„Aber du hast entsagt.“ Kylo, der sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, hob ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansah. Goldgelbe Streifen zogen sich noch durch ihre ansonsten wieder blaue Iris und sie war noch immer aschfahl; doch abgesehen davon schien die Dunkle Seite von ihr abgelassen zu haben. Nein, korrigierte er sich, sie hatte sich nur in Vesper zurückgezogen und lauerte dort unter der Oberfläche, momentan wieder ruhig, ohne aber einen Zweifel daran aufkommen zu lassen, dass sie jeder Zeit wieder hervorbrechen kann. Und jetzt, einmal mit Gewalt Vespers Macht-Unterdrückung durchbrochen, konnte er ihre Präsenz in all ihrer individuellen Ausprägung wahrnehmen. Er wusste noch gut, wie sie sich früher angefühlt hatte. War sie guter Dinge gewesen, hatte sich ihre Machtsignatur wie eine fröhlich sprudelnde Bergquelle angefühlt, kühl und klar, nach außen ein wenig unscheinbar, aber eine große innere Kraft bergend; war sie hingegen traurig gewesen, so hatte sie wie ein träger, trüber Fluss gewirkt, der passiv vor sich hintrieb. Eine einzigartige Ausprägung hatte ihre Präsenz schließlich in seiner Gegenwart gehabt, in seiner Gegenwart allein. Dann war wie eine Meereswoge gewesen, die temperamentvoll auf die Küste zustürmte, doch den Strand dann sanft überrollte, ihn mit den schaumigen Wellen küssend und liebkosend. Auch jetzt fühlte sich ihre Signatur noch immer wie Wasser an, aber nun waren die kleine Bergquelle, der Fluss, die einzelne Meereswoge ein Ozean gewichen, gewaltig in seiner Ausprägung, eine endlose Fläche von Wasser, die nun nach dem Vorüberziehen des Sturms ruhig da lag, harmlos und licht auf den ersten Blick, doch unter dieser Oberfläche verbarg sich ein bodenloser Abgrund, der desto finsterer wurde, je tiefer man tauchte, bereit, alles zu verschlingen, das in dieses Meer stürzte.

Kylos Fokussierung auf ihre Präsenz schwand, als sie eine Bewegung machte. Ihre Augen waren ununterbrochen auf seine gerichtet, doch dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, die Stirn an seinen Hals gepresst. „Ich habe entsagt …“, wiederholte sie leise. „Und was sagt das über mich aus? Dass ich kein wahrer Sith bin? Aber ein Jedi bin ich noch viel weniger … Die Wahrheit ist, dass in mir so viel … da ist etwas in mir, so etwas abgrundtiefes Dunkles, das ich nicht kontrollieren kann. Ich kann es nur unterdrücken, aber sobald ich mich ihm öffnet, überwältigt es mich und …“ Sie brach ab und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Weißt du, man sagt immer, dass es die Dunkle Seite wäre, die ihre Benutzer korrumpiert, aber das stimmt nicht. Die Benutzer korrumpieren sich selbst, sie fallen ihren eigenen Charakterzügen zum Opfer. Deshalb habe ich mich so sehr geirrt, als ich glaubte, dass gute Absichten alleine ausreichten, um der Dunklen Seite zu widerstehen. Die Intentionen ihrer Benutzer spielen keine Rolle, denn alles, was einmal gut in einem war, wird verbogen und verdreht, bis man dann eines Tages feststellt, dass man nur noch eine Perversion seines früheren Selbst ist, und einem dann nichts mehr als das Entsetzen darüber bleibt. Deshalb hatte ich der Macht entsagt; weniger, weil ich fürchtete, andere zu verletzen, sondern weil ich mich vor mich selbst fürchtete, als ich sah, was ich geworden bin.“

„Aber du **hast** es gesehen. Du **hast** die Veränderungen an dir bemerkt. Wenn du in der Lage warst, dich selbst aus solcher Distanz zu betrachten, dann konnte die Korruption längst nicht so stark sein, wie du glaubtest.“

Vesper sah auf. Es zuckte in ihrer Miene, sie setzte schon zum Reden an, bevor sie sich doch entschied, lieber zu schweigen. In der Stille war nur noch das Knistern und Knacken des verbrennenden Holzes zu hören. Kylo beobachtete sie im Licht der tänzelnden Flammen. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, sie je so unglücklich gesehen zu haben. Resignation prägte ihre Miene, ihre Haltung, wie einer, der auf sein Leben zurückblickte und einen Scherbenhaufen vorfand. Snoke hatte Recht gehabt und doch wiederum nicht. Die Dunkle Seite war zwar stark in ihr – überwältigend stark, wie er eingestehen musste, wenn er ehrlich war –, aber er bezweifelte, dass sie den verhängnisvollen Einfluss auf ihn ausüben, ihn auf die Dunkle Seite ziehen würde, wie der Oberste Anführer prophezeit hatte. Die einzige Gefahr – und darin stimmte er mit seinem Meister überein – bestünde wirklich darin, dass sie noch immer den schwachen Knaben Ben Solo in ihm sähe. Das durfte er aber nicht zulassen. Nein, stattdessen würde er sie von dem Weg überzeugen, den er unter Snokes Anleitung eingeschlagen hatte. Sie hatte die Lügen des Jedi-Ordens durchschaut, und dass sie sich von der Lehre der Sith abgewandt hatte, sprach doch dafür, dass sie auch deren Dogmen infrage gestellt und letztendlich verworfen hatte. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann wäre sie dann bereit, die Wahrheit über die Macht anzunehmen, die sich gegenseitig bedingende Dualität aller Dinge? Gewiss würde sie diese Wahrheit anerkennen und deshalb auch verstehen können, warum Ben Solo hatte sterben müssen. Sie würde sehen, dass er etwas Neues schaffte, etwas Besseres. Sie würde Zeuge davon werden, wie er das Werk seines Großvaters vollenden würde, das Werk des Mannes, der sich von den Jedi wie von den Sith abgewandt hatte, womit er unwissend jenen Ren nachgefolgt war, der als erster, bereits vor Äonen, die Dogmenhaftigkeit der Lehren der Jedi und Sith erkannt und verworfen hatte.

Kylo atmete tief durch. Seine Wange pochte noch immer von der Wucht der Ohrfeige, die er kassierte hatte. Etwas zögerlich beugte er sich vor, um einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Stirn zu drücken. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in seiner Brust auf, als sie den Kopf hob, ihm entgegenkam. Und umso enttäuschender waren ihre folgenden Worte. „Ich möchte allein sein“, sprach sie leise. Ihr Blick war nichtsdestotrotz fest und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihre Aussage nur die höfliche Formulierung eines Befehls war. Kurz kam ihn der Gedanke, sich dumm zu stellen, vorzugeben, nicht mehr als die wortwörtliche Aussage zu verstehen. _Ben, bitte …_ In der mentalen Version klang ihre Stimme um einiges weicher, sanfter.  

Es widerstrebte ihn sehr, sich von ihr zu lösen. Einen Augenblick glaubte er noch, sie habe sich umentschieden, als sie ihre Hand durch sein schwarzes, gewelltes Haar streichen ließ und einzelne Locken dabei um ihre Finger wickelte, wie sie es früher so oft getan hatte. „Gute Nacht“, sprach sie jedoch. Ein letzter Blick, nicht halb so zuversichtlich, wie er noch war, dann schlug sie die Augen nieder und starrte regungslos in die flackernden Flammen.

Er drückte einen weiteren stummen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe, bevor er sich erhob und seinen Helm ergriff. Ein letzter Blick zuvor, als er das Zimmer verließ. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er von ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte erwarten sollen. Viele Fragen waren heute Abend beantwortet worden … doch warum konnte er sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Vesper ihm fremder denn je erschien, als ein einziges großes Rätsel? Kylo seufzte lautlos auf, dann zog er die Tür hinter sich fest ins Schloss.


	11. Der Kodex der Sith

Vesper wartete in ihrer starren Haltung, bis Ren das Zimmer verlassen hatte, dann gab sie dem kaum mehr unterdrückbaren Drang nach, sich zu bewegen. Sie sprang auf, lief mit schnellen Schritten durch den Raum, ohne Ziel, ohne überhaupt eine Idee, was sie tun sollte, tun wollte. Die Erinnerungen, die sie überkamen, als sie ihm von ihrer Odyssee berichtete, hatten sie aufgewühlt, aufgepeitscht; sie spürte ihr Herz rasen, ihre klammen Hände zittern. Am Frisiertisch setzte sie sich auf den Hocker, um ihr Gesicht im Spiegel zu betrachten. Ihre Haut war wieder makellos rein, ohne eine Ader oder Vene, die sich darunter abmalte. Nur die Iris ihrer Augen wies noch hier und da einen gelbgoldenen Streifen auf und ihr blondes Haar hatte am Ansatz eine rötliche Schattierung, wie eine Inspektion ergab. Den Blick weiterhin auf ihr Spiegelbild gerichtet, wanderten ihre Finger den Konturen ihrer Wangenknochen und ihrer Augenpartie entlang. Sie seufzte auf, dann kehrte sie, nach weiteren ziel- und sinnlosen Runden durchs Zimmer, zum Kamin zurück, vor dem sie sich wieder auf den Boden setzte, den Blick in die Flammen gerichtet, die so hell aufloderten, während es in ihr so dunkel war. Es hatte sie solche Kraft gekostet, die Finsternis in ihr wieder zu bezähmen, nachdem er sie durch seine Macht derart provoziert hatte. Wie konnte er nur so fahrlässig handeln? Er war doch auf Dantooine Zeuge davon geworden, zu was sie fähig war und dass er dem nicht gewachsen war. Und hätte sie zuvor nicht eingegriffen, wer weiß, ob ihn die Dunkle Seite nicht gänzlich übermannt hätte. Sie hatte spüren können, wie sein Geist davongetrieben wurde, wie sein Körper unter der widernatürlichen Machtkonzentration gezuckt hatte, ohne der beginnenden Transformation Einhalt gebieten zu können. Und als sie gesehen hatte, wie das tiefe, warme Braun seiner Augen gelblich aufglühte … da war ihr schlecht vor Angst geworden, Angst um diesen Mann, der einmal ihr Ben gewesen war und für den sie doch so viel auf sich genommen hatte.

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr bei diesen Gedanken ihre linke Hand und brachte die in ihre Haut eingravierten schwarzen Runen förmlich zum Pulsieren. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal gefragt, woher er um deren Bedeutung gewusst hatte. Und wie lapidar er die uralten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, die jedem Sith heilig waren und die das Fundament ihrer Weltanschauung bildeten … Wieder schoss der Schmerz durch ihre Hand, brennend und heimtückisch, und erinnerte sie mit plötzlicher Intensität an den Tag ihrer Wiedergeburt, wie die Sith es nannten, wenn man seinen ursprünglichen Namen ablegte und unter Annahme des Ordensnamens in ihre Reihen aufgenommen wurde.

* * *

 

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auf Korriban gewesen, kalt, stürmisch, selbst am Mittag nicht besonders hell unter den rötlichen Wolken, die sich dicht an dicht am Himmel gedrängt hatten, als sie wieder einmal die Schlucht entlangging, die die letzte Ruhestätte so zahlreicher großer Lords und Ladys der Sith war. Die Akademie verwüstet, alles Wissen um die Künste und Fähigkeiten der Sith vernichtet, hatte Vesper schon jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen zu können, die Dunkle Seite zu studieren, um die Dunkle Seite und deren Diener Snoke letztendlich zu vernichten, und es reifte in ihr selbst der Wunsch heran, diese Einöde wieder zu verlassen, wie A’Sharad es ihr nahegelegt hatte. So bald die starken atmosphärischen Strömungen, die mit wiederkehrender Regelmäßigkeit einen An- und Abflug verhinderten und denen es geschuldet war, dass sie den X-Flügler bei der versuchten Landung zu Bruch geflogen hatte, nachgelassen hätte, würde er sie mit seinem eigenen Schiff, einem VCX-100-Frachter, auf dem nächsten zivilisierten Planeten absetzen. Von dort aus könnte sie ja dann nach Hause zurückkehren oder wohin es sie auch immer zöge, hatte er knapp angebunden gesagt. Vielleicht hatte er doch Recht … alles, was es hier auf Korriban zu finden gab, schien der Tod allein zu sein.

Da erwachte in ihr urplötzlich der Drang, die Stufen zu ihrer Linken hinaufzustiegen, die zu einem der zahlreichen Felsengräber führte. Vesper hielt inne, lauschte, doch hörte nur den Wind durch die Schlucht peitschen, untermalt vom Heulen der Tuk’ata, als die Monde langsam aufstiegen. Sie wusste es eigentlich besser, schließlich hatte Meister Skywalker sie eindringlich davor gewarnt, jedem Ruf der Macht unmittelbar nachzukommen. Doch sie war zu neugierig und zu verzweifelt, und so folgte sie dieser mentalen Stimme die Stufen hinauf. Das Licht des schwindenden Tages ließ sie nur wenige Meter weit ins Grab hineinsehen und nach etlichen Schritten dem breiten Weg entlang wurde sie von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Davon allein ließ sie sich aber nicht entmutigen, sondern entzündete ihr Jedi-Schwert. Summend aktivierte sich die Klinge und tauchte die nackten Steinwände in ein intensives blaues Licht. Etwas knirschte unter ihren Schritten. Als sie zu Boden blickte, die Quelle der Geräusche suchend, fand sie eine Unzahl gebrochener, zersplitterter Knochen vor, Überreste von Beutetieren, die die Tuk’ata hinterlassen hatte, und, der Größe nach zu schließen, auch von größeren Wesen, vermutlich anderen Besucher dieses Grabes vor ihr, die ein unglückliches Schicksal ereilt hatte. Angst peitschte auf einmal durch ihren Körper, ließ ihre Hände schwitzig-feucht werden. Sie umklammerte den Griff ihres Lichtschwertes beidhändig, als sie weiter ging.

Der Weg führte sie immer weiter in den Felsen hinein, bis das Tageslicht des fernen Ausgangs hinter ihr endlich erlosch. Aus Furcht, sich letztendlich zu verlaufen, vermied sie es, einer der zahlreichen Abzweigungen und Abbiegungen nachzugehen, und je weiter sie vorstieß, desto näher kam sie jener Machtkonzentration, von der sie angezogen wurde wie die Mücke vom Licht. Eine bittere Kälte drang schließlich auf sie ein, als Vesper eine große Kammer betrat; die Finsternis erschien hier so gänzlich und vollkommen zu sein, dass sie sich wie ein dichtes, undurchdringliches Tuch auf ihre Sinne legte und jede physische Wahrnehmung der Welt erstickte. Ihr war, als schwebte sie im freien Weltraum, in dem bereits jedes Licht erloschen war. Plötzlich bewegte sich dort etwas in der Dunkelheit. Die Aktivität ihres Herzmuskels erhöhte sich innerhalb Sekunden um gut hundert Schläge, und beinahe hätte sie, als sie vor Schreck rückwärts stolperte, das Gleichgewicht verloren, als sich aus der Finsternis eine Gestalt herausschälte, in einen tiefschwarzen Mantel gehüllt, der aus Schatten zu bestehen schien, und von einer rötlich flirrenden Aura umgeben. Vespers ungeschickte Reaktion wurde mit einem leisen Lachen quittiert, klingend hell und grausam kalt. „Tritt nur näher, mein kleiner Padawan.“ Es war eindeutig die Stimme einer Frau, die sie neckend rief.

„Was ist das hier? Das ist nicht real. Oder?“, keuchte Vesper, ihre Klinge abwehrbereit erhoben, doch wie dünn und erbärmlich hörte sie sich an.

„Es ist so wahr wie jede andere Erscheinung der Macht, denn sie ist nicht an die Beschränkung von Raum und Zeit gebunden“, antwortete die Frau. Vesper ließ sie keinen Moment aus den Augen, was sie nicht sonderlich zu stören schien. „Fürchte dich nicht, mein Kind“, sprach sie dann, halb vertraulich, halb spöttisch. „Lange habe auf jemanden wie dich gewartet. Auf jemanden, der einst dem Licht diente, so wie ich. Auf jemanden, der letztlich erkannte, dass das Licht leer ist, so wie ich. Auf jemanden, der sich danach sehnt, die wahren Wege der Macht zu ergründen, so wie ich. Auf jemanden, der den Mut hat, sich seines eigenen Verstandes zu bedienen, anstatt blind der Doktrin der Jedi nachzueifern, so wie ich. Erhebe dein Antlitz, du überaus würdige Anwärterin. Blicke auf zu mir, der Jen’jidai Sorzus Syn, und erfahre die Wahrheit über die Macht, um derentwillen der Orden der Jedi uns verstoßen hat.“

„Ich kenne diesen Namen!“, erwiderte Vesper, die nicht glauben konnte, nicht glauben wollte, was sie da hörte. „Ihr seid einer der Dunklen Jedi, die die Hundertjährige Dunkelheit über die Galaxie gebracht haben!“

„Oh, nicht wir waren es, die diesen Krieg heraufbeschworen haben. Es waren die Jedi, unsere ehrenwerten Ordensbrüder, die zu den Waffen griffen, um uns zum Schweigen zu bringen.“

„Mein Meister hat es mir anders erzählt.“

Sie stieß ein hämisches Kichern aus. „Natürlich hat er das. Die Jedi waren seit jeher äußerst geschickt darin, ihre eigenen Versionen der Wahrheit zu entwickeln …“

„Ihr meint, er hat gelogen?“

„Möglich. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung sind die Jedi nämlich nicht minder verschlagen als wir Sith-Lords. Aber vielleicht kannte er selbst nur die Lügen, die ihm sein eigener Meister erzählt hat.“ Vesper schwieg daraufhin. Nein, Meister Skywalker war vieles – engstirnig, verbohrt in seine Jedi-Dogmen und mit den Jahren zunehmend ungeduldiger als Lehrer geworden –, aber er war kein Lügner. Aber er hatte sich als furchtbarer Geheimniskrämer entpuppt. Der Machtgeist betrachtete sie währenddessen. „Ich spüre deine Verzweiflung, Kind, und deine Verlorenheit …“

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin. **Was** ich bin“, sprudelte es aus Vesper heraus. Sie traute diesem Wesen nicht eine Spur, doch sie sehnte sich danach, über all das zu reden, was sie in den vergangenen acht Tagen über ihre Herkunft erfahren hatte.

„Was du bist? Offenbar bist du doch ein Mensch … wenngleich kein besonders intelligenter, wie mir scheint …“ Vesper hatte schon zu einer wütenden Gegenantwort auf Syns hämische Worte angesetzt; ihre Zunge wurde jedoch schwer wie Blei, als sich der Machtgeist ihr näherte und ihr Kinn anhob. Eine Kälte, vollkommen wie der absolute Nullpunkt, überwältigte Vesper. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch war zu keiner Bewegung fähig, während die rötlich glimmenden Finger die Konturen ihrer Wangenknochen und ihrer Augenpartie abtasteten. Vesper stieß einen leisen Laut aus, halb aus Schreck, halb aus Schmerz, als Syn schließlich in die harten Knorpelansätze kniff, die sich, verborgen unter ihrer Haut, dort befanden. „Hmm“, machte sie. Vesper wusste nicht, was sie von der Neugierde halten sollte, die sich in den Gesichtszügen des Machtgeistes abzeichnete. „Zurückgebildet bis auf die Wurzel …“ Ihre Begutachtung von Vespers Physionomie wurde fortgesetzt, als sie ihre Hände und Fingernägel betrachtete. „Fünf Finger, kräftig ausgebildete Nägel, aber keine Krallen …“

„Natürlich habe ich fünf Finger, was denn sonst?“ Vesper kam sich zunehmend veralbert vor. Entsprechend ungehalten war ihr Tonfall, was den Machtgeist aber nur affektiert kichern ließ.

„Oh, du solltest wissen, liebes Kind, dass die Spezies der Sith originär nur über drei Finger verfügte … Was?“, setzte Sorzus nach, als Vesper sie verwirrt anblickte. Wieder verzerrte dieses spöttische Lächeln ihre für eine Frau groben Zügen, die gänzlich von der Dunklen Seite zerfressen waren. „Haben dich deine Eltern nicht darüber aufgeklärt, wessen Nachfahre du bist?

„Meine Eltern sind tot … Und der Rest meiner Familie wurde von einem Jedi abgeschlachtet“, antwortete Vesper nach einem Moment des Schweigens. „Mich hat er mitgenommen und treuen Diener der Republik überlassen, um mich an Kindes statt aufzuziehen, bis meine Machtfähigkeiten nicht mehr zu unterdrücken waren …“

„Und dann versuchte er, einen gebürtigen Sith zu einem Jedi auszubilden?“, schlussfolgerte die Jen‘jidai. Wieder stieß sie ihr helles, grausames Lachen aus. „Wie vermessen … Ich will hoffen, du hast ihm für seine Hybris den Kopf abgeschlagen.“

„Lacht nur; ich finde das überhaupt nicht lustig.“ Vesper hatte den Blick niedergeschlagen; Resignation kennzeichnete ihre gesamte Haltung, als sie die blaue Klinge ihres Jedi-Schwerts deaktivierte. Die Dunkelheit nahm sie augenblicklich gefangen. „Ich bin die letzte“, murmelte sie dann. „Es gibt keine Sith mehr, nicht einmal ihr Wissen hat überdauert. Ich … ich kam hierher nach Korriban, um Antworten zu finden, aber alles, was es hier gibt, ist der Tod.“

Zum ersten Mal konnte sie einen ernsten Zug in der Mimik des Machtgeists erkennen. „Was ist aus dem anderen Sith geworden?“, hakte sie dann nach. „Dem älteren Mann, der vor Jahren dieses Tal durchschritt und Grabstätten, prächtiger als jeder Palast, für sich und seinen Schüler errichten ließ? Er zeigte keinerlei Demut, als ich mich ihm offenbarte, sondern brüstete sich damit, der prophezeite Sith’ari zu sein, denn er wäre es gewesen, der den Orden der Jedi zerschlagen und die Republik vernichtet habe. Sidious, ja, so lautete der Name dieses Prahlers …“

„Der Imperator ist tot, wie auch sein Schüler. Wie ich sagte: Ich bin die letzte. Sieht so aus, als wäre Eure kleine Rebellion vor all diesen Jahrtausenden letztendlich doch gescheitert. Die Macht hat sich für den Missbrauch durch euch gerächt.“ Vesper stieß ein abgehacktes, bitteres Lachen aus.

„Die Macht …“, sprach die Dunkle Jedi langsam, nachdenklich. „Es war die Macht selbst, die uns hierhergeführt hat, nachdem uns unsere ehrenwerten Ordensbrüder, trunken von ihrem Sieg, in die Weiten des Alls verbannten. Sie hatten nicht einmal den Mut, uns selbst zu töten, sondern hofften in ihrem feigen Pazifismus darauf, dass wir erbärmlich verhungern würden. Doch die Macht war mit **uns** und führte uns schließlich auf diese Welt. Es war unsere Bestimmung, die primitive Spezies der Sith zu unterwerfen, und aus ihrem Blut und dem unseren formte **ich** die Zukunft unseres Ordens.“ Sie verfiel in Schweigen. Wieder strich sie über Vespers Gesicht, presste die Fingerspitzen in die Knorpel unterhalb ihrer hohen, ausgeprägten Wangenknochen, jene genetischen Überbleibsel der charakteristischen Wangententakeln der Sith-Spezies. „Die Macht war von Anfang an mit uns und wir sind ihr Wort und ihr Wille … und nun hat sie dich hierhergeführt. Sie hat dich auserwählt, unser Werk fortzusetzen.“

„Wie denn? Wer will mich denn unterweisen? Ihr vielleicht?“ Vesper wusste selbst nicht, woher sie den Mut für ihre sarkastische Erwiderung fand. Ihr schlotterten noch immer die Knie; sie wusste nicht mehr, ob nun aus Angst oder vor Kälte, die – wie sie erst später lernen sollte – eine Begleiterscheinung der Dunklen Seite war.

„Nein. Ich bin an diesem meinem Grab gebunden … und ich spüre, dass unsere Zeit abläuft.“ Syn ließ ihren Blick durch den einst prächtigen Raum streifen, der nach all den Jahrtausenden, nach all den Räubern und wilden Tieren, die im Grab gehaust hatten, nur noch ein elendes, finsteres Loch war. „Aber ich werde dich unseren Kodex lehren, den ich vor so langer Zeit niederschrieb und der die Wahrheit über die Macht enthält. Und hast du erst einmal den Kodex verinnerlicht, so hast du alles, was du brauchst, um die Dunkle Seite eigenständig zu studieren.“

„Ich kenne den Kodex bereits“, wandte Vesper ein. „Und er ist nicht mehr als eine Umkehrung des Jedi-Kodex.“

Der Machtgeist schnaubte. „Wenn du das glaubst, dann hast du noch gar nichts verstanden.“ Bevor Syn weitersprach, signalisierte sie Vesper, sich zu setzen. Auf dem nackten Steinboden Platz nehmend, schlug sie nach Jedi-Manier die Beine übereinander, worin die Dunkle Jedi ihr folgte. Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Vesper an all ihre Lektionen im neuen Jedi-Tempel auf Yavin erinnert, als sie mit ihren Mitschülern in derselben Position Meister Skywalker gegenübersaß. „Nun, wenn du den Kodex zu kennen meinst, dann nenne ihn mir.“

„Es gibt keinen Frieden, nur Leidenschaft. Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. Die Macht wird mich befreien.“ Vesper rezipierte gedanklich aus jenem Werk, das sie überhaupt auf jene verhängnisvollen Gedanken gebracht hatte, die der Grund für all das Unglück und Leid waren, das sie bis hierhergeführt hatte. Es lag erst drei Wochen zurück, und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, als müssten seitdem tausend Jahre vergangen sein.

„Ja, sehr brav heruntergeplappert. Und was heißt das nun? Welche Konsequenz entsteht aus der Verwerfung des Friedens?“

„Das Gegenteil von Frieden ist Krieg …“, sprach Vesper langsam.

„Gewissermaßen, doch der Krieg ist nur eine sehr spezifische Situation. Allgemein gesprochen meint es den Konflikt. In ihrer Naivität ist es das Banner des Friedens, das die Jedi vor sich hertragen, ohne dass sie verstehen, dass Frieden nur eine andere Erscheinung von Stagnation ist. Der Konflikt hingegen ist die Quelle des Fortschritts, sowohl für das Individuum als auch für die Gesellschaft, jene grundlegende Kraft, die auf die Natur bezogen Evolution genannt wird. Während aber nur Ungebildete oder Kurzsichtige die Evolution als böse bezeichnen, wurde der Konflikt von vorne herein verteufelt. Doch wenn das Raubtier, das durch seine Stärke an der Spitze der Nahrungskette steht, nicht böse ist, sondern eine legitime Entwicklung der Natur, wer hat dann das Recht, uns Sith böse zu nennen, nur weil wir durch unsere Stärke über alles andere intelligente Leben stehen? Und genauso wenig wie die Instinkte eines Raubtiers, die Instinkte der Jagd und des Tötens, böse sind, so wenig sind unsere Emotionen schlecht, die uns antreiben und uns bis zu den Sternen aufsteigen lassen. Du siehst, es gibt keinen Frieden, nicht in der Natur und auch nicht in uns. Es gibt nur Instinkte, Leidenschaften.“ Vesper, die der Machtgeist mit zunehmender Aufmerksamkeit zugehört hatte, nickte leicht. „Diese Leidenschaften sind es nun, die uns eine Stärke verleihen, über die die Jedi nie verfügen werden“, fuhr Syn fort. „Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. Warum? Und wann?“

„Gefühle motivieren uns, geben uns einen Grund für unser Handeln …“

„Vor allem machen sie uns bewusst, dass wir lebendig sind. Es mag sich banal anhören, doch gerade wir, die wir einmal Jedis waren und die Qual der Leere kennen, die die Abwesenheit eines jeden Gefühls in uns hinterlässt, gerade wir wissen, wie man glaubt, aus dem Grab aufzuerstehen, sobald man die emotionale Apathie der Jedi ablegt. Und ebenso wirst du wohl auch schon die Erfahrung gemacht haben, wie es ist, wenn man sich dem hervorbrechenden Gefühl ohne Kontrolle hingibt …“

„Sie reißen einen davon … und man ist dann schwächer denn je.“

„Ja, ist man nicht in der Lage, seine Leidenschaften zu bezähmen, so sind sie in der Tat so destruktiv, für wie die Jedi sie halten. Diese Wahrheit ist so essentiell, dass du sie nie vergessen darfst: Ein Sith zu sein heißt nicht, seinen Leidenschaften stets und überall nachzugeben. Stärke geben dir deine Leidenschaften erst, wenn du sie beherrscht, anstatt von ihnen beherrscht zu werden, wenn du fähig bist, deine Gefühle zu kanalisieren und auf ein Ziel zu richten. Deshalb stimmt es auch nicht, dass die temperamentvollsten Sith auch die stärksten seien; das Gegenteil ist vielmehr der Fall.“ Vesper nickte erneut. „Durch diese Stärke erlangt man schließlich Macht, und durch Macht erlangt man letztlich den Sieg … Was versteht ein wahrer Sith unter dem Sieg?“

„Die Auslöschung seiner Feinde, nehme ich an“, antwortete Vesper, die Augenbrauen erhoben.

Syn lächelte auf ihre sarkastische Weise. „Deine Antwort ist sehr klischeehaft, und auch nicht ganz richtig. Entgegen unserem Ruf legen wir Sith keinen Wert darauf, uns einen Sieg zu erschleichen. Ein Sieg, der nicht durch die Überlegenheit unserer Macht entstanden ist, ist nur eine Illusion und bestenfalls nur eine Zeitlang bestehend. Auch muss ein Sieg nicht immer aus der Annihilation seiner Gegner bestehen. Der Sieg kann viele Gesichter haben – der Sieg auf den Trümmern des Schlachtfeldes, der Sieg der Diplomatie am Verhandlungstisch, der Sieg durch Aufopferung, selbst ein Waffenstillstand kann ein Sieg sein. Doch ein Sieg ist es eben nur, wenn er durch deine eigene Überlegenheit entstanden ist, wenn du selbst dafür gekämpft hast. Er muss dein Verdienst sein, deiner allein, und kein mildtätiges Geschenk.“ Die Dunkle Jedi machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie Vesper betrachtete. „Dieser Sieg ist es nun, der unsere Ketten zerbricht, damit die Macht uns befreit … Dass diese Formulierung metaphorisch aufzufassen ist, sollte selbsterklärend sein.“

„Was denn sonst?“

„Was denn sonst, sagt sie … Bist du immer so direkt und sprichst aus, was du denkst? Bei der Macht, du erinnerst mich an Ajunta …“ Syn schmunzelte freudlos. Vesper zog indessen ihren erdbraunen Mantel enger um sich, augenscheinlich als Schutz gegen die Kälte. Stattdessen war sie bemüht, das andere Lichtschwert, das sie mit sich führte, zu verbergen; jenes Lichtschwert mit seiner ungewöhnlichen Konstruktion, der sichtbaren Einlassung des roten Kyberkristalls am Ende des Griffs, das sie in den Gräber ihrer Vorfahren auf Krayiss II gefunden hatte. „Doch das ist nun gleichgültig … Die Zeit verrinnt und lässt keinen Platz für eitles Geschwätz. Darum sage mir – wo du in deiner Altklugheit doch schon die Metapher erkannt hast –, was die Ketten bedeuten, die es zu brechen gilt.“

„Die Ketten stehen für jene Dinge, die uns in unserer Machtausübung einschränken, wie die Gebote und Verbote der Jedi … die eben durch unseren Sieg aufgehoben werden“, schlussfolgerte Vesper.

„Und wozu?“

„Wir … können dann tun, was wir wollen. Wir sind dann frei.“

Ihre Antwort evozierte ein weiteres kaltes Auflachen von Seiten der Dunklen Jedi. „Und das, mein Kind, ist der größte Irrtum, dem – zugegebenermaßen – schon so viele unseres Ordens zum Opfer gefallen sind, von Naga Sadow bis Darth Ruin. Es stimmt, dass soziale und moralische Formen nur geeignet sind, die Stärken einzuschränken; dennoch bestehen unsere Ketten nicht nur daraus. Sie sind ein Sinnbild für schlichtweg jede Beschränkung, der wir unterliegen – nicht nur wir Sith, sondern jedes Lebewesen –, hat sie nun ihre Ursache in der Welt oder in uns, wurde sie uns von außen auferlegt oder von uns selbst. Erst wenn du diese Beschränkungen durchschaust, kannst du die ultimative Freiheit erlangen, und zwar nicht, um einer jeden Laune zu frönen, die kommt und geht, sondern um dein wahres Potential zu entfalten, um Perfektion, Vollkommenheit zu erlangen. Bemeistere deine Leidenschaften, auf dass sie zur vollkommenen Stärke werden und dass aus dieser wiederum vollkommene Macht entsteht, die dich zum ultimativen Sieg führt, einen Sieg, der all deine Beschränkungen aufhebt und dich dein Schicksal erfüllen lässt. Erst dann wird die Macht gänzlich mit dir sein, denn sie liebt die Schwachen nicht, und wer weiß, wo du dich letzten Endes nicht doch des Titels des Sith’aris als würdig erweist. Denn ungeachtet des Geschwätzes der Kissai wird der Sith’ari nicht geboren, sondern erschafft sich selbst, aus eigenem Antrieb und aus eigener Kraft, als eine reine Verkörperung aller Tugenden, die den Sith heilig sind.“ Nachdem sie geendet hatte, verfiel die Dunkle Jedi in Schweigen. Ihre brennend roten Augen ruhten auf Vesper, die, als sie deren Blick bemerkte, aufsah. Ein Teil ihres Gehirns weigerte sich noch immer standhaft, das hier Geschehendes als real zu akzeptieren. „Du sagtest, der Kodex der Sith sei nichts anderes als die Umkehrung des Kodex der Jedi … Nenne mir deinen Kodex, kleiner Padawan.“

„Es gibt keine Gefühle, nur Frieden. Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, nur Wissen. Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, nur Gelassenheit. Es gibt keinen Tod, nur die Macht“, zitierte Vesper jene Worte, die seit einem Jahrzehnt das Credo ihrer Machtausübung gewesen waren.

„Und erkennst du nun, wie scheinheilig der Kodex der Jedi ist? Unablässig leugnen sie das Offensichtliche und belügen nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch die Galaxis über die Natur der Macht, der Natur des Lebens selbst. Unser Kodex hingegen ist nichts anderes als eine Zusammenfassung des Prinzips der Evolution, des unablässigen Fortschritts, der von den Starken, nicht von den Schwachen vorangetrieben wird. Tagtäglich belegt das Leben – ob nun intelligent oder nicht – als die Manifestation der Macht die Richtigkeit unseres Wegs, während sie die Jedi ebenso oft widerlegt. Und deshalb hassen uns die Jedi, weil sie tief in ihren Herzen wissen, dass wir die Wahrheit sprechen, eine Wahrheit, die ihnen jede Legitimation raubt. Und so haben sie stets jeden verfolgt, der ihren Kodex anzweifelte. Sie verfolgten uns, wie sie schon tausende Jahre zuvor Xendor verfolgt haben, den Ersten, der es wagte, ihre Dogmen in Frage zu stellen, und wie sie auch tausende Jahre nach uns noch unsere Nachfolger unablässig gejagt und bekriegt haben. Das Blut deiner Familie ist nur das letzte in einer langen Reihe, das an ihren Händen klebt …“

Bei ihren letzten Worten senkte Vesper den Blick, in Erinnerungen daran versunken, was sie auf Krayiss über sich und ihre Herkunft erfahren hatte. Schmerz und kein geringes Maß an Zweifel hatten sie seitdem auf ihren ganzen Weg nach Korriban erfüllt, Schmerz darüber, ihre wahre Familie nie kennengelernt zu haben, und Zweifel an den Worten der Holoaufzeichnung jenes sterbenden Mannes, der sich als Bruder ihrer leiblichen Mutter bezeichnet und sie Zaïla angeredet hatte. Doch jetzt, unter dem verbalen Einfluss der Jen’jidai, unter der Beeinflussung durch die Dunkle Seite, wandelten sich der Schmerz und die Zweifel zu brennenden Zorn, zu wilden Hass auf all jene, die sie ihr ganzen Leben getäuscht und belogen haben, die Seretas, die sich als ihre Eltern ausgegeben haben, Leia Organa, ihre ach so liebe Patentante, und Luke Skywalker, der so große Jedi-Meister, dem sie ihren Status als Waise zu verdanken hatte, der sie gezwungen hatte, sich entgegen ihrer Natur der Hellen Seite zu unterwerfen. Oh ja, ja, dafür hätte sie ihm wahrlich den Kopf abschlagen sollen. Vielleicht würde sie das noch tun, jetzt da sie wusste, wer sie war. Was sie war. Welches Potential ihr Blut barg. Ja, das war in all den Jahren der Grund gewesen, warum er sie immer so kalt, so ablehnend behandelt hatte, selbst als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war. Er hatte sie gefürchtet, weil er wohl ahnte, dass ihre naturgegebene Affinität für die Dunkle Seite nicht für immer zu unterdrücken wäre. Und er hatte sie gehasst, der große Jedi-Meister hatte all seine Gelassenheit und seinen inneren Frieden vergessen, als sie ihm, noch unwissend und von Schuld zerfressen, jene Gedanken anvertraut hatte, die eine so verhängnisvolle Wirkung auf ihren Ben gehabt hatten. Ja, in diesem Augenblick hatte Meister Skywalker sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt. _Du_ , hatte er mit so viel Hass ausgestoßen. _Bei der Macht, hätte ich dich nur erschlagen wie die anderen! Ich wusste, ich würde es bereuen!_ Oh ja, sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er es zu Recht bereute…

Ein Lächeln kroch über ihr Gesicht, so kalt, so grausam, dass es ihre mädchenhaften Züge zu einer Fratze entstellte und das strahlend gelbe Leuchten ihrer einst blauen Augen betonte. Versunken in ihre rachsüchtigen Gedanken bemerkte sie nicht jenen Ausdruck in der Miene des Machtgeistes, der zum ersten Mal weder spöttisch noch zornig war. Stattdessen wirkte Sorzus Syn mit sich selbst zufrieden. Ein letztes Mal fuhr sie Vespers markante Gesichtszüge nach, was dieser, der Dunklen Seite gegenüber nunmehr geöffnet, nicht länger unangenehm war. Und als sie ihre linke Hand ergriff, ihre eiskalten Finger mit den Vespers verschränkte, erwiderte diese den Kontakt mit aller Kraft, mit aller Überzeugung, mit aller Hingabe. Die auf sie einwirkende Kälte wurde stärker und immer stärker, bis Vesper sie nicht länger als kalt, sondern als brennend heiß empfand. Sie wollte die Hand zurückziehen, doch die Dunkle Jedi, die Dunkle Seite selbst ließen sie nicht los. Der Kontakt wurde letztendlich so intensiv, bis sie nicht mehr wusste, wo ihre Machtpräsenz endete und die Syns begann. Ein wilder Schmerz durchfuhr ihre Hand, zerfraß ihre Haut, ließ sie gellend aufschreien.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, schwand der Schmerz und ließ nur ein stumpfes Pochen zurück. Als sie aufsah, stellte sie irritiert fest, dass sie alleine war, nur von Dunkelheit umgeben, die so dicht war, dass sie nichts mehr von ihrer Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte, keine der Wandbemalungen und nichts mehr vom gewaltigen Sarg auf dem Podest am Ende des Raums. Abrupt fuhr sie hoch, als die Steinplatten unter ihr erbebten und Staub und Gestein auf sie herabrieselte. Ihr Lichtschwert entzündend, wandte sie sich herum und begann zu rennen, durch den Torbogen und weiter, den langen Weg entlang, der sie ins Grab hineingeführt hatte. Immer wieder wankte und stolperte sie, als die Erde unter ihr bebte, und hustete nach Atem ringend, während sie durch die Staubwolken stolperte, die analog mit den zunehmenden Erdstößen dichter und schwerer wurden. Da blieb ihr Fuß an einem Hindernis hängen – eine aufgebrochene Steinplatte, ein herabgestürzter Stein oder eine Stufe – und ließ sie, ohne dass sie sich abfangen konnte, der Länge nach auf den Boden knallen. Alle Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst; nichtsdestotrotz versuchte sie sich aufzurappeln, und als das nicht gelang, kroch sie auf allen Vieren weiter, immer weiter, während neben ihr die Gesteinsbrocken herabstürzten. Sie glaubte, bereits das rote Licht zu sehen, in welchem die Atmosphäre Korribans aufleuchtete, wenn der Stern Horuset am Sinken war. Doch dann schlug etwas Hartes direkt auf ihren Scheitel, sodass ihre Zähne aufeinanderknirschten und ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Eine Woge der Übelkeit begrüßte sie zurück im Reich der Lebenden. Mit hämmernden Schädel, die Augen gegen das flackernde Licht zusammengekniffen, wollte sie sich aufsetzen, doch wurde von schweren Händen niedergedrückt. „Was habe ich dir über die Gräber gesagt? Habe ich dich nicht davor gewarnt, sie zu betreten?“ A’Sharads Tonfall war so rau und unfreundlich wie immer, aber sie spürte sofort, dass heute etwas anders war. Er wirkte nicht so kurz angebunden wie sonst, und sein Umgang mit ihr war längst nicht so grob wie sonst. Wieder wollte sie sich aufsetzen. Und wieder wurde sie von ihm niedergedrückt. „Urrak!“, fuhr er sie auf Tuskisch an, wie er es schon so manches Mal getan hatte, wenn er erzürnt gewesen war. Nur klang er heute nicht wütend, sonst vielmehr besorgt. Keine Sekunde später spürte sie etwas Kaltes und Nasses mitten auf ihren Kopf. Als sie das Stück Stoff betasten wollte, das zum Kühlen der Platzwunde diente, schlug er ihr brüsk auf die Finger. Normalerweise hätte sich Vesper über seine ungehobelte Art aufgeregt, wie sie es schon jeden Tag getan hatte, seit sich beide am Grab Darth Banes über den Weg gelaufen waren – besser gesagt, nachdem er sie für Tage beobachtet hatte und ihr durchs ganze Tal hinterhergeschlichen war. Doch heute, jetzt in diesen Moment empfand sie schlicht und einfach Dankbarkeit. Wie sie aus seinen Worten schlussfolgern konnte, war es sein Verdienst, dass sie noch am Leben war, was sie mit Verlegenheit und plötzlicher Sympathie für diesen seltsamen Mann erfüllte, der sich selbst mehr als Tuske denn als Mensch ansah. „Ich habe noch ein paar Bacta-Pflaster auf dem Schiff“, sprach er dann, nachdem er das Feuer neu angefacht hatte, das den hohen Raum flackernd erhellte. Obwohl sie das Licht als gleißend hell empfand, was sie über dessen Wärme heilfroh. Korriban war ein kalter Planet, was sie heute umso deutlicher wahrnahm. Das sie umgebende Gestein, die dicken Mauern der Sith-Akademie schienen die Kälte förmlich auszuatmen, ihnen, den Eindringlingen, entgegen. „Und wenn die Atmosphärenströmungen in den nächsten Tagen nachlassen, werde ich dich von hier wegbringen. Elom ist nicht weit weg, außerdem sind sie doch Mitglieder Eurer Republik. Von dort aus kannst du dann nach Hause.“

Sie zögerte einen Moment mit ihrer Antwort. „Ich habe nicht vor zu gehen.“

Er betrachtete sie mit zur Seite geneigten Kopf. Hatte er bisher nur seine Schutzbrille abgenommen, so zog er jetzt das Tuch weg, das sein unteres Gesicht bedeckte. Einmal mehr musterte Vesper die schwarzen Punkte und Streifen, die in seine sonnengebräunte Haut tätowiert waren und ein geometrisches Muster bildeten. Es war ein hartes, kantiges Gesicht, das grundsätzlich von einem verdrossenen Ausdruck gezeichnet war. Dennoch war der Blick aus seinen sandgrauen Augen weder so feindselig wie am ersten Tage ihrer Begegnung noch so abweisend und entnervt wie in den Folgetagen, als sie seine tagtägliche Routine gestört hatte. „Ich habe geschworen, die Gräber und die Akademie zu bewachen, damit sich nie wieder einer das Wissen der Sith aneignet“, sprach er dann. „Und selbst wenn ich dir den Zugang zu den Holocronen gestatten würde, wäre doch alles für die Jawas.“

„Für die Jawas?“, fragte Vesper. Seine seltsamen Sprichworte und Vergleiche verwirrten sie ein ums andere Mal.

„Du hast du selbst gesagt, dass du die Holocrone gar nicht öffnen konntest. Was willst du dann noch hier?“ Er starrte sie auf seine eigene direkte Art an, was Vesper, entsprechend den exquisiten Manieren und Umgangsformen des serennianischen Adels erzogen, als impertinent empfand. A’Sharad schien das aber nicht zu bemerken – oder es kümmerte ihn schlicht und einfach nicht. Er starrte sie weiterhin an, als er auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Hast du Wasser?“, sprach sie dann, um nicht auf seine Frage eingehen zu müssen. Stumm hob er die Augenbrauen, doch stand dann vom Boden auf, um eine der metallenen Thermoflaschen zu holen. Auch Vesper setzte sie auf. Ihr wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass es sein Bett war, in welchem sie lag, während er, unkultiviert wie es Bewohner von abgelegten Welten wie Tatooine eben waren, sie bisher auf den nackten Steinboden hatte schlafen lassen, gemäß der Devise, dass sie eben selbst schuld sei, wenn sie keinerlei Ausrüstung mitgebracht hatte.

„Also, was willst du dann noch hier?“, wiederholte er, als er ihr die Metallflasche übergab. Genervt von seiner penetranten Art und dem mangelnden Gefühl dafür, wenn man eine Konversation lieber vermeiden wollte, setzte Vesper schon zu einer sarkastischen Antwort an. Als sie aber nach der Flasche griff, schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihre linke Hand. Irritiert bis zur Furcht betrachtete sie ihre Finger und deren Knöcheln. Tiefschwarze Runen zierten ihre helle Haut, so tief und schmerzhaft, als seien sie in ihr Fleisch eingeätzt worden. „Hattest du das schon zuvor?“, hakte A’Sharad nach. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll das heißen?“

Vesper hatte schon zu einer patzigen Erwiderung angesetzt, dass sie das genauso wenig wisse, als sie innehielt. Ein Gedanke kam ihr, der sie nicht mehr losließ. _Es gibt keinen Frieden, nur Leidenschaften_ , sprach sie in Gedanken, nunmehr in Kenntnis über die wahre Bedeutung der Worte. _Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. Die Macht wird mich befreien._ Kälte griff nach ihr, noch während sie den Kodex rezitierte, umschlang sie, durchdrang sie. Vesper war, als öffnete sich ihr eine neue Dimension der Macht. Bisher hatte sie nur die Helle Seite gekannt, unerschütterlich aufragend wie ein gewaltiger Berg, statisch, regungslos, in sich ruhend, gelassen jeden Sturm und jeder Widrigkeit stoisch trotzend. Die Dunkle Seit war anders; sie war ein wilder Strom, der alles mit sich riss, stets in Bewegung, ohne Rast und ohne Ruhe, das Alte wegspülend, das Neue bringend. Sie holte sprichwörtlich tief Luft, bevor sie sich in diesen Strom fallen ließ. Und als sie wieder aus den dunklen Wassern auftauchte, frenetisch nach Luft schnappend, war ihr, als sei heute ein zweites Mal geboren worden. „Lass‘ es mich noch einmal versuchen“, sprach sie zu A’Sharad, der sie noch immer beobachtete. „Lass‘ mich noch einmal versuchen, ein Holocron zu öffnen …“ 

* * *

 

Versunken in ihren Erinnerungen schoss Vesper hoch, als ein lautes Klopfen ertönte. Desorientiert blickte sie um sich. Das Feuer im Kamin war niedergebrannt; die verbliebene rote Glut strahlte eine schwache Nachhitze aus. Obwohl sie keine Antwort gab, wurde die Doppeltür einen Spalt geöffnet. „Oh, Sie sind noch wach“, sprach Marisa mit ihrem weichen Lächeln. „Miss Gabex sagte, ich solle mich erkundigen, ob sie noch etwas bräuchten oder ob ich Sie zu Bett bringen soll“, fügte sie auf ihren Blick rasch hinzu.

„Ich ähm … Nein, ich brauche nichts.“ Vesper blinzelte noch ein paar Mal. Es fiel nicht leicht, Distanz zu all den Ereignissen zu gewinnen, die sie doch mit dem Barash-Schwur hinter sich gelassen glaubte. Wie sehr sie sich aber selbst in den letzten zwei Jahren diesbezüglich belogen hatte, wurde ihr in diesem Moment klar. Hatte sie es ihm, ihrem Ben, diesem Kylo nicht selbst gesagt? Hatte die Dunkle Seite einen erst einmal umschlossen, so ließe sie einen nicht wieder los. Sie war wie eine Mutter, und so freigiebig sie ihr Kind umsorgte, so eifersüchtig wachte sie darüber, dass es immer in ihren Armen verblieb.

„Oh, in Ordnung. Gute Nacht, Mylady.“ Marisa nickte ihr nochmals freundlich zu, was Vesper aber ignorierte.

Auch nachdem das Dienstmädchen gegangen war, verblieb sie noch einige Zeit vor dem Kamin sitzen. Mit der Zeit verlosch auch die rote Glut und tauchte das Zimmer in tiefe Dunkelheit. Ein leises Seufzen verließ ihren Mund, dann erhob sie sich und kroch in ihr Bett.


	12. Die Ritter von Ren

Es ging schon auf Nachmittag zu, als Vesper die Augen aufschlug. Einen Moment wunderte sie sich, was sie so eng umschlungen hielt, bis sie feststellte, dass sich der Rock ihres langen Kleides während des Schlafens eng um ihre Beine gewickelt hatte. Sie rappelte sich hoch und blieb einige Minute auf der Bettkante sitzen. Jemand muss im Zimmer gewesen sein, während sie geschlafen hatte, denn das Tablett mit den unangetasteten Sandwiches und dem Kaffa war vom Sofatisch abgeräumt worden. Außerdem hatte man das Feuer im Kamin neu entfacht, das das Zimmer in warmes, freundlichen Licht tauchte. Als dann noch der Medi-Droide aus dem Stand-by-Modus erwachte, wurde sie das Gefühl eines Déjà-vus nicht los. „Guten Tag, Mistress“, sprach GH7-EO2, als er auf sie zuschwebte und ihr Gesicht scannte. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen?“

„Hmm“, machte Vesper, als seine Pinzetten die Bacta-Pflaster entfernten.

„Hatten Sie Albträume? Sie haben im Schlaf gestöhnt und Worte gemurmelt, die mein Translationsprogramm nicht identifizieren konnte.“

„Ich … weiß nicht“, erwiderte sie nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Ich werde eine Datei anlegen, in der ich die Audio-Aufzeichnungen ihrer verbalen Äußerungen abspeichern werde, um sie gegebenenfalls später analysieren zu können.“

„Das ist nicht nötig.“

Die Sensoren des Medi-Droide justierte sich neu, als sie Vespers gestiegenen Puls und Blutdruck registrierten, ein mögliches Symptom von emotionalen Aufruhr. _Patientin ist verstimmt_ , schlussfolgerte GH7-EO2. _Eine weitere Provokation ist zu vermeiden_. „Wenn Sie wünschen, werde ich Miss Gabex oder Miss Tuil informieren, dass Sie wach sind.“

„Nein, ich brauche keine Hilfe.“ Vesper begann sich auszuziehen und entsorgte das zwar saubere, aber völlig verknitterte Kleid in den Wäschebehälter im Badezimmer. Nachdem sie sich gewaschen hatte, kehrte sie ins Zimmer zurück und begann selbst den Kleiderschrank zu durchforsten. Das weiße Leinenkleid war in der Tat das schlichteste gewesen, über das sie verfügte; alle anderen waren so elegant wie aufwändig und vermutlich nicht besonders bequem zu tragen. Daneben fand sie zahlreiche Paare an Unterwäsche, gefertigt aus weißer Seide und verziert mit weißer Spitze. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob es wirklich nur beide Frauen gewesen waren, die ihre Kleider ausgesucht hatten; keine Frau wäre schließlich so unpraktisch, sich Unterwäsche für den alltäglichen Gebrauch aus Seide anfertigen zu lassen. Nein, das passte doch viel eher zu einer männlichen Wunschvorstellung von Nutzen und Gebrauch von Damenunterwäsche … Vespers Wangen röteten sich, als sie die Wahrscheinlichkeit abwägte, ob es in Wirklichkeit ihr Gastgeber gewesen war, der ihre Unterwäsche ausgesucht hatte. Ihre Wangen nahmen eine noch dunklere Farbe an, ihre Hände waren plötzlich klamm von Schweiß. Die Sensoren des Droiden summten leise, als er Vespers nackten Körper aufmerksam scannte und ihre Brüste und ihren Unterleib ins Visier nahm, wo er auf einmal einen Anstieg der Körpertemperatur verzeichnete.

Ihrer gemischten Gefühle zum Trotz schlüpfte sie in die Unterwäsche und wählte schließlich ein Kleid aus, dessen Seide je nach Lichteinfall dunkelblau bis violett schimmerte. Allerdings gestaltete sich das Anziehen komplizierter als gedacht, einerseits aufgrund der schieren Massen an Stoff, die das Rockteil aufbauschten, andererseits bedingt durch den einschnürenden Schnitt, sodass sie nicht an dem Rückenverschluss gelangt. Sie stieß einen genervten Laut aus, doch bevor der Droide ihr erneut offerieren konnte, die Dienerschaft zu informieren, benutzte sie die Macht, um den Reißverschluss zu schließen. Als sie dann am Frisiertisch Platz nahm und schon nach der Bürste griff, fand sie dort ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier vor.

 

_Bitte komm‘ nachher in den Tempel. Ich muss Dir ein Geständnis machen._

_- ~~Be~~ Kylo_

           

Vesper las die Worte ein zweites Mal, die Augenbrauen fragend erhoben, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Haar widmete, das sie mit einigen Nadeln hinter den Ohren befestigte, aber ansonsten offen über den Rücken fallen ließ. Noch einen Moment betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Noch in ihrer frühen Jugend, bevor sie zu Meister Skywalker nach Yavin geschickt worden war, hatte sie durchaus eine Neigung für schöne Kleidung und Schminke gehabt; erstere war von Guinever Sereta gefördert worden, letzterer hatte sie selbst gefrönt, als sie in unbeobachteten Momenten Lippenstift und Puder ihrer Mutter stibitzte. In dem darauffolgenden Jahrzehnt hatte sie andere Sorgen gehabt, mal kleinere und später viele größere, aber Mode war niemals ein Teil davon gewesen. Doch nun stellte sie zu ihrem Erstaunen fest, dass sie diese Neigung nie verloren hatte, und sie gefiel sich in ihrer noblen Erscheinung. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie er, ihr Ben, dieser Kylo sie gestern Abend angestarrt hatte … Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, was ihr Lächeln aber nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Der Medi-Droide hatte sich bereits wieder in den Stand-by-Modus begeben. Kurz aktivierten sich seine Sensoren, als Vesper aufstand, sich agil wie eine Katze streckend, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Mit neugierigen Blicken sah sie sich um und folgte dem breiten Flur bis zu einem freien, geräumigen Treppenhaus. Ihr gegenüber befand sich ein weiterer Flur, von dem aus links und rechts einige Türen weggingen. Ein Blick hinunter zeigte ihr einen weitläufigen Eingangsbereich, der wie das Treppenhaus aus schwarzen Marmor gefertigt war. Weder Teppiche noch Pflanzen lockerten die Härte und Kälte der steinernen Umgebung auf, einzig verschiedene Statuen, die sie von hier oben nicht identifizieren konnte, reihten sich der Wände entlang auf. Sie hatte schon einige Schritte auf den Weg nach unten gemacht, als sie eine Machtsignatur wahrnahm, sehr schwach und eindeutig von der Hellen Seite gezeichnet. So umrundete sie das Treppenhaus und betrat den gegenüberliegenden Flur, wo sie nacheinander die Türen öffnete und hineinspähte.

Am Ende des Flurs angekommen betrat sie den bisher größten Raum, der wie ihrer und all die anderen von der düsteren Eleganz der mit Greek-Holz getäfelten Wände dominiert wurde. Der Ordnung zum Trotz konnte man auf den ersten Blick erkennen, dass dieses Zimmer regelmäßig benutzt wurde: Etliche Bücher lagen in einem nicht ganz akkuraten Stapel auf dem Nachttisch, der Stuhl am Schreibtisch war leicht verrückt und die Gardinen an der Flügeltür zum Balkon waren leicht verzogen, als sei jemand hinaus- und wieder hereingegangen. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte sie sich dem Schreibtisch, von wo die Machtpräsenz stammte. Neben einer ledernen Mappe, auf der ein Kalligraphie-Set stand, und einem Pad lag dort ein Lichtschwert, dessen weißer Griff auseinandergenommen war. Selbst in seinem zerstörten Zustand, in zig Splitter zerschmettert, stellte der blaue Kyberkristall noch immer eine Quelle der Macht dar. Ein Gefühl durchdrang Vesper, das sie zu ihrer Überraschung als Traurigkeit identifizierte, als ihre Finger über die Kristallsplitter strichen, und unwillkürlich musste sie an ihr eigenes Jedi-Lichtschwert denken, das sie tief unter den Bergen Korribans, im ältesten Tempel der Sith der Dunklen Seite geopfert hatte. Erneut strichen ihre Finger über den Kristall, und erneut war ihr, als würde ihr die Kehle durch etwas abgeschnürt, das sich in ihrer Brust ausbreitete. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sie erkannte, was es war. Es war derselbe Drang gewesen, der sie in jenen Moment ergriffen hatte, als der unbekannte Soldat sie damals auf Ibanjji Prime mit ihrem Namen ansprach und ihr bewusst wurde, was sie geworden war. Es war der Sog zur Hellen Seite gewesen, und wie sie damals Reue über ihre Taten empfunden hatte, so empfand sie jetzt ein tiefes Bedauern darüber, wie abrupt und unvorbereitet ihr so behütetes und sorgenfreies Leben als Padawan geendet hatte. Doch das war es auch schon; mehr als Bedauern empfand sie nicht, und schon gar nicht verfügte sie über die Bereitschaft, aus ihren Gefühle die Konsequenz zu ziehen und sich endgültig von der Dunklen Seite abzuwenden.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Mylady?“ Wie ein Kind, das bei einer verbotenen Tätigkeit ertappt worden war, fuhr Vesper auf und begegnete dem strengen Blick von Miss Gabex, die sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen musterte. „Seine Lordschaft legt großen Wert auf seine Privatsphäre, müssen Sie wissen …“, erklärte sie dann.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Vesper kühl. In Gedanken sah Ben vor sich, eigenbrötlerisch und sofort gekränkt, wenn man an seine Sachen gegangen war, ob nun als kleiner Junge, wenn die noch kleinere Vesper ungefragt mit seinem ferngesteuerten Miniatur-X-Flügler gespielt, oder später als Teenager, wenn sie ohne Erlaubnis seine Mappe mit den Zeichnungen und Gedichte durchblättert hatte.

„Selbstverständlich, Mylady.“ Miss Gabex‘ Antwort war nicht minder kühl als die ihrige.

„Vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich, mir den Rest des Hauses zu zeigen …“, sprach Vesper dann, als die Haushälterin keine Anstalten machte, sie allein zu lassen.

„Natürlich. Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen …“ Die Haushälterin hielt Vesper die Zimmertür auf und führte sie dann hinunter ins Parterre. „Wie Sie gewiss schon festgestellt haben, befinden sich die meisten Räume im ersten Stock … Hier im Erdgeschoss gibt es neben den Wirtschaftsräumen nur noch das Speisezimmer und natürlich die Bibliothek.“ Vesper ignorierte den Seitenhieb auf ihre eigenmächtige Erkundungstour. Am Fuß der Treppe führte Miss Gabex sie nach links und öffnete eine der schweren Flügeltüren. Vesper musste sich einen Laut der Bewunderung verkneifen, als sie den hohen Raum betrat. Die Wände waren von Regalen voller Bücher gesäumt, was in ihren modernen Zeiten ein wahrer Anachronismus war. Neben zahlreichen Folianten, deren abgewetzter, teilweise beschädigter Einband auf ein höheres Alter und eine gewissen Vorgeschichte hinwiesen, fanden sich darunter nicht wenige Bände, die so makellos erschienen, dass sie vermutlich noch nie angetastet worden waren. Es war eine vielseitige Sammlung; neben Büchern über die Historie der Galaxis gab es Werke über politische Systeme und Weltanschauungen, Technik, Naturwissenschaften, Xenokulturen und sogar Nachschlagewerke zu verschiedenen schönen Künsten. „Es ist mir unangenehm, dass es hier so … unordentlich ist“, sprach Miss Gabex mit einem kritischen Blick auf die Sessel und Sofas, die so deutlich verschoben waren, dass der gewaltige Teppich Falten warf. Es lagen sogar einige Kissen auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin, als habe es sich dort jemand zum Lesen gemütlich gemacht. Sowohl auf den Polstermöbeln als auch dem Boden lagen etliche aufgeschlagene Bücher und mehrere Pads herum. „Aber seine Lordschaft verbittet sich, bei seiner Arbeit gestört zu werden. Wir kommen dann nur zum Aufräumen, wenn er und sein Gefolge nicht anwesend sind.“ Sie ließ Vesper keine weitere Zeit, sich umzusehen, sondern führte sie auf die andere Seite des weitläufigen Foyers, wo sich ein Speisezimmer mit einer langen Tafel befand. „Wenn Sie wünschen, kann ich Ihnen ein Frühstück bringen lassen … ungeachtet der späten Uhrzeit.“

Vesper ballte ihre linke Hand zu einer Faust. Die indirekten Sticheleien der Haushälterin, verbunden mit ihrer Art, die ihr auf subtile Weise zu verstehen gab, dass sie ihrer Meinung nach alles, nur keine Lady war, hatten sie schon gestern gereizt und brachten ihr Blut heute zum Brodeln. „Nein, danke. Ich hätte lieber ein richtiges Essen. Ein Steak, schön blutig“, entgegnete sie, als sie wie selbstverständlich am Kopf der Tafel Platz nahm.

„Seine Lordschaft hat das Diner bereits auf 19 Uhr Standardzeit bestellt“, gab Miss Gabex zurück.

„Was gehen mich irgendwelche Wünsche seiner Lordschaft an?“ Vesper musterte die ältere Frau von oben bis unten. „Tun Sie, wie ich Sie angewiesen habe.“ Ihre Stimme war tiefer, rauer geworden und ein Grinsen stahl sich über ihr Gesicht, als der Haushälterin nichts anderes übrigblieb, als einen Knicks zu machen und ihrem Befehl nachzukommen. „Und bringen Sie mir einen Wein, einen roten, einen guten.“

„Sehr wohl.“ Miss Gabex bedachte sie nochmals mit einem Blick, als allzu deutlich ihre Herablassung zeigte, bevor sie nach nebenan in die Küche verschwand.

Vesper schnaubte verächtlich, während sie über den Rücken ihrer linken Hand strich. Von den schwarzen Runen, so tief eingeprägt, dass sie spürbare Furchen in der Haut bildeten, ging an Gefühl aus, so kalt, dass es schon wieder heiß erschien, welches über den Arm hinaus in ihren gesamten Körper ausstrahlte. Die Augen schließend gab sie ganz dieser Empfindung hin, wohlwissend, was es war. So hatte es sich angefühlt, als sie damals, unter Nihilus‘ Einfluss stehend, tausende und mehr geschlachtet und ihre Lebensessenz in sich aufgenommen hatte, nur ungleich stärker, ein überwältigender Rausch, der ihren Verstand und alles, was einmal gut in ihr gewesen war, ausgelöscht hatte. Es war das Gefühl der absoluten Macht, der vollständigen Dominanz über Willen und Leben anderer Existenzen gewesen. Und es war der Grund, warum sie von sich aus nicht in der Lage gewesen war, sich seiner Gewalt über sie zu entziehen, denn im tiefsten Winkel ihrer Seele hatte sie es genossen.

„Bitte.“ Die Stimme der Haushälterin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als sie ihr den Wein servierte.

„Mmm, serennianischer?“, hakte sie nach, als sie gekostet hatte. Der tiefrote, beinahe violette Wein lag samten schwer auf der Zunge, was ein typisches Charakteristikum der Weine von Serenno, bedingt durch dessen Kalkböden, war.

„Auf Anweisung seiner Lordschaft. Diesen Wein sollen Sie angeblich besonders mögen …“

„Er hat ein gutes Gedächtnis … Apropos, er hinterließ mir eine Nachricht, in der er mich bat, zum irgendeinem Tempel zu kommen. Wissen Sie, welchen Tempel er meinte?“

„Nun, zweifelsohne meinte er wohl den Ren-Tempel. Allerdings –“ Sie unterbrach sich selbst. „Ich werde den Sergeant informieren. Er wird sich dieser Angelegenheit annehmen.“

Vesper nickte, als sie wiederum allein gelassen wurde. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, während der eine gutgelaunte und wieder vertraulich-aufdringlich lächelnde Marisa ihr das Steak servierte, bis Miss Gabex in Begleitung eines Sturmtrupplers zurückkam. „Sergeant Panno, Befehlshaber des Wachtrupps von Lord Rens Palast und Tempel“, stellte er sich vor, nachdem er den Helm abgenommen hatte. Ein mürrisches, mittelaltes Männergesicht kam in Sicht, schlecht rasiert und das angegraute Haar militärisch kurz geschnitten. „Miss Gabex hat mich über Ihr Anliegen informiert. Leider ist es nicht möglich, Rens Aufforderung nachzukommen.“

„Ach, wirklich?“ Den Kopf zur Seite neigend, hob sie mokant die Augenbrauen. Dabei ließ sie sich beim Essen des blutigen Steaks aber nicht stören.

„Bestätigt. Sie stehen bis auf Weiteres unter Hausarrest. Anordnung von General Hux.“

Okim Panno und Erin Gabex wechselten einen knappen Blick, als Vesper leise auflachte. „Ich kenne keinen General Hux und seine Anordnungen kümmern mich nicht“, antwortete sie, nachdem sie sich elegant die Mundwinkel abgetupft und einen Schluck vom Wein genommen hatte. „Besorgen Sie mir einfach ein Shuttle und einen Piloten, der mich zum Tempel bringt. In … ungefähr zwanzig Minuten.“

„Das kann ich nicht tun, Ma’am“, wandte der Sergeant ein. Seine Stimme war so ruhig wie zuvor, doch voller Entschlossenheit.

„Sie wären überrascht, was man so alles tun kann … wenn einem keine andere Wahl bleibt.“ Abermals grinste sie. Eine dünne Spur blutigen Fleischsafts rann ihr dabei übers Kinn, als sie fortfuhr, ungeniert das rohe Fleisch zu kauen.

„Ist das eine Drohung?“ Panno wusste, dass es klüger gewesen wäre, ihr nicht zu antworten, doch sein Ehrempfinden als altgedienter Soldat verkraftete es nicht gut, sich von einem Zivilisten auf diese Weise behandeln zu lassen.

„Eine Drohung? Nein … nein, es ist keine Drohung.“ Die Hand des Sergeanten fuhr blitzschnell zu seinem Blaster, als sie langsam aufstand. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob ihre Augen schon immer diese radioaktiv gelbe Farbe gehabt hatten. „Es ist nur die wohlgemeinte Warnung, mich, Darth Electa, die Dunkle Lady der Sith, nicht zu Ihrer Feindin zu machen.“

„Stehenbleiben! Ich werde Sie erschießen, wenn Sie näherkommen!“ Panno, der seine Blasterpistole gezogen hatte, zielte unmittelbar auf ihre Stirn.

Wieder hatte sie den Kopf zur Seite gelegt, in eine freundlich-neckende Position, die so stark mit dem gefährlichen Gelb ihrer Iris kontrastierte, das bei ihm für ein plötzliches, heftiges Pochen der Schläfen sorgte. „Sagen Sie mir, Sergeant“, sprach sie dann. „Wie fühlte es sich an, das eigene abgerissene Bein zu betasten?“

Panno verstand im ersten Augenblick gar nicht, was sie meinte. „Ich –“, brachte er noch heraus, dann fuhr er zusammen, als ein infernalischer Knall unmittelbar neben ihm sein Trommelfell erschütterte. Instinktiv warf er sich nach vor, rollte sich ab, presste dann die Stirn auf den Boden und seinen Nacken mit den Händen, wie er es einmal vor langer Zeit in der militärischen Grundausbildung gelernt hatte. Erdbrocken regneten auf ihn nieder, bevor er schließlich den Blick wieder hob. Hektisches Geschrei, gebrüllte Befehle, Kameraden in ihren weißen Plastoidrüstungen, die unkoordiniert übers Feld rannten und in den bereits vorhandenen Mulden, von Granaten und anderer Artillerie in die weiche Erde gesprengt, Deckung suchten. Keuchend kämpfte sich Okim hoch und schloss sich einer Gruppe an, die versuchte, hinter eine der ausgebauten Verteidigungsanlage zu kommen. Der vorderste Soldat, ein Corporal, der ihnen ein ganzes Stück voraus war, wandte sich am Rand der Grube um, um ihnen Unterstützungsfeuer zu geben. Einem Mörsereinschlag später war von ihm noch nur tausend Fleischkumpen übrig, die in alle Richtung davonflogen. Einer traf Panno im Sichtbereich seines Helms. Panisch wischte er über das Plastiod, nur um die Blutspritzer über die ganze Fläche zu verschmieren. Mehr schlecht als recht seine Umgebung wahrnehmend stolperte er schließlich und schlug frontal auf. Der weiche Boden dämpfte den Aufprall, der ihm nichtsdestotrotz die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Sein eigenes Atmen klang laut und dröhnend, während der Kampfeslärm nur gedämpft durch den Helm drang, als er einige Momente liegen blieb. Ihm schwindelte, sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass ihm übel wurde. Weitere Artilleriegeschosse zerrissen die Erde um ihn herum und mit einem Sichtradium von exakt null Metern kroch er los, blind in die Richtung der Verteidigungsstellung. Nach wenigen Zügen trafen seine Hände auf etwas Hartes, Metallenes. Wieder wischte er über das Sichtfeld seines Helms, um durch die Schmiere aus Blut und Erdstaub etwas erkennen zu können. Es war der Schildgenerator, der die Stellung umschirmt hatte, doch jetzt nur noch Funken sprühte und einen Gestank nach verschmierter Elektronik von sich gab. Plötzlich gab es in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe einen alles erschütternden Einschlag, der ihn durch die Luft schleuderte, bis er, halb ohnmächtig vor Schmerz, wieder auf den matschigen Boden aufprallte, wo er fürs Erste liegenblieb. Selbst durch den thermisch ausgleichenden Anzug, den er unter der weißen Rüstung trug, konnte er die Kälte und Feuchtigkeit des Schlammes spürte, die aber nicht den weißglühenden Schmerz linderten, der seinen ganzen Körper in Besitz nahm, ohne dessen Ausgangspunkt lokalisieren zu können. Als der Matsch schließlich in seinen Helm sicherte, nahm ihn Panno einfach ab, was einen eindeutigen Verstoß gegen die Militärordnung darstellte, ihn in diesem Moment aber herzlich wenig kümmerte. Ein grauenvoller Anblick bot sich ihm, als er sich umsah: Leichen anderer Sturmtruppler lagen verstreut um ihn herum, und dazwischen, darüber, darunter, überall die durch die Mörsereinschläge abgerissenen Körperteile. Ungläubig und mit einer morbiden Faszination betrachtete Okim die Überreste seiner Kameraden, die Klumpen menschlichen Fleisches, halb verbrannt, halb roh und feucht-blutig glänzend; und während er sich umschaute, fiel sein Blick schließlich auf seine Beine. Er blinzelte, doch das Bild blieb: Sein linkes Bein endete knapp unterhalb des Knies in einer klaffendes Wunde. Der Schmerz, der ihn bis dahin gefangen genommen hatte, schien in diesem Moment weit weg, als er seinen Beinstumpf betastete. Und als er endlich begriff, entstieg seiner Kehle ein furchtbarer Laut, ein Schrei, der kaum mehr ein menschlicher Ton war.

Als er wieder aufsah, war seine Umgebung eine vollständig andere. Er war wieder im Speisezimmer von Rens Palast, wo er keuchend auf dem Boden lag. „Keine Sorge“, wisperte die junge Frau, die aufrecht und stolz vor ihm stand. „Das geschah nur in Ihrem Kopf … wo es jederzeit wieder geschehen kann.“

„Was – sind Sie?“, stieß er, nach Atem ringend, aus, während er von ihr wegkroch.

„Ich …“, sprach Vesper langsam, andächtig, tödlich ruhig, „bin das Feuer des Hasses, das Herz der Dunkelheit, der Schlächter und Zerstörer von Welten. Vor mir verneigt sich das ganze Universum, denn ich bin ein Sith und nur ich kenne die wahre Macht der Dunklen Seite.“ Noch einen Moment ließ sie ihre glühenden Augen auf Panno ruhen, bevor sie sich Miss Gabex zuwandte, die mit aschfahlen Gesicht, das nunmehr jeden blasierten Ausdruck entbehrte, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrückt dastand. „Sie haben gestern den Fehler gemacht, Zurückhaltung mit Unterlegenheit zu verwechseln, und heute haben Sie diesen Fehler zum zweiten Mal gemacht. Wenn ich Ihnen nun rate, diesen Fauxpas kein drittes Mal zu begehen, werden Sie Zeuge vom Ausmaß meiner Gnade“, sagte sie zu ihr.

Die rund zehn Jahre ältere Frau nickte kaum merklich. „Ja …“, brachte sie schließlich heraus.

„Ja was?“

„Ja, Mylady“, setzte sie nach.

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns.“ Vespers Mundwinkel, Ausgangspunkt etlicher dunkler Adern, die sich unter ihrer weißlichen Haut sichtbar abbildeten, zuckten und formten dann ein böses Lächeln, das ihre gelben Augen strahlen ließ. „Bringen Sie mir einen Umhang oder einen Mantel. Und Sie“, wandte sie sich an den Sergeant, der noch immer nach Atem ringend auf dem Boden saß, „rufen mir endlich ein Shuttle.“ Damit war für sie alles gesagt und sie nahm am Kopf der Tafel wieder Platz, um ihr Mahl zu beenden.

Nur zehn Minuten später meldete ihr Miss Gabex mit leiser Stimme, dass Sergeant Panno im bestellten Shuttle auf sie warte. In Händen hielt sie einen schweren, warmen Mantel – schwarze Gaberwolle mit goldenen Stickereien verziert –, den sie Vesper auf deren Wink hin umlegte. „Bereiten Sie alles so vor, wie Lord Ren es angeordnet hat“, sprach sie noch, während sie sich die weite Kapuze tief in die Stirn zog.  

Die Haushälterin, die es nicht wagte, sie anzusehen, murmelte ein weiteres „Ja, Mylady“, bevor Vesper hinaus in die Eingangshalle ging und das große Portal durchschritt, das auf einen Vorplatz hinausführte. Die Sturmtruppler zu beiden Seiten nahm nach einem Augenblick des Zögern Haltung an, was Vesper sehr wohl bemerkte, ohne aber darauf zu reagieren. Stattdessen ging sie gesetzten Schrittes auf das Shuttle zu, wo sie sich zu Pannos Unbehagen direkt auf den Beifahrersitz setzte.

Auf den Weg konnte Vesper nicht anders, als sich neugierig umzublicken. Nachdem die Neue Republik – sehr zum Missfallen der Coruscanti – ihren Sitz auf Hosnian Prime genommen, war dort ein zweites Coruscant entstanden, ohne allerdings jemals dem ersten an Größe und Ausstrahlung nahezukommen. Hosnian war neu, frisch, sauber, unbefleckt von all den Erinnerungen, die Coruscant mit sich getragen hatte, die perfekte Welt für einen Neuanfang. Coruscant hingegen hatte noch immer den mondänen Glanz der Alten Republik mit ihren tausenden Senatoren, die im Luxus schwelgten, während die Bewohner auf den unteren Ebenen um ihre Existenz kämpfen mussten. Coruscant war einmal einziges Konglomerat an stinkenden Reichtum und bitterer Armut, hohen Idealen und verlogener Korruption gewesen, und diese Atmosphäre besaß es noch heute. Und Vesper, die in ihrer Jugend nur die Reinheit, die Naivität und die politische Korrektheit von Hosnian Prime gekannt hatte, fühlte sich hier wie Zuhause.

„Ist das … der Tempel?“, sagte sie dann, als das Shuttle in den Sinkflug überging und eine weite Fläche mit einem markanten Bauwerk ansteuerte, das Vesper aus Holoaufzeichnungen vertraut schien.  

„Ja, Ma’am, das ist der Tempel von Lord Rens Orden, errichtet auf den Ruinen des Imperialen Tempels, der hier einmal stand und der selbst –“

„Auf den Trümmern des Jedi-Tempels errichtet worden war, ich weiß“, beendete sie Pannos Erklärung. Nachdem er das Shuttle gelandet hatte, sah sie sich einen Moment um, bevor sie ausstieg.

„Soll ich hier warten?“, fragte der Sergeant noch. Man konnte ihm anhören, wie sehr er hoffte, sie würde verneinen.

„Was hat seine Lordschaft angeordnet?“, entgegnete sie stattdessen.

„Nichts. Er kam auch mit seinem eigenen Shuttle.“ Damit verwies er auf das Fahrzeug, das ein Stück entfernt geparkt war.

„Dann tun Sie, was Sie für das Richtige halten. Sofern Sie als Soldat zum eigenständigen Denken in der Lage sind.“       Panno ignorierte den bissigen Spott, als er widerwillig salutierte und das Shuttle wieder startete, heilfroh, dieses unheimliche Wesen loszuwerden.

Unterdessen hatte Vesper den Weg zum Portal des Tempels zurückgelegt, das von mehreren Sturmtrupplern flankiert wurden. Während sie die Stufen hinaufstieg, nahmen die Männer, die von ihrem Erscheinen nicht überrascht waren, Haltung an. Im Inneren sah sie sich neugierig um. Die monumentale Architektur, die den Menschen zum unbedeutenden Nichts verkleinert, die nackten Steinwände, so anachronistisch gegenüber der Modernität Coruscants, erinnerten Vesper an den alten Sith-Tempel auf Korriban, und die großen Schalen mit Feuer, das die hohen Räume erhellte, gemahnten sie daran, dass Kylo Ren Ben Solos Faible für opernhafte Dramatik offenbar teilte. Sie streifte die Kapuze zurück, als sie durch den Vorraum schritt, von dem mehrere Aufgänge abzweigten. Im Hauptsaal hielt sie inne, überwältigt von dem, was sie sah. Am Ende des Raums ragte die gewaltige Statue einer verhüllten Gestalt auf, die Arme überkreuzt haltend und mit jeweils einem Lichtschwert in der Hand, äußerlich einem Jedi ähnlich, doch war ihr Gesicht unter einer Maske mandalorianischen Designs verborgen. Und Vesper, obwohl sie dieser Gestalt nur auf sehr indirekte Weise, als Holocron-Bild innerhalb einer Holocron-Interaktion, gesehen hatte, wusste sogleich, um wen es sich handelte. „Darth Revan …“ sprach sie so unwillkürlich wie laut.

„Vesper …“ Ihr Blick fiel auf Kylo, der kniend auf dem nackten Steinboden saß. Er hatte offensichtlich meditiert und nahm nun, als er aufstand, seinen Helm ab. Ihr Blick wanderte von ihm zu der Statue und wieder zurück, und nun wusste sie, weshalb ihr sein Helm so unerklärlich vertraut vorgekommen war. Dieselbe schmale Augenpartie, dasselbe längliche Mundstück … Sie hatte sich schon gewundert, warum er, wenn er sich doch als Erbe Darth Vaders verstand, seinen Helm nicht nach dem seines Vorbildes entworfen hatte, doch anscheinend verstand er sich noch mehr als Anhänger dieses Ren, nach dem er sich benannt hatte – und der sich jetzt als der legendäre Sith-Lord Darth Revan entpuppte. Welchen Sinn das aber ergeben sollte, erschloss sich Vesper nicht.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als Kylo behutsam ihre Schulter berührte. „Was … weswegen wolltest du, dass ich komme?“, fragte sie dann.

„Ich …“, fing er an, zögerte, und nickte schließlich hinüber zu den steinernen Blöcken zu Füßen der Statue, denen Vesper noch keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Langsam trat sie näher an die dort aufgebahrten Körper. Sie vermutete richtig, dass es seine Ritter waren, die sie vor rund zwei Tagen abgeschlachtet hatte. Womit sie aber nicht im Mindesten gerechnet hatte, war die furchtbare Erkenntnis derer Identität, als ihr Blick auf sie fiel, die einmal ihre Mitschüler gewesen waren, und sie wartete auf das Gefühl des Schmerzes, das sie doch gefangen nehmen musste, sie, die Mörderin derer, die sie einmal Freunde genannt hatte. Doch sie empfand nichts, keine Traurigkeit und kein Bedauern. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie schon in jener Nacht für sie gestorben waren, als sich ihre Wege so abrupt getrennt hatten. Und auch wenn sie mit festen Vorsatz nach Korriban aufgebrochen war, nur nicht ihren Ben, sondern auch ihre Mitschüler von Snokes Einfluss zu retten, so hatten die Jahre unter dem Einfluss ihrer Meister all ihre einstigen lauteren Absichten verwelken und absterben lassen, bis sie nichts mehr interessierte als die eigene Vervollkommnung ihrer Existenz als Sith. Macht um der Macht willen, das war die Lektion ihrer Meister gewesen und Vesper, als gelehrige Schülerin, hatte diese Lektion tief verinnerlicht, als sie Korriban verließ.

Sie stand wie erstarrt da, auch als Kylo seine Arme um sie legte und ihren Rücken an seine Brust presste. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er. Als sie nichts erwiderte und auch keine Reaktion von sich gab, drückte er einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken. Da stieß sie ihn von sich und verließ den Tempel. Draußen auf dem weiten Platz, dieser großen, leeren Fläche inmitten der Wolkenkratzer, die dicht an dicht standen, sank sie zu Boden. Dort blieb sie knien, die Augen geschlossen, während die dichten Schneeflocken sie umfingen. Sie war froh, dass Ren ihr nicht gefolgt war.

Die Zeit verging. Die Flocken auf ihrem Haar, der Schnee unter ihren Knien schmolz langsam dahin und ließen sie kalt und durchnässt zurück, ohne dass sie, in ihrer Meditation versunken, es bemerkte. Erst als sie eine sich nähernde Präsenz wahrnahm, ein rußendes Feuer, dessen Flamme dennoch hell aufloderte, zog sie ihre Sinne in sich selbst zurück. Mühsam, die Beine vom langen Knien steif, kämpfte sie sich hoch. Kylo, dessen Gesicht wieder unter seinem Helm und der darüberliegenden Kapuze verborgen war, schwieg einen Moment, als er sie betrachtete. „Ich habe sie jetzt verbrannt“, erklärte er dann.

Vesper ging darauf nicht ein. „Warum hast mich hierherbestellt?“, erwiderte sie stattdessen.

„Hättest du nicht wissen wollen, dass es unsere einstigen Mitschüler waren?“, hakte er nach.

„Tot ist tot“, antwortete sie schlicht und mit regungsloser Miene.

„Ich habe versagt“, sprach Kylo dann leise. „Ich war ihr Meister, ich hatte die Verantwortung für sie, der ich nicht gewachsen war. Dabei …“, er wandte sich ab und schüttelte den Kopf, „dabei wollte ich besser sein als er … als Skywalker.“ Sie erwiderte nichts und so schwieg auch er. „Ich … ich verstehe es einfach nicht“, sagte er plötzlich. Trotz des Stimmverzerrers klang er heiser und erstickt. „Ich habe ihm vertraut, er war doch … mein Onkel.“ Wieder blieb sie stumm, blieb sie starr und ohne jede Regung, ohne zu ahnen, wie sehr er sich in diesem Moment eine zärtliche Berührung, ein freundliches Wort von ihr wünschte. „Aber er war schwach, ein Nichts“, sagte er schließlich. „Er hätte so mächtig sein können, einer der größten Jedi-Meister aller Zeiten. Aber er war so mittelmäßig, so erbärmlich medioker … wen wundert es da, dass er sich letztendlich vor uns gefürchtet hat.“

„Er war eben ein Jedi …“, entgegnete Vesper daraufhin. Ihre Stimme triefte vor Verachtung. „Da kann es nicht überraschen, dass er auch schwach war wie es die Jedi sind, weich und zaudernd und insgeheim, unter ihrer blasierten Selbstgerechtigkeit, neidisch auf jene, die vor der Dunkelheit nicht zurückschrecken. Auf jene, die sich Dunklen Seite verschreiben. Und sie meistern“, setzte sie leiser, tiefer nach.

Schweigen herrschte, als sie geendet hatte. Kylo betrachtete sie eine ganze Weile. „Du hast dich wirklich sehr verändert“, sagte er letztendlich.

Sie stieß ein leises Schnauben aus. „Ich starb und wurde wiedergeboren, dort auf Korriban.“ Dabei strich sie über ihren linken Handrücken und die schwarzen Sith-Runen in ihrer weißlichen Haut.

„Sag‘ das nicht.“

Vesper wandte abrupt den Blick zu ihm, beäugte ihn so scharf, als könnten ihre Augen seinen Helm durchdringen. „Ich weiß, wer ich bin“, erwiderte sie dunkel, gravitätisch. „Im Gegensatz zu dir.“

„Du weißt, wer ich bin. Ich bin Kylo Ren, der Erbe Darth Vaders.“

„Und genau das ist dein Dilemma. Du weißt nicht, wer du sein willst, Jedi oder Sith, genau wie er.“

„Ich stehe über diesen Kategorien.“

„Hmm“, machte sie nur. „Wenn du meinst.“


	13. Der Orden von Re(va)n

Angespanntes Schweigen herrschte zwischen beiden auf den Rückflug, obwohl jeden von ihnen ein dutzend Fragen umtrieb. Vesper grübelte noch immer über den Logik von Rens Handlungen, Darth Revan nachzueifern und gleichzeitig zu leugnen, den Lehren der Sith zu folgen. Kylo hingegen, der ihr immer wieder heimliche Blicke zuwarf, war irritiert von ihrer emotionalen Kälte, mit der sie auf die Aufdeckung der Identität seiner Ritter reagiert hatte. _Es hat sie kein bisschen berührt … Dabei war Phoebe doch ihre Freundin gewesen, und auch die anderen hat sie jahrelang gekannt …_ Er spähte zu ihr hinüber. Wie fahl doch das einst strahlende Blau ihrer Iriden geworden war, fahl und gelblich schimmernd … Kylo blinzelte, bevor er den Blick abwandte. Nein, sie war nicht seine Vesper, das spürte er jetzt.

Zurück auf der Landeplattform hielt er ihr die Hand hin, um ihr beim Ausstieg behilflich zu sein. Die Stärke ihres Griffs überraschte ihn dann, und auch als sie schon auf festem Boden stand, ließ sie seine Hand nicht los, was Kylo noch ungewisser über ihre wahren Gefühle werden ließ. Hatte die Erkenntnis, die Mörderin ihrer einstigen Mitschüler zu sein, sie nun doch nicht so kalt und unbeteiligt gelassen? Das Einzige, das er sicher wusste, war, dass sein Gefühlsleben seit dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Vesper ein einziges Auf und Ab war, voll Hoffnungen, die immer wieder der Ernüchterung gewichen waren. „Ben?“, sprach sie leise, als sie seinen Blick suchte. In diesem Moment schien alles Kalte und Harte von ihr abgefallen, gleichsam einer Maske, die sie nur für ihn abgelegt hatte und unter der das Mädchen zum Vorschein kam, in das er einmal so verliebt gewesen war.

Auffordernd zog sie an seiner Hand, damit er ihr folgte. Miss Gabex und Marisa schienen sie schon erwartet zu haben, da sie ihnen in der Eingangshalle entgegenkamen, um sie zu begrüßen und Vespers Mantel sowie seinen Überwurf und Helm abnahmen. Kylo entging nicht die gedrückte Stimmung beider Frauen und die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht überwinden konnten, Vesper anzublicken. „Das Dinner wäre bereit, Mylord“, sagte die Haushälterin dann leise. Als Vesper an ihr vorbeischritt, wich sie rasch vor ihr zurück, was die jüngere Frau zum Kichern brachte.

Mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass zwischen beiden Frauen etwas – und zwar etwas Unangenehmes – vorgefallen sein muss, folgte er Vesper in das Speisezimmer, wo sie wie selbstverständlich am Kopf der Tafel Platz genommen hatte. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich an das andere Ende des Tisches zu setzen. Bleiernes Schweigen lenkte sich über sie, während sie zu essen begannen. Obwohl es keine zwei Stunden her waren, dass Vesper erst ein Chateaubriand verzehrt hatte, ließ sie es sich offensichtlich schmecken und griff bei allen Speisen herzhaft zu. Er hingegen hatte – noch immer den Anblick der aufgebahrten Leichen seiner Ritter und den Gestank ihres verbrennenden Fleisches in der Nase – längst keinen Appetit mehr, und das Bisschen, das er hinunterwürgte, diente vielmehr zur Beruhigung seines schmerzenden Magen. „Was hat es nun eigentlich mit euer Verehrung von Revan auf sich?“, fragte sie plötzlich und mit vollem Mund.

„Du … meinst Ren?“

„Ja. Und eigentlich heißt er Darth Revan und war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith mit einem eigenen Imperium.“ Sie tupfte sich den Mund ab, bevor sie nach ihrem Weinglas griff und es mit mehreren Schlucken leerte. Als er aber schwieg, fuhr sie fort: „Ich verstehe deshalb nicht, wie du darauf kommst, mit diesem Unsinn von der gleichzeitigen Nutzung der Hellen und Dunklen Seite den Lehren von Darth Revan zu folgen.“ Sie hob demonstrativ die Augenbrauen, als sie seinen Blick suchte.

„Es stimmt, Ren war für einige Zeit ein Anhänger der Dunklen Seite und hat sogar die Republik bekämpft, die er zuvor als Jedi gegen die Mandalorianer verteidigt hatte“, sprach Kylo schließlich, mehr zu sich als zu ihr. „Aber letztendlich ließ er auch die Dunkle Seite und die Lehren der Sith hinter sich, um die Macht schließlich nach eigenem Ermessen nutzen zu können, frei von jeder ideologischen Beschränkung und nur sich selbst Rechenschaft schuldig.“

„So ein Schwachsinn!“ Vespers Stimme war laut und klang scharf. „Es stimmt, Revan war einst ein Jedi und auch wenn sein weiteres Schicksal ungeklärt sein mag, so war und **blieb** er doch ein Meister der Dunklen Seite. Die Lehren, die er in seinem Holocron hinterlassen hat, waren eindeutig die der Sith.“

„Du hast Rens Holocron gefunden?“, erwiderte Kylo. Er hielt mit dem appetitlosen Hin- und Herschiebens seines Essens inne. „Wo? Auf Korriban? Und ich habe es gesucht, viele Jahre lang …“

Vesper grinste flüchtig, kalt. „Dann hast du vergeblich gesucht. Es existiert nicht mehr.“

„Du hast es zerstört?“

Sie zögerte ihre Antworte mehrere Augenblicke hinaus, als sie den Dekanter mit der Macht zu sich zog und ihr Weinglas erneut füllte. „Nein“, erwiderte sie endlich. „Er hat es zerstört, nachdem er es studiert und die unvermeidlichen Konsequenzen aus Revans Erkenntnis der wahren Natur der Sith gezogen hatte.“ Als Kylo nur die Augenbrauen runzelte, grinste sie wieder. Sie genoss es nicht unerheblich, so viel mehr als er zu wissen, und so hob sie Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand. „Es sollen zwei sein, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Ein Meister und ein Schüler. Einer, der die Macht verkörpert, und einer, der sie begehrt.“

Es zuckte in Kylos Miene. „Die Regel der Zwei“, murmelte er, „von Bane.“

„Darth Bane“, korrigierte sie ihn sogleich, um ein Zeichen gegen die Gelassenheit zu setzen, mit der er diesen großen Namen so einfach aussprach. „Er fand es auf Lehon – oder Rakata Prime, wenn dir das mehr sagt …“

„Tut es. Die Rakata, ihr Unendliches Reich, Eroberungszüge durch die ganze Galaxie, bis ihr Reich plötzlich zusammenbrach, irgendwann noch vor der Gründung der Alten Republik.“

„Schön zu sehen, dass du zumindest ein bisschen aufgepasst hast, als ich dir über die galaktische Geschichte vorlas … Jedenfalls, ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst, Darth Revan hätte das Nutzen der Hellen und der Dunklen Seite gutgeheißen. Es ist schlicht und einfach Unfug und außerdem eine Häresie gegenüber dem Sith-Kodex.“

„Ren war auch nicht immer ein Sith. Wie gesagt, er hat beide Ideologien überwunden.“

„Nein, hat er nicht!“ Wieder war ihre Stimme lauter, ihr Tonfall schärfer geworden.  „Schließlich hat er in seinem Holocron selbst die Warnung davor hinterlassen, dass es als dunkler Machtnutzer nicht möglich ist, den Weg der Mäßigung zu beschreiten. Die Dunkle Seite bietet Macht um der Macht willen. Ihr müsst sie begehren und stets danach trachten. Ihr müsst die Macht intensiver suchen als alle anderen, ohne Zurückhaltung und ohne Zögern. Es kann keinen Kompromiss geben. Gnade, Mitgefühl, Loyalität: All diese Dinge halten Euch nur davon ab, zu beanspruchen, was Euch rechtmäßig zusteht. Wer der Dunklen Seite folgt, muss solche Täuschungen beiseiteschieben“, zitierte Vesper. Ihr Blick war nach innen gerichtet, auf Erinnerungen, die so fremd und fern anmuteten, als seien es nur Ausgeburten einer überhitzten Phantasie gewesen. Doch die Runen, die Sorzus Syns Machtgeist in ihre Haut eingebrannt hatte, würde sie immer daran gemahnen, dass Korriban kein wirrer Albtraum gewesen war, sondern ein realer Abschnitt in ihrem Leben, der mehrere Jahre gedauert hatte. Und als sie sich erinnert, ergriff sie wieder das vertraute Gefühl der kalten Angst, das sie in Gegenwart der holographischen Abbilder ihrer Meister umfangen hatte. Sie würgte den plötzlichen Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. „Ich sage dir, Revan hätte niemals diese Irrlehren vertreten, die du ihm zuschreibst.“

Die Art, wie Kylo seine Lippen zusammengepresst hatte, verriet, dass er gerade um Selbstbeherrschung rang. „Glaub‘ mir, Vesper, du irrst dich“, entgegnete er dann.

„Ich irre mich ganz bestimmt nicht! Darth Bane selbst hat mich über den Inhalt von Revans Holocron unterwiesen!“

„Du meinst, es war wiederum sein Holocron, das dich unterwies?“

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das läuft doch auf Dasselbe hinaus.“

„Und weshalb glaubst du, dass sein Holocron die Wahrheit über Ren gesprochen hat?“, fuhr er fort.

Wieder gab sie einen genervten Laut von sich. „Warum sollte er mich belügen? Warum sollte er mich als Schülerin annehmen, mir meinen Sith-Namen und den Titel eines Darths verleihen und mich dann gerade über jene Lehren belügen, auf die sich die Regel der Zwei gründet? Nur weil wir Sith unsere Macht aus unseren Leidenschaften ziehen, heißt es nicht, dass wir irrational handeln“, setzte sie nach.

„Nein“, räumte er ein, „aber die Sith sind nicht gerade für ihre Wahrheitsliebe bekannt.“

„Welchen Sinn ergäbe es, dem Schüler, der sein Werk fortsetzen, den Orden der Sith wiederaufbauen soll, Informationen vorzuenthalten oder gar Irrlehren zu vermitteln?“, konterte sie.

„Keinen … das heißt aber nicht, dass es manche nicht trotzdem tun.“

Vesper wollte einmal mehr widersprechen, als sie innehielt. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu ihrem letzten Meister zurück, zurück zu Darth Nihilus, und einmal mehr war sie im Rückblick erstaunt, wie naiv sie in Bezug auf seine Motive gewesen war. Nach der Begegnung mit den holographischen Abbildern von Darth Bane und Darth Malgus hatte sie wie selbstverständlich angenommen, dass auch Nihilus irgendwelche Pläne, irgendwelche Absichten für die Sith haben musste. Bane war es stets um seine Regel der Zwei mit all ihren philosophischen Erwägungen und Konsequenzen gegangen, den Grundstein seines Ordens der Sith-Lords; Malgus hingegen hatte noch immer über Form und Struktur eines neuen Sith-Imperiums gegrübelt, das die geistige Rückständigkeit und Dekadenz des Alten Imperiums hinter sich lassen sollte. Beide hatten ein Vermächtnis zu vererben gehabt, und so hatte Vesper angenommen, dass es etwas Wesentliches geben müsste, das zu bewahren Nihilus sein Holocron erschaffen habe. Zu erkennen, dass sie sich gänzlich geirrt hatte, war weder ihre erste noch ihre letzte Lektion gewesen, doch sie war die bitterste von allen. Und als sie aufsah, gleichsam als erwache sie aus ihren Erinnerungen, fragte sie sich, ob es ihrem Ben mit Snoke genauso ergangen war. „Manche wie dein Meister?“, sprach sie daher.

„Snoke hintergeht mich nicht. Allerdings … will er, dass er ich mir die Lehre vom Gleichgewicht der Macht selbst aneigne. Nur so könne ich sie zur Gänze verstehen.“

Da schnaubte Vesper. „Sofern es überhaupt etwas zu verstehen gibt. Vielleicht ist Snoke nur ein alter Tattergreis, der sich insgeheim darüber ins Fäustchen lacht, dass er in dir einen Dummen gefunden hat, der ihm seinen Unsinn abkauft“, setzte sie voll Häme nach.

Kylo starrte sie regelrecht an, als könne er nicht fassen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Die Weisheit des Obersten Anführers steht außer Frage“, entgegnete er dann, ohne Vesper überzeugen zu können.

„Natürlich … Und die meiner Meister etwa nicht?“

„Ich hatte geglaubt, du hättest dich von den Lehren der Sith abgewandt. Aber jetzt sehe ich, dass du keinen Deut klüger bist. Deine Vorstellung von der Überlegenheit der Dunklen Seite ist wirklich … erbärmlich.“

Ein arrogantes Grinsen stahl sich über Rens Gesicht, als Vesper mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug. „ **Ich** bin der Jen’ari. **Ich** bin das Oberhaupt der Sith. **Ich** verkörpere ihre Lehren, ihre Fähigkeiten, ihre Macht“, stieß sie aus, das Gesicht vor Wut gerötet und verzerrt. „Und ich dulde nicht, dass mein Wort angezweifelt wird.“

„Es gibt ja auch sonst keinen Sith mehr, gegen den du dich beweisen müsstest. Ohne Konkurrenz ist es natürlich einfach, sich selbst zum Oberhaupt zu erheben.“ Kylo gab sich den Anschein einer gelassenen, überlegenen Miene, doch insgeheim genoss er es, heute einmal derjenige zu sein, das sich nicht rechtfertigen musste.

Vesper hatte unterdessen schon angesetzt, zurückzubrüllen, als sie innehielt, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend. „Sei vorsichtig, Ben Solo, sei jetzt sehr vorsichtig mit dem, was du von dir gibst“, zischte sie schließlich. „Du kennst mich nicht mehr, du weißt nicht im Geringsten, was ich auf Korriban durchlebt habe!“

„Dann berichte es mir.“ Er spürte selbst, welch großer Kontrast seine eigene Ruhe zu ihrem emotionalen Aufruhr bildete, ohne zu wissen, woher diese Beherrschung kam. War es jene berühmte Gelassenheit, wie sie für einen Jedi, der im Einklang mit den Überzeugungen seines Ordens stand, so typisch sein sollte? Ein befremdliches Gefühl durchdrang Kylo, das sich umso mehr steigerte, desto bewusster er sich der Dunkelheit wurde, die Vesper verströmte, und erst zögerlich gestand er sich ein, dass es jener Sog zur Hellen Seite war, der erst durch ihre Gegenwart an Stärke gewann, gleichsam als wäre sie der Antipol, der ihn abstieß.

Vesper war unterdessen seiner Aufforderung nicht nachgekommen, sondern schwieg beharrlich. „Du bist kein Sith“, sprach sie endlich. „Es steht dir nicht zu, in unsere Geheimnisse eingeweiht zu werden, wenn du unserem Orden nicht angehörst.“

„Es heißt, Korriban sei ein Planet der Toten, ein Planet voller Gräber. Und genauso viel sind eure Geheimnisse wert. Asche und Staub ist alles, was von euch Sith geblieben ist“, erwiderte er so ruhig wie zuvor. „Oder nicht?“, setzte er nach, als es in ihrer Miene zuckte.

„Ich hasse dich“, flüsterte sie dann. Noch immer stand sie da, die Fäuste dominant auf den Tisch gestützt, doch das Beben ihrer Lippen, das schnelle Blinzeln ihrer Augen verriet, dass ihre Fassade am Bröckeln war.

„Weil ich die Wahrheit spreche?“

„Ich hasse dich, weil du mein Leben zerstört hast, erst mit deiner Affinität für die Dunkelheit und dann mit deiner Feigheit, den Weg der Dunklen Seite konsequent zu beschreiten. Ich habe alles verloren, meine Freunde, meine Eltern, meinen Glauben an das Gute in der Galaxie und dass es sich lohnt, dafür zu kämpfen. Ich würde all meine Macht und meine Fähigkeiten dafür hergeben, wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, wenn ich wieder so unschuldig und naiv wie ein Kind sein könnte. Aber es geht nicht, egal wie sehr ich es mir auch wünsche. Und wenn ich schon alles aus meinem früheren Leben als Vesper Sereta verloren haben, dann will ich zumindest das behalten, was ich als Darth Electa mein Eigen nennen kann. Es ist nichts, das mich glücklich macht, nichts, das mir Trost spenden könnte, aber es ist besser – besser als gar nichts …“

Bei den letzten Worten brach ihre Stimme. Sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht wie gestern Abend, nicht schon wieder. War sie denn noch immer der kleine, schwache Padawan von einst, bevor die Hände ihrer Meister sie zu ihrem jetzigen Ich geformt hatten? _Warum weinst du, Mädchen? Glaubst du, deine Tränen dienen zu etwas anderem, als unbeachtet im Staub von Korriban zu versickern? Du verdienst kein Mitleid und die Schuld für deine Schwäche liegt ausschließlich bei dir, so wie bei allen anderen, die sich mit ihrem Unvermögen und ihrer Unzulänglichkeit abgefunden haben,_ hatte Darth Bane sie ermahnt, als sie das erste Mal nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war, gegen die Erschöpfung von Geist und Körper weiter anzukämpfen. Die kalte Herablassung in seiner Stimme, die er niemals erhob, war schmerzhaft wie tausend Lichtschwertstreiche gewesen. _Dein Versagen erzürnt mich, deine Mittelmäßigkeit widert mich an. Du könntest mächtig sein, doch du gestattest dir, an deinen Selbstzweifeln und deiner mangelnden Disziplin zu scheitern. Spar‘ dir also deine Tränen! Sammle stattdessen deinen Schmerz und presse ihn in deiner Brust zusammen, bis du deine Frustration zu Wut und deine Angst zu Hass geschmiedet hast_ , hatte Darth Malgus ihr entgegengeschleudert, als sie im Duell ein ums andere Mal schmachvoll geschlagen wurde. Die wütende Enttäuschung in seinem Blick, der all ihre Schwächen gnadenlos durchschaute, hatte sie vor Scham brennen lassen. _Tränen? Faszinierend … Als Miraluka konnte Visas nicht weinen, sondern nur schreien, um das Nichts auszufüllen, das ich brachte. Doch ihre Schreie verhallten ungehört, so wie deine Tränen ungesehen verrinnen. Du magst daher weinen, wie es dir beliebt. Es wird dir ohnehin nichts nutzen,_ hatte Darth Nihilus gesagt, als sie jede Kraft verlassen hatte, weiter gegen ihn und seinen monströsen Hunger anzukämpfen, nachdem sie törichterweise seine Maske aufgesetzt hatte. Alles an ihm, seine starre Haltung, sein regungsloser Blick, mit dem er aus leeren Augenhöhlen auf sie herabschaut hatte, als sie zu seinen Füßen lag, war voller Verachtung, bar jeder Empathie gewesen.

„Was ist mit dem, das einmal zwischen uns war?“ Vesper schoss beim Klang von Kylos Stimme hoch. Heftig blinzelnd sah sie sich um, als habe sie vergessen, wo sie sich befand. Schließlich erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Ein weicher Ausdruck lag in seinen tiefbraunen Augen, und kein geringes Maß an aufrichtiger Sorge. „Mit den Gefühlen, die wir für einander teilten?“

Da entwich ihrer Kehle ein erstickter Laut, als sie den Mund öffnete, um zu antworten, um irgendetwas zu antworten, aber ihr fiel nichts ein, und so lief sie einfach davon, wie sie es als kleines Mädchen so oft getan, wenn sie nicht auf ihre Mutter hatte hören wollen, hinaus aus dem Speiseraum, die Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich einschloss.

Zurück blieb Kylo, der abrupt aufgestanden war, als sie so schnell und unvorhergesehen hinausgerannt war. Er lauschte ihren Schritten, bis sie verstummten, dann seufzte er leise, ratlos über ihr undurchschaubares Verhalten, bevor er einen Blick über den Tisch und seinen fast unberührten Teller warf. Das bisschen an Appetit, das er zuvor noch gehabt hatte, war ihm endgültig vergangen, und so stand auch er auf und verließ den Speiseraum. Doch anstatt sich ebenfalls auf sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen, betätigte er eine unscheinbare Konsole, die in der Wand neben der Treppe eingelassen war. Mit einem Zischen fuhr eine bis dahin unsichtbare Tür zur Seite, die den Blick auf das Innere eines Fahrstuhls preisgab, den einzigen Weg hinunter in den Kellerräumen, die dem alleinigen Zweck dienten, die von ihm geborgenen Artefakte sicher zu verwahren – darunter eines, das von höchsten symbolischen Wert für ihn war.

Inmitten des weiten Raumes, nur schwach erleuchtet vom bläulichen Licht der Stasisfelder, die die Artefakte schützten, kniete er vor einem Sockel nieder. „Großvater …“, murmelte er, den Blick fest auf die verschmorte Maske des Darth Vaders gerichtet. „Ich … ich weiß mir keinen Rat mehr.“ Er hielt inne, suchte nach adäquaten Worten. Auch wenn er bis zum heutigen Tag nie eine Antwort auf all seine Bedenken, seine Zweifel, seine Ängste bekommen hatte, die er Vaders Helm anvertraute, so wollte er doch die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass irgendwo dort, verborgen in der Macht selbst, Vaders Geist ihm zuhörte. Schließlich fuhr er fort: „Bis vor zwei Tagen … da glaubte ich, ich sei auf den richtigen Weg. Ich zweifelte weder an den Lehren Rens noch an … noch daran, dass ich meine Vergangenheit hinter mir gelassen hatte, sie endgültig überwunden habe. Aber dann … Vesper ist wieder da, das Mädchen, von dem ich dir schon erzählt habe. Ich hatte es mir so fest vorgenommen, ihr zu widerstehen, nicht diesen Gefühlen nachzugeben, die ich noch immer für sie habe, aber … aber ich bin schwach. Und dann ist Vesper noch so … anders. Sie hat gesagt, dass ich sie nicht mehr kennen würde, dass ich nicht wüsste, was sie durchlebt hat, und sie hat Recht damit. Sie hat sich verändert, sie ist der Dunklen Seite verfallen. Deshalb versteht sie auch Rens Lehren nicht, kann sie vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr verstehen. Sie ist hart geworden und wenn sie noch Gefühle hat, dann nur für sich selbst. Es hat sie kalt gelassen, dass es unsere Mitschüler gewesen waren, die sie getötet hat, Phoebe und Littell und die anderen. Es … es ist wahr, wenn sie weint, dann weint sie ihretwegen. Sie tut sich selbst leid, aber das war’s dann auch schon, und dabei merkt sie gar nicht, dass ich sie … Ich liebe sie. Glaube ich zumindest … auch wenn es sich ganz anders anfühlt als früher und auch anders als … wie sich Liebe halt so anfühlen soll. Es ist kein schönes Gefühl, es schmerzt und lässt mich an allem zweifeln. Aber ich will sie trotzdem nicht aufgeben, noch will ich aber, dass wir … dass es mit uns so endet wie mit dir und … Großmutter.“

An dieser Stelle versagte Kylo die Stimme. Jenes beklemmende Gefühl durchdrang ihn wie an jenen Tag, als er so unerwartet wie unvorbereitet die Wahrheit über seine Abstammung erfahren hatte, nicht durch ein ruhiges Gespräch mit seiner Mutter oder seinem Onkel, auch nicht durch irgendwelche hinterlassenen Dokumenten oder Holoaufzeichnungen, die es ihm zumindest ermöglicht hätten, sich in Ruhe, im Privaten mit seiner Familiengeschichte auseinanderzusetzen. Mit Gerüchten, die man sich in den Räumen des Senats von Hosnian Prime unter der Hand zuflüsterte, hatte es begonnen. Wirre Geschichten, ausgeschmückt mit Details, die so dramatisch wie fiktiv waren, machten daraufhin bald die Runde im galaktischen HoloNet, bis sie schließlich auch zu ihm nach Yavin vordrangen. Damals, noch inmitten seiner Jedi-Ausbildung, hatte er keinen Zweifel daran gehabt, einmal das Erbe seines Onkels und seines Großvaters anzutreten. Er mochte nicht den Namen Skywalker tragen, aber er würde beweisen, dass er ihr würdiger Nachfolger wäre. Das war noch vor den Blicken gewesen, die ihm seine Mitschüler plötzlich zugeworfen hatten, vor dem Geflüster und Gewisper, das abrupt endete, sobald er sich ihnen näherte, und verstohlen wieder aufgenommen wurde, kaum hatte er sich wieder entfernt, und endlich, endlich hatte er es gewagt, Vesper auf das Getuschel seiner Mitschüler anzusprechen. Sie hatte zurückhaltend reagiert, um nicht zu sagen, dass sie sich als zugeknöpft erwiesen hatte. _Ich glaube, du solltest einmal mit deiner Mum reden. Oder mit unserem Meister_ , hatte sie ihm geraten. Er wünschte, er wäre ihrem Ratschlag nie gefolgt, hätte diese Gerüchte, wie es seine Mutter und sein Onkel verlangt hatte, einfach ignoriert. Stattdessen, als ihm beide klare Antworten verweigerten, hatte er selbst Nachforschungen angestellt, die desto mehr Ungereimtheiten offenbart hatten, je tiefer er in den Resten, die an Informationen über der Phase des Übergangs von der Alten Republik in das Galaktische Imperium noch vorhanden waren, wühlte. So hatte es von offizieller Seite aus geheißen, Anakin Sykwalker sei bei der Verteidigung des Jedi-Tempels gefallen. Wie hatte jener Obi-Wan Kenobi, der erste Meister seines Onkels, ihm aber dann das Lichtschwert seines Vaters überreichen können? Schließlich sei doch laut der öffentlichen Erklärung Meister Kenobi im Zuge der Order 66 auf Utapau gestorben, was offenkundig nicht der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte. Wie waren beide Männer dann aufeinandergetroffen? War Meister Kenobi seinem ehemaligen Padawan nun auf Coruscant zu Hilfe geeilt? Oder hatten sie sich im Geheimen, abseits vom republikanischen Zentrum getroffen? Fragen wie diese, entstanden aus logischen Widersprüchen, hatten ihn neben den Gerüchten letztendlich so weit ermutigt, seine Mutter direkt zu konfrontieren: _Anakin Skywalker, euer Vater, mein Großvater – er wurde Darth Vader, nicht wahr? Und wir sind seine Nachfahren, seine Erben._

 _Die Erben Anakin Skywalkers, nicht Vaders,_ war schließlich, nach langem Schweigen, ihre Antwort gewesen

 _Sind wir Skywalkers Erben, dann sind wir auch Vaders Erben_ , hatte er darauf nur erwidert.

 „Großvater, bitte …“, murmelte er jetzt, die Stimme schwer mit Zweifeln. „Warum antwortest du nicht, wenn du doch eins mit der Macht geworden bist? Ich brauche deinen Rat, ich … ich fühle mich so verloren, so … zerrissen.“

Doch wie bei jedem anderen Mal zuvor war Schweigen die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.


End file.
